


Harder as a Rock, Softer to The Touch [RadioDust] {Hazbin Hotel Fanfiction}

by Crap_Bunny32 (orphan_account)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alastor is an Asshole, Bad Humor, Bad Puns, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Im dumb with tags nor shits qwq, Kinks, M/M, Manupilation, Niffty & Alastor are chaotic siblings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Humor, Shenanigans, Slow Burn, siblings bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 46
Words: 104,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Crap_Bunny32
Summary: As annoyed and hard to read Alastor is, and seems to bring fear to everyone else he passes through, the spider demon seems to like to test the Radio Demon himself to the limit where it worries Charlie that Alastor would ends killing them all than helping them like what he said he would do, despite he wishes to see the failures of this little silly project of hersBut as time went on, things began to set a bit calmer between the Deer and the Spider, although from the front view it still seems like they still despite each other, or is there something else hidden under the rock?
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Comments: 54
Kudos: 225





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> P. S. Tis is my first ship focused fanfic sooo feel free to critisize on the wrongings & I am just going through what I know from the pilot & the fanfics I read about them, mixing with a bit of my own flare into the mix, enjoy qwq!
> 
> All of the Hazbin Hotel characters/content belongs to Vivienne Medrano (Vivzipop), they are not mine, the fanfiction is ti only thing I made & I might do a cover for tis fanfiction someday as well :3!
> 
> Hope y'all have a great Day/Night ^^!
> 
> Peace out :3!

_**Hi & Hello everyone, welp I'm just testing on different waters right now since I kinda are motivated to write again & since I've been reading tis ship fanfictions, decided to dabble my hand to it, just fer fun :3! ** _

_**All the Hazbin Hotel characters/content belongs to Vivienne Medrano (Vivzipop) & not me, I just make tis fanfiction fer fun :3 ** _

_**Also I might add just some background characters here & there which won't really be OCs but just unnamed/named characters to stir the story ahead :3 ** _

_**Oh also I might just add a little nit & bits of my own things I like to add on them on tis fanfiction, sooo yeah :3! ** _

_**AlsoImightdomuchresearchtosomeofthecharactersnorstuffsfromwhentheydied &shit ** _

_**But fer now, happy reading & hope y'all have a great day/night ^^! ** _

_**P. S. Again sorry fer more then one introductions on tis, I'm a little new to tis, but yeah I'll try not to makes it confusing next time thou ^^** _

_**Peace Out!** _


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tis chapter is going to start after Alastor defeating Sir Pentious then fixing the hole/door of the hotel entrance & welp there's a few interactions from some of the characters with each other :3

After the defeat of the extravagant snake demon called "Sir Pentious" who had his ship blown to pieces by The Radio host, Alastor using his shadow creatures, which leave a pause when Sir Pentious' explodes in front of their faces, before Alastor turn around to the cast of crew; A doll like girl with blonde hair tied with a black band, white shirt, black bowtie on with two buttons on the shirt, black suspenders, and black long pants with black and white shoes on, a dark grey skinned lade with white long hair with pink stripes on it's end tied with a ted bowtie on her head, a magenta pink X on her left eye hidden under her hair, wearing a mini dress with 2 mismatched colored stockings, light navy blue on the right, and light pink with light navy blue stripes around the stocking, as well a choker on her neck, a tall spider like demon with mismatched colored eyes, wearing a pink and white attire, dark purplish pink bowtie with dark magenta on the center, a thin black choker on his neck, pink gloves on each of his four hands, and a long high heels same colored as his choker, a tuxedo cat with greyish brown fur with white fur making his body looks like he was wearing something on his body, a black tophat with red and yellow stripes around it, red bowtie, big red wings with two black stripes on the tip and above with some white hearts and circles on center of the black stripes, as inside his wings had some red and white hearts, clovers, diamonds, and cloves on them, as he had a long red eyebrows with dark red stripes on the tip of them. All looking shocked at what Alastor have done, aside from a small one-eyed demon called "Niffty" who only smiled at amusement at Alastor as he asked the crew if anyone wants any Jamalaya, walking back to the Hotel while telling his story of the one time his mother cooks some Jamalaya she almost died, as Niffty followed behind him, zooming from side to side with a smile, as the greyish cat demon called "Husk" shrugged, before his eyes widened a bit, before forming a annoyed look on his face when the spider demon called "Angel Dust" winks at him before walking back to the Hotel with him, while the doll like demon called "Charlie" looks over the dark grey skinned lady called "Vaggie" with a smile, skipping up and down in excitement, as Vaggie only smile at the other, before following her back to The Hotel

As they entered the Hotel, Niffty began zooming around, cleaning some spots she had missed on after getting hit by the door that broke out a hole on the Hotel's entrance when Sir Pentious arrives with his ship before

Alastor hummed gingerly with his hands on his back, keeping a smile on his face, eyes closed as he went over to the Bar side following Husk from behind, as he began picking up a few broken bottles on the floor, grunting and cursing to himself before going over the counter to grab a bootle his favorite liqour from the top shelf behind the counter, as Alastor took a seat on the Bar counter, resting his arms on the counter, humming softly as his eyes open slightly as he spoke

"My today was quiet a mervelous day isn't it, Husker my good friend?" Husk rolled his eyes, chunging down a bottle of his favorite liquor, before walking up to the smiling dapper on his counter

"Yeah, yeah, today was shit since I got here, so what do you want?" Husk snarked, annoyed at The smilling dapper's presence, Alastor only chuckled, keeping a genuine smile on his face

"Well just wanting to check on you, if you don't mind" Husk rolled his eyes again and said "Whatever. Do you need a drink or something? Or you're just going to sit here looking like a freak?"

Alastor only laughs as he points over a bottle on top the shelves, Husk looks over to where he pointed and reached over to the bottle called "Pink Lady" as he chuckled at the name of the bottle, before looking back at Alastor

"Heh... Good choice" he said, before plancing the bottle down in front of him as he grabbed a small glass cup and pour it on the cup as he grabbed a slice of lemon to place it on the side of the cup, before giving it to Alastor while he placed back the "Pink Lady" back on the top shelf before grabbing his bottle of liquor and chug down on it more, leaning over the counter.

Niffty continously zooming around from room to room, cleaning whatever needed to be clean, even killing a small bug on the table in the kitchen

"Charlie... Are you sure this is a really good idea?" Vaggie asked, as she picked up the door that was thrown over earlier and place it back on the hole, while Charlie walks back to her with a tool box on her hands, putting them down on the floor, as she grabbed a hammer and nails before carefully fixing back the door and the hole in the Hotel's entrance

"May I help too?" Charlie and Vaggie looked back to see a smiling Niffty seemingly jumping up and down in excitement

"Sure, Niffty!" Charlie responded with a smile to the little demon as Niffty grins and began helping out with placing back the bricks nor debry with on where the hole were around the door, sticking them together with what assumed to be a super hard 'glue', while Vaggie help out Charlie on holding the nails on the door, carefully putting her hand away when it's attached back to the wall.

Angel Dust sighed boredly, walking over to the sofa and plomped himself to the sofa, placing his upper arms on the back of his head, starring up the ceiling for a moment, before he sat up and goes over to where the kitchen was. Looking around, going over to the Fridge looking up and down as he opened the fridge, as he pull out a box of Popsies and grabbed a popsicle, then grabbed a can full of carrot kibble with a smile, as he walks out of the kitchen, Angel Dust spotted Alastor and Husk on the Bar and smirks placing the can of carrot kibble on his pockets and walks over to the Bar with a popsicle on his mouth

"Hey~" Alastor smiled wider as he felt the spider's presence behind up, as a hand traced over his shoulders before the spider prompt himself to seat beside him, giving a smirk at Alastor before he looks over to Husk

"Got any intersting drink you got there, Kitty~?" Husk narrowed his eyes at Angel Dust as he speaks up "One, don't fucking call me that! Two, yeah. What do you want?" "Got any liqour that's fresh or sweet? Haven't gotten any since I got here" The spider says as he placed the popsicle back on his mouth, sucking it gently and slowly while placing an arm on the counter, and a hand on his cheek, starring ahead to the three girls that were fixing the damage of the door and the entrance way of their Hotel

Husk rolled his eyes as he goes over to the shelves and picked out a simple bottle of liquor before placing it on the table as he goes over to grab a glass cup to pour it in

Angel Dust blinks as he looks back at the bottle of liquor and smiles, as he grabbed the bootle of liquor, standing back up with a grin as he took a quick sip of the bootle of liqour as his body shivers slightly from top to bottom, grinning even more as his chest gets more fluffier

"Damn, this pretty good, Toots! I'm taking it with me!" As he said that, Angel Dust had left the bar with the bootle of liquor, going upstairs to his room, unlocking it using the key Charlie gave him when he first was got here to the Hotel. Walking into his room, closing the door behind him, placing the bootle on his night stand, as he pull out the can of carrot kibble from his pocket and opened the can and place it down on food bowl, before a pig running out of under the bed to the food bowl for some munchies at the smell of carrots seems to intize the pig

Angel Dust chuckled and smiled at the pig, as he goes over to it and scratches the back of it's ear, earning a happy oink from the pig, looking up at it's owner with a smile. Angel Dust smiled back as he goes over to his bathroom to take a quick brush of his hair and a bit of his fur, smilling at the mirror, as he picked out some dusts to cover around his arms, taking off his gloves first before covering his arms and hair with the dust, placing it back on the shelves behind the mirror, as he finger guns his reflection with a cheeky grin, and a wink, trashing the popsicle stick to the pink trashcan beside him, before walking out of the bathroom, as he goes over his wardrove, opening wide as he grabbed a pink pajamas with white and blue hearts all around it with the words "Love" on the front

Taking his boots off, as he strip down his clothes to change over his pajamas, before grabbing his outfit from the floor as a thought came to mind

'Should I wash this first?' Angel Dust shakes his head "I'll ask Niffty to wash this for me tomorrow" he said, as his phone rung on top his bed

Angel Dust went over to pick his phone up to look over who's calling him, a annoyed sigh escaped his lips, as he bit his lip for a bit, before declining the call, leaning back to the wall, as he let himself fell with his hand on head

The pig blinks and looks over it's owner, before trotting over to him, rubbing it's snout on Angel Dust's hand, as he looks down at the Pig and smiled as he had his arms stretched out for the pig to hop over his lap, being cuddled by it's owner

"Aaww, nugs... What can I do without you?..." he whispered to the Pig as it oinks happily, when Angel Dust place down his phone and cuddled his pet pig with a smile

Meanwhile back downstairs Charlie, Vaggie, and Niffty had finished fixing up the Door as well the Hotel entrance

Wiping a sweat on top of Charlie's head as she placed her hands on her hips, smilling victoriously at what she accomplished, Vaggie standing beside her, smilling as well while Niffty was dusting off her dress and grins happily

"Yay, we fix it!" Niffty cheered, as Charlie giggled and nods "Yes, we did, Niffty" Niffty giggled as well, before spotting a dust under the two girls feet, before she zooms around cleaning what dust left under their feets

Charlie yelped as she fell backwards but was caught by Vaggie, glaring at the little demon as she skipping away elsewhere to clean a bit more

Charlie only giggled and mouthed "Thanks" to Vaggie before she stood back up, as a yawn escaped her lip stretching her arm up high before covering her mouth from yawning

"Tired, Hun?" Vaggie asked, as Charlie nods with another yawn, Vaggie smiled and guiding Charlie upstairs to her room, giving a quick glare at certain smilling devil at The Bar, before continuing her steps up to Charlie's bedroom

Alastor smiles widely, as he waited until the room grew silent and only leaving a loud snores coming from Husk who already passed out on his own

"Oh Niffty!" Alastor called out, as the small one eyed demon quick zooms over to the seat next to him, standing giddly on the seat with a grin on her face

"Yes, brother?" "Keep an eye on Husk, would you, Dear?" He asked, as he stood up from his seat walking towards the entrance, gently opening the door

"Oh and one more thing..." "Hhmm?" Niffty looks back as she was placing a large cloth over Husk's body

"Mind telling our new companions that I'll be out to meet up and old friend of mine" As he said that, he left the Hotel for a night stroll

"Bye bye, Alastor!" Niffty waved goodbye once Alastor left, as she looks back at Husk and smiled as she petted the back of his ear, earning a slight annoyed purr only to make Niffty giggled, as she hop off the seat and walks upstairs and went to where her room is, but before she does so, she goes over to Vaggie and Charlie to ask for a key for her room, and goes back to her room once the key was given to her hands.

The Hotel grew quieter with some soft snores around, as the darker the red sky when Night falls...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter done & damn I'm getting a bit tired, I might finished a drawing piece tomorrow & maybe write the second chapter a lil' bit. Who knows? :3
> 
> Welp, hope y'all have a great day/night anyways ^^!
> 
> Hope y'all like it does far, any comments are appriciated thou :3!


	3. Chapter 2: A little Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niffty got a gift from Alastor, while Angel Dust was ordered to buy some ingridients for their morning feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ti AO3 page is a lil' wonky on my side but I'll try to manage writting some chapters of tis fanfic :3
> 
> Sooo... here is ti second chapter :P!

A soft hum escaped Alastor's lips, as he was walking back to The Hotel, arms on his back, eyes closed as he entered back inside the Hotel, closing the door behind him, before he was greeted by a small one-eyed demon, smiling in gree at his presence

Alastor smiles back at the little demon, leaning down to the little one's stature, pulling out a small gift box from his back

"For you, my dear sister" Niffty's eye widened in surprise before she quickly unwrapped the present, and gasped at what was inside the box was.

A small red notebook with dark purple stripes on the side, some pins, and needles, as well some ball of yarns, pink and yellow colorations  
"I remembered that you needed some supplies for your sewing kit, so I got you some. Hope it's enough" Alastor whispered as he leans back up straight, smiling

Niffty looks back up at Alastor as she gives him a quick hug, which makes him flinched a little and patted Niffty's hair, as she let's go of him and zooms off to her room. Alastor shake his head and chuckled as he went upstairs, trailing his fingers on the handles of the stairs, walking up to the second floor, wandering through the halls, humming a tune before his feet turn to an angle in front of him is a red door with long antlers on top of the room number.

"Alastor, I almost forgot here!" Alastor's head turns to the side when Niffty was beside him, handing him the key to his room "I had asked The Misses for the key to both of our rooms last night and told them when you were going out to!" 

Alastor only smiles even more at Niffty as he took the key from her and unlocks his room before he walks inside

The room was spotless, no dust or any messes from Niffty can see, the wallpaper was dark red with bright red stripe going along the upper walls, a few bookshelves beside a work table, Alastor's room was spacious, everything seems to be where he wanted them to be, looking back Niffty had already left, probably to do her daily chores, or maybe using the new supplies he'd given her for her new attire or two

The door closed behind as Alastor took a seat beside his work table, turning on the radio, wondering if it's still had some of the old tunes he desired to hear. His smile grew as an old tune began to play through the radio, as he listened intently, feeling peace around his mind

Time had passed as the red sky of Pentagram City grew brighter as Morning began to shine slowly, as the Cockatrices began to screeched out their roars, waking up a few of The Demon, grunting and groaning before they started their day

Soft snores escaped under a soft pink blanket with some little oink snores in the mix as well sounding peaceful, before a loud rang came from a phone, spooking a pig and spider as the piglet out a surprised oink, before making the spider, Angel Dust fell off his bed with a loud thud, luckily the pillows bellow saving his fall.

Angel Dust grunts, as he rubs his eyes while grabbing his phone to see a new message has popped up, and it was from his best friend, Cherri Bomb. A smile sparks up his lips, as he gave her a quick reply back, before going to his bathroom to take a quick Dust shower, brushing his teeth, changing his pajamas to a casual attire; pink shirt with "Stay Fresh!" written in dark magenta with hearts around it, a slightly short jeans on with bright pink boots on

"Huh? It fits" Angel Dust commented, as he looks back at himself on a mirror in front of him, his arms crossed with a smirk

"Heh, Cherri did say this attire match my style. And damn she's right!" Angel Dust said cheerfully, as The little pig sat beside him and oinks at him with a smile before they were scooped up to the owner's arms

Angel Dust chuckled "Does Nugs Nugs likes Daddy's outfit? Aunty Cherri let me stole it on this so-called "High Class" store, but damn it was worth it!" Angel Dust exclaimed, earning a oink from his pet pig, Fat Nuggets  
Angel Dust smiled and nuzzled the pig's nose, as he places them back down, as he went out of his room, going downstairs as his stomach grumbles he went to the kitchen, only to met the two girls; Charlie and Vaggie

"Hhmm..... Guess we'll need more fruits and veggies huh?" "I supposed it's what we needed more than those stinky weeds or marijuana shits" "Hey!"

The two girls looked back and sees Angel Dust approaching them, Charlie smiled and greeted him "Morning Angel!"

Angel Dust smiled back at Charlie, before shooting a glare at Vaggie who had her arms crossed

"Mornin' Toots, what's cookin'?" Angel Dust asked as his eyes wonders around the kitchen counter, only to frown when there's no food set up for breakfast

"Uumm... well you see we ran out of eggs and a few of the fruits and veggies... And well... I was wondering if you can get some of it on the nearby market a few blocks from here, will you, Angel?" Charlie asked, leaning her feet upwards, her hands on her cheek, putting a pleading puppy-like eye, as Angel Dust looks at Vaggie who only glares at him, as he looks back at Charlie and sighed  
"Fine... But don't I need the mons to buy those shits?" Angel Dust asked

"Here. Now go buy us those ingredients or we ain't going to have breakfast this morning!" Vaggie snarled, pushing Angel Dust out of the kitchen and to the front of the Hotel  
Angel Dust looks down at how many Vaggie had given him to bought the ingredients, as a sly smirk trail around his face, as he went over to the Market.

Niffty hums softly while dusting the curtains on the main room, as she skipped over the Bar, shaking her head with 'Tch, Tch' before picking up a somewhat dried up popsicle bag, pinching on the top of where her nose should be, as she pulled out a duster from her back when she throws the bag into a trashcan and began zooming around the Bar, carefully not to wake up the sleeping Husk  
Husk looks peaceful in his sleep, smiling while hugging the bootle close to him, dreaming happily about winning a lottery

But as Niffty finishes cleaning the bar, she goes over to Husk poking his ear  
"Hey Husk... Husk... Husker... Wake up..." "Why Good morning my fellow compadres!" Husk shot awake with his fur tensing up, wing upwards in a defensive stance, hissing slightly as he spotted the smiling Demon in front of him, grumbling some curses under his breath, as he stood up and went up to Alastor

"What do want, freak?" He said in an annoyed tone "Oh, I'm just here to say Good morning to my good friend!" Alastor exclaimed with a grin "I see you seem to have a good sleep, I assume?" He asked leaning closer to the counter, as Husk only gave him a huff before dumping the bootle he was holding on his hand to the trashcan

"Oh good morning, Alastor, Husk, Niffty" Alastor smile widened as he turned around to be greeted by Charlie waving at him, and Vaggie standing close to Charlie, glaring slightly at him, keeping her arms crossed

"Why good morning dear!" Alastor greeted back, earning a giggle from Charlie, and a grumble from Vaggie who is still glaring at him, wondering where she placed her spear before  
"Morning Miss Charlie! Morning Miss Vaggie!" Niffty greeted after as she runs up to Charlie hugs her legs, as giving a hug as well to Vaggie who smiled and patted her head. Husk only rolled his eyes then rubbed them after with a yawn "Morning..." he mumbled before going over to take another bottle of liquor to drink for the morning

"Soo..." Charlie started "Since we run out of fruits and veggies, we might going to have some eggs for our morning feast... If that's alright?..." Charlie asked, smiling awkwardly with her feet shuffling a bit, and hands-on her back

"Wait we haven't prepared breakfast?!" Niffty chirped with her eye widened "Y-Yeah..." Charlie replied as the little demon zooms down quickly to the kitchen and began going through the cupboards and shelves for ingredients as she began preparing some pork or two, as she starts the stove on with a pan on top of the fire as she began cooking some pork chops

Charlie blinked a couple of times, as she speaks "Well... guess we don't have to worry about breakfast then, huh?" Vaggie placed her hand on her head and sighed, shaking her head "Should I fetch Angel before he does anything stupid again?" Vaggie asked as Charlie nodded a bit while rubbing her wrist

"I could get him for you!" Charlie turned around to face the smiling devil "Oh? Well alright then" Alastor smiles even more as he stands up, snapping his finger, summoning his microphone on his hand, as he walks out of the Hotel with hum to fetch their good friend, Angel Dust...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But tis fanfic also I have published it on my wattpad & qoutev if y'all like to read it, it tis there as well :3!
> 
> Me wattpad is Pricil22, & me qoutev is Miska May224


	4. Chapter 3: Morning Groceries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While buying groceries, Angel Dust got side-tracked by Cherri Bomb bringing him to a Dinner for breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis chapter is a bit short, but heh tis kind of what I can think of much fer tis chapter & welp ya can say it's just filler...? Idk qwq, but welp here is ti 3rd chapter :3 & enjoy yer reading ^^!
> 
> Edit: I somehow felt weird on writting Angel Dust fer ti first time & damn I was kind of laughing at myself when I was writying some of his parts q//w//q

"It'll be at 5.99 Sir. Is that all you needed?" The cashier asked as a small ding sound was heard and the number "5.99" appears on the small screen of the cash register. Angel Dust looks over the Cashier and the plastic bag where the ingredients he was ordered to buy in the morning, then looks down at the money he was given, then placed a few on the counter before taking the plastic bag as he walks out the Market, while a few demons whistles and winks at his presence in the Market, as Angel Dust, only chuckled, walking out the Market

Angel Dust looks back down at the money that was left on his hands 'Hhmm... I could try buying some drugs using this and told Charlie that the ingredients were super expensive!' Angel Dust grins even wider at his thought, before he frowned after, as his face has a hint of guilt then sighed

"Maybe not...? She did give me a room to stay...." Angel Dust mumbled as he sighed in defeat, walking back to the Hotel

While Angel Dust was walking back to the Hotel, a demon ran up in path and bumped into him by accident, causing the demon to dropped their drink Angel Dust's clothing

"Hey watch it will ya-- Cherri?!" Angel Dust eyes widened at the sight of a cyclops demon, blonde with pink gradient hair, tied with a black band, wearing dark red ripped jeans with some magenta tank top on

The cyclops looks up with a smile on her face "Angie, what are you doing out here early in the morning?" "Oh, I was just ordered to buy this stinkin' cheap shit of fruits and veggies for the Hotel!" Angel Dust responded with his eyes rolled, and his arm crossed

"Damn really? Well, that's sucks. Wanna go to Devil's Dinner with to get some snacks for ya?" Cherri Bomb offered with a grin on her face, looking up at The spider

"Hhmm... Sure, Toots! At least it is somethin' better than whatever that Hotel provides!" He said, as Cherri Bomb giggled and guided him to Devil's Dinner to get some snacks for themselves. Meanwhile, Alastor has reached his destination at The Market, his eyes looms around, looking for a white and pink spider, letting out a hum as he entered the Market while some of the Demons scattered away from him, nor even goes out of the Market without paying, fearing on what The Radio Demon might do to them

"Excuse me Madam, but have seen a particular spider around here?" The Cashier had her ears bend low down at the shadow looming behind her, as she gulped shakingly turns around to face Alastor who is grinning widely, waiting for her to answer

"Y-Y-Yes..." "Oh, mind telling me where he is?" Alastor asked, grinning widely, loving the tension around him, and the fear in the Cashier's eyes, making the atmosphere grew silent in the Market

"H-H-He just w-went out e-e-earlier. I-I don't k-k-know he w-was going..." The Cashier replied, shuttering at her words as her throat feels like she was about to choke if she speaks another word or two...

Alastor only hummed with his eyes closed 'He might be back at The Hotel' he thought, as he turned around and leave the Market, humming softly with a smile on his face, as he can hear a thump from behind him, telling the Cashier had fainted, smiling even more as he walks back to The Hotel

▪︎▪︎▪︎

"Now this is what I called a great breakfast!" Angel Dust with his hands behind his head, leaning back lounge with a slice of pizza on his other hand and a coke, on the other hand, take a sip of it while looking over the window beside him

"I know right!" Cherri Bomb replied as she takes a sip of her orange cola, smiling at Angel Dust, as she looks over the pizza "May I have some?" She asked "Sure, go ahead" Cherri Bomb grins as she grabs a slice of pizza and eats it happily

"You know you're paying this right, Angie?" The coke that Angel Dust was drinking got spat out from his mouth, splattering around his clothes

"Wait what? I thought you were the ones going to pay! Why me though?" Angel Dust asked as he took a tissue to wipe out some of the coke from his clothes "Well... you got some money left after the Market yeah?" "Yeah..." "Then you can pay it for us! Just for this once, Angie" Cherri Bomb's smile softened as she stares up to Angel Dust, hoping he'll pay for the breakfast she got him for

"If you pay... I have a little surprise for you!" This caught Angel Dust's attention as he looks back at Cherri Bomb with a grin on his face

"Oh... What kind of surprise, Sugar~? You know I like surprises, especially the one that pays well for me, you know?" Cherri Bomb giggled as she pulled out a small bag and place it on the table, as a few bags of dust flew out of the bag while it sprinkles out to the table. The scent from the bag catches Angel Dust's 'nose' as his eyes widened

"No way... Is that?..." Cherri Bomb nodded with a smirk on her face "You'll get this little surprise if you pay you know~" she teased with her tongue sticking out at her best friend

"You got a Deal, bitch!" Angel Dust chirped, as he stood up from the lounge and goes over to the cashier to pay for the Breakfast he and Cherri Bomb had for the morning

"Table 69 is it? It'll be 15.75, ma'am" Angel Dust cursed under his breath when he down over the money he has left, biting his lip as he looks back down at the money, then at the cashier as an idea popped up from his head as a smirk crawls to his face, eyeing the Cashier with his bedroom eyes

"Oh... Darn, that's soo expensive... Only for a big pizza and two colas? How expensive..." He said dramatically, faking himself about to faint with a gasp, The cashier only rolled their eyes, as Angel Dust looks back at The cashier, walking closer to the counter, leaning closer to The Cashier as his hand trail over the Cashier's chin, scratching under their chin as they seem to growled at him while their tail wagging in happiness of being scratch under the chin

Angel Dust smirks even more as he opened his mouth to whisper "Seems like someone is excited~ Why don't you just let us free without paying, then I might offer you some of my services~ Whatta ya say, pal? Let us of the cups and you'll get one of my special services, hhm~?" He asked, leaning closer and closer to the Cashier's heated face, as his other hand trailed down the cashier register and took a bit of cash and pockets them after

The Cashier's breath deepened while their face gets redder than a tomato or blood?

The Cashier gritted their teeth with a low growl before they sighed and mumbled "Fine, fine, Sir. You and your spunky friend may go..." cursing after in defeat, as they tried to push Angel Dust away from them

Angel Dust smiled as he took a card out from his chest fluff, placing it on the Cashier's pocket "Call me" he whispered before walking back to Cherri Bomb, leaving The Cashier slamming their head on the counter for a few times, cursing in a different language

"Soo, you already paid for us?" Cherri Bomb asked, leaning back her seat while sipping her soda

"Yup. Are you going to hand me that or not, Toots?" Angel Dust asked, pointing at the bag of drugs on the table, Cherri Bomb giggled and handed the bag to him, as he pockets it after, before grabbing the bag of groceries with the coke, on the other hand, walking out the Dinner with Cherri Bomb following behind him

"Ah, Angel there you are! I've been looking for you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might edit a few mistakes later on, norwhentipageonmysidenotbeingwonkyqwq


	5. Chapter 4: Porkchops & Duties!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like there's soo many halts & somewhat mistakes on tis chapter but welp I kind of fixed it a little & hey Blitz is in tis too. I might do some cameos of the Helluva Boss characters sometimes on tis fanfic, but fer now hope y'all have a great Day/Night everyone ^^!

"Ah, Angel there you are! I've been looking for you!"

Angel Dust stopped at his track, as he looked over to who was calling him, confused as no one was in front of him "Down here, Angel!" Angel Dust blinked and looked down to see a imp with curved black and white striped horns, black spines running down to their tail, with a trace of white blotches on his right eye, while they were wearing a torn black coat with red buttons and large gloves with yellow eyes on them, waving at him with a smile

"Oh, fucking heaven... Isn't it Blitz. How ya doin', pal?" A grin sprang out Angel Dust's face, as his lower set of arms are crossed and one on his hips

  
"Been doing good, business doing well or some sort. But all are good! How about you, Angel? Still being Valentino's biggest star on that huge studio?" Angel Dust rolled his eyes "Yeah, why's that?" "Oh, nothing. It's just really odd to see you out pf the Studio, though it was your home" Blitzo commented with his head tilted to the left

"Heh, sorta. But shits happen, things went down with Pops and shit, and now I gotta live in Hotel" he said with his head resting on his palm "Oh, that sucks..." "Yeah, I know right!"  
Blitzo jumped slightly as the spunky Cyclops, Cherri Bomb speaks up, while Angel Dust chuckled at his reaction, taking another sip of his coke

"Gaah, who the fuck is this?" Blitzo questioned, raising a brow "The name's Cherri Bomb, I'm the one that would get my own territory once that edgelord stop bothering us on our asses!" The cyclops said with a cheeky grin and her arms crossed "Mmhhm, I'm sure you will, Sugar tits~" Angel Dust teases as he got a playful punch from Cherri Bomb as the two laughed, leaving Blitzo blinking a bit, still a little confused

The laughter died down a little as Angel Dust speaks "He heh... Heh... Well, I gotta be going back to the Hotel, before Vaggie scream shits to my ear till it bled! See ya Bitches!" He said with his eyes rolled, winking at Blitzo as he left

"Soo... Your name is Blitz, right?"

▪︎▪︎▪︎

Meanwhile back at The Hotel, Niffty had set up the table with pork chops ready on the plates with tea sets on the table, candles were lit up on the center on the table

"Breakfast ready!" Niffty called, zooming out of the kitchen as she began her daily chores around the Hotel, cleaning each of the rooms. Charlie and Vaggie watch at what Niffty has set up in the kitchen, Charlie smiles, even more, jumping giddily in excitement

"Huh? Guess the little one isn't just a pesk after all" Vaggie commented with a smile on her face "Vaggie!" Charlie yelled with a pout "What?" Vaggie looks up at her girlfriend and sighed with a giggle "I'm kidding, Hun. Let's eat up before the food goes cold, alright?" "Alright" Charlie nodded as Vaggie guided her to her seat on the table, as she sat beside her with a warm smile amongst each other, taking a bite of the pork chops that Niffty had made for all of them

  
Husk's nose twitched at the scent of pork chops, as he hops out of The Bar and goes over to the kitchen as he spotted a plate with pork chops on it, making his mouth waters as he sneakily goes over to the table, raising his hand/paw for the pork chops as he grinned slightly when he got a grab of it

"I'm back~" Alastor sang as he arrived back to the Hotel, slamming the door open, making Husk jumped with a hiss, quickly grabbing the pork chops from a plate and ran back to the Bar to eat them by himself

Vaggie sighed as she walks out of her seat and walks out of the kitchen, while Niffty greeted Alastor "Alastor, you're back! Breakfast is ready!" She announced, as the smiling demon grins and patted Niffty's head as she zooms away, as Alastor walks over to the kitchen passing Vaggie who had her arms crossed

"Where's Angel?" Alastor turned around to face Vaggie with a smile "Who?" "Angel... Angel Dust... Didn't you volunteered to get him?" Alastor smile widens as he chuckles "Oh, Angel Dust. Why I thought he would be back here by now! He's probably in his room now!" He announces cheerfully, as Vaggie sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, shaking her head.

"Angel hasn't come back yet, Alastor" Charlie said, standing up from her seat with a small frown "Oh..." Alastor blinked and tilted his head while the smile stayed plastered on his face  
"Hey Vaggie, I got what you want me to get ya!" A certain voice rang out the Hotel, as Vaggie ran out from the Kitchen with a glare on her face, as Niffty greeted the tall spider demon with a grin while Charlie and Alastor peeked out from the kitchen

"Where were you, Angel?!" "The market. Like what ya want me to buy you shits" Angel Dust said with his eyes rolled, as he threw the bag of ingredients to Vaggie's direction, as he dropped the coke he had drank to the floor before it was claimed by Niffty who quickly dumped it back on a nearby trashcan. Angel Dust walked pass Vaggie as he went upstairs before a scent flown through his 'nose' as his eyes widened, as he walks downstairs quickly as he runs over to the kitchen pushing Alastor aside, while Alastor grins wider with a glare at Angel Dust, as Charlie yelped and backs away a bit

  
Angel Dust stare at the pork chops as his heartbeats fastened, while his hand goes up on his hair, scratching it slowly

"Angel... it's not what you think it is..." Charlie reasoned quietly, as she looks up at him while biting her lip

  
"You..." Alastor only smiled, as he tilted his head to the left when Angel pointed at him "You did this, did you?" Angel asked, spitting anger boiling in his blood, as he leans closer while Alastor smile tightens with a glare at the spider demon

"Uum, where do I wash this little swine, Mistress?" Niffty's voice catches Angel's attention as he turned over to her as she was holding his pet, Fat nuggets who seem to struggling under her grasp. Angel Dust goes over to Niffty and grabbed Fat Nuggets from her grasp, glaring at her before he goes upstairs to his room, slamming the door behind him, sliding down from the door as he cuddles Fat nuggets closely to him for a long minute or two

"Why that was interesting!" Alastor chimed happily, as Vaggie facepalmed, shaking her head with a sigh  
As the morning passes slightly from minutes to hours, all of the residents of the Hotel became calm, as Husk cleans the bottles of alcohol he has on The Bar, Niffty hanging around the Bar watching Husk cleaning his bottles. Alastor was in the main room of the hotel, sitting down with a book, reading silently as he fixes his monocle, smiling calmly

Angel Dust walks out of his room with his normal attire; pink and white striped shirt, makeup on as he had a leash on his hand, as Fat nuggets scooted out under Angel's legs as he walks them downstairs and to the garden on the back of the hotel.

"Are you sure you want him to work with _him_? You know he'll just leave once we are nothing to him! And Angel might just do more stupid things that will put our Hotel reputation down!" Vaggie complained "I know, I know... But listen, I think they would do a perfect job for this. Plus, Niffty and Husk seem already adapted to what they would be doing in the hotel even! Soo, this might be a great opportunity for them!" Charlie suggested, pleading a bit with a pout in her face, as Vaggie sighed "If you say so, Hun" she said, smiling reassuring at Charlie who smiles back and hugs her after, as the two ladies walks out of Charlie's office and goes to the main room, as Angel Dust walks back inside the Hotel with Fat nuggets trotting happily ahead of him, as Angel let the leash off Fat Nuggets, letting them roam free around the Hotel, while he went over to The Bar to get some drinks

"Oh, oh, and what happened next?" Niffty asked as Husk chuckled, chugging another sip of alcohol

  
"Well... I said "Fuck you!" to the jackass and smash his head with a bottle of wine and win the game by myself without anymore ruckus those jackasses can do!" "Is that so?" Husk's ear twitched as he heard a tender voice, sounding like to challenge him to the edge, as his head turned and glared at the spider demon, Angel Dust

"What do you want, slut? Don't you see I'm busy here!" Husk complained, taking another chug on his drink  
"Oh nothing, just wanting a bit of liquor why don'tcha?" Angel asked, swaying his way to a seat, eyeing Husk with his eyes half lidded with a toothy grin on his face, Husk huffed as he grabbed a bottle of liquor and hand it to Angel Dust

"Hey, Angel!" Niffty greeted with a smile "Oh hey, sweetie!" Angel greeted back with a smile "Soo... what'cha doin' here on The Bar for?" Angel asked, looking down at Niffty  
"Oh, I'm just taking a break" Niffty replied with a small smile on her face "Oh? I thought you don't take breaks" Angel commented, blinking slightly "Oh, I do take breaks but not all the time. This hotel can be a mess, you know? Like... your room!" Angel spat out his drink as Niffty mentions his room

"Ay, you're making a mess on the counter, Dumbass!" Husk shouted as he grabbed a cloth from under the counter and wipe the mess on Angel's side. Angel only rolled his eyes at Husk, then looked back at Niffty "What about my room?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at the little demon

  
"Well.... it was kind of a mess when you left it there. But don't worry, Niffty had cleaned it for you!" Niffty said, cheerfully. Angel only blinked and sighed 'At least she didn't rummage around my private shits nor my sex toys and drugs' he thought as a smile formed on his face, as he took a sip of the bottle of liquor

Meanwhile, back in the Main room, Alastor closed the book he read as he stands up from the sofa, humming as he walks around the room with his eyes closed as a little pig run passed his feet, as he trampled forward and fell with a grunt, glaring back at the pig that ran off 'Despicable swine...' he cursed in his mind as he stands back up, dusting off his coat and gloves, keeping a smile on his face, thinking of ideas to trap the little piglet as he chuckled at his thoughts

"Alastor, there you are!" His head turned as Charlie and Vaggie approaches him, Alastor smiles and waved at the two girls with a smile on his face "Sooo... Since you wanted to help this hotel, we were wondering if you don't mind to be working on the front desk, greeting demons, leading to their rooms, and such like that..." Alastor nodded with a hum "And well... Angel will be also beside you if that's alright with you?..." Alastor's eyes shot open as his smile widened to a grin, as he tilted his head to the left "Who?"

"Hey, Charls am going to go out for an hour or two, alright?" "Hhmm?" Charlie turned around as Angel Dust was walking to the door to go outside

  
"Where are you going, Angel?" Vaggie asked, crossing her arms as she turned towards him "Work" Angel said as he turns around to leave, Charlie quickly grabbed his wrist as he looks back at her "Wait, we got something to ask you first" Charlie speaks up, pouting a little bit.

Angel Dust sighed as he raised a brow "Fine... What do you want to ask me, Charlie?" "Well... we were thinking if you are alright to work with Alastor to help this Hotel. And it's okay if you don't want to, we can try to think of something different you can do to help the Hotel" Charlie said smiling softly to him, hoping that he'll agree to this segment of her project.

Angel Dust looks at Alastor and glares at him slightly, before looks back down at Charlie, as he crossed his upper set of arms "Hhhmm... Soo... if I work with the strawberry pimp--" Alastor glares back at Angel Dust at the nickname he was called, gritting his smile tighter "--bastard over there will I get paid much more than what my Work pays me?" Angel Dust asked putting a smirk on his face, as his hand on his hips, leaning closer to Charlie's height. "Y-Yeah... We haven't think of how much we'll pay you, but... maybe?" Charlie replied, smiling nervously as she shrunk slowly when he leans closer to her

  
Angel Dust blinks as he leaned back and place his hand under his chin with a hum "I'll think about it, Toots!" He said with a smile, before winking at Alastor's direction as he left the building

The atmosphere grew quiet, leaving some mumbles or whispers coming from the Bar between Husk and Niffty

  
"Well, that was unfortunate!" Alastor chirped up, walking up to Charlie "Guess you'll have to rethink of everything you planned for this failure of a project" he whispers his last sentences, before walking back upstairs to his room, while Vaggie held up a spear, glaring at the smiling devil as he walks upstairs, before going over to Charlie placing her hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"Don't listen to him, Hun. How about we asked Niffty to set up Dinner and take a rest for the day. Alright?" Vaggie suggested as Charlie stayed silent

"Charlie?.... Charlie?" Vaggie waved her hand in front of Charlie's face as she snapped to reality, shaking her head, as she faced Vaggie with a large excited grin in her face

"Charlie?" Charlie squeals happily as she jumps up happily and hugs Vaggie tightly

"He said he'll think about it, Vaggie. You know what that means right?" Charlie chirped, as Vaggie giggled and patted Charlie's head under the hug

  
"Yeah" "That means they will work great together for the cost & we might get them convinced to the concept of Redemptions and..." she gasped slightly "And maybe my Dad would see that this Hotel can do more than just being an old mess!" Charlie exclaimed happily, as Vaggie sighed and hugs back before letting go

"Then I guess we should plan out some lists for them to do tomorrow then" "Yes, yes we should! Let's do it now!" Charlie says as she ran up to her office, but was pulled back by Vaggie, giggling

"Maybe let's fill our stomach first then we'll work on the list for them," Vaggie said under her giggles "Right, right... You're right" Charlie says, rubbing her arm a bit, as Fat Nuggets running pass them with Niffty chasing them behind, yelling at the pig to give her duster back. Giving out some giggles and laughter from the two girls as they over to the kitchen preparing for Dinner time...


	6. Chapter 5: Valentino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel confronting Valentino, & Valentino is not happy to know that he forgot about the cash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [WARNING!]
> 
> This chapter is going to be a tug of string nor well a bit slightly mediocre heavy....? And welp, all I can say I somewhat both hate & like what I wrote fer tis chapter, but hell.... Welp, guess writting FNAF fanfics before helps me writting heavy dark shits qwq
> 
> Welp hope ya enjoy & if you aren't comfortable on this whole first set of zi chapter, feel free to goes down on the end to read some soft & warm stuff qwq
> 
> For now, hope y'all enjoy & have a great Day/Night y'all :3!

Walking out of the Hotel as a car drove by to the Hotel, as the window went down automatically, as a black owl demon peaks out from the window "Pfft, never think you'll get your ass back to that Pimp, huh?" They asked as Angel walks into the car, closing the door behind him "Oh shut it! I only going to that bastard because he told me to meet him there!" The driver snickered "Uh huh... You know you owed him a lot, right?" "Just shut it, & drive Jackass!" Angel yelled kicking the front seat, earning a grunt from the Driver as they drove off to The Porn Studio

**_~Timeskip to the Studio~_ **

As Angel arrived at the Studio, the wind grew colder sending shivers to Angel's spine as he sighed and walks into the Studio, greeted by the register

"Angel Dust, darling! Where have you been?" The register asked, placing her glasses up with a smile on her face

"Oh I've been here and there, you know the drill~" Angel replied, as he placed a hand on his hips, and the other on the counter, smirking lightly to the Register as she giggled "Oh? Being mysterious now are we, Angel Boo~?" Angel laughed "...Maybe" He said with a snicker, as the Register rolled her eyes playfully and grins

"Alright..." she said, faking a sad pout at Angel, as he rolled his eyes playfully "By the way, where's Val anyways? He'd call me to meet him here!" Angel said raising a brow at her

"Oh, he's upstairs as usual," said the Register, rolling her eyes in annoyance, dusting her face with a fan, on the other hand, Angel nodded as he walked passed the register to go upstairs

"Oh and Angel!" Angel's head turns back to the Register lady as he stopped "You're lucky on being Val's favorite star, ya know" she spat as there were some sense of jealousy in her tone while hiding it with a smile on her face "Yeah, I suppose, Babe" he said with a wink, before going upstairs, taking deep breaths in each step he took to go to Val's Office

As he reached Valentino's Office door, he let out a sigh, pampering himself as he placed his chest up, fluff exposed as he slowly peeks his head inside the office

"Y-You called, Boss?..." Angel stuttered as he asked. The big chair spin around slowly letting the spider face to face with a periwinkle overlord, blowing smoke from the cigarette, red eyes narrowed down at Angel behind the heart glasses, as the Overlord place the cigarette down on the table, motioning Angel to come closer as Angel gulped and do what he told to do, walking closer to the Overlord's table, as he was pulled closer to the Overlord's lap by force, earning a huff from Angel as his body flail slightly when he was forced forward to the Overlord's lap. Angel looks up the Overlord, shrinking slightly when he stared down at him

"Angel Cakes, why did I told you of leaving the studio, and ignoring my calls?" The Overlord asked, "You'll... t-take me out on a d-date...?" Angel joked awkwardly with a smile on his face, shrinking even more on the lap of the Overlord

_**'SLAP!'** _

A gasp escaped Angel's lips as he flinched slightly when getting a harsh slap on the bottom, leaving a red hand/claw mark on his bottom

"Wrong... That's not what I told you if you left this Studio" The Overlord started "Didn't I told you that you work for _me_ & _Me only_?" Angel's smile drowns down to a small frown, nodding quietly as he listens as his Boss continues "You became a Star because of _me_ , _I_ make you famous, loved, and even cared from every demon in Hell!" The Boss exclaimed

"Those fans you've had, _I_ got them for you... Even the fan mails and hookers, I got them for you!" His voice spat venom through Angel's mind as he continues to listen and succumbed to what the Boss speaks of

"Even this Studio... Everyone cares about you, Angel Cakes" The Boss whispered, combing his hands on Angel's hair as he flinches a little at the touch, but let his Boss pets him

" ** _I_** cared about you..." He shivers at the Boss' whispers, before looking up at him with a hopeful look 'He cares about me?... No way, he doesn't sound like he does...' His thoughts fly around his mind, frowning even more

"Y-You do?" His voice shutters as he asked, wanting to make sure if Valentino is meaning on what he said to him. Valentino sparks a grin towards Angel Dust

"Of course I do. Why would I left you in that reckett shack, if I cared about you, hhmm?" Valentino purred softly as he speaks, grinning widely "Do you think I was talking bullshit when I said that I was the one that makes you The Star you wish to be... To be better..." His word stings through Angel's mind, but it was true... Valentino did make him a Star, become a famous celebrity in Hell, known by every Demon around where ever he walks to. He was loved and cared outside or even inside The Studio! Everyone in the Studio welcomes him when he first got here in Hell, confused and scared for his life, wishing not to go back to his Family...

Angel let out a sigh and nodded, as Valentino brought his face close to him "Aaww, don't give me that look, Baby" he purred "Smile, Baby. **_You know, you've never fully dressed without one!_** "

Angel shuttered under those few last words, as he had heard that line before, gulping quietly as he slowly forced a smile on his face, as Valentino chuckled and said "Now that's the Angel we knew~" he purred, giving a kiss on Angel's forehead, patting his head

"Now...." The air grew thin as Valentino's smile dropped, sending shivers and fear on Angel's eyes "Why were you hanging on that wasted pit of a Hotel, hhmm?... Is this Studio not enough for you?" Valentino spat as Angel only shrunk, blinking a bit

"U-U-Uuumm..." 'Fuck, what should I say? Should I lie and said I was just using the Hotel to promote my services? Yeah, yeah. I could do that' Angel thought as a grin sparks on his face, as he opened his mouth as nothing came out when he felt a lump of guilt filled his void of mine, knowing if he lied to cover himself, it would be worse for Charlie herself, as she was that gives him a shelter when he needed to run off from Valentino. Angel only sighed with his head looking down, but was forced to look back up at Valentino, glaring through his soul as he speaks "Hhmm?... What does the Hotel benefit you, Angel?" Valentino asked, letting his hand go from Angel's cheeks, as Angel rubbed his cheeks a bit

Angel stayed silent, thinking of a better word to respond with. What did the Hotel benefit him? A room? A shelter? A safe bubble? Those are small petty things that might get a laugh from Valentino, making him biting his lip a bit

Valentino sighed when Angel did not respond to his question, placing his head on his head "Like I said that place is just a dump..." he said, standing up from his seat, as Angel backs away a few steps and stopped when he hit the table

"Now... About the cash you promised to bring me... Where is it?" Angel froze under Valentino's stature, gulping in fear, as his body began to shake. Did he forgot about the cash he promised to bring Valentino? Or is it was in the back of his mind, when he was in the Turf war with Cherri Bomb?

Angel gulped even more, as he hold himself to not panic in this situation, Valentino's eyes piercing through him as he speaks "E-Eee I forg-got...?" He said jokingly with a nervous smile on his face

_**'SLAP!'** _

"You WHAT?!" Yup, he's in trouble now. Angel whimpered quietly, placing his hand on his cheek where he was slap at, eyeing Valentino in fear, trembling under his feet, at the fury of The Overlord

"I-I-I'm sorry! I-I forgot, I was in a fight w-with t-this snake a-and I-I was trying to h-help Cherri w-wit--"

**_'SLAP!'_ **

Angel whimpered as he fell to the ground after the slap, looking back up at Valentino, shaking even more "Bullshit!" He spatted, before grabbing Angel on his shirt "You're getting that cash on Monday in any ways possible! Kill a guy or whatever shit you can get me those. You hear?!" Angel nodded vigorously as tears began falling from his cheeks, whimpering quietly

Valentino glares at him one more time, before throwing him aside, walking back to his seat

"Leave, I don't want to see you until you got me that cash, alright?" He said under a growl, taking the cigarette, breathing in before blowing out steam from it. As Angel gets back up slightly and ran out of the room, tears falling from his cheeks as he ran out Studio, whimpering as his phone buzzed under his pockets

Angel grabbed his phone with shaky hands, out of his pockets as he looked over of who are calling him "Charlie..." his breath were thin in ice, gulping as he answers the call

"H-Hello..."

▪︎▪︎▪︎

"Got any clubs, Al?" The small demon asked, looking up from the cards on her hands, as chuckle came out from the cat demon, Husk

"Nope!" The small one pouts with a huff, at the smiling Dapper, as he continues to smile behind the cards on his hands

"Any clovers you had, Husker?" Alastor asked, earning a growl from his friend, Husk as he cursed under his breath, before placing down 4 clovers on the table. Alastor's smile wider as his cards seems to be the winner in a jackpot, making him smirk under his grin. But as he was about to place his cards down and win, the door of the Hotel slammed opened cathing the trio's attention

"Angel, there you are!" Charlie ran up to the spider as the car drove by in front of the Hotel, as Charlie tackles Angel Dust to a hug, as he hugged her tightly, while Charlie sighed and patted Angel's back, as the window goes down from the car, showing two goat like demons, peeking out from the car while one of them was munching on a strawberry jelly doughnut

Charlie looked over to the two goat demons and give them a thumbs up, mouthing "Thank you, Razzle & Dazzle" as the two goats, Razzle & Dazzle smiled, before they drive off, while Charlie brings Angel back inside the Hotel bringing him to the sofa, sitting beside him as Vaggie ran out with a spear on her hand "What happened?!" She shouts, pointing the spear around, glaring everywhere, as she spotted Angel and Charlie on the sofa and sighed before she noticed something's wrong about Angel; there were red marks on his cheeks and his thighs. She frowned and walks over to Angel and Charlie, eyeing Angel in confusion then back at Charlie, searching for an answer from her. Fat nuggets ran over to the spider once they spotted their owner and hop on Angel's lap, as he quickly hugged the pig closely to him, whimpering quietly, as Charlie sighed while still patting Angel's back, calming the spider down a little

"Geez, what the fuck going on?" Husk yelled out, as he was out of his Bar side, looking at the trio in confusion, Vaggie glares back at him, as Husk rolled his eyes and sees Angel and blinked before he walks back to the bar to pick out a bottle of cocktail called "Rossini" and ran back to Angel, handing him the bottle "Here" he said, before walking back to the Bar passing by Alastor and Niffty who peeked their heads out from The Bar, watching Vaggie and, Charlie comforting Angel as he took the bottle that was on his side, opening the lid, & chug down on it with a frown

"What do you think happen, brother?" Niffty whispered, looking up at the Deer. Alastor hummed, closing his eyes 

"Seems like I'll have to visit a college of mine tomorrow, sister" Alastor announces with a chuckle, while static seems to mix his chuckle

"Can I follow?" Niffty chirped, grinning slightly in excitement, Alastor looks over to Niffty as his smile dropped a little, while his grin stayed on his face "Please?" Alastor sighed when Niffty pleaded "I suppose you may, my Dear," he said softly, patting Niffty's hair as she squealed victoriously under her breath as she bounces back to the Bar, while Alastor stayed in his spot, watching Charlie, Vaggie, and Angel, before starring ahead of the door that was left open for a long moment, grinning tightly as he disloved to the shadows, humming while thinking of a plan for tomorrow...


	7. Chapter 6: Old Colleagues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor & Niffty visitting Valentino to make a agreement with some soft/calm lil' moments of the two :^3

As the night goes by Charlie bring Angel back to his room, as well bringing him a corn soup that they had for Dinner earlier when he left for work, Vaggie stayed close by with Charlie, glaring out of Angel's room, spear on hand as Angel seems to calm down with Fat Nuggets snuggling on his lap, petted by their owner as they oinks happily at Angel Dust as Angel smiled at them

Charlie offered a spoon of the corn soup she was holding on her other hand, as Angel held up a hand for "No" as she place the spoon back down on the soup bowl, before placing it on the table next to his nightstand lamp before going back sitting beside Angel, patting his back, smiling softly at him as he smiles back a little while Fat Nuggets nuzzles their snout under his glove as he scratched the back of the pig's ear

"Good morning, my Dears!" Alastor chimed, appearing behind Vaggie, making the trio jumped at his voice as Vaggie points her spear at him when she turns around to face with a glare, mumbling some curses in Spanish. Alastor only chuckled, grinning widely

"Morning Alastor" Charlie greeted with a small smile on her face, as her hands are on her lap, while Angel only glared at Alastor

"I'm going to take a nap, Charls" Angel said to Charlie, as he placed Fat Nuggets on the farther side of his bed, as he crawls under the pink blankets, facing away from Charlie, Vaggie, and Alastor. Charlie let out a sigh and nodded, as she stands up and guided Vaggie out of Angel's room, as Vaggie kept a glare at Alastor until she and her girlfriend left the room, leaving Angel with the smiling Devil in his doorstep

"Are you going to just stand there like a creep or you'll leave me the fuck alone, huh?!" Angel spat, eyeing back at Alastor who only shows a smug grin on his face

"Why I was about to leave of course!" He announced cheerfully

"Then leave!" Angel shouts, shooting a glare at Alastor who only chuckled

"Very well then" Alastor turns around to leave the room, closing the door behind him with a hum, walking back to his room, fetching a coat from the hanger next to his work table and tophat of some sort as it seems to appears when he was fetching them, snapping his finger, changing his undercoat to crimson to match with his crimson sleeves, as a red bowtie are tied around the tophat he wears, as he summons his usual microphone beside him, testing it slightly, grinning even more as he left his room as the door closed behind him, as he walked downstairs, humming his favorite tune

"Morning Husker" Alastor greeted as he walked pass Husk who slouching with a bottle in hand. He might have been drinking through the night, as The cat only grumble something under his breath and walks back to The Bar with a huff, Alastor didn't mind him and kept walking to the front of the door and stopped

"Niffty dear, are you ready?" Alastor called out for the little demon

"I'm ready!" The small demon appears quickly beside his feet, wearing a purple dress, knitted by her hands from the flowers around the underside of the dress with yellows and pinks, as she had a white shirt under the purple attire, a small purple cap with a yellow strap on, and a purple umbrella on her hands, it was small for her size, Alastor's smile softened at his sister's attire

"I suppose my gift was put in good use?" He asked as Niffty nodded vigorously with a grin on her face "Yup!" She chimed, letting Alastor chuckled as he pressed his hand to the door, opening it slowly

"Where do you think you were going?" Vaggie's voice chimed behind them, as the two turn around to face the moth demon, who are mostly glaring at Alastor in distrust, as she looks confused at Niffty, but kept a glare at Alastor

"Why we were just about to leave, my dear!" Alastor chimed with a grin on his face "Good!" "Wait what? You're leaving?" Charlie ran up to the two, starring at both of them in shock

"B-But I thought you wanted to help. What changed your mind?" Charlie asked with a slightly saddened tone, Alastor left a chuckle as Niffty speaks up

"Oh no no, me and Alastor just going to visit a friend of his, that's all!" She said, reassuring the princess with a genuine grin on her face

"Oh..." Charlie formed a smile as she let out a sigh of relief "Alright then... How long will you leave?" She asked, "Is it the same 'old friend' that you visited last time, you strawberry freak!" Vaggie spat, pointing and glaring at Alastor who tightened his smile, hated to be called "Strawberry"

Niffty blinks and looks up at Alastor for confirmations that they are going to visit who she thinks they were going visit, as Alastor's facial expression stayed with a large grin on his face, tightened slightly

**_'CRASH!'_ **

"Fucking Christ!" A crash was heard from the Bar, as Vaggie and Charlie quickly turn her attention to where the crash was. Vaggie mumbled something under her breath as she stomped towards the Bar "What the fucking hell, Husk?!" Charlie looks back at the two as she was dragged away by Vaggie "E-Eeee S-S-Safe travels! And no killing other demons okay!" Charlie waved goodbye to the two as they leave the Hotel

"Soo, who are we visiting this time, Al?" Niffty asked as the two walked ahead on the sidewalk, as demons shudder away from the look of The Radio Demon as he and Niffty walked pass them on the streets of the night. There were no stars in her, just a pentagram symbol above the dark red sky, showering darkness on the edges of Hell's most uncharted places.

"An old college..." Alastor answered, humming softly while they walk

"Oh? Who? Is it... Mimzy? Rosie? Vox? Lucifer?..." Alastor only hummed as Niffty kept on guessing the list of old friends and foes that Alastor has encounter for a couple minutes or two before they arrived a huge studio called "The Porn Studio" 

Niffty stopped as she looks up at the Studio in front him as one name hits her mind "Oh..." is the only thing she says, as Alastor walks inside the Studio, staring in disgust at how... _exposed_ the employees around this Studio, as Niffty looks around in full curiosity and awe, as she looks back up at her brother, sensing his uncomfortable tone under his large grin, as they walk forward to Register lady

"Listen, if you are here just for getting some pictures with that pornstar, Angel. Then get loss he's not here. The Boss sends him elsewhere!" The lady says as Niffty pouts at the Register lady's attitude, crossing her arms while still holding the umbrella on her left hand. Alastor cleared his throat, catching the lady's attention as she gasped at the sight of The Radio demon in front of her desk, she gulped as her hand trails away to a nearby phone as Alastor caught her hand before she reached for the phone and place it on her lips

"Told us where you're Boss is then we'll leave you be, darling." he said politely, smiling with a sinister grin in his face, the lady nodded slowly as she points towards a hallway

"G-Go o-over there, and turn l-left... You'll see a stair going u-up. H-He's there" she said, shuttering and shaking at her words, shrinking at his sight, as his grin widened with a nod, as the two left the Register lady alone as she let out a breath she was holding for that moment before

"I don't like that woman.." Niffty commented with her arms crossed "Neither do I, sister. But the sooner we have a chat with him, the sooner we'll leave this Studio" Alastor replied with a tightened smile

"Why are we visiting him exactly, Al?. Didn't he gave you bad vibes when you've met each other?" Niffty questioned, while Alastor keeps on walking on the direction he was given by the Register lady. The quiet aura around him, answers Niffty's question as she only nods as the two walks up the stairs with red carpet and gold bling around the carpet

The Office door was few blocks beside the Janitor's Closet as a gold sign with magenta font wrote "Valentino" with some hearts around the sign, lighting up and off as they stop by The Door. Alastor held his hand up to knock at the door a few times, before waiting for an answer

A grunt came from the door with a few mumbles and curses came from behind the door as they mentioned Angel Dust's name a few times or so his nicknames?

Some jiggles were heard from behind the door as it was unlocked by a key from the sound of it, creaking open to show a periwinkle insect-like demon with a red tophat wearing a fur line coat with pink hearts around it, looking quite annoyed

"What you wa--" The demon paused as he looks up and saw a remarkable grin from the Radio Demon himself, sending a smirk to his face "Well well, look what we have here. The Radio Demon himself!" Valentino announces, placing a hand to his waist, smirking before taking the cigarette to his mouth and blow out a cloud of smoke towards Alastor, as he only waves it away, still grinning at Valentino, but narrowing his eyes to him

Valentino only smirk as he straightened his posture, looking up to the Radio Demon's eyes with a chuckle as Niffty only stayed a bit closer to Alastor, tugging his coat a bit as she mouthed "Do we have to speak to him?" 

Alastor's eyes looks over to the little demon, giving her a nod, as Valentino looks down beside Alastor and sees Niffty

"What kind of little twirp like you doing here?" Valentino questioned, bending down to Niffty's height then looks back up at Alastor "Is this kid or somethin' Al? Because she looks like a brat to me" Valentino commented, as Alastor only narrows his eyes even more to glare at Valentino

Niffty rolled her eye and giggled "Hi my name is Niffty, it's nice to meet you, Sir!" Niffty greeted cheerfully with a grin on her face, as Valentino smirks and looks back down at Niffty.

"Oh, well I'm sure you know you I am, don't you, Darling~?" Valentino asked, purring under his smirk, as Alastor let out a chuckle, standing slightly closer to Niffty, keeping her behind his feet, as Valentino pouted and looks back up at Alastor

"What?" Valentino asked with an annoyed tone, crossing his arms "Well you wouldn't mind if we come in and have a little _chat_. Do we?" Alastor asked finally, keeping a smile on his face

Valentino leans against the door as he took a sip of the cigarette before blowing a cloud of smoke out, as Niffty gets a bit twitchy at the smoke

"Sure" Valentino walks back to his seat, letting the two demons to invite themselves in, as Niffty gets even more twitchy as she sees around the room, as there were messes than she can see, while other demons cannot as she bit her lip before began zooming around the room, cleaning every dust nor craney she can find around Valentino's office

"Hey what the?! Don't fucking touch those vases you twirp!" Valentino yelled, as Alastor only chuckled in amusement, as he snapped his fingers and two seats spawns in front of Valentino, as Alastor sat down with Niffty sitting down on the other seat, as Alastor giving a look and she grinned nervously, muttering a "Sorry" under her breath.

Valentino kept a glare at Niffty as he looks back at Alastor "Soo... What do you want to chat about, Alastor?" The Overlord asked

"Isn't Angel Dust working with you, correct?" Valentino blinked and rose a brow "Yeah, what about 'im?" He asked, "How have you treating him lately?" Alastor asked, smiling slightly, as Valentino grew more confused

"Why you want to know how I treat him, Alastor? Usually, you wouldn't ask this kind of question" Valentino stated, looking a bit closer to The Radio Demon to look for clues nor hints that the Demon was joking or not, but he found none while the grin was kept in the other's face

"True... But you could say that I'm a little... Curious?" Alastor said, tilting his head to the side, as Niffty gives him a questioning look in her face. What is her brother planning on this? Why does he want to speak to this fellow, if he just gives him bad vibes?

Niffty only shook her head, putting the questions she has behind her mind and watches the two speak

Valentino only rolled his eyes "Well you know, I'll give them prices when they succeed doing my work. And I'll give them punishment if they do not succeed on finishing my work and such things like that" Valentino explained while Alastor listens quietly, while Niffty blinks seemingly curious

"What kind of work do you let your workers do, Sir?" Niffty asked as Valentino looking over to her with a sly smirk "Well... For starters, I'll give them an easy task for them and if they succeed then I'll send them to rounds about around Hell, and well like I said, if they fail then there are punishments ready for them either if they like it or not. I accept no failures on this Studio!" Valentino spatted with his arms crossed, before winking at Niffty, as she stares at him confusingly while Alastor glared at Valentino, clearing his throat to catch Valentino's attention.

Valentino looks back at him and rolled his eyes "Is that all you need to know? I've got more work to do than bore myself with this _"Chat"_ " He stated, placing his head on his hand, looking fully bored on continuing the conversation

"Well...

▪︎▪︎▪︎

* * *

BomberLady🔥🔥: Heh, today was crap as usual. Late for my guitar practice & someone almost stole my drink, but I smash their heads off with a bomb!

* * *

Angel chuckled at her reply as he texted a reply back

* * *

💞👄LoveBug69👄💞: Coool! For me today was kind of shit...?

BomberLady🔥🔥: Oh? How was it shit though?

💞👄LoveBug69👄💞: Oh, Idk. Maybe because I forgot the cash for big Ol' Boss man -n-

BomberLady🔥🔥: Whaaatt? Is it when we were facing the Edgelord?

💞👄LoveBug69👄💞: Yeah, I think :v

BomberLady🔥🔥: You think? I thought we were just going to the Edgelord for my territory. Never thought you were on Work for that either XD

* * *

Angel snorts and rolled his eyes at her reply

* * *

💞👄LoveBug69👄💞: Well yeah... Now I gotta get some of the mons or not my credibility will be fucking ruin!

BomberLady🔥🔥: Damn, that is shit. What do you think you can get back the mons thou, Angie?

* * *

▪︎▪︎▪︎

The door slammed open, making Angel stray away from his phone as he decided to peek out from his door to see who was walking into the hotel, as he sneaked out of his room to see who was coming into the Hotel

"You do know, you'll regret doing that to him right?" A chirpy kid like voice chimed, sounding annoyed "Oh Darling, I'm sure there will be no regrets for us, but just for the other demons in there, my Dear!" replied by a cheerful radio like host's voice, familiar enough to Angel Dust to recognize it was Alastor's and Niffty's voice as he slowly peeked out from upstairs to see the two demons walking in as Alastor dusted his coat a bit, taking off his coat and wrapped it tidily and place it on his arm like a towel while Niffty take off her cap, trying to dust off the red on her hat, sighing slightly knowing she will have a lot to wash tomorrow

"But isn't that was a great visit, Dear?" Alastor asked in a cheerful tone in his voice

"No... No... Can we visit Mimzy next time?" Niffty asked as she placed her umbrella on a cylinder placements for canes and umbrellas

"...Maybe!" Alastor chimed, as Niffty rolled her eye and shaked her head "Well guess... it was a good idea..." Niffty mumbled with a small smile on her face

"Hhmm? Why it was always a good idea, Sister!" He chimed while taking off his tophat, and place it on his left hand that has his coat on

"I suppose it was... But next time I am not cleaning after your messes again, brother!" Niffty stated with a giggle, as Alastor chuckled and patted Niffty's hair 

"Hhmm... Sounds fair!" Alastor nodded, as Niffty hugged him as he tensed a little and patted Niffty's hair as she let's go after. 

Meanwhile upstairs, Angel is covering his mouth as he was about to chuckle at how sweet and calm moments that The oh so powerful Radio Demon, Alastor is having with the little cleaning lady, Niffty as he'd wish to have with his family, his brother never treated him right, his father never loves him, and shun him away just for being gay/homosexual, while his sister seems to disappear when he opens up about his sexuality since high school when he was alive. A sigh escaped his lips as he continued to watch Alastor's somewhat bonding time with his sister, Niffty

Alastor handed Niffty his coat as Niffty walks off, bouncing in her step as Alastor walks over to the kitchen, taking off his gloves off as he washed his hand from the red stains on his hands, before walking upstair with a hum. Angel yelped quietly as he scuttered off, standing up and tumbling over to goes back to his room and closing his door behind him

Alastor stopped as he spotted Angel's door closed, as he shrugged and walks back to his room to take some rest for the Night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit on tis chapter was helped with me friend for ti paragraphs nor such qwq & well I decided to add a bit of online names I think of fer Cherri Bomb & Angel Dust, idk if it looks good, but I just thought those names seems neat fer their online like names qwq
> 
> I might also try if I had time drawing Alastor's & Niffty's new clothings qwq, but tads all fer now, hope y'all have a Great Day/Night everyone ^^!


	8. Chapter 7: Rules are on set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie explaining her plans for the hotel, Angel Dust complains, & Niffty singing a song to make breakfast qwq

The night brought some silent and quietness in hell, while a few demons went on a heist or two, stealing a few pieces of jewelry or some cash here nor there. While others went for a night stroll with a companion or alone, letting the chaos fill the night until the sun rises, or well if there's even a Sun in hell. It might burn everything even more so...

But as the morning rises and the Cockatrices screeched happily to a song or two that would probably kill somebody's ears off. Not a great tune to hear, waking up some groaning souls from nap time.

The Hotel seemed quiet as a stone, as the lights were dim or out. Exceptions for the kitchen as a tune was playing in the kitchen, dishes were clanking as the water hissed when it hit the dishes, a slight wipe here and there with a sponge then dried with a purple cloth. Little steps here or there as there were commotions in the Kitchen. A small hum and some " _La di da di da~_ " here and there, filling the kitchen with sweet noises and tunes.

" _If romancing me with neons is something you should do, Make the letters write in luminous, and blue_

 _And get me waking up Shake it up, tangled up!_ "

A grin sprang through the demon, as they tap their feet to the tune, zooming around the kitchen, setting ablaze to the oven with a pan on top, sizzling some eggs or two with a few cut carrots and celery on top, a small bit of onion cut to pieces, and mixing with some sauce. A hot sauce to be exact, not too much not too little, as the pan shook from her hand while the demon continued her tune.

" _You can't be faking it, making it from my love With all this tragedy, don't get me tangled up!_ "

Each tap of her feet echoed through the kitchen, while the tune plays along with the song she sang while cooking what's to be an omelet or two with a bit of steak cooked on the second pan, flinging it upwards as it lands on it back once the front was steamed and perfectly cooked.

" _I can't separate your sins, To me, you're acting like your twins, this is a mess_

_Is this a test? How many guesses do I get? Till only one of you is left_

_You're quite the same If love's the gain_ "

The Demon placed some lemons to the blender and closed it while placing some cut carrots and apple slices on a place, as she turned the blender on, when it hummed, twisting and twirling the lemons around until it juices exploded around the glass blender's walls around and around.

A wooden spoon was picked up, as the demon used it as a microphone singing softly and cheerfully, while the tune played from a radio, catching another demon's attention from their slumber. As they woke up leaving the comfortable and cozy feeling on the bed. Alastor snapped his fingers as he was fully clothed with his usual attire; a red coat with horizontal lines going down, redshirt under the coat, black with center bowtie, a red monocle, and anything with red, crimson, or black as it dressed perfectly on him with a trademark smile of his, rings perfection in his opinion!

He walked out of his room, as the small pig ran out of the room passing by the Deer Demon's feet tumbling away from the Arachnid, sending a twitch to the Deer's ear as the Arachnid ran past him to chase after the little piglet.

Letting out a chuckle, as he went downstairs following the tune that was playing and, luring him to the kitchen.

" _And get me waking up Shake it up, tangled up You could be breaking up, making up, tangled up_

 _You can't be faking it, making it from my love With all this tragedy, don't get me tangled up_ "

The voice sang along the tune, skipping their to a beat as they set table happily, and carefully placing each meal to the table for everyone while on each side there were some juices of lemons and carrots mixed with a bit of apple. Forks and spoons lying beside each plate that was placed on the table. as the little demon spun around, finishing her song with a spoon in her hand.

" _And get me waking up Shake it up, tangled up You could be breaking up, making up, tangled up_

_You can't be faking it, making it from my love With all this tragedy, don't get me tangled up_

_Oh oh tangled up_

_Oh oh tangled up_

_Oh oh tangled up_

_Oh oh tangled up~!_ "

Niffty twirled one last time, as she bows down as she was on a stage.

"Bravo, Bravo! Marvelous! Marvelous show, my Dear!" Alastor cheered from the entrance to the kitchen, earning a giggle from Niffty and a grin on her face.

"Heh, I've seen better," Angel Dust commented as he fetched a popsicle from the fridge.

Fat Nuggets was wrapped around in the spider's other set of arms. Alastor narrowed his eyes at The Spider, keeping his smile plastered on his face

"I'm sure you have, but still, Niffty did a wonderful job of setting up a meal for all of us, and her graceful voice lures me here," Alastor stated.

Praising his sister's wonderful work on setting up the table for everyone, Angel Dust only rolled his eyes at the pair of siblings.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Niffty's great," he commented sarcastically.

Slipping the popsicle back to his mouth, as he swayed his way out of Kitchen, putting Fat Nuggets down letting them trot around the room. Leaning his body to the wall he enjoyed his pink popsicle so early in the morning.

Alastor shook his head, while he walked up to Niffty, patting her head as she left the kitchen, bouncing on her steps as she began her chores around the Hotel. Cleaning any sort of dust and messes around the Hotel, up and down any messes around shall become squeaky clean thanks to Niffty!

The morning began swiftly with Charlie instructed her plan to the members in the Hotel, earning a few grunts and groans from a few of the members. Mostly complaints from Angel Dust, almost getting his head sliced off by Vaggie's spear, quieting the Spider as Charlie continued her explanation of the plan she had for the Hotel and what are the members going to work as since they are willing to help for the cause, or so they said: "they will". Just because of getting to rent a room for the long run, Charlie is going to make her project possible to Hell's eyes even if it's just a silly idea from other's perspectives. Charlie has an idea she thinks would be more impossible than possible.

A few complaints at first were thrown here and there when there were mentions of drugs being confiscated if there were found in any of their rooms that is.

"Are you... Are you... fuck... Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME?!?!?!" Angel yelled.

The spider's eyes twitched in distraught and anger, as the fire in him seemed to boil inside of him the more Charlie explained about why she needed to confiscate the Drugs since it might ruin the progress to Redemption. While Angel Dust was about to go ape shit at Charlie, Vaggie glared at him, a spear remained in her hand, pointing upwards to the fluffy face of the spider. Angel Dust sighed, leaning back to the sofa. The spider grumbled some curses under his breath. While Husk chugged down a bottle of booze he has been drinking since he was called for a "Group Meeting". The cat eyed the two girls tiredly, not caring if the project would work or not, as long he was allowed to own the Bar, The Drinks, and maybe get paid once awhile, he'll probably stay to see what would happen next.

Niffty listening giddily, grinning softly as she swung from side to side while listening to The Misses. The girls were explaining what ideas or plans they had, and what will she wants them to work on the weeks coming. she concluded sadly that the building might need a lot of renovations.

Alastor calmly listened to Charlie explain her plans, chuckling at how Charlie thought her project would be possible if the sins that demons had sinned throughout Life or afterlife, it would be impossible to redeem a demon from their sins. It's laughable and quiet... "Entertaining" as he worded it, to see the failures in this project of hers. Alastor fixed his monocle as he listened quietly at Charlie's plans with a big grin on his face while comfortably sitting on a red chair that he manifested out of nowhere just for himself and his own space.

"Sooo... Yeah, it's maybe bad for all of you... But, if we kept the drugs then it will propel your progress to redemption!" she cheered happily, Angel Dust just rolled his eyes, looking away from Charlie and Vaggie who continued explaining their plans of what was allowed or was not allowed in the Hotel. Angel Dust finishing his little fit at Charlie after she mentioned that Sex is not allowed in the Hotel, earning a grin from Alastor. Alastor laughed in sheer amusement at Angel's reaction, he was all to entertained at Angel's sorrow.

"You fuck... Are you just fucking kidding me? First Drugs are going to be contraband since it's not allowed. I was kind of 'fine' about it, and I can try to maybe... Not take them... maybe a little... But no Sex?! Are you a fucking moron?!" Angel yelled, shaking Charlie by her shoulders as he flung his second set of arms in the air with a groan. he even exposed his third et of arms to pinch the top of where his nose should be.

"B-But it was for the best, Angel. It's for great progress to Redemptions! And we're still going to keep the Drinks, that's good right?" Charlie reasoned, gulping a bit, as Vaggie glared at Angel Dust.

Keeping a stronghold of her spear Vaggie glared at the fluffy spider, while Husk chuckled slightly, taking another sip of the booze, the only thing that comes out is a small drop, he sighed agitated, dropping the bottle on the floor, only to be picked up gently by Niffty placing it on a trash bag, and dumping it outside. when she went back to the Hotel, she continued her chores around The Hotel cleaning whatever mess she could find.

After the meeting was over, everyone went on with their day; Husk went back to The Bar to fetch a few bottles for himself, Niffty continued to zoom around the room, cleaning around with a hum and a smile on her face, Alastor went out of the Hotel for a stroll, excusing himself by telling the two girls that he is going to fetch a few demons that might willing to help the Hotel as before leaving.

"Oh, don't forget to not kill anyone along the way too!" Charlie called out as Alastor left the Hotel, humming in response.

Hours passed before Angel Dust wandered out of his room. Niffty sped past him and into his room. The arachnid stopped and looked back, hoping that Niffty isn't trying to get his drugs or toys. Angel went downstairs and sat to the Bar to drunk himself after the fit he threw about the meeting earlier.

"I need some liquor, now!" Angel whined, slamming his head on the counter with a huff, hands hanging down in annoyance.

Husk looked over to Angel and nodded, he fetched a bottle of cheap whiskey from the shelves, sliding the bottle to Angel's side as he quickly grabbed it and chugged it down whole. Angel choked slightly as he slowed down on the cheap booze.

"If you dare make a mess on my table, you ain't going to have some of my booze ever!" Husk snapped cradling his alcohol bottle like a baby, Angel wiped the liquid that was on his lips, smirking flirtatiously and the winged cat.

"Pfft, like you would do that babe!" Angel said with a laugh, as he rolled his eyes the smirk growing "Only Charls can let you do that, kitty~" Angel spat haphazardly, as Husk growled at the nickname and gave him the middle finger. Taking another cheap booze and drinking it down, the cat glared at him while Angel chuckled at the cat demon's reaction, hiccuping a bit after.

"More alcohol please hot stuff!~" Angel ordered, hiccuping slightly, as Husk slid another bottle of booze to Angel. He chugged the bottle and ordered another.

Meanwhile, after Alastor left to fetch some demons to help out the Hotel, Charlie was giggling happily as her plans seemed to be accepted by the members on the Hotel, well aside from some complaints from Angel Dust when she explained to him why Sex or Drugs weren't allowed in the Hotel, she felt kinda bad that it seems like it'll hurt him badly when he complained to her, but Vaggie was there to keep him down to hell and yelled at him that Charlie is trying her best to make up the plans they discussed before, and if he didn't comply with the new rules he wouldn't get a room to rent. Charlie approached Vaggie catching her off guard, as a frown formed on her lips and she sighed, leaning her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Hey, Vaggie.." "Hhmm? What is it, Hun?" Vaggie asked as she was placing her spear back in the closet.

"Do you think... that I was a little harsh on Angel?..." Charlie asked full of sorrow.

Vaggie sighed before responding "Hun... You know he needs to know the rules if he wants to work in the Hotel"

"Yeah... But it seems like that it was hurting him to set up all those rules though..." Charlie said, rubbing her arm slightly with her head down. Vaggie frowned as she placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder, as Charlie looked back at her

"Listen... I know you think it's bad that it's hurting him... But I'm sure he'll see why you needed to set these rules for him, or any of these bastards in this Hotel" Vaggie joked a bit, earning a playful punch from her girlfriend.

"Vaggieee, they're not bastards," Charlie said with a smile on her face, while Vaggie frowned a bit "Okay, maybe they are... A bit...? But they aren't going to be assholes for long once they are redeemed, and lived happily in Heaven!" her girlfriend chirped, as Vaggie chuckled and shook her head a bit with her arms crossed, as Charlie giggled and tackled Vaggie into a hug on the sofa, Vaggie smiled warmly and hugged back.

"Aaawww, how adorable!" Vaggie shot her eyes open as she released herself from Charlie's hug and looked around at who was speaking as her eyes landed down to Niffty who was holding an old looking camera, grinning mischievously

"Don't ya fuckin' dare..."

**'SNAP!'**

"I'm going to fucking murder you, little bitch!" Vaggie yelled as Niffty zoomed away as quick as her little feet could, leaving a giggling Charlie that gazed thoughtfully out the window

"I'm going to make this possible, and you'll believe me that this can be possible, Dad..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter a bit off, in my opnion thou, but welp I like only ti part I dwrite are Vaggie & Charlie's lil talk qwq, but welp enough about tad & I have done a lil' doodle of Vaggie & Charlie fer ti first time but with different clothings ouo (ti drawing on tis chapter thou is me art or well a doodle of tis bootiful girlfriends qwq)
> 
> Ti piece/Doodle is on me DA, here's zi link of ti piece -->  
> https://www.deviantart.com/annalizer32/art/Bootiful-Girlfriends-822831158  
> (alsoidkhowtokindofaddpicturesherewoopsqwq)
> 
> Edit:
> 
> Oh also the song I choose fer Niffty is "Tangled Up" by Caro Emerald :3, I just thought it sounds nice fer her qwq, plus it kind of also inspire me to write a lil' scene fer her in zi kitchen :3


	9. Chapter 8: Drunken Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk how to explain tis chapter, but Angel gets very drunk & welp stuff happens & my brain is dead now qwq, sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's midnight I finished tis & my brain is dead & I am just going with what I can fart out from me brain qwq
> 
> Now I shall sleep before my brain goes dead again quq, have a great Night/Day y'all qwq
> 
> Peace Out!

As Alastor went back to the hotel with a few demons following behind him, shaking and shivering in fear, and a little bit in annoyance that they were forced to join to work on renovating the stinkin' Hotel, that was the Princess of Hell's little project of hers, which many demons seem to laugh at, like how can demons or even sinners get redeemed right? Like they are in Hell for many sources of reasons, maybe like killing a whole family, going in a massive genocide, raping their own daughter, etc, etc. But getting redeemed and sent to Heaven is Bullshit, right?

Well not to Charlie's eyes that is, but the fear still flows in their body knowing that The Powerful overlord Radio Demon aka Alastor is helping the Princess on her little project, which quiet shocking an Overlord of his stature would help the Princess with her silly or quiet pathetic project, some even speculate that Lucifer was behind all of this, but no matter what they speculate, there is still a hint of fear to be dead under an Overlord's hands nor even any Overlords in Hell for that matter

"Here we are!" Alastor announces as he looks back at the three demons behind him "I'm sure the Princess would be in awe to know that you three are willing to help her!" Alastor cheered with some laughter and cheers under his radio staticy voice, as some of them look hesitant, while the other whispers something to the other demon about bailing away, once the Radio Demon is out of sight, and maybe steal some cash or something

  
Alastor's ear twitched at the certain whispers from the trio and leans down to the stature with a large grin on his face

"My my are we conspiring about the plans on what you are willing to help this Hotel already?" He asked as the trio gulps down their fear, as one of them speaks up

"Y-Y-Yeah, sure... W-We are... We u-uumm... Eee...." A brow was rose from Alastor's expression, grinning even more "Oh really? Why I would love to hear what you are planning, my good Sir! I'm sure Charlie will love to hear it too!" His cheery voice and large grin sends a shiver to the Demon's spine or if they had one or not

"O-Oh... well we w-would... U-Uumm... Eee... John help me out here!" The demon clutch over to the other Demon for some help to word things out

"Help ya?! Why?! He's the fucking Radio Demon, asshole! I ain't helping ya trying to help ya when we're going to just fucking rob the shit of this--" The other Demon's mouth was covered by the claws of a taller demon as she shushed him with a growl

"Ah, look at the time! W-We should be going now, r-right?" The first demon asked, chuckling nervously as he backs away to turn and run, as the two were thinking the same thing as he is. As they sprinted off away from Alastor a giant boulder came flying by to their direction, squishing the three demons, crushing their bones or bodies, while their blood splattered under the giant boulder as a small hint of blood almost hitting Alastor's feet.

A chuckle escaped the Radio Demon's lips, smiling wide as his teeth shine of gold 'How petty, I thought they would've stayed longer' Alastor thought with a shrug, as he walks back to the Hotel with a hum, as he was met with Vaggie chasing Niffty around that has an old camera on her hand, giggling happily as Vaggie scream and yelled as she was chasing the little Demon while Charlie stayed on the Sofa, sorting out some papers from the meeting earlier as she seems to be scribbling some doodles in her plans with a smile on her face. Alastor walks up to her, as he cleared his throat, Charlie looks up at him with a smile

"Oh, you're back! Did you get anyone that would help to renovate the Garden?" She asked, standing up from the sofa

"He heh.... No... No.. They didn't seem to be wanting to help on the renovations, Darling" Alastor replied with a smile, Charlie's smile dropped

"Oh... Well, at least there are other demons that you can convince to renovate the Hotel... Right?" Charlie asked as she is the urge of crying, while Alastor only chuckled "Maybe..." he said as he walked pass her and goes straight to the Bar.

As Alastor arrives at the Bar he sees Husk shouting at Angel who seems to be clearly drunk from having too many shots of booze that seems to scattered around the floor

"For the fucking tenth time, you ain't getting any more booze than you already have! You're going to rent out my booze, and I love my boozes, so fucking stop asking for more!" The cat demon shouts at the now fully drunken spider demon, hiccuping as bubbles came out his mouth

Angel hiccuped as a smirk was plastered on his lips, as he stood up from his seat, looming over the winged cat demon "Uh huh... *hic* You can't *hic* said that... *hic* I still can *hic* fuck you and get *hic* those booze of yours, dumb *hic* ass!"

Angel leans closer to the cat demon, caressing their cheek while using his other arm to brought Husk closer to his chest while scratching the back of his ear. Husk growled as his face heats up when being scratched behind his ear, as he pushes the spider off him and shouts "Fucking pervert, get your hands off me and my booze ever again!" as he grabbed a couple of boozes on his arms and crouches under the Bar, hugging the booze to himself tightly, as he opened one up and began drinking it.

Alastor's smile widened as his eyes trace over to the drunken spider who seems to mumbling silly innuendos which might sound sexual to the Deer's ears as Angel grabbed the empty bottle of booze, licking the tip of it slowly, sucking it down to his throat before taking it out slowly, before whispering some sexual innuendos at the bootle as it was someone else.

Alastor grinted his teeth as he summons his microphone and walks over the drunken porn star who was talking to the bootle, Alastor tapped his microphone as it was still working or not, before leaning down to Angel Dust as he speaks up through the microphone

"Why my Dear, we seen the well known, porn star Angel Dust talking to a bootle, how hilarious that he thinks the bootle can speak, Ha hah!" He broadcasted, as his voice echoes through the hotel, as Husk raised a middle finger behind the Bar counter, as Angel jumped slightly at the Radio Host's voice as he slammed the bottle on Alastor's face causing a glass shrieking noise on the back of Alastor's voice as he chuckled while holding Angel's arm and stood back up to his stature with Angel being dragged up to his height

"Heh... That was quite rude of you, my effeminate fellow" he whispered to Angel's ears, before letting his arm go, as Angel drop down to the ground with a groan while Alastor only smiled even more, as he turns around to leave, Angel chuckled under his breath as he slowly stand back up, hiccuping a bit as tumble over to Alastor as he turned around to face Angel when his ear twitched at the sudden movement before being pushed to a nearby wall as his arms were pinned above his head, as Angel was eyeing him with hunger, lust are filled in his eyes even he when he was drunk

"Oh, so that's how you want to play huh, Alastor~?" Angel has his face inches closer to Alastor's face, as he caressed his cheeks gently, while Alastor's eye seems to twitch at the touch, as Angel other hand seems to trail it's way down close to Alastor's pants, as Alastor raise his foot to Angel's chest, kicking him off from him as Angel ends up falling to the ground as Vaggie tripped over him as Niffty takes another photo of them with a giggle

"That was fun!" Niffty commented as she runs off with the Camera on her hand, before going back to cleaning the Hotel, zooming around where ever she can to clean every nock or cranny in the Hotel. Alastor seems to went back to his room, locking the door behind him without a word or two, leaving Charlie being slightly confused at what just happen, as she decided to help Vaggie gets back up to her feet before she and Vaggie decided to drag Angel back to his room before something else happens.

  
A sigh escaped from Charlie's lips as she closed the door of Angel's room as Vaggie sighed as well, pinching the bridge of her nose

"Are you sure this will work for those two? Because it doesn't seem like it would!" Vaggie complained with her arms crossed, as Charlie placed her hand on Vaggie's shoulder with a reassuring smile on her face  
"I'm sure it will. And if it doesn't work, we can always do Plan B, right?" Vaggie sighed and smiled at Charlie

"Alright, I suppose we'll have to wait and see, huh?" "Yup! Now, how about we go out and go watch that movie you wanted us to watch together, hhmm?" Charlie asked as Vaggie chuckled "Alright" before the pair goes over to Vaggie's room and watch a movie together, letting the day passes with no more problems that are going escalate again between two demons in the Hotel...


	10. Chapter 9: Renovating the Garden

~~~~The Day goes by swimmingly as Angel is sober up, not knowing what happens before on the Bar, he took a stretch as he was waking up, sitting up with a yawn and a scratch to his back, Fat nuggets greets him with a simple oink as they trot over to his feet.

Angel smiles down at the little pig, and carry them up to his lap, giving a pat on the head, and a scratch on the back of their ear.

"He heh, got a good sleep, Nugs?" He asked as the pig oinks happily with their tail wagging happily like a little puppy enjoying the attention that their owner given them, Angel smiles even more, as he pats them on the head before placing them back down to the ground as he sees how his clothes were in a slight mess. Alcohol to be exact, as he rolled his eyes and goes to his bathroom to take a shower or two, as well a dust bath in the mix for a long minute in the day, walking out nude from his bathroom as he goes over his wardrobe to pick out a clothing to wear for the day, before putting on his make-up on as well after.

Charlie and Vaggie finished watching a movie in Vaggie's room, as Charlie seems to be babbling about how amazing the Movie was and what was her favorite parts of the movie, as Vaggie only giggled and listens to her girlfriend ramble about the movie they've watched earlier in the sofa in the main room.

Meanwhile back in the bar the trio; Alastor, Husk, and Niffty were playing cards as Alastor seems to be in the winning side, grinning smugly while Husk grumbling a few curses under his breath as Niffty only giggling happily with the cards on her hands

"Got any seven spades?" Alastor asked, eyeing his opponents, grinning behind the cards on his hands

Husk grunts as he places down the seven spades he had on his hands down on the table "Your turn, shrimp" he muttered, eyeing Niffty as it was her turn

"Oh, got any three of hearts?" She asked with a cheerful tone, as Husk only huffed and place down 3 of hearts on the table, eyeing the two demons, as he suspected the two were cheating or something, as it was Alastor's turn as Alastor opens his mouth to speak, the doors of the Hotel slammed open, catching the two ladies' attention in the main room, while Alastor's ear twitched as Niffty zooms off from her seat, dropping the cards she had on the table to greet the newcomer on the main room, as Husk stares at the cards she had and cursing in surprise at what cards she had, as Alastor only chuckled at his companion's reaction

"Where is he?!" The Demon who entered the Hotel, uninvited spatted, their voice fills with anger as Charlie stands up from the sofa and goes over to the angered Demon as Vaggie seemed to pull her back with a shake of her head, glaring at the demon, as Niffty appeared in front of the Demon, grinning cheerfully at them

"Why hello there, new commer! My name's Niffty and are you our new friend for the Hotel?" She asked with a wave of her hand, as the demon looks down at her with a glare, before kicking the little demon to the side of the room, as Charlie gasped and went over to the Demon that entered her Hotel, despite Vaggie pulling her away from them, but get dragged to them instead

"Well hi there, I uumm... Welcome to the Hotel, uum.. A-Are you here to sign in for the Hotel? O-Or are you uumm... Here to help with the renovation...?" Charlie smiled awkwardly to the demon in front as she kept her composure high, not letting her anger ticked her off while keeping a positive smile towards the demon

"Where... the fuck is He?!" The demon snapped "Who?" Charlie asked with her head tilted to the side, while Vaggie glared at the Demon, hating their presence already as if they lay a hand on her princess, it'll be the end of them with their head on a spear by the end of the day

"That fucking smiling cunt of a bastard! He fucking stole my henchmen behind my back without me knowing about it!" Charlie blinked and thought of who the demon was searching for, as one thought land on her mind, Alastor. Did he do something along the way that pisses this demon off? Did he steal something? He doesn't seems to be the type to steal... But this is the Radio Demon we're talking about, who knows what he can do to pisses any demons off the hook

"Why are you searching for me?" Charlie felt a shadow looming over her, as a trademark grin was plastered on the Deer's face, a bit static filled in his voice as Charlie gulped and looked over to angered demon in front of her

"You... You chunky ass clown, you fucking stole my men for whatever ass work you want them to do and now that I found you, where the fuck is my mens, you idiot?!" The demon spat as Alastor only grins at the them

"What ever do you mean?" Alastor asked with a cheeky grin on his face, as the Demon in front of him only grew angrier, as Vaggie tug Charlie behind her, glaring at the Demon while backing away slightly

The Demon growled as smokes comes out of their ears as their eyes glared at the smug looking devilish chad with a big smile, as he raised his hands up to slap the heck out of someone or maybe to choke someone to death, who knows!

"Harold, there you are!" A feminine voice sprung up as another demon walks into Hotel, walking up to the pissed off demon who seems to froze at the other's voice when he was pulled to face the feminine demon with a glare as he smiled nervously at her, as she blinked and looks back at Charlie, Alastor, and Vaggie as she said "I'm sorry that my friend here is bothering any of you in whatever shit you guys were doing" as Charlie walks up to the two and smiled at them

"O-Oh no, your friend not really bothering us per se... But he kind of enter this hotel without reasons....?" She said with an awkward smile on her face

"Oh... wait... wait.... Are you the princess that was on TV in the last few days?" The female demon chimed as Charlie rubbed her arm a bit and replied with "Yeah..." as her smile sparks upon her face "Are you here to help us for the cause?" She asked with a glint of hope in her eyes

"Oh no no" Charlie's hope deflated with a small frown "I'm just here to fetch my good ol' friend, Harlord, and leave. Thank you. It was nice meeting you, not. Bye!" The female demon dragged the other demon as they left with Charlie pouting with her head down, as Vaggie placed a hand on her shoulder

"Why that was simply interesting! Well I need to go back on a game of cards with my friend, Husker" Alastor said with a smile on his face, as he left the main room with Vaggie glaring him from behind, before suggesting to Charlie that maybe they should take time to relax and wait, as Charlie sighed as she agreed to take time and relax for a bit

"Urgh, we still need some people to fix the garden or two. Or even maybe we could also add more space to the bar or something!" Charlie complained with a pout and her arms crossed

"I know, but you know sinners won't just waltz right in and help us, like heck those two earlier wasn't going to!" Charlie frowned as she leaned over to the Sofa as she speaks "I mean... Alastor just waltzes in and he said he'll help..." "Hun, you know he's not here to help right?" "Uumm... Maybe?" Vaggie sighed as Charlie frowned and leaned over to Vaggie's shoulder as the other comb her hand through Charlie's hair

"I'll help ya!" Angel Dust chimed, trotting closer to the two girls as he had his hand on his hip while cleaning his teeth with a toothpick on the other hand

Charlie looks up at Angel "You will?.." she asked with a hint of hope on her voice

Angel threw away the toothpick elsewhere as Niffty pick it up in a jippy, as he leaned back with his arms crossed "Yeah, I know a few demons or two that would be dying to help, while I'm here!" He stated as Vaggie narrowed her brow at him

"You're not going to send some of your sex goons or what have you, are you?" Vaggie asked, suspicious of how he stated that he knows some that would help the Hotel.

"Nah, not them, babe. This 'goons' are some of the peeps I knew that actually will help you and this rustic of a Hotel. So whadda ya say?" Angel smirked as he stares at the two girls, waiting for a reply, as Vaggie brought Charlie closer as they were having a small meeting between each other

"Are you sure you really want him to get whoever that associated with him before? Hell, he might be just lying about it to get a few drugs for himself!" Vaggie whispered "I don't know, Vaggie... But if Angel knew someone that will help us then maybe we should give it a chance, okay?" Charlie reasoned as she whispered back, Vaggie only frowned and sighed "Alright... But if he just joking our ass off for a few drugs, I'm going to fucking kill him!" Charlie bit her lip and give a peck on Vaggie's cheek before looking back at Angel

"So?" He asked with a smirk on his face "Well sure... But in one condition" Charlie said, as Angel raised a brow and shrugged "Alright, lay it on me, Toots!" Charlie took a deep breath as she speaks

"I want Alastor to go with you" Charlie then bit her lip again, waiting for Angel's reply as it seems to raise her anxiety a little bit

"Sure" Angel replied, as he looks around before asking the pair where Alastor is as they answered with pointing the direction he left them before, as the spider walked his way to the Bar to fetch the fancy lad

**_▪︎▪︎~TimeSkip~▪︎▪︎_ **

"So where exactly are we going, Angel?" Alastor asked, confused at where the spider is leading him to

"Oh to an old friend of mine. He knows people that will help" Angel said, as they took a left to an Alleyway in the mere way of Town

"Alright then..." Alastor followed Angel side by side, not to close to Spider as he keeps his distance away from the Spider after what happened earlier this morning

"Here we are" The two stopped in front of a bar, an 80's bar with neon lights on their signs as well some graffitis on the side of the Bar, as a Demon was thrown out of the Bar beside the two

"That's right, twirp! Get your ass out or I'll cook ya like your Mother's ass in a tinfoil!" Alastor's ear twitched at the shout as Angel rolled his eyes, ignoring the demon that's on the ground

"Come on, he's in there" Angel said as he walks into Bar as whistles and catcalls were sprutted around him as he passed a few thirsty nor drunken demons, Alastor seems to hesitate a little, but decided to enter the Bar none the less, as some demons began to scutter away nor even coward off and hide under the tables, Alastor smile only widened when they scurry away at his presence.

There was a greyish black spider demon wearing in black and yellow, as his eyes were down looking at a paper that he was given, before looking up as Angel and Alastor approaches him

"Hey~" Angel greeted with a smirk on his face, as the demon rolled his eyes, before pointing a thumb to the back where a group of demons or two were discussing with each other

"Those guys will be willing to help. Just don't get any ideas on to fuck 'em" the spider demon spat, as Angel rolled his eyes with his arms crossed "Pfft, fine... You're no fun sometimes" Angel pouted at him as he only glared at him

"Just shut it, before Paps sees us here" and as the spider demon said it, he began to leave the Bar, as Angel shrugged before swaying his way to the group of demons, while Alastor followed behind, still keeping a distant or two from the Porn Star

▪︎▪︎▪︎

Charlie was taking a few deep breaths as she was watching the clock chime slowly as it tick and tocks every time a minute passes. It has been a couple of hours since she sends Angel and Alastor to get the people that Angel said would be willing to help as her mind began to flow with thoughts. Thoughts that she would try to ignore, but kept getting thrown at her again and again.

Vaggie was in the kitchen, trying to cook up lunch for everyone as she was trying to follow the recipe on how to make a simple fish and chips from the cookbook she found on Charlie's office

"Uumm... Vaggie, did I do something wrong?" Charlie asked while Vaggie turn on the stove on as she places the pan on top of the fire of the stove. Vaggie looked back at Charlie and rose a brow "Hhmm? What do you mean, Hun?" "Well... Angel and Alastor haven't come back yet... And uumm... I feel like it was wrong for letting Angel off, and with Alastor even" Charlie argued, hugging herself as a wind blow by her since to send shivers to her spine.

"You're the one that fucking send those fools to get someone" Husk commented as he reached over the dead fish they've had on the top of the freezer, before walking back to the Bar, Vaggie shot a glare at him before placing a hand on Charlie's shoulder

"You know they won't even dare to do such vaul as anything they would do right? I doubt Alastor probably still going to ruin anything we try to do. But... If they do anything out of the line, their heads will be on my spear, because of it!" Vaggie said with a chuckle and a reassuring look on her face, as Charlie smiled back at her a bit as the door slammed open, making the two jumped a little as Vaggie accidentally dropped the spoon to the floor.

"Hey Toots, I got the guys you wanted!" Angel's voice rang through the room as Charlie and Vaggie peeked out of the kitchen to see the two boys back from where ever Angel had lead Alastor with a group of Demons behind them

Charlie stepped out of the kitchen as she approached the group of Demons as Alastor stepped aside and went to the Bar while Angel followed behind, smirking slightly

"I suppose you were the ones Angel were talking about?"

▪︎▪︎▪︎

The renovation for the Garden goes down smoothly as the workers seems to be doing a very good job under Alastor's watchful eye, as the red chad was watching through his shadows in every step or movement of the way, while hoping Angel isn't trying to bother any of the workers with his flirtatious nature, as some of them seems to fall for whenever he goes on to check the Garden if it's finished or not, nor even tried to be a little too close for comfort beside Alastor as if the spider knew where he would be hiding on.

As at the end of the day, he decided to order the shadows instead to keep an eye on the workers as he went upstairs to his room for some quality time to himself and his own space or bubble.

But ever since on their way back to the hotel, the one thing that Alastor agrees to let the workers put in the garden seems to struck joy for Angel, as he wonders if there's anything else he can wishes to have, that others' will give under the Radio Demon's orders. A smirk sparks up at his lips as tomorrow he's going to push a few buttons until he'll get what he wishes.

It'll be easy, right? Or as so what Angel thought it would be...


	11. Chapter 10: Silent Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More demons began to stay in the Hotel, Angel take a look of the new garden they had in zi Hotel & have some lil' silent moments of the two boys & Fat nuggets being Fat nuggets :P

The renovations for the Garden takes up a day pass, and once they were finished, Charlie offered them the chance to maybe stay in the Hotel and helped out for the cause of Demons getting redeemed and lived happily.

"Alright... But what's the catch?" One of the workers asked, blowing smoke on their cigarette, tipping a bit of dust to the floor that were swept away by Niffty's duster and spray cleaner

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked, confused at what they meant

"What we mean, Sugar. That is there anything worth for us? Ya know much more cash or two, or maybe givin' us a chance to maybe fuck that Porn Star ya had here?" The other spoke with a smirk on their face

"Uumm... well we prohibited sex here, but well we do have some drinks in our Bar... Is that good enough for you to stay...?" Charlie grinned awkwardly with a shrug on her posture, as she was shuffling her feet a bit, while the group huddle around each other, whispering to one another, peaking back at Charlie as kept a positive demeanor on her face with her head tilted to the left once they looked back at her, as the tallest one began to speak

"Well, princess... It's a deal!" "Hhmm? You're staying?" Charlie leaned upwards with the help of her feet, smiling happily like a child that was given the greatest birthday present ever!

"Yes, we're staying, but in one condition!" Another in the group chimed, as their feathers flare up with a grin on their beak

"Oh, and that is?" "We've wanted the biggest room you've had rent for us!" The smaller one chimed with a slight chitter on their voice

"Oh..." "Oh also maybe can you get that handsome tiger over there to maybe... I don't know, wake me up in the morning? I would love that~" The feminine feline said with a purr, eyeing lovingly at Husk who were cleaning the table with a cloth, as he senses someone is eyeing him, as he looked over at who was eyeing him, as the feline winks at him as he rolled his eyes and chug down a bottle of booze

Charlie blinks and looks over to Husk, before looking back at the group, gripping the side of her arm, as she bit her lip before answering with "W-Well, we can work that out with anything you've needed as long you'll stay that is... He heh..." Charlie twirl a finger through her hair and smiles up at the group, as they grinned back at her

"Well, what are you doing just standing here, Sugar? Now show us where the biggest room you had!"

Charlie smiled even more as she asked Vaggie to fetch up the keys for the biggest room in 6th floor in the right wing, as Vaggie gives the group a slight glare before she fetches the keys from Charlie's office, while her girlfriend showed the group of Demons where their room would be

Meanwhile, Angel goes back to his room, snickering as he worked out a plan in his mind if he is going to push the buttons of a certain Radio Host, as a small piglet greets him with a happy oink when their owner comes back to the room.

Angel smiled as he scoops up the Piglet to his arms, hugging with affection while the pig only squeals and oiks happily, nuzzling their way to Angel's chest as he patted their head.

Angel picked up his phone from his pockets to check if there are any messages came through, a lot was from Cherri on what she and Blitzo had been doing for a couple of days, as she seems to be having fun with him from the photos she sent him, as a chuckle came from Angel as he checked the other messages, scrolling through them with a bored look on his face

"Hhmm... No, no... Hhmm?.. Nah..." While he was scrolling down through his messages, something caught his attention.

'Huh? Weird, Boss seems to less on callin' me back. Is he giving me a vacation or somethin'?' Angel shrugged at the thought and continue scrolling through his messages, before deciding to take a photo or two of him and Fat Nuggets at the moment.

Footsteps were heard outside by the noise of creaking floor as they sound like more than one Demon is on the floor, as they seem to get closer and stopped in front of Angel's room

"Heh, this the Porn Star's room, huh?" A raspy but masculine voice chimed behind the door, Angel kept his ears close to the door, hearing what or whoever was outside of his room.

"You mean Angel Dust? Yes this is his room" Charlie's voice rang through the door, as a knock was heard after, Angel place Fat Nuggets down, putting his phone back to his pockets as he unlocks the door, peaking out the door

"Yeah, whatta ya want, Toots?" Angel asked, raising a brow at her, as he eyed the group behind her with a toothy grin, as his expression flattened as Charlie speaks

"Thanks again, Angel. These guys really know what they do and the Garden is finished, you can check the Garden, if you like" Charlie said with a grin as Angel smiled, before she left with the group who eyes him weirdly as they left to the elevator to the 6th floor

Angel closed the door behind him and locked it after as he went over to his bed, laying down on it, as he replied to a text messages he'd been getting for the day.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

Hours passed to the afternoon as cities becoming more busier and noisier as the night falls after, darkening the red sky above, while screams and screeches of terror continue to consumed under the busy traffic among towns nor cities.

Angel decided to take a look of the Garden as he brought Fat Nuggets with him, on a leash of course as they trot around the new refurbished Garden, flowers of all colors and sizes in there, with a few sets of trees, like a pine trees, pear trees, sakura trees on the edges of the garden with a plow of pink and red flowers surrounding it.

A smile formed on Angel's face as he continued trotting around the Garden with his pet pig, as a warm feeling flow inside of him as he eyed the flowers, as the cold wind flow through his hair, making the flower dances by the wind, as Angel chuckled, before letting Fat Nuggets go to dig a hole or play around the flowers, while Angel set himself down bellow a sakura tree, leaning against the tree, smiling softly watching Fat Nuggets prancing around the flowers, scurrying their head under some lilys, earning a snicker from their owner as they oinked happily, before bouncing over some lavenders and poppies.

Angel hummed as he closed his eyes, head leaning back to his hands with a wholesome smile, letting the wind dances through the flowers and his hair, while Fat Nuggets dug a hole beside the roses, wandering if there's any treasures or treats hidden in the ground

"My Angel... What do you think you are doing here?" Angel frowned as a shadow loomed in front of his view, as he peeked one eye open with a scoff, as the smiling chad is in front of his view, covering the red moon from his view. Angel rolled his eyes as he waved a hand aside

"Just taking a look at the Garden since Charls said it's finished so?" He spatted, closing his eyes once more, ignoring the other demon's glance on him, as a brow are narrowed at him

"Plus can you move aside, Smiles. You're covering the view with your creepy smile" Angel added with his eyes closed, one knee up to his chest as he breathe out and lets the wind blew through his fur and hair.

Alastor tilted his head to the left, as his ear twitched a little, as his eyes trails back to the little piglet, digging a hole as he eyed the pig in disgust, but also with slight hunger

"Oh, also don't mind my pig there, he's just playing around the flowers. Don't mind them"

Alastor's ear twitched, even more, eyeing the spider again as he had heard something that he misses or misheard

Angel peeked one eye open as a smirk play on his lips for a moment, before he frowned after while Alastor eyeing him confusingly, like trying to piece a puzzle together at what Angel is trying to get here.

"Soo..." Angel started "Are ya gonna stand there like a creep, or ya going to just sit down and enjoy the view?"

Alastor blinked as his smile seems to flatten a little, but stayed as a smile nonetheless as he looked back at Angel again. He seemed pretty relaxed, calm as well like nothing can piss the spider off at this moment.

A sense of silence filled the two as Alastor decided to take a seat on the opposite side under the Sakura Tree and watch as the leaves or petals of pink fall slowly one by one from the tree itself

A few moments passed as the two did not speak to one another, only letting nature plays in the scene while Fat Nuggets rolled around the dirt they dug happily with a happy oink and squeals

As minutes became hours, Angel open his eyes as he was wakened up from a nap, standing back up as he called Fat Nuggets over to him, before placing the leash back onto the pig, trotting away back to the Hotel, as Angel looks back at Alastor who is sitting down under the Sakura tree with his eyes closed 'Dang... that's cute' he thought before calling up to him

"Hey Al, ya going to get back inside or...? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but just asking though" Alastor's eyes shot back open as he was called over, looking to Angel's direction, ears flicking to the side, as he watched his surroundings, blinking again as he looks back at Angel, seemingly confused with a blank stare and a grin on his face

Angel blinked back and shrugged as he back inside the Hotel, leaving a wind brush over Alastor's face, as he shaked his face, before walking back inside the Hotel after and goes to the Bar for a drink or two.

The Bar was filled with a few of the new demons in the Hotel, as Niffty seems to be greetings the new faces as a few ignores her, while some eyed her weirdly, but still ignores her after, as she only giggled and zooms off after greeting them and clean whatever she needs to clean around the Hotel after greeting the new friends around the Hotel.

Alastor smiles as Niffty passes him as he took a seat beside a feline demon who is watching Husk in awe, giggling at how pours the wine to the other demons' cup or glass, as her tail flick around as it was in a slow motion, her purrs are soft but loud enough for Alastor to bat an eye to her with a brow raised, as he looked over his friend, Husk as he placed down a bottle or two for the other demons after pouring some to the other, before going to the other side, looking up at Alastor as he speaks

"What do you want this time, punk?" Husk asked, eyeing the other with a brow raised

"A glass of your usual wine, my friend" Alastor said with his hands on the table, while Husk looks over to the feline demon

"And you, what do you fucking want, bitch?" The feline is a bit taken back by what Husk called her but kept her composure calm as she purred as she speaks

"Whatever you've got there, big boy~" The feline licked her lip, eyeing Husk with a smirk, as he only blinked with a bored expression before picking up a glass of wine for both her and Alastor, not caring at the way the feline lady speaks nor how she was staring at him. As two glass was placed in front of Alastor and The feline as he poured the wine on each of the glass, before grabbing the bottle of wine and chug it down for himself.

Alastor's grin widened as he started a conversation with the feline by greeting her

"Why how are you this fine afternoon--" "Night. It's fucking night time, creep" Husk corrected, earning a glare from the smiling demon, as Husk only blinked before taking another sip of the wine

The feline giggled as she looked at Husk and tiptoed her paws to reach over to touch his ears, but Husk slapped her hand away

"No touching, lady. I ain't a pet here to be fucking pet like a little puppy!" Husk glared at her, as Alastor only smiles even more at her reaction, her face is looking surprised as she pouted slightly

"Why not?!" She asked, glaring at him with her arms crossed

"Because again, Lady. I am no **pet** , and if ya want to pet some animal, go fucking buy your own abominations or whatever. But I am not a fucking pet for anyone to just iddly pet, alright!" Husk's wings tuffs up as he glared down at the feline demon, making him looking quite intimidating despite his wing size

The feline lady only gulped and huffed, looking away "Fine. Be that way, you... you... Jerk!" she said as she ran off from the bar

"Well, that was upsetting!" Alastor chimed "What?" Husk's brow rosed at Alastor "Don't tell me you fucking think that girl would swoon me over? Cause she can't!" Husk stated as Alastor shrugged with a hum taking a sip of the wine in front of him

"I suppose so. Just thought I would see more reactions of 'er" he replied as Husk only rolled his eyes, staring longingly at the other two demons on the other side, before chugging the bottle of wine again, while Alastor stayed and watch calmly, humming for a moment.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

As the night fell, the demons of Happy Hotel or well Hazbin Hotel what Alastor called it began to fill with snores and mumbles of sleeping demons, as a few of the lights were off, leaving only the Bar or The Kitchen to had their lights on.

As silent and erie the night was, footsteps echoes through the halls, the static of a radio can be heard passing by each room from top to bottom, before stopping at the main room, setting themselves down on the comfy sofa, as a small demon zooms right in front of them, sitting down on the opposite side

"Sooo...." Niffty started "How was your day with Miss Angel Dust? And are any of our new friends nice? Or are they are just assholes like the last ones we met?" Niffty swings her feet from side to side, eager to listen to every detail that her brother can share about where or what he and Angel Dust did to fetch a couple of group of Demons to help in the Hotel

Alastor's red glimmering eyes glow in the dark, as his toothy grin flashes in the darkness as he speaks

"Well..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna cut it there to leave a lil' cliffhanger cause damn it'll be too long & I prefer it to be in the next chapter & welp got a bit insparations to write a few parts tad I can mustard out & welp have a lil' tiny moment of ti two boys eventhoutheydontspeakmuchontischaptersinceIkindawanttowritealilmoreHuskmomentsnoranythin'withNifftyinitsorryqwq


	12. Chapter 11: Attempt

**_~Flashback~_ **

"And why do I have to go with you again?" Footsteps echoes through the streets, as cars passed by, honking as they were caught in a Traffic Jam, while there were yelling here and there, blood splattered as demons were droved over by a few of the cars, as some of the cars also drove above another to escape the Traffic jam, as more yells and curses were thrown everywhere.

"Charls want you to go with me cause..... I don't know. Probably Vaggie told her"

The Radio host hummed as the two kept on walking through the streets, passing over some demons, as a few catcalled Angel as he passes by, but looked at him and The Radio Demon weirdly, gossiping to another as they watch the two pass by.

"I see..." is the only thing Alastor said as the two passed by a Flower Shop, as the Spider stop to look at the flowers in the Flower shop, eyeing them with a smile, brushing his fingers on the flowers before sniffing at one of the dead daisies, chuckling a bit to himself.

Alastor cocked his head to the side at Angel, questioning why they stopped here only for Angel to sniff the flowers. The thought seems childish to him, sniffing the flowers? That's just childish or as what Lucifer describes it on their last encounter or well tea time together. Alastor hummed at his thought before speaking up

"Uum, Angel?" He called out to the Spider, walking an inch closer to him  
"Hhmm?" Angel looks back at Alastor, brow raised in confusion

"Shouldn't we be going to fetch..." Alastor paused for a moment to think of words to say next "Those helpers that you know...?" He finished with a somewhat cherry but a tiny bit awkward tone in his voice.

  
Angel blinked as he crossed his arms slightly as he straightened up his posture, turning around to the Radio Demon

"Yeah... But... The flowers, Alastor. It's here, and I never have seen such beautiful petals and color they have here!" Angel exclaimed "The store's closed, Angel" Alastor pointed his microphone to the sign on the store's door, as Angel looked over the sign and his smile dropped with a huff  
"Damn, just thought it would open someday" Angel mused, looking at the run down Flower store with a soft smile on his face

"It's a run down store, Angel. I wouldn't think it would ever open" Alastor stated, looking at the conditions of the store irked him in disgust, of all the specks of dust, broken windows, broken vases, dead flowers. It is the least they leave a bit of red to the wall, which always seems nice.  
Angel sighed and pouted as he glared at Alastor like a little kid that wasn't allowed to play with the big boys

"You're no fun, Smiles" Angel commented as Alastor only grinned at him, as the two continued walking through the streets

* * *

"Wait, Miss Angel likes flowers?" Niffty asked, as Alastor nods

"I don't know why he does. But he does... And liked to talk about flowers along the way. And it's annoying!" The static behind the man began to grow around him, as Niffty blinks and tilted her head to the side before she speaks up  
"Oh, and what else did you two do or talk about?" She asked, as the static froze and vanished as Alastor calm himself down

"Well... we went to a Bar after and met up with Spider, a black one. He's pretty a demon of few words, I must say, not as loud and obnoxious as Angel is!" Alastor huffed slightly as he continues

"Angel's obnoxious?" Niffty questioned "Yes" Alastor answered as he continued telling her what they did after meeting the black spider demon

* * *

"Hey~" Angel greeted the black spider once the two entered the Bar on the side of the alleyways in the Town

  
The greyish black spider rolled his eyes and pointed to the group discussing behind him "Those guys will be willing to help. Just don't get any ideas on to fuck 'em" the spider demon says, as Angel only rolled his eyes, while Alastor eyed the demons discussing behind him.

The spider demon them excuses himself out from the Bar as Angel sway his way over to the group, clearing his throat

"Soo.. you hunk of junks are the ones my brother sent, huh?" He asked with arms crossed and a toothy grin on his face

The group of demons stopped at what they are discussing and look at Angel Dust with a grin on their faces

"My, my, Never knows _The_ Angel Dust is the one fetching us" one of the demons whistled, Angel Dust grinned as he placed a hand on his hips

"Well guess it's your lucky day then, Babe~" Angel purred with as he placed his arm around the tallest demon, eyeing them up and down, fluttering his eyelashes at them, as they smirked back at him

"Since when Henroin's kids were The famous porn star? I thought he hated that shit!" One of the demons in the group commented with a brow raised

  
Angel Dust shrugged "Heh, Paps still hate that shit, and that's why I left the family and goes for the Studio. It was worth in the long run though" He winks with a grin on his face  
"Dang, you're lucky though, Sugar" one of them complimented, as Angel Dust rolled his eyes playfully.

"Ha hah, I suppose I am. Soo... you guys know what you guys are supposed to do or do I have to explain the kind of shit ya need to do?" Angel asked as the other demons looked at one another, before looking back at Angel

"Well, sort of? That lil' shit, Arackniss didn't explain much but just told us that someone needs help on some shit, but we don't even fucking know what shit it is!" The shortest one complained

Angel narrowed his eyes at the shorter demon 'No one called Archie lil' shit. That's my line!' Angel thought, keeping a firm glare at the Demon before Alastor cleared his throat as he speaks

"My effeminate friend and I are here by the Princess' order to fetch you all to help on renovating the Hotel of hers!" Alastor chimed with a smile on his face, sending shocking looks on the group's faces when they noticed the Radio Demon is here, as the feline demon only snorted slightly

"Oh, you mean that girl on the TV? The one that had whatever that Hotel was called is? Hah, like no shit, that girl is a Moron!" Alastor's smile widened to a grin, as one of the demons in the group slapped the feline's arm as she glared back at the other

"What?" "Are you just going to act like that in front of THE FUCKING RADIO DEMON?!" The other exclaimed, almost yelling on the top of his lungs, as the feline only rolled her eyes and crossed her arms

"Well, I'm not gonna lie she is a moron. She doesn't allow Drugs even!" Angel added with a laugh under his sentence

"Wait what? No drugs? Who the fuck she think she is!" The other demon said with a shocked expression "Yeah right!" Angel agreed, snickering a bit, as Alastor rolled his eyes a bit, but still keeping a smile on his face, even though he seemed annoyed in the situation but none seems to caught it from the smile on his face.

Angel kept talking with the group of Demons as he seems to be enjoying his time talking to them, before Alastor summons his microphone to hit Angel on the head before giving him a narrow look, when he looks back at him with a pout, before rolling his eyes with his arms crossed

  
"Guess, Mr. Smiles here really want us to leave, and drag ya to the Hotel to work on whatever Charls want though" he said with a shrug, as the group groaned slightly, mumbling some complaints under their breaths.

"Although..." Angel started "If you guys don't want to, then sure. But... I mean... I got a free room when I sign up for that Hotel..."

The group grew to silent as Angel decided to walks away from the group, as Alastor watch him walked away before one of the demons in the group grabbed his arm to stopped him

"Take us there"

* * *

"Oh, soo they are just here for free rooms?" Niffty questioned, narrowing her brow at Alastor, as he only hummed

"I assumed so. But they did finish what they are told to..." He mused as Niffty nodded while swinging her feet a bit with her head down in her thoughts, as she looks back up a moment later and asked

"So that's just all you do?" Alastor nodded "Hhmm... Then where do you think they got the flowers and trees though? Aren't the stores closed up today?" Niffty asked as Alastor only shrugged, as he stood up from the sofa as Niffty hopped off her seat before they walked off to their rooms for a rest on the night.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

Charlie let out a happy sigh as she sat down on the bed while holding a paper on her hands, Vaggie groaned as she thrown herself to the bed beside Charlie

"Urgh..." Charlie looked over and giggle as she placed the paper on the side of the table beside the bed and scoots closer to Vaggie, letting the other rest on her lap, playing with her fingers through the other's hair

  
"In a bad mood today?" Vaggie sighed with a huff as Charlie giggled, while Vaggie sat up with an annoyed look on her face

"These new demons are just infuriating! They are soo needy, not like just normal needy like they do need something. But they are just... Argh! I just... I don't like 'em! They are assholes! Much more a bigger asshole than Angel even! And Angel is already irritating!" Vaggie complained as Charlie only giggled

"I'm sure they are just new here. I did try to tell them the rules in the Hotel, but I don't know if they listened. But maybe we can maybe hang a list of rules in the main room, perhaps?" Charlie suggested, as Vaggie looked at Charlie and smiled

"Maybe. You sure they won't just ignore it?" "Well only time will tell, Vaggie" Vaggie giggled as Charlie smiled back at her, before going over to her table and grabbed a paper and a pen from the shelves as she faces around at Vaggie who sat on the side of the bed now

"Soo... What rules should we add?"

▪︎▪︎▪︎

The next morning, Niffty has already set up breakfast for everyone as she goes by her cleaning chores for the day, Husk wakes up from behind the Bar Counter, taking a stretch as the smell of breakfast in the morning caught his nose, as he dragged himself to the kitchen to pick out his breakfast and eats it in the bar with his favorite drinks.

Alastor wakes up after as he was well dressed in red as he was wakened up, walking out his room before Charlie stumble up to him with a smile on her face

"Alastor!" "Why Good Morning, my Dear! You seem happy today. Is there something new you've wanted to tell us?" He greeted with a grin on his face, as Charlie giggled as she spoke "Not really... But mind checking up on everyone for me? Me and Vaggie just going to be downstairs setting up on things. If that's alright with you?" Alastor hummed for a moment, before nodding "Alright. I suppose I can do such request, my Dear" he said with a smile before walking pass her to check on each of the patrons in the Hotel, as the first one was Angel Dust.

  
Snores filled around under the comfy pink blanket, a white pillow was hugged under the Spider's grasp, snoring softly in his sleep, looking peaceful in his sleep as footsteps comes closer to his room with a hum of a happy tune before knock was heard after

"Angel Dust, I am coming in to check up on you!" Alastor chimed from behind the door, as Angel grunts and crawled over closer to the other pillows on his bed, continuously to sleep peacefully. Alastor blinked as there was only a grunt as a response 'Is he still asleep?' He thought and shrugged, before leaving the Door with a hum and goes on to check on the new demons on the sixth floor

▪︎▪︎▪︎

Angel woke up after as it was 10 am in the morning based on how Earth's time is, but this is Hell soo... The timezones might be the same? Who knows!

Angel yawns as he rolled over and fell from his bed with a loud thud, as he accidentally hits Fat Nuggets with his feet when he fallen, making the pig squeaks in shock as it ran off to the other side of the room, shaking in fear as Angel quickly sat up, apologizing to the pig a couple times as he approaches it hesitantly before it jumps to his arms as he whispers his sorry to the pig with a pat on the head and some scratches behind their ear, making the pig smile as it nuzzles Angel's cheek as he chuckled and cuddled the pig for a bit, before putting it down as he took a shower, then goes over his wardrobe, looking at what clothes he would wear for the day

'Hhmm... what should I wear for the day? Hhmm... Casual? Nah... Something blue? Eeww, no. Hhmm...' "Aha!" Angel grins as he picked out a yellow shirt with white stripes around the arms and a pink skirt with magenta hearts around it, white lines around the tip of the skirt

"Al, will surely like this on me!" He commented with a giggle, as he places the towel back to the bathroom before changing up to the clothes of his picking after the attire is on, he eyed himself on the mirror, struck a pose or two as he took a few selfies of himself with his phone before smiling at his reflection

"Dang, I do look pretty in yellow. I might consider shopping for more yellow clothing maybe?" He shrugged as he turns around to his pet pig and smiles

"You like how Daddy looks, Nugs?" The pig oinks at its owner with a smile as Angel giggled and petted the pig, before walking over to the vase on his table, picking out a dead yellow daisy and placed it on the front pocket beside his chest

"He heh... Oh, Al... Giving this little flower was just making me want more from you~" he whispers under his breath as he put on his usual makeup on, as he walks out of his room with Fat Nuggets on a leash as they go downstairs to walk around the Garden with a smile on his face.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

The morning was going swell, patrons signed in and do whatever they do normally, everything was going swell...

Or was it?

Charlie and Vaggie had placed the rules on the main room and had to make sure that every patron read the rules when they wakes up. And so they did, or well read the ones they needed to know, ignoring the other rules and goes on with their Day.

Husk goes over to the Bar to serve up a few drinks for the demons around here, as he set some as well for himself on the side, Niffty began to clean around everyone's room from up or down, in any inch of the room that she found messy or untidy, she will cleans it and rearrange anything that nor tidily arranged will be arranged and tidy up by Niffty's swift hands.

Angel seems to be chatting with some of the new demons happily, flirting at some here and there, but as he spotted Alastor passed by, he smirks and told the taller demon on how to get a man like The Radio Demon's attention

"Alastor, Heeyyy!" Angel greeted with a grin on his face and wave in front of Alastor, Alastor tightened his smile at him as he kept walking pass the Spider with a hum

"Hey, hey, Wait. Hey, I'm talking, bitch!" Alastor keeps humming as he continues walking, while Angel tries to catch to him, trying to catch his attention

"Heeeyy! Hey! Heeeyy! Al! Alastor, hey!" Angel pouted as he grabbed the other by his shoulder to turn him around to face him, Alastor narrowed his eyes at Angel, as the other grins  
"Hey" "What do you want, Angel?" Alastor asked, as Angel only grin even more "Just here to greet ya and well... Gotta thanks ya for the flower though. It's really nice..." A brow is raised from Alastor's expression before he swipes the spider's hand off his shoulder and walks off

Angel grunts and goes up again to Alastor "Hey you're not going to say you're welcome or some shit?" He asked "No. Why should I? I only gave you the flower to keep you quiet" Alastor answered plainly

Angel huffed as he speaks "I... What? But usually, if guys give someone a flower that means they like them. And surely you liked me, Al" Angel said with a wink, Alastor rolled his eyes "I don't like you, Angel. I only give that so you stop..." he paused for a bit for a proper word to say "rambling about not getting any or seeing that run down shop ever again!" He said with a side glare at the spider "Plus, it's nonsense for you to believe that _I_ like you because I gave you a flower" he added, as the two arrived back to the Bar where Husk was placing some cards with a few of the patrons while betting on his winnings.

"Yeah. But.. I mean, come on. Who would not like flowers? They're amazing!" Angel exclaimed as the two sits down on the side of the Bar, as Alastor called Husk over for a drink or two, as Angel started rambling about how amazing flowers are and how the pink ones are always great on dresses or anything he can think of to put them on. Alastor only stayed quiet, blocking his mind from the spider's rambles when Husk served his a cup of wine as he chugs it down after

"I mean the blue ones are fine... But they never look good in Pink, you know? And heck I bet Sunflowers going to be stunning on a dress, Oh and--" "For a prostitute you sure are a Chatter, Angel" Alastor commented

  
"Well yeah, I like flowers and I like talking about it!" "Oh really? I thought you only prefer on those.... _other activities"_ The thought of what Angel's profession is bothering to his mind, but he kept it behind his mind as the Spider speaks

"Oh, I still like those activities. Why you ask, Al? Do you want to try it~?" He whispers to Alastor's ears, sends the Demon to be far away from the seat Angel is on, as Angel blinked and grins as he scoots over and closer to Alastor

"Aaww, did I scare the Radio in you, Al~?" Angel teased, leaning closer to Alastor's shoulder, before he was pushed away from him by Alastor's microphone as he laughed "Oh, you're such a character, Angel!" He chirped with a grin on his face

"Heh, sure I am, Smiles~" he said with a wink at Alastor "And you are just sooo Hot, makes me want to eat you up~!" Angel scoots even more, as his arm about to wrapped around Alastor, he chimed "I heard Charlie is calling me for help. I must go on and help the little darling!" He excuses himself out of the Bar, far from the Spider as a sigh escaped from his grin as he walks off elsewhere.

Angel blinked at the direction where Alastor goes off, as he sighed and placed his head down on his arms

"How am I going to convince him that he _do_ like me! Like it's all written in his face!" Angel complained, as Husk rolled his eyes and wiped a bottle of wine with a cloth

"Maybe because you're too upfront with him?" Angel looks up as he looks over to his side to see Charlie smiling up at him.

"Huh? How so, Toots?" "I mean... Well... Eee, you makes him uncomfortable, Angel" she said simply

  
"Uncomfortable? Nah. I just think he's just too afraid to say it to me that he likes me!" He said with his cheek on his hand, grinning

"Well maybe. But how about you try not to be too upfront to him next time?" Charlie suggested Angel rose a brow at her "Like how, Toots? Sinners always love how upfront I am on giving what they want, either they love it or just paying me to do it" Angel stated with his arms crossed

  
"Well..." Charlie started "Maybe he's not like that. Try to see what he likes maybe?" Charlie questioned, as Angel placed a finger under his chin

"Hhmm, I don't know, Toots. Like what should I do when a man like him is just screaming for me to fuck 'em!" He exclaimed as Charlie bit her lip and twirl her fingers together

"Well, you can... try to do something that seeks your interest" "Like sex?" "No, no. I mean maybe try to get to know him better without flirting that is" Angel leaned back on his seat as he hummed as he was thinking

"Alright... What do you think I should do, Charls?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this was another on & off one with me again & welp Admin is bad at writting flirts & such, I'm really sorry qwq
> 
> Oh also if ya had any critisms fer tis fanfic feel free to tell 'em on zi comments :3, just a lil reminder thingy
> 
> Alsosorryiftislookslikeitwasrushedaswellqwq


	13. Chapter 12: Forgive me Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a short of Angel Dust apologizing & Husk losing a bet, also sorry if it's short since my mind go blank before qwq

** ○ Alastor's POV ○ **

** I excused myself from the Bar, as I took a deep breath and breath out, straighten up my posture. **   
** 'That was the most unsettling situations I ever been in' I waved the thought away from my mind as I dusted my coat slightly **

** "You alright there, Alastor?" I looked back down beside me to see the little darling, Niffty as I smiled at her **

** "Why I'm perfectly fine my dear!" I replied to her with a smile **   
** "You sure? You don't seem to be alright. Did Miss Angel do something bad to you? Because if he does should I take his pig away and cooked it?" I chuckled at how eager she sounds on wanting to cook that swine of his **

** "We don't need that for now, I am quite fine and Angel is... " I paused "just being Angel my dear" I finished once I pushed through the words I needed to speak **

** "Oh okay. Just thought he was doing something bad that makes you uncomfortable, brother" I sighed **

** "Yes, he was making me uncomfortable, I said, as I hated the feeling of what I experienced in the Bar **

** "Wait he did?!" Niffty sounded shocked at my response as I tried smiling at her reassuringly but disappeared back to the Bar as I shook my head **

** 'I need some coffee' **

Niffty runs back into the Bar as she hopped up to a seat, tapping Angel's shoulders as Charlie was explaining to him on how to approach someone that he likes or had some kind of feelings for, before Angel looks back at the small demon behind him

"What?" He spat "That was not nice of you, Miss Angel. Alastor does not like you making him feel uncomfortable, and be glad you weren't going to be his next meal!" Niffty scolded as Angel looked with his brow raised as he placed his hand on his hip

"Oh? Well Charls here trying to help me out on how to say some good shit to Alastor without making him uncomfortable" Angel stated, as Niffty looks over to Charlie as she nodded

"Oh, you like Mister Alastor, Miss Angel?" Niffty asked with her head tilted to the left, looking up curiously at Angel

Angel shrugged "Sort of" "I thought you said you like him, Angel?" Charlie asked, looking confused, as Angel eyed back at her "Well does wanting to suck his dick sounds like I like him, babe?" Charlie bit her lip as she scratched the back of her head 

"Maybe..." she shrugged  
"It sorta sounds like it, Angel. But I can help if you want to know how to make my brother likes you!" Niffty chirped with a grin on her face, Angel looked over to Niffty and smirked

"Oh really? Well, lay it on me, Sweetie!"

▪︎▪︎▪︎

Alastor chuckled as he hummed through the sweet old tunes from his radio in his room while reading a favorite book of his. Today was quite something for Alastor, is the least there's nothing more than can bother him now... Right?

"Alastor?" Maybe not "Alastor, are you in there?" Charlie's voice chimed behind his door, Alastor sighed, as he stamped a page from the book he reads and places them back on the bookcase as he goes over to the door, and opens it as Charlie waved up to him

"Yes, my dear, what do you need my assistance for?" Alastor asked, smiling over the Princess

"Uum, Angel wants to see you downstairs" Charlie informed. If Alastor can be more expressive than being a smiling devil, he would be sighing with annoyance and frown. But he kept the thought behind him and said "Alright, I'll be right there in the moment" before he closed the door behind him and sighed

'Lucifer, why do you forsaken cursed me with this kind of punishment?'

▪︎▪︎▪︎

Angel waited patiently in the garden, combing his hair a bit for a couple of times, looking down at the dead daisy, twirling it around as he felt nervous about this. 'Maybe this isn't a good idea?' Angel thought as he stands up from the bench and turns around to walks back inside of the Hotel...

"Do you need to see me, my friend?" Angel froze as Alastor was standing on in front of the entrance of the Garden, before he walks up to Angel "Why do you want to meet me again, Angel?" Alastor questioned with a grin on his face

'Fuck, what do I do? What do I do?' Angel bit his lip as he looks down while thinking of something to say, Alastor blinked and tilted his head to the left

"Angel?" Angel shakes his head as he looks over to Alastor and said "Eee... Nothing. I just... Eee..." Goddamit, think Angel think!

His thoughts fly around his mind as he gulped while still frozen in place  
"I suppose you don't need anything from me? Well, that's good enough for me to hear!" Alastor chimed with a grin, as he turned around to leave

"Wait!" Alastor turned back to Angel "Yes?" He cocked his head to the left "I... Uumm...... I'm sorry" Alastor's ear twitched a little "Pardon?"

"I said... I-I'm sorry...?" Alastor walks closer to the Arachnid as he eyed him with a narrow glare, looking for any signs in Angel's face if he was just playing around with him. He seems to find none, but still feels skeptical of the spider demon

"Alright... I forgive you" Angel's face beamed with a grin on his face "But..." Angel felt his smile deflated "If you try doing that again and not respect the five-foot rule, you're going to lose your voice on what I will do to you" he warned as his grin became sharp as a nail, as static fills around him while his antlers grew bigger slightly with his eyes changed to radio dials, as Angel shrank at the Deer demon's form as he laughed nervously

"Does that mean you're going to use those tentacles to fuck me hard?..." Alastor continues to glare intimidatingly at Angel as the static became louder to a ring to the ears, as Angel bit his lip and said "Or maybe not, he heh..." Alastor goes back to normal in a second as he grins over Angel who seems to be scared over his shit

"Well, now that was solved. I suppose I'll take my leave now!" Alastor announces as he twirls around and marches himself over to the Hotel before Angel stopped him again

"Uumm... Do you really mean it when you said you don't like me? Like fucking sweet Lucifer, I even fucking changed to these clothes just to impress you I guess...?" Angel shrugged awkwardly, as he looks down, rubbing the back of his neck

"Maybe" " Oh..." "But I don't like you like the way you think I would, Angel. But I never said I don't like your company, you are quite an interesting character, Angel. And I don't mind to get to know you more than how you acted... earlier" As he said that, he left Angel on the Garden as he guides a taller demon to the elevator when they asked him where the elevator is.  
Angel felt he can breathe out, as he leaned to the side before falling to a bush of roses and jumped out with a scream as he huffed and quickly walks back to his room to get some of the thorns off from his feet and arms, as well on his hair or face.

"You sure that whore will ever get the Overlord's cock?" A five hearts card was put down on the table "I don't know Peter. Maybe?" The other shrugged, grabbing another card from the stack

"Heh, probably" the other demon responded, as he huffed when Husk grins widely at his cards, taking a sip of the booze in his hands as he placed down a 2 of spades when the other demon asked before Husk slams down his cards and said "I win, now pay me double Assholes!"

Husk was about to collect the cash on the table that they have betted in the game, the shortest demon place down their cards, as the other gasped as he said "Uh uh uh, old man... I win"

Husk stare at the short demon in distraught as he flipped them off by saying "Fuck you!" loudly, loud enough to wake Vaggie up from her evening nap, as she stormed over to the Bar to hit Husk with a broom, but Charlie caught her and pulled her away, grinning nervously at the other demons as the two left while Vaggie yelled angrily in Spanish.

This Day was quite something for the patrons in the Hazbi-- Happy Hotel, guess the shenanigans might keep happening through the weeks or will it ever be a calm non-chaotic day for the Hazbins. Tune in nex-- Why am I narrating like this going to end?

Oh well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just don't question what happen on the end of tis chapter's narrations, my mind goes blank for tad moment qwq, sooo have a short one fer ti day quq
> 
> Also I added a short pov as well on tis since I feel like I need to nor thought it should have one, I might do longer chapters next time sorry qwq!


	14. Chapter 13: Decent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I make a decent chapter, that's a first qwq, welp the next chapter might have a bit of... mayne brotherly bonding who knows? It'll be more about Angel nor shit. Okay I'm done bye qwq

A few days had passed, and it was the coming week for a practice run to see if the patrons as well the Hotel is capable to catch the other demons' eyes to sign up as customers or maybe even workers for the Hotel.

As morning rises, Charlie woke up early today as excitement and glee was filled in her step ready to spring and sparkle around the Hotel, as she hopped off her bed takes a quick bath, changing her sweet red and white pajamas her mother gave her for Christmas last year to her normal attire, smiling happily at her reflection as she fixes her bowtie. 

Looking back at the bed, Vaggie still seemingly drifted in her sleep, snoring loudly as Charlie only giggled at her girlfriend's loud snore before going up to her to wake her up

"Hey Vaggie... Wake up, it's the Day" Charlie whispered, as Vaggie groaned before slowly sitting up with a yawn

"What time is it?" Vaggie asked, rubbing her eyes with another yawn

"It's 4 AM in the morning. Come on!" Charlie said pulling her girlfriend up and off from the bed.

Vaggie took a minute or two longer to take a bath, as she prompted herself after with her usual attire, added with a black skull earings this time

"Alright, I'm ready" Vaggie said before her girlfriend pulled her out of the room to only waked up every patrons in the Hotel, not counting workers as Angel Dust and Husk had to be dragged out of their beds or out from behind the Bar's counter, As Niffty and Alastor was easily wakened up, freshened up and ready to start the day.

  
It took another hour or two when Angel excuses himself to change out of his pajamas to his formal attire which Vaggie glared at him and keep tabs outside his room until he was fully dressed, as Charlie assigned each of them a job to do around the Hotel as some half-listened to what they were assigned for.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

"What are we doing again?" A yawn escaped from the sleep is a sleepy-looking spider demon "Why we are handing out flyers to any unfortunate souls that wish to join this... Bandwagon per se" The red clad gestures his hand to the spider demon, grinning as usual as Angel groaned slightly as he was yawning again while the lower set of arms of his were holding the flyers Charlie had given the two to hand to any unfortunate souls that are lured to the idea of Redemptions.

Alastor hummed as he walked around the streets of Hell, telling any falling souls, or even just unfortunate and desperate lesser demons of considering their choices of life of either they prefer to suffer more or suffer even more but slowly and surely would fail in his book, humming happily at the idea of how much entertainment that will be shown once or twice in the Hazbin Hotel!

A scream was heard falling closely to two demons walking around Hell, either scaring some or just getting ignored by some, as the sinner fell on top of Angel Dust with a loud thump, as Alastor turn his face towards Angel Dust with a chuckle

"Where... Where am I...?" The sinner demon that fell looked around in confusion as they were met with two set red eyes and a wide smile, before getting pushed off to the side by Angel as he flipped off with a "Fuck Off", while Alastor only shakes his head and greets the newcomer

"Why excuse my friend there, he hadn't had a lot of coffee in the morning to keep his feet on the springs!" Alastor joked as Angel grunted as he drags his hand to his face in frustration, mumbling "Do you have to crack up a joke this early?"

* * *

After Alastor somewhat forgives Angel Dust, the two started trying to get to know each other, what do they like, what are they are interested in for a few days, sure Angel Dust still tries to tease Alastor here or there, but he makes sure to not get too far with it as much he wanted to. It is hard sometimes for him to not go too far with his flirts.

One time Niffty had to interfere between the two as the Deer Demon might have lost a bit of temper right here and there, Angel seems to smirks even more at how uncomfortable Alastor was being before a broom was hit to his head by Niffty after to push him away before anything happens in the kitchen

But the two still enjoys each other's company, while either doing some of the chores in the hotel or just playing a few games of cards with Husk and Niffty. Either Alastor nor Niffty would always win the game of cards, Husk even bets the two were cheating or something, which Angel could agree with.

Alastor doesn't consider the two of them being friends or called as friends, he considers to call their companionship as "Acquaintances" even though they act a bit like friends sometimes, but Alastor would never admit that he befriended a Porn Star, no less like Angel Dust

* * *

The two seem to brought only a couple or two demons that were interested in signing up for the Hotel, as Angel Dust a couple of times fall over asleep on the job, and Alastor had to wake him up with some loud background noise from his microphone.

As it was getting to the Evening, the two retreats back to the Hotel with the demons that wanted to sign up. Joy was filled in Charlie's face when she saw a couple of new demons coming into the Hotel, asking where the Sign up were as she gladly greets and guides them to where they would be signed up.

Vaggie gave a glare to the two with her arms crossed

"You two didn't just steal or just grabbed a random demon that you probably fucked" her eyes glared deeply to Angel's bored and tired look "Didn't you?" She finished

"Why of course not, my Dear! We just stumble up to meet them and they are willing to join to help the Hotel!" Alastor chimed as his Microphone manifested elsewhere

Vaggie kept a glare on the two, before leaving them to catch up with Charlie  
"Why that was quiet a Day, is it, Angel my friend?" Alastor asked, placing his coat on the hanger nearby.

Angel felt a buzz on his pocket as he picked out his phone and sees who's calling or messaging him, a sigh escaped the prostitute's lips as he waved over to Alastor

"Yeah, yeah. Hey uh, Smiles I gotta go" Angel said quickly as he turned around to the door

"Oh? Going where?" Alastor questioned with his head tilted to the left

"To a friend's house" Angel lied, as he quickly left the door without any words left from the two. Alastor blinked and shrugged as he hummed, strolling over to the Bar.

Angel grunts as he was outside the hotel and picked up the call

"What is it now, Archie?"

▪︎▪︎▪︎

The evening goes pretty swell as once it was Dinner time, Niffty quickly sets up a delicious meal for everyone on the Hotel based on what she used to had when she was alive; Sashimi with a side of fried chicken and a bit of orange juice for the drink of the night.

  
The crew goes over to the kitchen over the sweet smell of raw salmon and fried chicken

"Dinner's ready!" Niffty chimed, as she zooms off to the kitchen followed by Alastor, Charlie, and Vaggie to the kitchen, as Husk was already in the kitchen grabbing his plate and ran passed the trio to the Bar, as Niffty let out "Tch, tch" as Alastor only chuckled and took a seat with a napkin on his lap. Not wanting to get pants or clothes dirty of course!

Charlie and Vaggie joined after as Niffty just stands there, staring at them hopingly.

Charlie the first one to take a bite on her plate as she had a look in her face as she continues to chew then swallow as Vaggie had a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder

"Charlie, are you alright?" Charlie swallowed and let out a breather, as she looked at Niffty and laughed nervously

"Soo, how was it?" Niffty asked "It was greeeaat. Uum Vaggie?" Charlie gives Vaggie a look of 'Mind calling the Pizza delivery to deliver us a pizza for tonight?' Vaggie nods before leaving the kitchen with Charlie giving Niffty a thumbs up before excusing herself out of the Kitchen

Alastor hummed as he took a bite of the Sashimi and chuckled.

"Based on Mother's cooking, I suppose, dear sister?" Alastor questioned, as Niffty walks over to sit beside him, swinging her feet, happily.

  
"Yup, one of my favorite's from Mom's dishes, especially if it's anything like the Japanese cuisines!" She mused with a giggle, as Alastor chuckled and eats the Sashimi calmly while giving a spare share as well to his sister which she denies it after, but reluctantly accepts it when Alastor kept poking her to have some

"Soo... how you doing with Angel, brother?" Niffty questioned as Alastor was wiping his lips with the napkin, as a single ear of his twitches as he looked over to the little demoness

  
"We're doing fine, my dear" "He's not making you uncomfortable? Because if he still does that, I am going to make pork out of his pig!" Niffty threatened, letting a chuckle escaped from his smile

"Oh really?" Niffty stands up from her seat and eyed her brother, suspiciously "Didn't the last time you said you were fine, he makes you almost lose your temper?" Alastor grinted his teeth to a bigger smile and sighed as he leaned back to his seat

  
"Yes..." he said in defeat, as Niffty giggled and patted Alastor's head/hair

"You know I'm always here when you need help, okay?" Alastor smiled at the little demoness as she ruffled her hair as she laughs before Alastor left the kitchen while Niffty cleans up after everyone's plate swiftly, passing by Charlie who is trying to calm her girlfriend up as they were calling for a pizza delivery.

Today was quite a pretty normal one for the Hazbins, everything seems to be going swiftly as a normal day should be.

Alastor walks back to his room to continued his reading, eyeing the clock in his room as he hummed

'Wonder what the spider is up to not back in this hour?' He shrugged "No matter, I'm sure Angel can take care of himself!" He assured himself as he picked out the book he read earlier

"Now where were we..."


	15. Chapter 14: The Package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arackniss guides Angel to a small sneak mission their father told him to get

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought a chapter for this two would be great to the mix :P sooo... Enjoy :3!

When his brother called him he thought it was something involving what his Dad needs his brother to get. Angel's thought was right as he arrived near a shop before being pulled over to a alleyway with his mouth covered by a black and white glove.

Angel looked up to see who grabbed him as a cheeky grin sneaks over his lips, as he licked the hand of his capture or well his brother to be exact, as he slapped Angel when his hand was licked, as the soft pink spider giggled at his shorter dark grey brother growled and glared at him.

Arackniss eyed Angel's clothing up and down as he crossed his arms "Why are you wearing that, and not those disguises that Paps gives us last time?" Arackniss complained with a whisper like tone

"Well... ya called me here and not tellin' me to go get change or anythin', Archie" he said with a sly grin on his face, and arms crossed

Arackniss growled at the nickname his brother called him, before he slapped his again and grabbed Angel down to his height

"Don't fucking call me that, brother" he said with a growl before letting his hand go from Angel's shirt, as Angel rolled his eyes and rubbed his cheek as he said "Fine, fine..." as he muttered something under his breath after, when his brother take his black coat off and handed it to Angel

"Use that" he said, before peeking out of the Alleyway, looking at the right and left cautiously, before eyeing back at Angel who already wore the black coat over his pink and white striped attire

"Alright, follow me. We're getting something to cover your face like a hat or something, brother" he whispered to him, Angel shrugged and nods, before the two spider brothers walks out of the Alleyway and goes over a nearby clothing store, as they saw a demon in black attire walks out of the store, before Arackniss pulling Angel to a bush, as their eyes blinked under the bushes.

Arackniss signaled his brother to get the demon while pointing at them

Angel blinked and raised a brow, looking down at his brother in confusion, mouthing "What do you want me to do?" as Arackniss points again at the demon in black, and motioned his fist to his head and glared back at his little brother.

Angel blinked, and looked back at the demon in black who seems to be waiting for a bus nor a taxi, before he looks back at Arackniss and nods, as he snuck out of the bushes, grabbing a rock and sneak behind the demon when they look in a different direction. Angel's arms loomed over the demon as he slammed the rock to the demon's skull, knocking them out cold to the ground, as Arackniss walks out of the bushes as he gives a smile at Angel, as Angel only shrugged and throw the rock aside, hitting someone else's car's window.

"Now what?" Angel asked, as Arackniss bend down at the demon in black, and take their clothes of and handed to Angel "Wear this" he said

"I'm not fucking wear that! It's black!" Angel spatted as his brother sighed as he stood up "Just wear it. You're just going to wear it for this occastion, you can dumb it on the fire after this"

Angel groaned in annoyance as he grabbed the coat and fedora from Arackniss as he handed Arackniss' black coat back as he wore the one he was given before Arackniss leads Angel on the farther part of Pentagram City

▪︎▪︎▪︎

The two spider brothers arrived to the direction they were told or well what Arackniss directed Angel to. Angel felt his body stiffened like a frozen shell as they arrived to a big building with a huge sign above it that had a sense of familiarity and a overhelming baggage inside his gut as he gulped

"Why are we here again?" Angel asked, whispering to his brother as his voice has a sense of nervousness around it

"Paps said there's something he needs in there, a small package. A red one" Arackniss said, as he looks up at the Studio "It should be on the 4th floor in the East Wing" he continued, narrowing his eyes over the building, examing it

"I suppose there are sinners you know in there?" Arackniss asked, looking up to his brother. Angel was eyeing the building as his breath seems to be shaken slightly "Y-Yeah..." Angel looks down at his brother

"I want you to go inside--" "Wait what?! No!" Arackniss looked at his brother in surprised, as Angel seems to be shaking slightly, Arackniss sighed

"I'll watch your back if any shit goes over our plan, alright?" Angel looked down at his brother as he shutter as he speaks, while his face shrunken under the black coat

"Y-You will?" Arackniss smirked and ruffled his brother's hair with his hand while the other patting Angel's back

"Duh, like why would I let my lil' bro die again or shit? That's Paps not me, dummy!" Arackniss playfully punched the side of Angel's arm as Angel smiled and pulled Arackniss to a hug, ruffling his hair as well when he takes the fedore off from his brother's head

"Aawww, I knew you wouldn't betray our promise, Archie~" "Hey stop it and give me back mah hat, you dink!" Arackniss shout-whispered to his brother, grabbing the fedora back and place it back on his head.

"Now..." Arackniss started "I need you to get inside and distract the demons in there, while I go fetch the package. And if anything goes haywire... Do ya still have that thing I gave you?" "You mean this?" Angel's third lower arms retractted out with a Rifle gun on the left hand "You mean this baby?" Arackniss smiled and nods

"Heh, glad you still had it. And I thought you come unarmed" he snorted as Angel rolled his eyes "Pfftt, pe-lease why would I go unarmed if it's something that has to do with Paps" Arackniss shrugged, before he watched a limo droved away from the Studio

"Alright, cost's clear. Now come on!" He whispered, hopping out of the bush followed by Angel behind him, hiding themselves against a pillar when a demon passed by, as Arackniss signaled Angel to go inside as he nods and snuck in slowly, trying his best not to break any vases as he enters the building with a gulp

'In the name of Lucifer, please hope Val is not here' Angel swallowed the fear in his guts as he looked around, before he approaches the Register Lady, as Arackniss sneaked inside the building.

The Register lady, Sarah had her hands on the phone, grunting and rolling her eyes as she was painting her nails red and purple, before she saw a taller demon with a black coat approaches her, as she sighed "One moment please" She said through the phone and hangs up

"What do you want?" She asked blantly, bored and annoyed in her tone, as the demon let out a breather as he speaks

"Hey, toots" Sarah's eyes widened "Angel--" Her mouth was covered by the pink gloves as he chuckled "Yeah, it's me... How ya doin'?" He asked

"I-I-I'm doing good. But Angel I... The Boss is going to be angry that you're here you know!" She whispered with a glare, as Angel rose a brow

"How so?" Angel asked, confused. Why would Val be mad when he's here? Is it about the cash again, or is this something else?

"Well... I've heard that the Boss made a deal with the..." Sarah gulpes as she whispered "The Radio Demon..." 'Alastor? What did he do this time?' Angel shakes his head of the thought as he speaks

"Oh really?" "Yeah, and I think the Boss is searching for someone new" Someone new? That raises more questions in Angel's mind

"I see. Soo..... Do I still work here or...?" He asked, looking at Sarah for comfirmations as she only shrugged as Angel ran his hand through his hair with a sigh. On the one side he's happy that he doesn't have to work for that Pimp nor being like any of his lackeys anymore, but on the other hand where should he go now? Sure the Hotel is where he live in now, but where do he need to work now? He was well known to be the Porn Star and nothing else than that. So what now?...

"Angel?" Angel snapped himself back to reality as he looked at Sarah "You looks like you've seen Lucifer himself, Angel. You alright?" She asked "Yeah... I..." in the corner of his eye, he sees Arackniss rolling over to hide behind a lounge, before getting himself into the elevator.

Angel only sighed and smiled "Yeah..."

▪︎▪︎▪︎

"Damn, that was easier than I thought. Paps said it was hard, am I right?" Arackniss laughed as he drove their way out with a stolen vechicle, driving back to the Hotel

"Yeah... It was easy..." Angel had his arms crossed, leaning against the front seat, changing stations on the radio.

Arackniss eyed back to his brother and sighed, as minutes later they approaches the Hotel

"Here we are" he said, as Angel stepped out of the car, as he walks over to the Hotel's door

"Hey Angel?" His head turns around to face Arackniss that were in the car

"Cheer up, brother. At least no one of us died... Again" Arackniss smiled a little to reassured his brother, as Angel chuckled and smiled back

"And... Thanks for... Helping at least" "You mean being a distraction for an hour and you forgotting which floor we need to go and almost got to the girls' bathroom?" Angel teased as Arackniss growled, and then laughed after

"Yeah... I'll see you around, Alright?" Angel nods and smiled

"Bye Angel!" His brother waved goodbye as he drove off

"Bye Archie..." Angel waved as the car drove far and away, chuckling

"You little shit you..." He mumbled before walking back inside the Hotel


	16. Chapter 15: More quiet

As Angel entered the Hotel, the lights were off exceptions for the Kitchen lights and the Bar lights were on, looming out some shine slightly the rooms near them.

Angel sighed as he was walking over to the stairs, but stopped as he heard a couple of snores from the Bar, before deciding to check on who's snores was it. He guesses Husk falled asleep in the Bar, and how right he is!

Husk had his head laying over his arms or paws, hugging a bottle around his arms protectively, drooling slightly in his sleep, as Angel snickered pulling his phone out to take a photo or two of the sleeping cat demon

"Why you're back! Did you have fun at your friend's house?"

Angel jumped slightly at the sudden voice chimed behind him as he turned around with a glare to the one and only Radio Demon

"Shit, can you stop that?" "Stop what?" Alastor asked, tilting his head to the side, grinning widely as Angel only huffed and crossed his arms, sitting down on one of the Bar seats.

Alastor blinked as he took two seats away from Angel, as Angel let out sigh, starring down as he was in thought in his mind. Alastor looked at Angel as he placed his hand crossed on the table, while Husk mumbled out a few words out in his sleep, but was dust off with his purrs in his sleep.

"You seems pretty quiet, my friend. Is there something in your mind?" Alastor began to ask, as Angel looks up and rolled his eyes

"What do you want, Smiles?" Angel asked, irritated as he placed his head on the table on the Bar's counter

"Just wondering why you are very quiet today. You were usually loud" Alastor mused with a smile on his face, not a grin but just a smile.  
Angel snorted with a grin on his face "Ha, you thought" he said with a chuckle, as Alastor only blinked, letting the silence filled the room between the two, except the air is filled with Husk's snores or more so his purrs.

Angel pulled away from his seat as he walked out of the Bar, Alastor watches the spider's movements before and looked over to Husk as he reached over the cat's ear and poked it, earning a chuckle from him when it twitches slightly, before he left the Bar as well to follow the Spider upstairs, before the two seperated to their seperated rooms to rest for the Day.

Angel closed the door behind him as he entered his room, dropping himself down to the ground, as the pig, Fat Nuggets trot over to their owner, nuzzling their nose at Angel's pink gloves.

Angel looked up and smiled as he sees Fat Nuggets, letting the pig fell in his arms as he patted the pig happily, scratching the back of their ear, earning happy oinks from the pig, as he stands up and placed Fat Nuggets on his bed as he goes to the bathroom for a shower before wearing his pajamas and cleaned his make-up after with a sad sigh.

He's not working on the Studio anywhere, no more harrasments or being forced under Valentino's rules. It should be good right?

A frown stayed on his facial expression as he opened one of his shelves, grabbing a large pink album from the lower shelves and began opening it from page one, photos were filled over every pages, a smile formed on Angel's face as he sees the pictures of him and his siblings, eyeing them one by one, as he chuckled at one of the photos of where he and his sister, Molly pranked Arackniss with a bucket of eggs and flour. The face he makes was priceless, but darn Paps always makes the mood go low, ordering their older brother to do his errands while the two was either told to buy him his drugs, or he'll strave them for a whole day. _Those were the days..._

Angel flipped to page 25 as there were photos his first Debut, his first peformance on a large crowd, in a bar. That was when he was tested by Valentino if he is going to be a Star like he told him and a Star he was, everyone loves him, they loved his performances, his acts, attitude nor even services that he'll gave to the mens or even womens that are braved enough to get their hands down dirty with the Porn Star himself. Angel sighed dreamingly at the thought, as he flipped over to page 46 where he only had a few photos of when he'd met Charlie and Vaggie. Just a free room does intrigued the Spider when Charlie mentions it to him, and he accepted to help them without knowing that he won't had drugs nor sex in the facilaty, which is crazy nonesense to him at first, and it still is now. Since yesterday he found out that his drugs were nowhere to be found when he needs them, only for Niffty to come by and told him that she took them and gave the to Miss Charlie for safe keeping.

And Damn Angel was pretty pissed on that day, his drugs was stolen without his consent, nor even permissions for anyone to take what he has. Even later on the day he did eventually finds out as well his sex toys was confisicated as well.

'Great, just great!' Angel chuckled at the thought as he went over his bed and place his hand under the pillow and pulled out a small pink _toy_ as he sat back down infront of his table

"Heh... At least I get to keep this one" he said with a smirk, before his mind trails back to where should he work now, if he isn't working on the Studio being their famous Porn Star than what should he be then now?  
He let's out a sigh, before crawling up to his bed, cuddling his pet pig to sleep.

Alastor shot his eyes open as his shadow reattracts back to him in his room, as he hummed with a smile as always on his face as the demon closed the book he've read and place it back to the bookcase before taking a rest on his sleep attire as a snap of his finger changes his normal attire to his other one before he turned off the lamp on his work table, takes a rest for the night.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

The scent of blood, murder, screams of terror, cries of agony as well with the scent of green tea, feels good around the King's stature as he took a sip of the tea his wife made him, it was wonderful as all of what she made for him.

But his eyes laid boredly at the television starring at the same news on replay, pinching the bridge of where his nose should be with a deep sigh

'Why did Lillith even let her do such a thing? Rainbows in every demon, how pathetic! Sinners and Demons are here for a reason! The reason of being punish till eternity! Not to be redeemed!'

"Lucifer Hun?" A soft but darling of voice, stopped his train of thought as he faced over to his beloved wife with a smile

"Yes, my Dear?" He questioned "Stolas is here" Lucifer let out a sigh, as he turn the TV off, before fixing his coat and grabbed his staff after, walking out of the room telling his wife to lead his to the feathered prince, he'll deal with whatever Charlie does later, this seems to be more important to him as like what they say "Duty Calls and Waits for no one!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gotta add more atmosphere nor something around on tis chapter ha hah qwq... Plus idk if I'll add much fer Lucifer nor Lillith but idk qwq. I just feels like adding them for a lil are good..? Idk qwq


	17. Chapter 16: Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel is upset that he were told that he was fired, & Charlie hosted a movie night :3

As the next morning rises, Charlie and Vaggie switch shifts with Alastor and Angel Dust, as the two girls goes around Town to advertised their flyers, leaving the two boys with Niffty and Husk back in the Hotel, and Charlie even put Husk in charge, which sounds like bad idea like what Vaggie says

"You sure it was the right idea to let Husk in charged? He's probably just going to do nothing and drink all day!" Vaggie complained "Yeah, maybe but... I can ask Alastor maybe to be in charged... if you think Husk is a bad idea?" Charlie suggested with a shrug, as Vaggie sighed before reminding Charlie again why she doesn't trust Alastor on being in charge while they left the Hotel for a day. Before a minute or two the two comes to a conclusion to let Niffty instead to be in charge, as the little Demoness seems eager and excited to do at the given responsibilty for her.

"You sure you're up for it, Niffty?" Charlie asked with a hint of concern on her voice to the little one

"Mmhhmm! I will make sure everyone behave as long you two left the Hotel, and I'll make sure as well the Hotel is spotless from any germ or even any hint of alcohol ever!" She said with a twirl and a grin on her face

Charlie smiled, as she eyed back at her girlfriend, as she nods with a smile, before giving Niffty a smile before the two leave the Hotel while Niffty wave them goodbye as they left the door

"Bye bye, Miss Charlie, & Miss Vaggie!" Niffty waved, before closing the door with a smile

"The coast's clear!" she shouts, as Husk yawned and pulled out a few bottles on the counter, before chugging them one by one, Alastor walked out behind a pillar as he had a book in hand, as he place it back down on the table, before patting Niffty's hair as she giggled

"Sounds like the girls had given you a job you'd wish for, sister" he said, as Niffty grinned with a giggle

"Mmhhmm! And I will do my best to keep everyone behave the best as how Miss Charlie wish for!" The little demon chimed, as Alastor chuckled "I'm sure you'll do you're very best, darling" Alastor complimented the little maid as she bounces up and down with a giggle.

Alastor hummed as he walked over to the book he placed on the table, as his ear twitched at the noise of small glass clicking to one another, as he sighed and looks up to see Angel Dust is hanging on top of the golden chandelier, swinging his feet with a bored look in his face

"Angel, what are you doing?" The red chap asked, Angel's fingers dances around the chandelier's upper architechtors as it clicks with a jiggle as he blinked and looked over and down at Alastor

"I'm bored" he said blandly, as Alastor eyed him confusingly, as he dared to ask why the Spider demon is up on the chandelier in the first place

"Like I said, Smiles. I'm bored" Angel repeated with a huff, Alastor rosed a brow "Alright. I'm guessing you have no work to do?" Alastor questioned

"Well, what do you think then I would do if I was not fired from the Studio!" Angel stated, before hopping down of the chandelier, stumbling forward a bit, but he seems to land down safely from the Chandelier

"You're fired...?" Alastor questioned, tilting his head to the left with a smile

"Well Duh! Are you deaf or somethin'? I just told you why I was bored!" Angel spat, as Alastor dodges slightly to let any spit to land on his face nor attire as he spoke "I see. And I suppose the Studio that fired you are the ones that were based your proffesion, I assume?" Alastor questioned even more, as Angel Dust growled and glared the shorter demon, who were grinning slyly at him.

"Yeah. So? Are you just going to ask me more of why I was fired from the fucking studio?!" Angel shouts, as anger fuel insides of him as he began to growl, Alastor only chuckled even more with amusement filled his eyes

"Could you stop pestering the man, will ya?!" Husk shouted from Bar, as Alastor's ear flicked a bit and turn towards where Husk is with a grin

"And why is that?" He questioned " 'Cause I want silence, Jackass! I don't need any of you shits yelling or screaming when I'm taking a nap!" Husk shouts, before taking a sip of the booze beside him.

Alastor only shrugged, as he watch Angel goes over and sits on the Sofa, laying down as he picks out his phone, grumbling something as Alastor smiled and grabbed the book he left on the table and sat on his own chair that he manifested out of nowhere and began reading silently

"Finally some peace and quiet..." Husk annouced as he lay his head on his arms on the table, drinking peacefully.

The day seems to be starting peacefully, as some seems to be behaving as how Charlie wished for. Maybe today will be peaceful after all for the Hazbins

**'CRASH!'**

Or not

The front door of the Hotel was again broken out of it's hinges, as it hits Niffty once more while she was mopping the floor.

As the crew peeked out of the front door to see a now renewed ship with more rockets as it's fuel, as a snake demon emerged from the front pilot

"Ha hah, we meet again, Alastor!" The snake annouces with a laugh, as Alastor only tilted his head to the side

"Who are you again?" Alastor questioned with a grin, as the snake demon frowned and glared at Alastor, as Angel Dust speaks up

"Back from holiday now aren't'cha, snake daddy~?" Angel purred with his hand on his hips, as Alastor looked at Angel with his brow narrowed

"Son?" The snake demon questioned, before a bottle was thrown at his way, knocking the snake out of the ship, as the ship seems to fell to the side, almost crashing to the Hotel's garden as it only broke a few fences along the way

"I FUCKING SAID I WANT SILENCE, ALRIGHT?!" Angel Dust and Alastor looks back to see Husk has his wings puffed up, growling with a bottle in hand, glaring at the now knocked out snake demon

"Now if you clowns fucking excuse me, I'll be taking a nap in my Bar. So be fucking quiet, alright?!" Husk snapped as he goes back to the Bar to take a nap as he said.

"You think we gonna get in trouble, if Charlue comes back?" Angel asked, as Alastor snapped his finger and everything is back to it's place like what was before; fixed, clean, and normal.

Angel shrugged as he walks back to the sofa and scroll over the text messages he hadn't read on his phone, while Alastor went over to Niffty and examined the little demoness slightly, if she got hurt or not from the door

"You alright, sister Dear?" Alastpr asked, while helping Niffty back up to her feet

"I'm alright, Alastor. Thank you for asking!" Niffty chimed, as she bounce away, dusting around the floor where she was mopping before. Alastor smiled as he hummed and goes to the Bar to listened to the news on the Radio in the Bar.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

Charlie and Vaggie comes back in the late afternoon with a few more demons that wanted to join and help around the Hotel.

"We're back!" Charlie cheered as she comes back to see Angel, Niffty, and Alastor was playing some cards in the main room, as Husk seems to asleep early with a few of the other demons trying to wake him up, while some watches the trio playing some cards.

Vaggie blinked as she looked around with a suspicious glare, as she walked over to the trio

"You guys didn't do anything weird or out of the boundaries, right?" She asked with her arms crossed, as Niffty put down a four of clovers down. Alastor looks back at Vaggie with a grin on his face as he chuckled "Why of course not, my dear! Why would you think of that?" Vaggie glared at Alastor as he only smile wider at her, as she sighed and goes over to the her girlfriend as Charlie were guiding some of the Demons to the sign up area.

"I win!" Niffty chimed as Alastor looks back at the cards she put down and claps, as Angel had his mouth open in shock

"H... H... How?!" He shouts, as Niffty giggled "I'm just good at this games, I guess!" Niffty shrugged as Angel huffed and crossed his arms

"This game's rigged" he mumbled "Why it is not, my friend!" Alastor exclaimed "You're just not good at the game as Niffty is!" Alastor added, as Angel only glared at Alastor as he spoke up

"Oh really, huh?! You think I'm not good enough on this game? You think I'm just a unlucky piece of shit that plays this game with you two just because you dragged me to play it?!" Alastor blinked as he smiled at him

"Pardon?" Alastor asked, confused "You know what?! Just... Just fuck you, motherfucker!" Angel stood up and goes back up to his room, as Alastor let out a chuckle "I suppose we can play the game again tomorrow? It was a great a game, I really do enjoy it!" Alastor commented as he stands up walks off elsewhere, as Vaggie glared and went up to him

"What did you do?" She asked with a glare, as Charlie followed behind herwhen she asked Niffty to tell the new demons to where their room is as she accept the job gladly and pushed the new demons to the elevator before starting to introduces herself to them

"Hhmm, why I did not do anything, my dear" Alastor replied, as Vaggie cursed in spanish under hee breath, as Charlie placed her hand on Vaggie's shoulder, smilling at her before she speaks

"It sounds like you did, Alastor. Like on how Angel was upset on the game of cards you three seems to be playing, it was a bit unlike him that he'd be upset with a game like that" Charlie explained with a frown on her face

Alastor blinks and tilted his head to the side "Why I'm sure the prostitude will get over himself. It's just a game after all!" Alastor chimed, as Vaggie facepalmed and Charlie sighed

"True. But maybe there is something else that bothers him that makes him upset?" She said as it was a question, while Alastor only grinned at her as she continued "What I'm saying is maybe try to ask him what's wrong next time? And uumm... Maybe just let him win next time? Just once?" Charlie suggested with a nervous grin on her face, as Alastor hummed "Maybe!" He chimed, before walking pass the pair, humming his favorite tune

"You sure, he's going to even try asking him?" Vaggie asked "No... But I hope he do. Because if he doesn't, then I don't know what should I do, Vaggie..." Vaggie sighed and placed her hands on Charlie's shoulder "You know... If he doesn't we can always think of another plan, right? I mean, you've even came up with the plan to make them work together in the first place. Soo, we might can think of something that will work for the two, right? Even if that cheeky smilling bastard just going to be an ass to everyone, I assumed" Charlie giggled at Vaggie's statement and smiled at her.

Maybe they can think of a solution. A solution that would work for the two demons that might bring more progress to the road of redemption.

A light bulp appears above Charlie's head, as she grabbed Vaggie's shoulder and bring her closer

"I got an idea. That it might either work or not, but it's worth trying!" She said with a grin on her face, as Vaggie smiled "Alright then..."

Charlie then whispered the idea to Vaggie's ears as her expression changed from confusion to a surprise one but then change to a cautious mixed with worried one

"You sure it would work, Hun?" Vaggie asked "Well it's only one way to find out!" She said, before dragging Vaggie downstairs, passing by a few demons or two, bumping accidentally to a few as the cussed at the pair, while a couple flipped them off with a middle finger.

The two goes upstairs to the 3rd floor as they ran passed Alastor who were reading a book

"Hi Alalastor, bye Alastor!" Alastor blinked a couple times as he shrugged and continued reading the book while humming happily

▪︎▪︎▪︎

"Yeah, he just drag me to play that stupid game! And I just... I don't know! His sister wins again and ugh, you know how I hate when I lose a game? Even as fucking stupid as the game of cards. What?... No, no, not that I wasn't okay playing cards, but I just..." Angel sighed as he drop himself on his pink beanbag, hand on his phone as he leaned closer to the beanbag

"You like him, do you?" A voice asked from the phone, as Angel only stay quiet and sighed "Sorta... But I don't know, if he does like me, like I'm not complaining or anything but he just... I don't know, man. He's like... full of class or shit, and you know me. I'm not... That? I'm full of sex and those kind of shits ya know?" "Yeah" "And well... He... He..." "He's hot, isn't he?" "Well Duh he is! Like damn, his eyes, his hair, his face, and damn his voice is just... I just want to fucking push him to the bed & fuck him endlessly!" Angel said with a laugh, as he put his hand on his head

"Fucking him endlessly, like those Johns you fucked or....?" The voice from the phone questioned "Well no... not really. It's like well... uumm... What's the word?..." "Angel?" Angel looks up as he heard a knock on his door.

"Angie?" "I'll call you later, Cherrs. Bye bye sugar tits!" Angel hanged up as he stands up and goes up to the door, opening the door

"Yeah, whadda ya want?" Angel looked around as he looks down at Charlie as she waves at him

"Hey!" Angel put a smile on his face, as he leaned over the door "Whadda ya need, Charls?" He asked "Well..... As Princess of Hell & air to the throne, I annouced that you, Alastor, Vaggie and I have a Movie Night tonight!" She annouces, Angel blinked with a brow raised in confusion, as he looks at Vaggie as she only glared at him as a spear appeared on her hand, Angel looks back at Charlie and shrugged "Sure" as Charlie grinned "Great. Meet me on Vaggie's room at...." Charlie looks around for the clock as the Granfather's clock chimed as it was 8 o'clock "12. Yeah, at twelve!" Charlie finished with a nervous laugh

"Alright. So it's at midnight then?" Angel asked, as Charlie nods "Yeah, yeah. Don't be late okay?" She said as Angel snorted and leaned closer to the pair "Like I would be the one late for a movie night, Toots" he said with a smirk, as Vaggie glared at him, as he sighed and crossed his upper arms

"Yeah, I won't be late--" "Great. See you then, Angel!" Charlie waved as she and Vaggie left, running back down the stairs as she was giggling in glee

Angel chuckled as he close back the door and locked his room, before calling Cherri back to finish their conversation earlier, as the night slowly became midnight as the new demons goes back to their rooms for a rest, as Alastor and Angel goes downstairs to Vaggie's room for Movie Night, as Alastor's questioned why did Charlie had to drag him and Angel to go have a Movie night with them, Angel only shrugged, not really knowong why, but prefered not to question it as the two arrived at Vaggie's bedroom door. Alastor cleared his throat

"Soo... How's your day, Angel?" Alastor asked with a grin on his face

"Just shit as usual. I mean, it's not like knowing that you were going to be replaced by someone else better than you for the job that you do everyday and well you just got a call later that you were fired. And well the job that you were fired from is like what you do in your life, the only think that makes me... Me you know. And knowing that I was fired, it's just.... Shit! Just fucking shit!" Angel shouts, as Alastor raised a hand to speak, but Angel continued to speak

"And well, you know what?" "What?" "I just fucking know that **You** make a fucking Deal with Val to replace me for someone better and... Have you had fucking idea what you did, Alastor, huh?" Angel's brow narrowed at Alastor as he only grinned slightly "Well if I could analyzed it. That I did you a great favor, my friend!" Alastor chimed with a smile

Angel facepalmed "You are a moron, Al..." Angel muttered, shaking his head "And I thought I got a good shot to be with you..." he added with his arms crossed

"Pardon?" Angel felt his cheeks flushed a little, as he looked away "Nothing... It's nothing, Al" Alastor cocked his head to the side and blinked, before he shrugged before knocking Vaggie's door, as Charlie opened the door and smiles as the two were not late for the Movie Night before telling them to come in and hop back on the table, as Vaggie was setting up the movies they were going to watch.

Alastor sat down on his own cushion, as Angel sat on top of the bed beside Charlie, as she was giggling happily and full of excitement of what movie they were about to watch tonight.

**_~TimeSkip~_ **

After the 3rd movie was played and watched, all of them seems to be fallen asleep, Angel had fall of the bed, falling asleep on the floor beside Alastor's cushion where he had his head down with a smile as he was asleep, eyes closed while Charlie were hugging Vaggie in her sleep as she was a teddy bear to her, as Vaggie smile in her sleep leaning closer to the hug

"Miss Charlie, I finished your tea! May I come in?" Niffty's voice rang as she knocked at the door.

No responses was answered, as she slowly let herself inside the room "Miss Charlie...?"

Niffty blinked her eye a couple times before a smile is spread on her face, a genuine one. As she placed the Tea on the Night Stand before tucking Charlie and Vaggie on their blankets, as she placed a blanket as well for Angel on the floor as well a pillow for his head, as he smiled in his sleep before continued to snore, as she placed a red blanket on Alastor's back as she patted his head "Night night, brother. Have a great Nightmare!" She mused before leaving the door closed behind her for them to rest, as she trot over to the Bar and saw Husk falling asleep on the counter, as she zooms off to fetch a blanket for him, before doing a last cleaning around the Hotel before she goes to bed and rest for the night.

Tonight was a great night for some of the Hazbins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got some motivation to write a next chapter & welp I kind of were taking a few insparations from some series & a few songs fer tis chapter & welp mostly inspired a lil' bit from ti film/series called "F.R.I.E.N.D.S" qwq
> 
> Welp me go to sleep now, goodnight y'all ^^!


	18. Chapter 17: Not a Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel thought he was on a date, but things don't go soo well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this was a long one & damn listening to some relaxing jazz music helps a lot damn qwq. Well... hope ya enjoy yer readin' & have a good Day/Night everyone ^^!

Once it was 7 AM, the alarm rings loudly, echoing in the room, as groans escaped from some of the ones that were still asleep

"Five more minutes, Mom..." Charlie mumbled, hugging Vaggie closer under the blankets as Vaggie and Angel groaned at the loud ring of the alarm clock, as Vaggie stayed on the bed while Angel groggily stands up and and slammed the alarm off as he huffed, before he yawned a bit and looked over to Alastor who is asleep silently on a red cushion.

Angel smirks as he eyed the sleeping deer as his eyes was focused on Alastor's ears as they seemed to twitched at the slightest of sound, Angel snickered quietly as he reached over to touch the Deer's ears, as his hand once landed on the ear, Alastor is shot awake from the touch, as Angel seemed to gasped at how soft Alastor's ears was, because at first he thought it was just a hairstyle, but touching it now, feeling it's softness of it's insides and outsides bringing a child-filled joy through Angel's eyes as Alastor spoke up

"Angel, what do you think are you doing?" "Touching your ears. They're soo soft! I thought it was just a hairstyle of your choice, but dang I was wrong!" Angel commented, filled with joy and excitement, as Alastor looking more annoyed than usual as his smile tightened to a growl.

"Angel..." Alastor started "Can you _please_ get your dirty hands away from my ears, thank you very much!" Alastor stands up as Angel pouts at him like a angry child as he bonk Angel's head with his microphone

"Oow, hey!" Angel grunted as he rubbed his hand on his head where he was hit by

"That's what you get on invading someone's privacy!" Alastor annouces, earning a few more grunts from the sleeping couple on the bed

"Should we leave?" Angel asked "I suppose we should. We wouldn't want to wake up the sleeping pair, do we my friend?" Alastor twirls his microphone around before placing them behind him, as Angel shrugged "Heh, why should we? They're not going to do shits when they wake up with us in the room" Angel commented with a chuckle

"Well isn't that moth lady called "Veggie" or something will try to hurt us with a spear if anything bothers dear Charlie. I doubt you won't survive her" Alastor stated with a brow raised and smirk on his face

"Heh, guess that true, Smiles" Angel said with a shrug before the two left the room to let the pair sleeps soundly

"Well Smiles, I gotta go check on Fat Nuggets now. You do... Whatever you do, I don't fucking care" Angel said as he was about to goes back to his room when he saw the clock was already 7 AM

But as before Angel left, Alastor manifasted in front of him "Before you go, may I ask you a few questions, Angel?" Alastor asked as his ear twitch a bit

Angel rose a brow as he was about to question why, Alastor cuts him off with a question

"Why did you touch my ears earlier?"

"It's Soft. And I like touching anything soft, whenever it was a doll or something more softer than a doll, like your ears!" Angel pointed with a grin, as Alastor rolled his eyes and asked the next question

"Do you really like working with Valentino that much? Because it sounds like you're not" Alastor stated as the static in his voice lessened when he became serious as he asked the question.

Angel didn't noticed Alastor being serious or not as he answers the question

"Yeah.. Sorta, kinda? I kinda like working with him, sure the Boss can be harsh, but he gets it done when he wants it to be done in a gippy. And I can provide that. But hey, I was fired now so why do you care for asking if I do like working with Val or not" Angel huffed slightly as the thought of Valentino annoys him slightly, but also a hint of guilt in his gut as he was not providing enough for Val to not let him gets fired. But he was fired in the end and he is still going to bitch about it until someone changed his mind.

Alastor hummed with a nod "I see... I suppose you really do like being a Star, huh?" He asked, raising a brow, seemingly curious

"Yeah... It was really great to be one. To be loved and to be adored by many like... It's what I wished for my whole life. It fucking made me who I am!" Angel exclaimed as he stares dreamingly ahead, as a flash of memory flashes in his mind at his biggest peformances, smilling at those memories, before he looks back at Alastor and crossed his arms, leaning back on the wall

"But now, I don't know anymore because of you, I lost my job that make me who I was. A star, something better than just a dissapointment to the family!" Angel confessed, as Alastor smiles even more as this caught his interest

"I see. And I suppose you're going to stop all your dumb jokes and the uses of your... _stuffs_ that you use them somewhere that I will wish not to know! So, tell me Angel are you going to try being clean per say?" Alastor's grin sharpened, eyeing Angel with full malicious, imagining how the Spider will go crazy on trying to clean without his needs of what he was sinned to be down here in Hell

Angel let out a laugh as this caught Alastor's guard off.

"What's soo funny?" Alastor questioned, confused at why Angel laughed at what he said or well asked

Angel covered his mouth to stop the laughter as he snickered "You really think I'll go clean? Hell no, I'm not! I'll just pretend I am being clean, ya know? And heck why would I even try being clean, right? It's stupid!" Angel said with a shrug and grin on his face, while Alastor nods "I supposed you are correct. This whole redemption thing Charlie has going on is quiet none sense and silly. Demons going back heaven, Lucifer forbid we can't be redeemed. We're sinners and we played our role on our own stages, failing over and over and over again..." he trailed with his grin sharpened slightly as static became louder around him, as Angel blinked a bit as he seems a little concern to be around the static

"But not me!" Alastor chimed as the static instantly was gone as he has his normal trademard grin on his face "Oh no no, A Demon such as myself never fails and always succed at what I was commited for!" He added, as Angel chuckled before having his hands on his hips, eyeing down at Alastor

"Oh really now~?" A silent screech of a glass can be heard behind Alastor as he narrowed his eyes at Angel

"Angel, what are you--" A finger shushed him as it was placed on his lips "You said you always succed, huh~? But you don't seems like you are succeding, if I do this to you, right~?" Angel's hands was trailing down Alastor's waist while the upper one trails up to his ears, before Alastor uses his microphone again to his Angel on the head a couple times

"The five foot rule, Angel! Respect it and you'll live another day!" Alastor warned, as Angel groaned as he was hit again on the head

"Alright, alright, geez. You could've just said stop, ya know?" Angel said as Alastor only glares at him, as Angel pouted and crossed his arms

Alastor takes a deep breath and straightened his posture as he let out a breath once his calmed down.

"Soo... is that all you want to ask me, Al? Angel asked, looking back at the clock for a moment before back at Alastor

"Well... Can I eat your pig?" Angel's face froze at the question before turning to a angry glare

"No you fucking can't you, ass! Fat Nuggets is friend not food!" He said, sounding pretty angry at the question of if Alastor is aloud to eat his companion or not. And surely no would be always the answer.

Alastor laughs at the spider's reaction "Oh I'm kidding my dear friend. I know the answer is no, even as much as I wanted to taste the delightful sustinance of that swine of yours. But... Are you free tonight, my friend?"

Angel blinked, slightly surprise at the question 'Is he asking me out on a date?' Angel thought before he replies with "Yeah...? It's not like I have anything else to do since I was fired sooo... Yeah" he said with a shrug

"Splendid. I will sure to fetch you at 10. Ta ta, my friend" Alastor waved and leave with a hum , leaving Angel in shock and confusion as what Alastor just asked for

"He's asking me out...? He's... I..." Angel drop down to the floor, his eyes wide, still in shock as he felt his cheeks flustered to full pink as the question fly around his mind, confusion & shocked before he was snap back to reality when Niffty hits him with her duster

"Hey, you're alive! I thought you were a statue earlier, Mister Angel!" Angel looked at the lityle demoness as he began to speak

"You know Alastor much more than I do right?" "Yup. I am his sister after all!" Niffty said with a giggle

"Good. Now tell me what he likes more on dates or shits. Does he like fancy, sexy, anything. Please tell me!" Angel asked desperately, as the little demoness grins before dragging Angel to her room and began explaining everything.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

As it was almost 10 o'clock and Angel was standing outside the hotel, answering a few calls from Cherri as he was in the verge of panic that he would messed up a first date, or well what he think it was.

"Don't worry, Angie. I'm sure you'll woop his ass a new one!" "Cherri, I ain't doing that! He's Ace, his sister told me!" Angel shouts quietly to his phone as he was pulling and fixing his maroon tie nervously, as he was wearing a somewhat similiar attire that he used to wear, but more having a tint of pink like a jacket but more of a coat, white stripes around the arm lenghts, neon pink stripes lining down, darkish pink gloves exposing the tip of his fingers, nails were done in hot pink colors, long dark maroon pants were worn as well, usually Angel dislikes wearing pants for any occations even for a planned date or two with the Johns, but this was different, and he wanted to give a bit more effort on dressing the way Niffty told him on how and what Alastor's preference for a date, doubt he really wants one or not.

Angel was biting his nails as if he was human he might be sweating heavily from the.... Heat! Yes, it's Hell after all and the Heat are steaming Hot!

A sigh escaped Angel's lips, as he caress the blonde wig he was wearing. Maybe this was a bad idea, yeah... Maybe. Maybe he should just goes back in his room and cancel everything as nothing happens, Alastor didn't ask him out, and he's just imaginaning shits because the less drugs he was strictened to not have, or maybe he should try to go back to Val and beg him to be hired again, yeah, yeah that might be a good idea--

The door opened wide as it closed to reveal The Radio Demon himself, well dressed in a different kind of coat, still going with red vibe but more towards a bit of brown and yellow around, as he had a tophat with a feather on top his head, covering his antlers but leaving the ears exposed through the wind as it twitches, where the bowtie were was replaced with a dark brown tie around his neck as Angel had his mouth opened in shock 'Damn he's hot...'

Angel want to mentally slapped himself as his eyes trailed down

Alastor cleared his throat to catch the Spider's attention "You look fine today, Angel" Alastor complimented, as he closes Angel's mouth with his finger, grinning at him

"Angie? Angie are ya there?" Angel hanged up as he pockets them after on his pants as he straightened his pose as he flutter his eyelashes back at Alastor "And you look damn sexy today, babe~" As Angel leans closer to Alastor. Alastor place his microphone in front of Angel before he reached closer to his face as he chuckled slightly with his grin tightens

"You're quiet a character, Angel! But we no need for that!" He chimed before as he land out a hand up to Angel with a slight bow "Shall we?"

Angel could feel his insides fills with butterflies as his head was ringing, as he let out a nervous laugh and hesitantly take Alastor's hand before pulled over closely as the two began walking through the streets.

Charlie peaked out slightly from the door, giggling to herself as she closed the door behind her with a happy sigh, before helping out a few demons in the hotel.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

"Sooo.... How's the weather?" Angel asked as he bit his lip slightly, while trying his best to restrain himself from doing anything stupid with Alastor.

Alastor in the other hand, he hummed as he flick a finger to the air as the wind blows through him, before shoting his eyes open

"Why I persume it's going to have a large shitstorm ahead of us!" Angel frowned at the answer "Oh..." while Alastor laughed "I'm joking my dear friend. The weather's great!" He said after with a grin on his face, as Angel laughed slightly a bit under his breath, as the two continued walking through the streets, demons eyed them weirdly as Angel shot a glare at a few, as some only whistles at his direction, nor catcalled him as they passed through them.

One or two even tried to grab Angel to the side, but was shot a glare by the Radio Demon before they backed away from Angel.

Angel looks back at Alastor and smirks with a snort

"Why what was that for, Al?" He asked with a half lided look on his face and arms crossed.

"Why I just keeping those pesky souls from getting to you, of course! We wouldn't want your clothes to be dirt upon from those rabid demons!" Alastor stated with a cheerful tone on his voice, making Angel's stomach flutter even mouth as he chuckled "I suppose, you're right, Al.."

Minutes passed as the two arrived at a small restaurant next to a nearby 80's bar as a strung a jazz music flow out mixed with the upbeat music of the two places beside one another.

Alastor guides Angel to the restaurant where the jazz music flows in the room, the smell of tea, hot coffee, and a few fried cusines filled the air as Alastor goes to the reservations, keeping close Angel beside him, but a few inches apart as he rang the bell on the table as a Bunny with a yellow dress and makeshift horns on her head

"Welcome to the Devil's Burrow. What can we help you on this fine evening?" A note manifested out to the bunny's hand as she looks up and grins

"Ah, Sir Alastor, why it's good to see you today!" She waved as her tail twitch happily with a flick of her ear, Alastor only chuckled at her ethusuasism, while Angel was eyeing the place in quiet an awe as the restaurant seems pretty different than what a posh restaurant he used to peformed before.

"Your table is already reserved on Wing D, Sir Alastor" the reservation informed as Alastor nodded and guides Angel and him to the table as the two sat down on their table before the waiters gave them their menus, before serving the other customers around the restaurant.

Angel eyed the stage beside the table they were seated from behind the menu as he wondered what kind of performances are they are peforming in this restaurant.

Alastor called up the waiter as he was ready to order a meal

"The usual, please" he said as he placed the menu down as the Waiter nods as he looked over to Angel "And you Miss, what are you ordering tonight?" The waiter asked, as Angel eyeing the menu of what they have here.

'Chicken..... Cow... Pork... Wait what?' Angel's eyes narrowed at one of the dishes the menu as he cused something under his breath, before placing the menu down

"Your seafood special, please" he said, placing his face on his hand, eyeing the waiter with bedroom eyes, as he nods and walks off to serve the other customers.

Angel blinked and looks back at Alastor "Sooo... Why are we here again?" He asked, Alastor grinned "Why I brought you here to acompany me to see a wonderous peformance around!" Alastor exclaimed in glee

"Oh, soo it's not a date is it?" Angel questioned with small grin on his face, Alastor laughed "Goodness grief, no. I just brought you here to lightened the mood because you seems to be bump out. Soo, I thought it would be a great idea to bring you here, my friend!" Alastor annouces, as Angel frowned "Oh... Well I guess if it's as wonderous as you said, Smiles. Then I wouldn't want to miss it!" Angel said, trying to sound enthusiatic as he bit his tongue to hold back on frowning even more. At least Angel don't have to worry on knowing that it isn't really a date, although he'd just hope Alastor was lying about it not being a date.

Angel sighed and leaned closer to his seat as the light began to dim when the spotlight shines through the stage, chatter became quieter as eyes verge their attention to the stage as a demon appears behind the curtains. A man with a purple tophat, dressing up as he was a magician or something as he grabbed the microphone.

"My my my, what a wonderful evening we're having here, are we?" The annoucer asked, eyeing a few demons as only a couple responds with "Yeah!" "Get on with the fucking show, Moron!" "Jack, we love you!"

The Annoucer chuckled as he annouces the peformance tonight with be brought you by The sweet and bouncy singer, Mimzy as Alastor claps with the other demons once the Annoucer hoped of stage before revealing the Pianist on the side, ready to play a tune and in front of the stage was a short and chubby women with a bounce in her step, a beatiful grin for some lost souls to far for, a beatiful dress rang around her as she giggled before saying hi to the audience of the restaurant, but as her eyes lands on where Alastor was sitting she giggled, seemingly excited and happy to see him again, before starting one of her famous jiggle, filling the room with her beautiful voice as Alastor chuckled and listens to the beautiful singing of the lady on stsge that is Mimzy

"Isn't this wonderful, Angel? I always comes here to listen to this wonderous singing of hers, lucky that I met her before joining the Hotel even. She is a wonder of a gal, she is..." Alastor explained with a smile and chuckle, as Angel felt like something breaks in his chest, as he placed a hand on his chest, only leaning closer to the chair

"Yeah..." he mumbled, while Alastor continued to watch Mimzy sings, as Angel looked over to Alastor and sees the way he was watching Mimzy sings, rubs him the wrong way as he tried to shake the thoughts away from his head, before he stands up "I... I gotta go" he said as the waiter's arrived with their food, but Angel just walked passed him.

Alastor looks back at Angel, confused as he stands up from his seat as he excuses himself out from the waiter

"Angel... Angel my friend, wait!" He called out, walking out of the restaurant, as Angel seems to be walking away while hugging himself with his head down

"Angel!... Angel, where do you think you're going?" Alastor placed a hand on the taller demon's shoulder to face him as he sees Angel is on the verge of tears, as he is trying to wipe them away with a huff as he shot a glare at Alastor "Where do you think I'm going?" He asked, sounding angry as Alastor about to reply, he cuts him off by saying "To The fucking Hotel, you moron!" He spatted, before turning away and walks off as Alastor looks confused before catching up the taller demon

"Wait, why? I thought bringing you hear to listen to a beautiful tune would lighten the mood of yours" Alastor exclaimed, as Angel only glared at him and said "Well, if you didn't make it sounds like you are asking me out earlier then I would've fucking not care at all!" Angel yelled as his voice are filled with fury and sadness as he walks away again "Now fuck off, & go have fun listening to that chick's singing because you looks like you like it more than _my_ company!" He added while walking away.

Alastor was left confused at why bringing Angel to this restaurant bothers him a lot, his smile almost dropped, as he kept a smile a float, before walking back to the restaurant once the peformance was over, Mimzy come trotting by to Alastor with a smile on her face

"Well, how did he go? Did he likes it?" Mimzy asked, taking a sip of apple juice on her hand, before handing a cup to Alastor as he took it willingly

"...." Alastor stayed quiet, stuck in his thoughts, confused of why did bringing Angel here bothers him a lot?

"Al?.. Al... Ally?... Al... Alastor..." Mimzy waved her hand at the taller demon, as she pouted when he didn't respond, as she had her hands on her hips with a brow raised at him

"Arthur?" As the name was called, Alastor snaps back to reality as he looks at Mimzy and smiled "Yes dear?"

"Did he liked it? You know... The show... This place... Did your friend likes it?" Mimzy repeated as Alastor only blinked and shakes his head

"My dear friend doesn't seems he does like your show or even being here. Strange to be said, he just seems really bothered by the fact of listening to your beautiful voice, Mimzy dear" Alastor explained before taking a sip of the apple juice

"Oh... That is really strange. But from what I heard from your sister that... Angel Dust, correct?" Alastor nods, as she continues "That Angel Dust really likes you. Like like like you, you know?" Mimzy sips her cup of apple juice with glee as Alastor hummed

"Are you sure about what you've heard my dear Sister?" Alastor asked, placing his cup down on the table

"I'm pretty sure. I know Niffty will never lies behind your back, soo I'm pretty sure he does!" Mimzy answers, finishing her cup of apple juice as she smiles up to Alastor

Alastor nods with a hum as he looks over the direction where Angel left, Mimzy blinked as she looked over where he was looking and giggled

"Well... It's never too late, darling. Maybe you still have a chance to know the man a little more, you know" Alastor looks down at Mimzy who smiles at him reassuringly, as he smiles back and nods, before taking his leave out of the Restaurant, as Mimzy giggled and watch him leave, shaking her head

"Young love... Always intersting to see on the eye..." a buzz comes from her dress as she picked out her phone from her pocket dress

"Yes, Hello, Mimzy speaking what can I do for you?"

▪︎▪︎▪︎

"Angel, can you open the door and tell us what's wrong?" Charlie's voice chimed from Angel's door, knocking slightly at his door only gets a answer like "Fuck off, I'm fine. Leave me alone already!"

Charlie felt a sense of guilt on her gut as she kept a positive attitude a float, as she kept trying to get Angel out of his room, while Vaggie stayed close to her girlfriend.

Alastor arrived at the Hotel after as the creaking noise of the door, as Alastor was greeted with Niffty tapping her foot impatiently on the floor with her arms crossed, her expression speaks louder than it should have as Alastor grinned at her, as there was a hint of nervousness on his stature when his eyes met with Niffty's

"He heh.... I suppose that you have something to say Dear sister?"

Niffty glared as hop on somewhere higher before grabbing Alastor by his ear as she jumped down when he winched a bit at the tug of his ear, before he was drgged away to his sister's room for a talk, as Husk blinked slightly and sighed

"Kids..." before chugging a bottle of cheap booze for himself as one of the demons in the bar complained when he was drinking their booze, he flipped them off with a care.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

The night cames by after as it was 12 o'clock in the midnight, as the patrons in the Hotel was already fast asleep, exception for a certail tall smilling demon that is Alastor, walking around the hallway of the fourth floor when a spider demon inhabited as he Alastor was mumbling a few curses along the way to the prostitude's room as he sighed and held out the bouquet of dead daisies and poppies on his hand, as he grunts and place it down in front of Angel's room as he spoke

"Angel... Are you asleep?"

No responses, only snores as he kept a smile on his face

"I suppose you are.... I..." he grunts as he was searching of a word or two to say the least

"I... I hope you're free on next Tuesday, and we could maybe... talk this out....?" He said awkwardly as he grunts at the feeling, before deciding to leave Angel's room and goes back to his room with his shadows following him, chattering and snickering slightly.

Before he shot a glare on them as they stopped chattering, as Alastor sat down on his chair and began to read on his work table, trying to ignore what just happen today, the feelings he feeled means nothing for now as he was focused on reading the book he left earlier...


	19. Chapter 18: Are we a Thing now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all, & blame me brain fer just going for it qwq, it's 2 AM & I need sleep QuQ

As the morning rises, the sky grew brighter red as it's usually is, screeches of the cockatrices fills the sky, waking some groaning souls from their slumber.

A yawn escaped under a rigid pink blanket, as a groan followed after, as a small piglett trots over a danging hand with darkisk pinkish purple gloves, nuzzling the hand as they sat down when a figure emerged out of the blanket, stretching it's limbs as a bone popped to the right place as the taller demon stands up, escaping the comfort of their bed as the blanket half fallen on the pig as it squeaks slightly as the blanket fell on top of them, as Angel looks down at Fat Nuggets and smiled, before picking up the pig, petting it's head as he turn the lights on in his room as he was still wearing the outfit he wore last night.

  
Smilling down at his pet pig, petting their head gently "Morning, Nuggets. You have a nice sleep?" The spider asked as the pig oinks happily at him as Angel smiles even more and nuzzled Fat Nuggets happily, before putting them down as he said "Daddy, going to clean myself up to a new smell, alright baby?" He said as Fat Nuggets smiled and oinks at him.

Angel smiled and went to his bathroom for a shower and a brush of his teeth and hair, before changing to his formal attire and putting his ordinary pink make up on, as he looks up at the mirror and smiled at his reflection, before the thought of last night flies back to his mind as he shaked it off after, and decided to walked out of his room.

**'CRUNCH!'**

Angel blinked as he looks down at what he stepped on, and raised a brow as it was a bouquet of flowers, red and yellow. Angel picks it up and examined it in confusion as he saw a small note on it saying

"I'm sorry ~~not~~ , Niffty forced me to give you this, my friend" The note was written in red, as it looks more uses of blood on the writting than it should have. Angel only shrugged and placed the bouquet of flowers on the side of the table, wondering who given him the flowers, he doubted it would be him but he only shrugs again and goes downstairs to do his shifts with Alastor of giving out flyers. The two didn't speak for a day whole until it was afternoon and they walks back to the Hotel in silent, doing whatever they've needed to do on their own for a day.

Husk shaked a bottle of booze as he was serving some to the other demons, when Angel walks into the bar, taking a seat beside two demons, eyeing them with a sly grin as he scratched the chin of one of the demons as they looked at him with the same grin as he is, before looking over to Husk, ordering a booze for himself with a wink, Husk rolled his eyes and gave a bottle of booze to Angel as he sets down a few glasses in front of the other demons and pouring them with some of the cheap booze he has, before cleaning a bottle or two later with a cloth.

Angel continued to flirts with the two other demons beside him, whispering sweet, seductive wishes to the the two, as they eyed him with lust as one of them pulled out 50$ just for Angel's special service, as Angel chuckled and grabbed the 50$, stash it on his chest fluff as he leaned closer to the second demon, pushing away the first one as he was about to complain, as the two eyed each other lovingly, Angel's finger trailing down the demon's vest, as Husk looks up and yelled "Get a fucking room, Jackass! Don't fucking do it here, Moron!"

Alastor comes into the Bar to far seen the scene as his ear twitched as he saw Husk with his fur and wings buzzled up, glaring on the direction of where Angel was about to be on top of the other demon, as he cleared his throat and walks over to Angel's side, grabbing Angel off from the other demon and placed him on the other seat, farther than the other demon as Husk let out a sigh, mouthing "Thank you" at Alastor as he sat two seat across when he placed Angel down.

  
The Demon glared at Alastor but do not wish to tempted the Overlord as he decided to order a drink, as Angel looks at Alastor suspiciously

"Ya know, you don't need to do that right, Al?" Alastor ignored Angel's questioned as he ordered a rum for himself, Husk nodded and fetch a bottle of rum, setting it down in front of Alastor and placed a glass beside it before pouring the rum in it, as he chugged down his own booze

Alastor took a sip of the rum with a smile as he turn his face at Angel "How are you doing today, Angel? I hope last night wasn't _too much_ for you to handle!" He said iddly with a grin on his face, as Angel rolled his eyes and sighed with his arms crossed

"Yeah. Last night was _great_. I _love_ it. Thanks..." Sarcasm slip the spider's tongue as he was starring ahead, Alastor's ear twitched as he mused "I see. I suppose it was pretty great then. And it brightened your mood. Yes?" Angel only rolled his eyes, and placed his arms on the table with his head "Yeah" he said blantly before taking a sip of the booze he was given by Husk earlier

Alastor's smile turns into a small smile as he speaks "Angel, may I speak with you privately outside?" Alastor asked, as Angel looked at him with his brow raised as he shrugged "Sure" before he was picked up in a some familiar style he regonized if a bride were picked up in movies, making his cheeks flushed pink as Alastor brought him out of the Bar with glee.

"Do you think the two are gonna fuck or some shit?" A feathered demon asked another "Nah, probably he's just eat him for later, you know" the smaller one response

"I doubt it" another responded, as the other two looked at each other & shrugged as they continue their game of chess.

As Alastor and Angel were outside the Hotel, Alastor double checked from side to side if anyone's around, before putting Angel down and grinned at him, while the other was having their face flushed in pink

"What the fuck was that for?!" Angel yelled while still having a flustered face

"Just so we can get here quickly without anyone seeing us!" Alastor chimed as Angel facepalmed

"Seriously... why are you doing this to me?" He muttered. As Alastor smiled at him before speaking up

"Well the reason I want to talk to you privately, Angel is to--" "If you're trying to asking me out again and you just want me to go with you. That ain't happening again, Al" Alastor glared as he was cutted off

"As I was saying, I'm just here to say Sorry" Angel rose a brow, confused. Why is he sorry about? Aren't he just want to talk to him eye to eye just to be laughed at? Isn't that entertainment for him?

Angel crossed his arms as he speaks "Go on..." "I..." Alastor sighed and closed his eyes "I'm sorry that I brought you to that restaurant to makes you feel unwanted to be around, and yes I do love hearing Mimzy's beautiful voice. But I see I was mistaken to bring you there in the first place" Alastor open his eyes as he looks up at Angel "And I, Alastor the Radio Demon annouces myself to be your partner in life" he finished placing a hand on Angel's shoulder as Angel stare at him confusingly, as he was trying to process what just been said, as he backed away a few steps

"Hold up a sec, soo you're saying that... You wanted to be in a relationship with me, is what you are saying, Al?" Angel repeated the question to a shorter and more understanding phrases

"Why yes...? Isn't that how you be with someone right? In a reliatioship...?" Alastor said as it was a confusing question to him, Angel giggled and patted Alastor's head as the other glared at him

"And they said I was too **_up front._** " Angel snorted as he smiled at Alastor 

"Well if say so, Al. But..." Angel paused "Are you really serious about this? Like ya don't need to force yourself just to be with me to cheer me up, you know. Your sorry is good to me, if ya just tryin' to do that, ya know, Babe" Angel purred, placing his arm on Alastor's head, as Alastor glared at him more as his smile tightens

"But I am being serious, Angel" he said while trying to push Angel away from his head, as his ear flicked at the sense of touch by Angel's hands "And there isn't any strings attached on this relationship!" Alastor added as he stomped his microphone to the ground, as Angel was pulled off his head by one of his shadows as he grinning normally after.

Angel blinked as he was pulled away from Alastor by one of his shadows, as he shrugged and crossed his arms

"Alright then, Smiles. If you say so, but I got to warn you that I am **Very hard** to handle, you know. No man or even women I slept with before can handle me, they only pay for my services that I deliver and leave. So you're really sure, you're up for it?" Angel asked again, smirking at Alastor as he smirks back at the Arachnid, stepping closer, inches closer as their nose almost touched one another as Angel can feel Alastor's breath, brushing over his fur as the two stared intently at each other for a moment longer, but as Angel leaned closer, Alastor stopped him with his hand as Angel pouted as he wasn't aloud to kissed him

"We no need for that just yet" Alastor chimed, as Angel rolled his eyes playfully with his head shakes

"Darn, Al, do you really even know how relationship works even?" Angel questioned with his hand was on his hip, snickering a bit

"Yes, I do. It's the one that doesn't involves kissing right?" Alastor asked with a grin, as Angel only laughed "No, that's not it, Al!" He said under his laughter, making the Radio Demon more confused.

Angel snickered as he placed a arm around Alastor "No no, Smiles. That's how we became _friends_ " Angel phrased, empasizing the word "Friends"

"Being in a relationship there would be some kissing here and there, ya know" Alastor only glared at Angel as his ears seems to be leaning back

"But..." Angel started "If ya like without them, then sure... but you have to at least gives me kisses once or twice the least" Angel said as he was ordering a child to give him something in return. Alastor sighed and nods "Alright..." he said feeling slightly defeated, but kept a small smile on, as Angel chuckled "Good!" He chimed

"But again, ya don't need to force it, if you aren't comfortable with it, ya know. You can still backed away you know..." Angel said with a sly grin on his face, Alastor only glared at him as he said "I am a Man of my word, Angel. And I already committed myself to do this" Alastor stated with a smile on his face

Angel chuckled "Man, you're cheesy sometimes" "Hhmm? Cheese? Why we have no cheese here my friend. It's only you and I!" Alastor chimed, as Angel chuckled before a brief awkward silence fills the void

"Sooo... Should we go back now?" Angel asked, looking back down to Alastor, who is now supposed to be his boyfriend now, or so what he says they are

"Yes, we shall!" Alastor annouces, as he turn around and laid out a hand for Angel to hold, as Angel hold it willingly with a smile, but as Alastor reached over the door knob, Angel open his mouth and said "Uumm, do you really the others will finds out that we are a thing now?" He questioned, Alastor blinked and paused as he was thinking, while Angel waited for an answer, both hands are still on hold

"Like I mean, do you really want them to know or just keep it between us?" Angel added, as Alastor seems to like the latter option as he answered with "Well, I prefer the latter option" he said, as Angel nodded with a smile

"Sooo, I guess we had to keep them guessin' huh?" Alastor hummed with a nod before walking back inside the Hotel with Angel beside him, as some of the demons watch the two walked by with confusing looks while some only eyed them weirdly as they only shrugged it off and not care when the two passes by.

Charlie watch as Alastor and Angel Dust passed by her as she was giving keys to the new demons of the hotel

"Do you think the plan work?" Charlie questioned, looking back at her girlfriend as she was trying to point her spear at a couple demons in front of the pair as they were complaining about the size or the key that they were given as Vaggie glared at them looks at Charlie when she pointed at Angel Dust and Alastor who were seemed to be chatting with one another like any normal patrons, not like before they were not talking to each other for a whole evening.

  
Vaggie looked over to where she pointed as Alastor hits Angel with his microphone as Angel glared at him as he shouts over Alastor, as he seemed to ignore the prostitute's shouts with a eye roll.

"I doubt it work, Hun" Vaggie said as she glared back at the couple demons in front of them, Charlie looks back at the two boys and frowned a bit "I guess. But we can still hope it work, right?" Charlie said, trying to think on the positive side with a shrug, as Vaggie sighed and smiled at her girlfriend, before the ladies showed the new demons where their room is.


	20. Chapter 19: Day to Day average Demons

As the Day's are done for the Day, patrons and workers began to take breaks after their shifts, as Angel went to the Bar for a drink or two, Charlie and Vaggie checked the sign in list on who had signed in for the day, while Vaggie counted how many keys they have left, or what was given back when some decided to just stay for only a day or two, then leave.

  
Husk pulled out his play cards and a few bottle of booze beside him, as the feathered demon and his friends came to visit the Bar to play some card games with Husk in the end of the day.

Alastor stayed in the main room, sitting on the sofa with a coffe on the table and a book in hand. Niffty hummed as she was cleaning around the main room, from the upper to the bottom with a little help from Alastor as he uses his powers to summon black tendrils from another plain of existence to raised the sofas or couches above Niffty as she zooms around the main room cleaning, before the tendrils lower the furnitures once she was finished cleaning the spot that Alastor was on, reading intently with a smile, flipping to the second page.

Once Niffty finished her chores around the Hotel, she decided to goes up to Alastor and sat beside him, swinging her legs

"Sooo.... Did you apologize to him yet?" Niffty asked, blinking with a grin on her face.

Alastor took a sip of his coffe from the table before placing it back down, as he flipped the next page

"Yes" Niffty smiled "Well that's good! I knew the flowers was a great idea for a apology!" She chimed in glee, as Alastor rolled his eyes behind the book he's reading

"And oh did you also told him to talk it out next Tuesday?" Niffty asked again, now standing on the sofa

"Yes" is the only thing Alastor answered, his eyes focused on reading the book

"Great. Then my plan worked out after all!" Niffty cheered as she sat down beside Alastor humming softly with a smile on her face

Minutes passed, as Alastor almost half way finished on reading his book, before Niffty speaks up

"Sooo.... I heard you and Mister Angel is in relationship now" Alastor seems to freeze as there were glass shattering in the background, as he looks down at Niffty with a narrow look as he whispered

"How did you know? Did Angel told you?" Niffty giggled at her brother's reaction, as she shakes her head "Oh no no, I just heard it through the door when I was cleaning, and I couldn't believe that you were committed to do so, Alastor! And I thought it was just a mistake to have that talk that night with you even!" Niffty explained with a small grin on her face. Alastor feels like he wanted to die again and again, as static flows around him, getting a bit louder as Niffty blinks and noticed the static as she sighed and said "You do know, you did this to yourself right, brother. I only forced you to say sorry to Mister Angel, but you took a step further" she stated as Alastor only hides his face behind the book, trying to focus on reading more than his sister's words to be a bother to him.

"And..." Niffty paused, as she looks up at Alastor "Do you really like him more than a acquaintance of yours?" Niffty asked, as Alastor only kept his head on the book and not answering the questions she asked him.

Niffty nods as she's taking notes of her brother's expression, before a small cockroach appears scuttling by the main room as Niffty's eye darted to the cockroach and zooms off to kill the bug and cleaned it's trails where it came from, leaving Alastor to his book.

Angel walked passed him with another Demon beside him, flirting back and forth with Angel, as Alastor's eyes slowly peaked out from the book, eyeing Angel and the other demon beside him, mostly glaring at the other demon in silence

Angel laughed at a couple of flirts the other put up with him, but as the other said "I suppose you're being free now that meant that I can have you to be mine, hhmm~?" The demon leaned forward to Angel as he steps back, caught off guard, as he just accepted being in a relationship with Alastor, he doubt the demon would like to have a third party in the relationship that they just started.

"Eee, I don't know, Babe. I'm not open for services right now" Angel excuses as he kept backing away from the other who steps forward even more

  
"Oh no, I'm here not for your services, slut. I'm here for you~" the other purred closely to Angel, as shivers goes right down Angel's spine as he reached the wall behind him, he gulps at the other demon who are smirking, eyeing him with hunger, before a dark red glove tap behind the other demon's shoulder, as Angel smiled when the Radio Demon arrives for his rescue.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Sir. But you are violating the rules of the Hotel, of rule number 65 page 071 No assualting one of the employees of this Hotel, meaning that I must take you Charlie for a bit of talk on the rules you've had broken!"

Angel snickered quietly as the other demon looks dumbfounded at the Radio Demon as he said "What the fuck?" "Why yes, now come with me and I will lead you to our Dear Charlie, the owner of this Wonderful Hotel" Alastor wishes to slap himself then and there at what he said, as he kept a bright smile on his face.

"W-What? I didn't any fucking rules around here, old man!" The demon shouted at him, as Angel chuckled and placed his arm on the demon's shoulder

"Well...." before pointing on the rule board beside the entrance on the hotel, where there is a big book on the table under the rule board.

The demon has his eye twitched as the two taller demons smirks at him, as he backed off from Angel before flipping them off as he stomped away, grumbling some gibberish under his breath

"Well that was quiet a strange fellow, don't you say, my friend?" Alastor asked, smilling at Angel.

Angel shrugged "Yeah... And you know, I don't need your help to get out of that situation right, Smiles?"

  
  
Alastor only laughs as he says "I doubt you can get out of any situations without my help!" He stated proudly, as Angel rolled his eyes, before giving Alastor a hug when he flinches at the touch of the spider

"But thanks anyways, Toots. I knew you like him that way~" he whispered to the Deer's ear before giving a slight kiss on his cheek, and let's go of the hug as he sway away to his room, leaving Alastor had to shake off his tensed posture and sighed, but smiled as he placed his hand on his cheek where Angel had left a kiss mark on, as he chuckled to himself, before wiping it off so no one suspects a thing.

Maybe this relationship thing might work in his favor? Who knows, but him.

Niffty peaked behind the vase of a big flower when Alastor left the room, she giggled and envelops a letter before she excuses herself out of the Hotel to go to the Post Office.

"Alright, be careful Niffty!"


	21. Chapter 20: Just a Peaceful Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niffty goes to a post office to deliver a letter, Angel is texting Cherri Bomb, Alastor & Niffty having a little chat in the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder fer ti chapter:
> 
> BomberLady🔥🔥 is Cherri Bomb & 💞👄LoveBug69👄💞 is Angel Dust if they are texting to each other, plus I might changed Angel's username if he is texting other peoples sooo.... yeah :P
> 
> Somehow Jazz music helps writes chapters welp, hope y'all have a Great Day/Night & Merry Christmass nor Happy Holidays to y'all, hope ye have a great time with Friends, Family, nor yer Loved Ones/Partners ^^
> 
> Peace Out :3!

The Post Office are not far from the City as it was the city was buzzling on the afternoon as it's was Black Friday, and demons buzzle around the bigger Malls or Stores that are around the Hotel, wasting their money of some new or old sales one or two in some smaller and desperate stores who are competing for the ranks in the Industries that is in Hell, but more in the non Porn Industry.

Niffty hummed as she skipped around the streets to the Post Office, passing by the demons who are rushing pass to the Malls.

Once Niffty arrived to the Post Office, she smiled, a little surprised as it was not crowded like the Malls in the City, but it didn't mind her as she trot over the front line and waved at the man in the counter.

"Sir, Sir, Sir, Down here!" Her voice chirped, catching the man's attention, looking down and away from the newspaper.

The man looked at Niffty and rose a brow as she grinned and waved at him with one could said a precious child like smile

"Hi there Sir, I'm Niffty and I'm here to sent a letter to my best friend, Mimzy!" She said in a happy tune, giving the letter to the man as he took it, leaning back his seat as he called out someone else to take the letter.

  
"Hey Joey, ya got a lett'a to deliver for miss Mimzy!"

A giraffe like demon pops out in the corner, raising a brow over his button like eyes

"The who, the what now?" The giraffe questioned "Da Lady that owns that Puffy posh whatever shack is!" "You mean the "Pow Pow Candy's Glaze" club? I heard she had changed the name of the club to... Hhmm... What is it?... Oh yeah, "Feline joure à la ville", I think!"

The man looks down at Niffty and rose a brow at her, as he placed his arm over the counter.

"Did we ask you to tell us what or where Miss Mimzy is?" The man said, sounding annoyed at Niffty's presence

"It just sounds like you needed to know, Sires!" Niffty answered happily, as the man rolled his eyes and gave the letter to the giraffe

"Just sent t'is to Miss Mimzy, Bob. I hate this little girl being around me already" The man stated "But dudde, she's not touching you" the giraffe replied as Niffty only smiled at the two with a giggle

Bobby sighed before he gave the letter to Bob's pocket as he said "Just sent this already. I'm going to order some Devil's Coffe for my migrains" he said before leaving the counter to another room in the back. Bob shrugged before grabbing his bag to deliver the letter, as Niffty smiles and waved goodbye at the Man before walking back to the Hotel, humming happily.

Meanwhile back in the Hotel, Angel spent his time in his room, texting Cherrie with a smile on his face

* * *

BomberLady🔥🔥: Sooo... How's your day?

_**💞👄LoveBug69👄💞 is typing...** _

* * *

Angel had his tongue out playfully as he typed a reply and was about to press sent, but hesitated at what he and Alastor agreed earlier, before deleting half of the message and sent the shorter one.

* * *

💞👄LoveBug69👄💞: Today was great!

**_BomberLady🔥🔥 is typing...._ **

* * *

Angel had his feet dangling above another he take a sip of the apple juice he took from the kitchen before he went to his room with a bag of chips on the his other hand.

* * *

BomberLady🔥🔥: Cool. Anything intersting lately?

💞👄LoveBug69👄💞: Not really. She bum about losing my job thou

* * *

He blew his hair off as it was covering the screen of his phone

* * *

BomberLady🔥🔥: Damn, that sucks. You sure you can't find any job that like your previous job?

💞👄LoveBug69👄💞: Nah, not really wanting to search for any, too lazy to search for any really

* * *

Angel took a chip from the bag of chips and munch on it as he blinked and waited for a reply

* * *

BomberLady🔥🔥: Ya know I can try to find some shit ass shitlords or two that would LOVE to have ya around. Like... that other studio. What was it called?

* * *

Angel placed a finger under his chin to think, before rolling over his bed with his back leaning against the bed's upper set as he sent a reply to Cherri Bomb

* * *

💞👄LoveBug69👄💞: You mean Cyptic Cozies?

BomberLady🔥🔥: Yeah. That one!

* * *

Angel bit his lip as his mind goes over the Studio mentioned to him as he had seen a sight of the Studio before in Magazines, but was never aloud to go there. Valentino even said it was a competetor of his Studio. He shrugged at the thought before sending a reply as he took another sip of Apple Juice.

* * *

💞👄LoveBug69👄💞: Idk, sugar tits. Had seen it on magazines or shit, but never really seen the full picture, you know.

BomberLady🔥🔥: I could try to bust ya in there ;3!

* * *

Angel snorts a bit as he rolled his eyes playfully.

* * *

💞👄LoveBug69👄💞: Nah... Not really sure at the moment. But I don't want you to get in trouble, ya know babe

BomberLady🔥🔥: Aawwww, that's sweet of you, Angie. But you sure you don't want me to get'cha in there?

💞👄LoveBug69👄💞: Nah. It's probably like same studio Val has, good but shitty sometimes

BomberLady🔥🔥: Lol

* * *

**'KNOCK! KNOCK!'**

"Angel?"

Angel had his heads up when he heard a knock on the door before sending a "Brb" reply to Cherri, hopping off his bed as he unlocks the door and opens it after to see Alastor was standing in front his door, smilling as usual.

Angel smiles back, as he leaned over the door with a smirk on his lips  
"Whadda ya want now, Babe~?" A flirtasious tone slipped out of Angel's mouth as he speaks.

Alastor's ear twitched as he speaks "Dinner's almost ready. And I'm here to fetch you up for a Dine, my friend!" He exclaimed, landing out a hand to be hold.

Angel chuckled as he kept a smirk on his face as he let his hand held willingly as the two walked down stairs to the kitchen, separating their hands as they arrived. Alastor to a seat on the fartest end he could sit on as Angel walks over to Vaggie who is trying to fight a live Lobster as she's trying to put it down, while it tries to fight back the demon who are pointing knifes at it.

Angel furrowed a brow at Vaggie's direction "Why are ya fightin' a lobster for, Toots?" Angel asked, taking out his phone to scroll down a few messages left by Cherri before replying back to her.

"I'm trying to put it down so we can all eat in peace!" The grey demon growl under her breath, as points forward the knife to the living lobster as it dodges one after another, while Vaggie kept trying to kill it on the spot.

"Hey Vaggie, what are we cooking tonight?" Charlie's voice come ringing to the kitchen as she arrives, looking at Alastor that were sitting patiently on the table as she waved at him as he only smiles at her as she looks at Vaggie and Angel and waved at them, as Angel had his eyes focused on his phone, while Vaggie is trying to kill a living lobster, as it finds away to crawl back down and away from the Demon as Vaggie glared at the lobster and began to chase it with a knife

"Come back here, you little crab!" Vaggie yelled, chasing the living creature around "Lobster" Angel corrected, while still focused on his phone, snickering at a picture that he found funny in his social media feed.

  
Charlie blinked in confusion as her girlfriend is chasing a living Lobster creature, before it crawled up to her as she looked at the creature with curiousity on her eyes

"Hey there, little guy. Are you supposed to be our Dinner?" Charlie asked, smilling awkwardly at the lobster as it glared and snapped it pinchers as the word "Dinner" was mentioned.

"Do you not want to be our dinner?" Charlie asked, seeming to understand what's the Lobster are saying.

  
Vaggie saw the Lobster on Charlie's hands and grinned as she walks up to her

"Great, you got the little crab--" "Lobster" Vaggie clenches her fist, trying not to throw the knife at Angel Dust as she continues "All I'm trying to say, can you help me dump the Lobster to the Pot? It was supposed to be for our dinner" Vaggie said, shooting a glare at the lobster.

Charlie blinked and look down at the Lobster, before looking back at Vaggie  
"But Jimmy doesn't want to cooked" Charlie said with a frown on her face  
"Jimmy who-- Did you just name the lobster, Jimmy?" Vaggie asked as Charlie nodded and hugged the Lobster on her arms, as she raise it up to Vaggie's face

"Look at his face, doesn't it says they don't want to be cooked?" Charlie said with her eyes pleading for Vaggie to keep the Lobster alive. Vaggie sighed and crossed her arms

"Fine. We're not going to cook Jimmy tonight" "Yay!" Charlie cheered as she hugged the Lolbster tightly on her arms before...

**'CRACK!'**

Charlie frozed at the cracking sound as she looks down and dropped the lobster once her hands are on her head as the lobste-- I mean Jimmy is dead on the ground. Charlie frowned as she had killed a small innocent creature that were supposed to be their Dinner.

Angel looks up from his phone and grinned as he was about to make a joke out of the situation, the door of the Hotel opens wide

"I'm back, I'm back, I'm back!"  
Niffty greeted as she slammed the door closed behind her, closing another demon who are walking into the the hotel to get their nose harm by the door with a grunt and cuss or two.  
Niffty hummed as she walks in with her little bag on her side, before she stop to a halt when her eyes focused on the Dead lobster on the floor

"Oh dear, this won't do. Let me just clean it up for you!" She said as she dropped her bag on the floor before zooming off grabbing plastic bag and some cleaning gloves as she grabbed the dead Lobster off the floor swiftly, placing it on the plastic back, wiping the floor with some soap a bit of wipe here and there with a cloth as it was spotless clean again

"Done!" She annouces before dumping the plastic bag of dead lobster to the dumpster outside.

Alastor hummed as he step out of his seat "I suppose I'll be doing the cooking tonight. And Tonight's meal is one of my mother's favorites!" He annouces before grabbing some ingriedients from the fridge, a few utensils on the counter to be set, as he was going to grab the spatula, Angel already grabbed it first, smirking as he kept it high from Alastor's reach as the other only glared at him as he was snickering

"Angel.." Angel looks back at Charlie, confused "What?" "Just give Alastor the spatula and let him cooked for us, please?" She asked with a small frown on her face, Angel rolled his eyes and let Alastor snatch the spatula off his hand as he shrugged and goes over to seat by table with his feet slightly on the table as he was typing back a reply to someone with a grin, as Vaggie glared at him.

Angel blinked and sensed that he was being stared at as he looks at Vaggie  
"What?" "Feet off the table, Angel" she said, shooting a glare at him as she had her arms crossed in her seat.

Angel rolled his eyes again and placed his feet down, only to place it on the other seats, still occupied with his phone while Alastor turn on the volume of the Radio as a jazz music played to fill the room while he cooked.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

The Dinner was quiet fine, the Jamalaya was a delight to the patrons in the Hotel as the clock chimes 12 o'clock, everyone goes to bed as a few stayed up for longer on whatever they may needed to do, nor ordered to do so.

A hum of a radio fills the room in midnight as snores of slumbering demons echoes through the room, pitter patter can be heard through the halls down in the main room of the Hotel.

The hum fills in with some whistles as they echoes, sounding like a silent tune around the halls for an hour or two before it dies down to a giggle and a chuckle

"I still got it!" Cheered a feminine voice, giggling and bouncing on the seat she were in. A smile sparkle through the red light of night, shining through the windows as a tint of crimson glowing eyes glows in the dark

"Why, that's wonderful my dear!" The man in the dark praises as the cleaner grins at the praise, and giggled after.

  
The two siblings stayed quiet on the dark as they let the atmosphere envelops them along the scenery with screams, explosions, screeches of terror are filling the void of the background

"Uuum, Alastor?" The air frozed as Niffty speaks up in the corner of silence.

The smilling demon hummed and looked down at the smaller demoness

"Yes, sister?" "About what I ask earlier..." Niffty started, her feet swings slowly in a normal pace, as Alastor blinked with his ear twitched a little

"I'm sorry if the question I ask earlier was weird. I didn't mean it to be weird or anything. I was kind of curious, and when I heard you and Mister Angel's voice, I got curious and decided to listen, and I didn't know I wasn't supposed to listen in. I'm sorry!" Alastor blinked as he hummed with his eyes closed for a moment, before opening them after

"I forgive you--" "Yay!" "But in one condition" Alastor finished with a slight smirk on his face, as Niffty blinked and frowned a little bit, but nods "Alright... What do I need to do?" Niffty asked, sounding slightly scared but a little bit annoyed.

Alastor leaned down to whisper at the little demoness' ears, as she nodded at first with a confused look, before a smile crawl towards her face, as she looks up at him "Really? Well I can absolutely do that. No doubt about, I can do that!" Niffty said with excitement, standing up from the sofa she's sat in, giving herself a twirl around while giggling in glee, as Alastor only chuckled before telling her to not stand on the sofa or it'll be a mess, as Niffty only giggled, hopping off the sofa, cleaning the spot she stand on, before sitting back beside him as they continued their little talk before an hour later they walks back to their rooms for a rest for the night, before the Cockatrices screeches their lungs out....


	22. Chapter 21: Niffty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niffty is not liking on how Alastor is doing with Angel & she wants to fixed it, in her own ways to do it

The Days becames weeks as The Hotel became slightly more busier as the week passes, The Hazbins had more work in their plates, as a few are okay only having more works in their plates (Alastor & Niffty), while some seems to not like of the more work they are given, either it's like greeting a new demon or two without luring them to sex that is, nor carrying the suitcases of the new demons signing in to the higher floors, or the new additions of the hotel lower floors, or well The Basement.

"All you need to do is just stand there and greets a few demons. It's pretty easy right?" Asked the blonde to the other taller demon.

The taller demon groaned with a eye roll "Urgh, I don't know, Charls. But I'm not in the mood to do anything. Can I please have just a day off today?" The other complained with their arms crossed

"But it's only greeting the new demons. It's the easiest one we gave you, Angel" the blonde argued at Angel Dust "Unless you want to have the shift that me and Vaggie gave Rockuff..." her voice trailed off a bit as she smiled a little bit, eyeing hopefully at Angel as he sighed in defeat

"Fine, fine. I'll do it..." "Great. I'll go tell Alastor that you will be working with him today!" Charlie says as she skipped away happily to get Alastor.

  
Angel rose a brow at the mention of "Alastor" and smirked "Maybe... it's going to be easy as Charlie said it to be" he said to himself with a hint of confidence in his tone

▪︎▪︎▪︎

Or maybe it's not as easy as Angel think Charlie said would be. Alastor seems to still be distant with him, even if they supposed to work together, nor even the fact they are a thing still flying through Angel's mind, still doubting the Radio Demon's tendecies on this relationship.

Alastor as he was told to greet new demons around the Hotel, he accepted the job given willingly, as there will be more entertainment for his life to be filled. But as Angel was mentioned to be working with him seems like a down grade for him, but still accept it willingly only to hope Angel won't start flirting with him again, even though they are in a relationship, Alastor still not comfortable with him working side by side.

"Soo... We're just going to say Hello and Hi right to the new demons right?" Angel asked, starting a little conversation with Alastor, it won't hurt on starting just a casual conversation, right?

"Yes" Alastor responds while looking over the sign in book, looking over at who signed up today

"Angel?" Angel was twirling around the pen on his hand in the sense of boredem, before looking over to Alastor

"Yeah?" His mismatched eyes looked over at the Radio Demon, as he points over at something on the book

"Have you signed in yet today, Angel?" Alastor asked, looking back up at Angel before scotting away a bit from him

"Yeah. Why you ask, babe?" Angel said as the pen on his hand was thrown towards the other side as it hits someone on their head as he chuckled with a grin on his face

"Well it looks like you haven't" Alastor said as Angel blinked and looks at the book with his eyes narrowed

  
"Wait, where? I don't see it" Angel leaned closer to the book while having his other set of arms on Alastor's shoulder as the other tensed up with a glare

"Over here, Angel. It looks like you haven't" Alastor points over to where Angel's name is where he indeed haven't signed in. Angel blinks and rolled his eyes as he looked around for a pen, and smirks slightly

"Well, there's no pen here, so how can I sign in without a pen, Daddy~" shivers were sent through Alastor spine as he snapped his fingers and a pen manifested on his hand, as he hands it to Angel

"Here. And please never ever call me that again" Alastor said with a stirn glare at the Spider, as the other only chuckled and smirked before signing his signarature on the book, slightly complains on why the ink was black and not pink like he wished it is, Alastor rolled his eyes

"Please just sign in, before my brain explodes of you being here" Alastor said, sounding a little annoyed, as Angel chuckled and shrugged as he signed in, and the pen pops away from existence, while Alastor uses his microphone that he manifasted after to get Angel as far away from him on where they are.

Angel pouted as he was pushed away from the Radio Demon as he sat down on the chair that were on their spot.

"Are you going to be this difficult in our relationship, Al?" Angel questioned, looking to the side at Alastor who are putting the Sign in book bellow the Ruler Board as he had his arms crossed on the table with a smile, as his eyes leans towards the Spider

"Why absolutely!" Alastor replied with a grin on his face, as Angel sighed and rolled his eyes with his face on his hand, look outwards with full boredem in his eyes.

Alastor only smiled as the doors opened for new demons to come in and greeted by the two as one more ethuastic and the other just waved and said a couple of welcomes here and there for the first hour or two.

  
Niffty hums as she zooms around the Hotel, cleaning and cooking the orders that were given with a smile and giggle with a bit of help with Vaggie taking some orders of the other demons of their tables, glaring at a few as they were taking a long time for to order something, before complaining after.

Niffty bounced around in the kitchen, finishing a few dishes in a swift of time, as she stopped by a bit on the Reservation table to see how the others were doing, as she sees her brother enjoying his time on greeting new demons, even if a few just enters in, signed in withiut a word only on the fear the Radio Demon would do something to them, not that really mattered to Niffty as she is glad they will have some new friends around to play and hang with.

But her eye looks over at Angel Dust and frowned, as he seems pretty bored and only saying hi or welcomes the demons once or twice, only letting Alastor in the spotlight, while he plays around with the telephone's cable with his hands. Niffty glared her eyes at Alastor's direction as she zooms away to the bar, going under a new door installed for the Bar few days ago, and take a seat on one over the taller ones, swinging around it as it twist her around, before she looks at Husk with a grin when she waved at him.

Husk looks over at Niffty, as he poured a beer at some of the customer's cup, before walking up to her

"What do you need, Kid? I'm quiet busy right now" he said as he picked out a booze from under the table and cleans it with a cloth, placing it beside Niffty, Niffty looks at the drink first before looking back at Husk

"Oh, I want you to spike my brother's coffe that I will give him later on our breaks" Niffty said with glee in her words. Husk rosed a brow as he asked why and what for to spiked Alastor's Coffe for.

"Oh, nothing really. I just want my brother to get drunk from drinking it" The cat demon narrowed his eyes as he's not buying what the demoness says

"Alright, what's the catch here, twirp? You want me to spiked that bastard's drink only for nothing?" He asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Yup, it's only just for him to get drunk, that's all!" She said simply with a giggle, as the cat sighed and rolled his eyes

"A coffe won't get a Man like him to be drunk, you know? He needs something stronger to really rail him off to be drunk" Husk adviced, as he take the booze beside Niffty and drinks it.

"Oh really? Hhmm... Well then what you adviced me to give him then, if Coffe won't work even being spiked" Niffty said with her hand on her chin, thinking.

"Well, I had somethin' that the blonde lady whoever her name is confisticated away in her room or some shack. I think that would be enough to get your brother drunk though, kid" Niffty's grin widens as she looks at Husk

"Oh well I can get that for you!" She said happily, standing up from her seat as Husk chuckled "Alright Kid, I'll keep the blonde girl and her girlfriend distracted, while you go get them for me" he said with a smile, that he rarely does around anyone he knows or see before.

Niffty sat back down, giggling in joy as she watch the Grandfather clock, waiting for it to tick to their break time, as Husk finished drinking the booze he was drinking before, hiccuping a bit as he thrown the bottle away to the trashcan behind the counter.

As the clock chimed at 10:15, Niffty zooms off elsewhere out of the Bar, passing by Charlie as she were about to questioned Niffty where she is going, Husk told them that she is only going to clean the upper floors for a bit, as Charlie nods and goes on to check on Vaggie on how she's doing.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

Hours later, Niffty zooms off and down back at the Bar, handing Husk a bag of confistigated drinks that Charlie and Vaggie took away, a week before.

Husk looks down at the bag & peaks in what's in it at first and grinned with chuckled

"Damn kid, you got the right ones!" He said happily and picked out a dark red bottle with a smeared brand on the front of it, as it haven't been used or drank before.

Husk placed the bag down before putting the bottle table with a grin on his face "This drink will surely make a fool or a Man of that bastard he is drunk, I promise you that!" Husk said, as Niffty eyed the bottle in awe

"Oohh... And how many cups do you think to make a man drunk by that, Husk?" Niffty asked, curious filled in her tone.

"Hhmm... Never really know how many shots this can make, but I supposed we're going to have to wait and see how many it'll make anyone foolish enough to drink this crap" Husk said with his eyes rolled, as Niffty nodded, noting what Husk said in her mind, before going to the kitchen and fetch a cup and goes back to the Bar as Husk opened the bottle and pour half at the cup.

"You sure you really are just doing this to make your brother drunk, kid?" Husk asked again, not that he cares for a different answer or sort from her.

"Yup. Just that, & nothing else" she said before grabbing the cup to give it to her brother on the reservation table, as she had a sly grin on her face when she left the bar to serve the drink for her brother...


	23. Chapter 22: A intersting day for Husk

The Day seems to goes swell at the pass hour or two, demons seems to be somewhat enjoying their stay on the Hotel, even with a few extra ' _complications_ ' around, as Angel did decided to flirt at one or two or even more demons that arrived at the Hotel for some services he can profide them, as some felt uncomfortable get to slap him off which earn a glare from Alastor on the reservation table who were still standing there with a smile, holding his microphone trying not to break it on his hands, as Angel only moved away when he wasn't wanted and flirts even more to the other demons who seemed to like his flirts, might wanting his services.

  
Even a few seems to get close to Angel as he seems to let be close to him, Niffty hummed happily with a tray on her hand with a cup with red ' _wine_ ' on top of it.

"Oh, Alastor I got your drink~!" She sang happily, passing by Angel and a few demons around him, before Angel grins and sees the cup on the tray and took it from it when Niffty passes by them

"Hey thanks Toots!" Angel said, drinking the cup that were supposed to be given to Alastor, Niffty frozed, as her head turned to Angel and grinted her teeth

'Shit, shit, shit!' Her mind began to panic as she looks around slightly before running off when Alastor about to approached her, he blinks and looked over at Angel, giving another few glares at the demon beside him.

Angel only chuckled as he hiccuped a bit, chuckling even more "Dang, didn't know Niffty were serving some big bangs. This shit is *hic* Goooddd~" he said to one on the demons, hanging a hand around their neck as they blinked and smirked slightly

"Oh really? Why are you open now for your services, slut~?" The other purred as Angel chuckled and hiccupped as on of the other demon scratches under Angel's chin as he chuckled, face heating up in pink as he cling on the tallest demon beside him, they fliched a bit but grinned as they looked smugly at the others, caressing Angel's hair with their hand.

Alastor felt static of a radio goes louder even more as he tried to kept a calm and compose look with a smile that now seems forced more than ever, while he stands there for another moment.

Angel hiccupped as he looks up at the taller demon with half lided eyes and a smile on his face, placing his hand on the other's cheek as the other seems to blushed and grinned even more, eyeing Angel with a smirk, ignoring his friends when they wanted to have a turn with Angel on getting his attention.

Alastor felt his ear twitched as he pinched the top of his nose 'Just smile and ignore, Alastor. Just smile and ignore. No one will know a thing, if you just smile and--'

"Hey hot stuff, how about *hic* go somewhere private and *hic* I'll *hic* give you my services~?"

Alastor goes over to the group of demons that were huddling around Angel, he looms over them when one of them pouts a bit

"Gosh darn it, Rick. I was the one that should get that fucking slut's services, not you!"

The taller one snorts at his friend "Guess better luck next time, Buster. I got a date with a pornstar!" said the taller one, as Alastor cleared his throat and the group looks behind them and freezed.

"Why I'm sure you are getting a date with a Pornstar indeedy! But may I borrow my friend, Angel for a moment? He seems like he needed a rest!" His voice chimed in a joyful tune as it only sends shivers to the group from his eyes starring down at them, the group stayed silent as Angel hiccuped and groaned a bit while clinging on the taller one as he speaks

"Are we *hic* going somewhere or *hic* not~?" The taller one lloks down at Angel, then back at the Radio Demon, before quickly pushing Angel off from him towards Alastor, who grabbed Angel by the waist, and held him closely with a large grin on his face, as he looks at Angel and say

"Why Angel let's get you to your room to rest, you looked like mess, ha hah!" He said with a laugh track on the background before dragging Angel upstairs, giving another glare at the group as they went back upstairs.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

Alastor brought Angel back to his room, as he reluctantly goes inside Angel's room which surprisingly unlocked; The room was full with the color pink from the walls to even the carpet, posters everywhere, mostly posters that Angel has been filmed in, all of it is about Porn most likely, his work desk is even pink, Alastor grimanced at the sight of the room as he sets Angel down on his bed and turned around to leave, but a hand grabbed his arm, as he grunts and looks back to see Angel holding his arm tightly like a little kid that needed his/her/their parents to stay with him/her/them for the night because of nightmares nor bad dreams.

"Please stay..." Angel mumbled, hiccuping slightly as Alastor sighed and summoned a chair and radio for himself while sitting down and letting his arm getting hugged by the drunken spider.

He also summons his shadows to closed the door behind him and turned on the Radio for some of his favorite tunes to hear, before manifasting a book to read for awhile.

Angel hugged Alastor's arm even more, slowly drifting to sleep with a last hiccup as the music from the Radio fills the room in bliss.

Alastor hummed at the tune with a smile, as he looks back at Angel who is now drifted asleep, before carefully taking his arm away from the Spider as the book pops away from existence as everything else when he stands up, turning around to go over the door before he saw the bounquet of dead flowers on Angel's work desk and smiled a little more, as he left the room with a hum.

Niffty runs back to the Bar, sitting down with her arms crossed, grunbling a bit from under her breath

"Hey, did it worked?" Husk asked, approaching the little demoness

"No it didn't. It failed and now I'll never see them be nice with each other, or or just treat each other nicely at they can be!" Niffty complained, flailing her arms down to the table with afrown, as Husk blinked slightly, confused

"What do you mean it didn't worked? Didn't Alastor drinked it?" "No. Angel drinked it before I even reached Alastor!" Husk blinked again and put down a bootle of booze and pour it on a cup beside him, before drinking it after

"Well that suck then. Why did ya want him drunk so badly though?" Husk asked, loooking down at the pouting Niffty

"I just wanted Alastor and Mister Angel to have a great relationship together..." Niffty confessed with a sighed and her arms crossed.

"Wait... Wait a minute, you're saying the chunky smilling bastard fucking like that whore?" Husk asked sounding surprised

"Yeah... I heard him and Angel committed to relationship yesterday!" Niffty said, still pouting "Well call me a Doozey, and crack my head to open. That bastard do liked someone finally and not in a "I will eat you later" kind of way!" Husk said with a chuckle as Niffty looks up at him, confused at his excited changed of tone.

"Hhmm? What do you mean?" Niffty asked "Well that bastard been glaring at other demons around when they get close with the fucking slut, and even before I caught a glimpse of him getting Angel back to his fucking room. Fucking hilarious!" Husk said with a laugh, as Niffty blinked a couple times before gasping

"Soo my brother do have a heart. Yes!" She said victoriously while fist bumping the air as the two laughed a little with each other.

"Sooo... How lomg do you think they can handle on a relationship?" Niffty asked, while Husk trying to get the last sip of the booze before tossing it away to the trashcan.

"I'm betting a month" "Oh, why so?" Niffty asked, looking back at the cat demon

"Eehhh, Angel is a slut and shit, and Al ain't a man for sex soo, I'm bettting if Angel pushed enough they'll fucking won't last long" Husk explained as he took another bootle of booze to drink.

  
"I bet they'll stay forever!" Niffty said hopefully with a grin as Husk rolled his eyes with a smile

"Heh, you're luck kid" he said, drinking the booze after.

"I'm older than you, you know" Niffty said with a grin, as Husk placed down the booze on the table

"Oh. How's so?" Husk asked, a bit curious "I'm 2 years older than you!" Niffty said simply with a smile, as Husk rolled his eyes "You're on you're on twenties, right?" Husk asked, assuming she was on her twenties. As Niffty nods "Yup!" grinning after.

  
Husk looks over his booze then back at Niffty as he asked

"Do ya drink?" "No. Father never aloud me to drink" "Well you're on your twenties now. Your Dad no need to order you shit on what to drink or not"

Niffty takes a quick look at the bootle of booze, before looking back at Husk as she hummed when she thinks

"Okay!" She said and grabbed the booze and drink for a whole day, before passing out after in the night, making Husk in a bit of a shock not at how she passed out but at how many bottles that she had chug down on

"Maybe I shouldn't ask her for a drink next time..." he muttered to himself, before walking out the counter and picked up Niffty & brought her back to her room after in the 3rd floor, and goes back after to the Bar with the elevator as it was a interesting day for him today and such much he hates to admit it, he enjoys it just for a day....


	24. Chapter 23: Bitter sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor gives Angel a new job

Once it was Tuesday, Alastor had gives more extra check ups on the plans he had unfold for Niffty to help him with, as he was glad that she was alright after than one night after her first time drinking which will be her last, as the last few days Husk was punished to have his stash of drinks away from him for a day, just a day without drinking. Some may say that will be easy, but some would say it would insane for anyone with a sane mind wouldn't even dared to do that. But we're talking about Alastor here and his methods can be arousing nor confusing at most.

But hey for that just one day, Husk finally gotten a clean bath, or well being forced to have a bath in a bucket with two demons trying to get a hold of the feline.

"Hey Al, break time almost over. Ya want me to get your coffe quick or somethin'?" As Angel entered the kitchen, what he saw was a wooden bucket that can fit a baby or someone as a big as the bucket itself, sponges were on the side with soap and shampoos, Husk's hat was on the floor, water spraling everywhere on the kitchen's table, as he saw Alastor and Niffty holding Husk back to the bucket of water, as he was trying to claw his way out of the bucket.

Husk sees Angel went in the kitchen and yelled "Get me fucking off from this assholes, please?" His head was dunked to the water, as he took another deep breath out of the water for air

"Help.... Shit!" Niffty pulled Husk back as he was flipped over to his stomach, as he had his claws holding him at bay from getting himself back on the water, while Alastor was trying to push the feline back to the water with one hand had a soap coated sponge, ready to brush through Husk's body.

Angel leaned on the side of the door "And what if I don't want to?" Angel said with a smirk as the cat only growled and glared at him, before pushed down to the water again with a hiss.

Minutes later, Husk was out from the water getting dried off with a towel by Charlie as he was shaking from not just the cold, but the fear of getting more baths from the two demons was quiet not a very fun experience for him, even being already dead once, that time on getting forced for a bath by two demons that was associated with was a nightmare to be hold.

But all in all the two siblings seems satisfied by their work as they pretend as it was not a big deal when Vaggie asked them why, and even accussed Angel for letting it happen and helping them to stop, as he argued back with "Oh na ah, babe. It's not my fucking fault that Husk hasn't had a bath in... Years!" "There's a fucking good reason I didn't take baths. And I didn't fucking need to be forced to have one either, slut!" Husk argued back as he had his wings spung up as the towel was throwned elsewhere, Angel rolled his eyes and crossed his arms

"I'm maybe a slut, but I fucking know how to clean myself, motherfucker!" Husk growled as he sprang out from his spot to tackle Angel down to the ground, as he left a scratch mark on Angel's face as Angel didn't seems to like it and tries to tackle the the feline down as he was above about to land a punch towards the feline before his fist was stopped by Charlie.

And moments later, Angel wasn't aloud to get drinks from the Bar for the whole day, as he locked himself in his room just because of it.

It was a entertaining sight for Alastor that day, his face is all in full amusement on how the Spider can tick the feline's buttons that easily, and even got just a scratch from it. It was interesting to him that day, as for Niffty she decides to knit Husk a scarf for him as her apology as she hoped the two still can stay friends after all of it.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

Alastor fixes his bowtie as he put on a black gloves on with crimson tips on it's fingers, a tophat on his head, hiding his antlers as he put back his monocle on, red as always as it's quiet the color of his favorite one.

He grabbed his coat back on, before grabbing his microphone which is now manifested to a cane as he turned off the lights of his room when he left and closed the door behind him with a hum of a happy tune.

Angel was the main room, dressed in his usual attire, reading the latest magazine, grumbling to himself as stumble a page of the new headline of a brand new Pornstar is going to be shown in Saturday, as they magazine seems to say that she was more extravagant than how the old Pornstar before, Angel rolled his eyes and muttered "Hah, I bet that new pornstar isn't gonna last as long as I did. I bet thy're going to fail every and any Val's expectations of Me" achuckle escaped his lips as he turn to another page to read.

"Ahem" Angel peeked out from the magazine once he heard someone clearing their throat.

"Why you haven't changed your attire, Angel?" Alastor asked, smilling sldown at the Spider.

Angel sat up, looking at Alastor up and down "What with the fancy dress up, Al? Did Niffty ask ya to dress or somethin'?" He said with a snicker of a chuckle.

Alastor let out a laugh "Oh no no, my friend. Didn't you forgot?" Angel was now confused "Forgot about what?" He asked as Alastor forrowed his brow at him

"Why I asked you to talked things out before, after the last we go to a place that didn't suits your taste" Alastor mused with a grin on his face, as Angel blinked before he crossed his arms and glared at Alastor

"Oh really? Isn't that your shticks on seeing sinners like me fell to despair? Heh, asking me to talk things out is soo not you, Al" Angel snorts with a laugh as Alastor rose a brow and narrowed his eyes at Angel Dust

"Why indeed it's true that I love to see anyone suffer. But I'm just here to brought you somewhere of your preference more than that one time" Alastor stated "Now, how about you go changed to something better than that attire, please. It's too.... revealing" Alastor added as he picked up Angel by his slouders and pushed him back up to his room, as Angel about to complain, the door was slammed in front of him when he was pushed over to his room.

"I'll be waiting downstairs for you, my friend. _Don't be late_..."

Alastor's footsteps became farther and farther away as Angel sighed and ran a hand over his hair in frustration

"Why, why, Just... Why? He's just..." a sigh escaped his lips again, as Fat Nuggets came to his and nuzzles his feet/heels and he smiled, picking up the little pig, petting it's head, smiling softly at the little piglett

"Heh, maybe it's just me worrying too much that it wouldn't ends well. He's just going to talk things out and that's that. Why am I worried about?" Angel said laughing slightly before he frowned and sighed "Maybe it will ends badly...." he trailed off before shaking his head of the thoughts that were flying in his mind, before going over his wardrobe to search for a dress of two for this accasion.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

Alastor and Angel excused themselves out of the Hotel to fetch grocceries they said since they needed to stock up more meat on the fridge, as it seems the pair buys it and let them off and out of the Hotel to go where ever they are going to.

"Sooo... Where are we going this time, Al? A fancy restaurant? A bar? " Angel questioned with his arms crossing walking beside the shorter demon as Alastor hummed "You'll see" he said with a twirl of his cane, as Angel shrugged and kept walking to where ever he was lead to.

**_~TimeSkip~_ **

Alastor smiles even more as he looks at Angel and told his to close his eyes first, as Angel looks confused and asked him why he needed to closed his eyes, before having a sly smirk on his face as Alastor narrowed his eyes before letting the other speak, he speaks up first

"And no it is not for those kind things that turns you on, Angel. Why no, it's not that. Can you just closed your eyes and follow my voice?" Alastor insisted, as Angel sighed with a pout

"Argh, fine!" He said as he covered his eyes with his gloves on the upper set, slightly peeking an eye, as Alastor hits his cane on Angel's head

"Owh, hey!" "No peeking, Angel" he said as Angel sighed and closed his eyes fully with Alastor grabbing a hold on one of Angel's hands while humming, dragging him to a huge building with lights and shimmers around, as Angel can hear chatters around him, not one is was familiar to him as Angel squeezed a bit on Alastor's hand as he looked at Angel and tightens his smile before reaching to the front table on the center of the room.

A man pops up to the table once a bell was rang on the counter, Alastor smiles brightly at the man.

"Why hello there and welcome to Lucious' Studio how can I help you two?" The man asked as Alastor gave the Man a envelop as the man took it and raised a brow, fixing his glasses and gasped as he looks at Alastor

"Is she...?" Alastor nods as he looks at Angel "You can open your eyes now, my friend" he said as Angel uncovers his face from his hands and blinks as he looked at the man in front of him in confusion, before looking around his envoriment.

The place his in is a Studio, yes. But it looks more like a some sort of club with people chattering on a Bar or two while there are waiters and waitresses in a exposed clothing, serving a table or two, as there were a Karaoke as well in the Bar on the left side, while the floor was filled with patterns in the color of pink, red, and yellow as the walls were decorated with some flowers of the same colors as the floor, there's even a lounge area on the right side for anyone want to relax or just have acoffe or tea of their selection

"Wow..." he muttered before looking back at Alastor with a furrowed brow, as Alastor grins at him

"Al, where the fuck are we?" He asked with his hand on his hip

"Angel Dust my friend, I have applied you to a job to what suiting of your previous proffesion since you have been nagging a lot of how you still wishes to work on that wrecked studio of a dump. I found a solution for you and it is in here!" He annouces loudly with a twirl and grin on his face.

Angel had a shock look in his face, as he shaked his head "No.... No... No.. No way. Y-You're kidding right, Al?" Angel asked as he was whispering his question to the Deer who only laughs

"Oh, you are funny, Angel" he said with a laugh as Angel looked dumbfounded at where he is right now

"But no, I am not kidding, Angel my dear. You've been nagging and rambling a lot on how you've wanted to be back on stage, being a star. And here we are, I am giving you what you'd wish for" Angel looks more shocked than before as he wanted to express how happy he is, but are having trouble on to say a word or two from his mouth.

Alastor chuckled "I supposed that expression of yours shows me that you are delighted to be here. How wonderful!" He said cheerfully as Angel laughed nervously and smiled a bit "Yeah..." he muttered before being dragged forward by Alastor to the hallways of the Studio

"Why let's get you to your room, shall we?" Alastor said as he dragged Angel with him, leaving the man on the front table in confusion, looking back down on the envelop

"Hhmm, guess the Boss going to be happy to know that we got a new Star for the show!" He said with a smile under his mustache, before hopping down the table before someone enters the Studio, making the man stopped and greeted the new commer to the Studio

"Oh, welcome to the Lucious' Studio, how may I hel-- Ummph!" The man was slammed into the wall by a hand covering the man's mouth, as his eyes widened while the other's eyes glared at him

"Shut up, and show me where the fuck is that **whore**?"

▪︎▪︎▪︎

"Here we are, Your room Angel!" Angel peaked from behind of Alastor as Alastor let's the taller demon enters the room and looks around the place, the room was a bit small, but filled with a soft cushion on the side, a pole on the center of the room, a pink shelves with asome boxes in it as Angel seems a little curious of what's in it as Alastor speaks up

"Well, what do you think, my friend?" He asked, as Angel hummed a bit before turning around to face Alastor with his arms crossed

"Eh, it's fine, I guess. The room are okay, and you really aren't playing around on giving me this job, are you?" He asked, eyeing Alastor suspiciously with a small glare.

"Well, why would I be joking around, if I want you to stop nagging about your old work to me when we had a conversation or two yesterday!" He chimed, as Angel rolled his eyes playfully and shrugged "I suppose you're right. But didn't you say you wanted to talk things out with me earlier? Showing me this place just makes me think you're just giving me favors, Al. Not that I complain on getting them, especially from you~" Angel purred, leaning closer to Alastor's face before he pushed him away with a laugh.

"Ha hah, that's funny" Angel pouts and rolled his eyes "So? Is this where you want us to talk things out?" Angel questioned with a brow raised.

"Why no. I was wondering if you would choose a place that you wished to have this talk" Alastor said with a smile.

"Oh, but you know if I choose a place it'll be a lot with sex and those sexual stuffs you don't like, you know" Angel said with a shrug, as Alastor only blinked, waiting for a reply, as Angel sighed and he placed a finger under his chin

"Hhmm... Lemme think..." As Angel were thinking of a place for them to talk things out without any place that related to porn or sex.

**'BANG! BANG!'**

Gun shots were heard on the main hall as a body was thrown aside to the hallway that the two were in, as Angel walks out of the room that was showned to him and kicked over the body to the side as Alastor avoids getting his shoes stained with the blood of the body and glared at the body.

"Get your hands up and no one gets hurt!" The demon in front of the two shouts, pointing a shotgun at the two that were standing on the hallway.

Angel yawned as he walks over to the demon with the gun as he placed the gun under his thighs, leaning closer to the demon

"And what if I don't want to, huh? What do ya gonna do, hhmm? Shot me and everybody else without taking anything, Sugarpops?" Angel laughed "Damn, did your brother hits you in the ass when you fails a mission? Oh boo-ho~" He said mockingly with his hand as the demon glared at him, raising the gun even more as he tugged Angel's shirt closer to him when he moaned with a grin his face

"Shut up, bitch! And just raised your hands or--" "Or what, Babe~?" Angel whispered through the Demon's ear as he caress the demon's cheek, cupping it a bit with a chuckle.

The Demon grew more annoyed at the prostitude's presence as he pushed Angel off from his gun and shot at Alastor who tilted his head to the side as the bullet misses it's target as he smiled wider when the demon grunts and cursed under his breath.

Angel looks back at Alastor then back at the demon, fixing his blonde wig a bid before straightened his posture

"Guess we're playing hard now, do we, Babe?" He said as he raised the demon's chin to look at him on the eyes as the demon growled and about to shot him again, Angel grabbed both of their arms up, as a third set of arms emerged from him, catching the the shotgun from the demon's hand, points under the demon's chin as he whispered

"Goodnight sweetheart, too bad that you looked hot.... but not as hot as I want it~" and as he whispered that to the Demon's ears, he pulls the trigger as the bullet shot through the demon's skull, blood splattered all over Angel's face as he let go the now dead demon's hands, wiping his hands together as he kicked over the body to the main room, hand on his hips as his third arms reattracted back to his body as he let out a "Tsk, tsk" with a head shake

"What a hustle that guy, am I right?" Angel said facing back to Alastor with a sly grin. Alastor grins as he walks up to Angel and take out a handkerchief to wipe the blood of from Angel's face as he grunts at Alastor

"I suppose he is. But does it has to be a mess like this on your face, dear?" Alastor said throwing the handkerchief away after cleaning Angel's face.

Angel rolled his eyes "Whatever. The guy was just bothering our time" Angel stated as he straightened his posture

"Soo... Whadda ya say about we go to San Carlo, eh?"

▪︎▪︎▪︎

As the evening becomes the afternoon, the two boys walks back to the hotel with bags fulls of goodies around Angel's arm who are smilling happily as Alastor had a DevilBucks Coffe on his hand, hot and steaming of the bitter dark chocolate coffe just the way he ordered.

And as the two stepped into the Hotel, Vaggie points a spear at the two, glaring at them.

"Where have you two been? What the fuck are those on your hands, Angel?" Vaggie asked, threatening Angel with the spear as he pouts and backs away a step, as Alastor points the spear away from Angel's face as Angel grinned

"Why it's the grocceries we mentioned to stock, my dear!" Alastor explained with a smile on his face. Vaggie doesn't seemed impressed but lowers her spear, when Charlie ran up to her

"Hey Vaggie is Angel and Alastor back yet?" She asked before looking who's infront of her and smiles

"Alastor, Angel there you are! So good that you two are back! Uumm... What are those?" Charlie asked, looking at the bags that Angel were holding on.

"It's grocceries, Toots. You don't need to worry about a thing, me & Al didn't do anything bad when we're out, I promise ya that!" He said with a wink before passing the pair to go to the elevator to his room on the fourth floor. As the pair looks at Alastor, minds fills with questions as he only smiled at them, as he looks around

"Why where is the sweet darling Niffty? Niffty!" He called out as Niffty comes zooming in and waved at Alastor

"Yes, Alastor? How was the trip you and Mister Angel took to the store? Was it good?" Niffty asked, grinning happily.

"Why it was horrible as usual!" He says with a laugh track behind him, as Niffty giggled

"Great to hear. Dinner's ready though, Alastor!" Niffty reminded before zooming off once she sees a bug that needs to be killed and cleaned. Alastor smiles even more

"Well what are we waiting for, like Niffty said Dinner's ready!" He chimmed as he pushes the pair to the kitchen with him, as Husk was about to walked out the kitchen, he blinks when he watches Alastor, Charlie, and Vaggie enters the room as he felt something is wrong with Alastor, but decided not to ask as he walks back to the Bar for a drink or two.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

Once Dinner was finished the Demons of the Hotel goes back to their rooms to rest or took a few minutes to stayed up before going to sleep.

Alastor sat down in his work table as he rereads a few of paperworks he was given to work on, humming softly as he reads some paperworks for the next hour or two, as the music from his radio fills the room with the sound of jazz filling a empty tomb of a serial killer.

The shadows emerged from Alastor as they were chattering some chants to one another, giggling at each other, as Alastor's ear twitches as he looks over his shadows and glared at them as he gestured them to be quiet as he goes back to do some paperworks before bed, as explosions fills the background with screams of agony from the denizens of Hell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp a longer chapter this time & idk if tis rushed nor I just over thinking the first part fer tis chapter, but heh glad I finished writting tis chapter, I am somewhat questioning my sanity sometimes when I write tis, but oh well :P
> 
> Hope y'all have a great day/night y'all ^^!
> 
> Peace Out!
> 
> Oh also tis chapter was inspired slightly by the song called "The Thrill of First Love" which i just heard today & got inspired to write tis chapter ouo


	25. Chapter 24: First day of a New job

**'COCKA-DOODLE** -Arggghhh!'

The Cockatrices screeched as it was morning before getting mauled by the Hellhounds as they run off like a fox that stolen an egg or two from the Chicken coop as they gotten a meal for the morning, either for themselves nor for their kidletts.

A buzz from a phone buzzes from under a pillow, as a groan followed after when the demon who are asleep, wakes up taking the phone from the under the pillow to see who are calling them, or what voice messages that left for them read or listen to as they are online or woken up.

Angel rubbed his eyes as he looked over his phone from under the blankets and see what messages or calls that he'd missed.

3 missed calls, 120 messages unread, 1 new voice mail. Angel yawned as he scrolled through the missed calls as all of it from the previous John he fucked with, rolling his eyes as his interest was peaked when he decided to listen at the voice mail he got.

"H-Hello is this the right number? That crazy men t-t-told me this is a right number, sooo... if it is, well the manager Judy will see you in your work today. Be s-sure to put on your best shot. Okay now w-w-where the... How to hang this ca--"

The voice mail cuts off at the last sentence as Angel blinked with a yawn, sitting up as he rubbed his eyes as he gets off bed, turning on the lights as he gave a pet on the pig as it snores softly on their slumber. Angel smiled at the little one and goes to the bathroom for a quick shower before changing to something that would catch everyone's attention since this was his first day on a new studio, a new job that was even given the most powerful demon of them all, and as handsomely hot that will makes Angel's boner visible to the view, a drool slipped out as he was imagining something lewd before shaking his head and wiping the drool away, before picking a dress that might fits well with the flowers he'd seen at the new Studio he and Alastor visited.

He still doubt the other's intentions on why he is giving him this, when even in their relationship, he doesn't seemed to show that he cares a lot about what he likes or not. Or maybe that's just one of many mysteries about the man, Angel smiled as he picked a perfect dress for the occasion.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

It was 6 AM when Angel walked out of his room with a red dress with yellow stripes, snaking down from his shoulder to his thighs, as he has a crimson heels on, his usual blonde wig on tide to a few buns down around his neck as he wore a strawberry flavoured make up on, a white bow tight around his waist and bellow the last bun of his wig as he had a purse around his back for all of his needs are inside the small purse he had.

He took a breath then release it after "I can do this!" He said to himself as he walked his way down to the main room and to the door as he was about to push the door open...

"Going somewhere, Miss?" Angel jumped slightly at the sudden chirpy like voice chimed behind him, as he looks around with his purse held up high, before a giggle caught him looking down to see Niffty and let out a sigh of relief

"For fuck sake, don't scare me like that" he said with his chest puffing up a bit as he fixes his wig a bit after.

"Oh, I'm soo sorry, Madam. I didn't mean to scare you like that, it's just I thought it was Alastor or someone else trying to budge in you know!" She said with a smile on her face

"Oh also your dress looks very pretty too, Miss!" Niffty added as Angel grinned and place his hand on his waist

"Why thank you, Darling. I made them myself you know" he said with a wink, sounding like lady from a prom night as Niffty has left once he thanked her for the compliment. He blinked and shrugged before leaving for work to the new Studio.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

He arrives slightly early to the Studio as one or two sinners did arrived before him, taking out some sandwiches for there meal in the morning, as Angel arrived to the Studio he frowned as it was not that crowded as when he visited yesterday with Alastor, but shrugged and went over to the Bar where a few demons reside in for the early morning.

"Hey there~" The two mens on the bar looked over as they were greeted by a fine looking lady that is Angel, as he sway his way to the two men, smilling at them with the bedroom eyes, as their tails seemed to wag at his presence when he sat on the corner of the two demons.

"Mind if I join you?" Angel asked, swaying his hips over the first demon's lap, sitting on his lap scratching under their chin as they wagged their tail with the arrousel as the other growled as Angel looks back at the other demon and chuckled

"Aaww, you want some of me too~?" He asked, fluttering his eyelashes at them as they grinned and nodded vigorously

"Well... you two must pay, if you want to have a piece of me, Hun~" he said as he stood up from the man's lap when they whined as he left their lap.

Angel hummed as he slowly sway around the corner out of the bar, winking at the two once he left, as a few boners can be noticed from the two. Angel smiled in content as waltz around the hallway of the Studio as he haven't looked around fully of what this Studio looks like nor even feels like. All in all it's a pretty fancy looking Studio with a bit of extras here and there for anyone that's not posh or fancy. Bars are on all floors of the Studio, the rooms for the clients are small but with what each clients needed most for a starter, there's even a stage room preferably for the Shows or Films that'll be hosted here for everyone to see in the final clip.

Angel did noticed the halls around the studio is luxorious, making him think the one's owning this Studio is a rich men or women, he shrugged and still wonders why Alastor wanted him to work here, sure he can search for a different place to work, or just attends on Bars for the sake on getting a bit of cash & maybe get some fucks from the thirsty demons there. But why here?

'I might ask him later about it. For now...' Angel looks down at sandwich he snatched from the two demons before

"Hhmm..." Angel took a bite of the sandwich before spitting it out after "Ugh, that taste like fucking peas with too much powder sugar. And God... Do they even know how to make a sandwich here?" Angel yelled as there were no response, but the two demons earlier peeked out of the Bar and looked at Angel in confusion, as he only waved at them with a smile and walks farther away, before trashing the sandwich on a trashcan with a sigh and his arms crossed before he decided to wander back to the Bar to have a chat with the two demons here for awhile.

Once it was 10 o'clock in the morning, the Studio became crowded, Angel grinned and began socializing to some of the clients around the Studio, a few liked being around him, some even fell for him in first sight, even he's just wearing a wig to look more feminine around the place, most doesn't really mind nor cares of him being around as he's the same level as the clients, not much for them to pay that to mind the least.

"Angel. Angel Dust!... Who's here named Angel Dust?" Angel Dust looks back as his name was called and waved his hand over as he continued to have a chat with the bunny girl that seems interested to have a bit of chat or two with him.

The demon approaches the two as he speaks up without looking up from the tablet on his hand

"Manager Judy needs you in her office, don't keep her waiting, Angel Dust. This maybe your first time here but we treat every client here the same as the first ones" Angel furrowed a brow at the demon that approaches him as they are black cat with glasses on holding a magenta tablet, Angel looks back at the Bunny girl as she pouted a bit

"Aaww, does she have to? I was having fun talking to her. Didn't you know she's great at--" "Enough bamblin' your bitch of a mouth. And get your whore ass back to work in the Bar before I'll get that "Pounding Stick" Mister Lucious used before on you. Now would we, Miss Shorline?" The demon threatened the bunny girl, as Angel shot a glare at the black cat.

"Hey, she wasn't rambling about shits, Tough guy. Me and her just talking about what we like or dumb shits and you came here and poop on the party, jackass!" He threatened back, as the bunny girl looks surprised as Angel was defending her just over her enjoying the chat she's been having with Angel Dust.

The demon seems unphased as he looked up to Angel as he snapped his fingers as a blue spark came of his hands, as he points towards the wall as Angel had his body lifted by his dress and gets throwned to the wall harshly, accidentally hitting another client in the proccess as they growled and pushed Angel off from them and huffed before walking off.

"906, do you really have to break the wall again with our clients?!" yelled a feminine looking demon, as the demon sighed and shot a glare at the bunny girl, as she bit her lip and goes back to the Bar as he walks off elsewhere or where he was needed for.

Angel grunts as he stands back up with a huff, shoting a glare at the demon called "906" as he shaked his hands a bit when he stands up and goes to where the Manager's Office is, fixing his dress a bit, but left the dust on it with a sigh.

'Hope this going to be better than that jackass...' Angel thought as he entered the Manager's Office.

"Do you want to speak to me or something?"

▪︎▪︎▪︎

As it was on the late Evening, Angel had finished his job for the day as the first shot for him was by his own luck was pretty much alike what Valentino used to put him on, but more modified...?

But in the end of the day, Angel glad to meet some of the new clients there, as he seems to make friends with a few; The bunny girl he met earlier in the morning, Sasha Shorline and a short demon called "Lucky". The two enjoyed his chats with them, as they have something incommon on some of the activities they liked nor disliked.

Angel gave a call to Cherri as he was walking back on the hotel, telling her how his day been doing.

"Wait he did what now?!" Cherri shouts through the phone as Angel can tell she sound shocked by it.

"Yeah, he looks handsome, but shit he's a fucking jackass!" Angel responded as he rolled his eyes before a grin springs on his face when he was passing a vending machine. Walking backwards a bit as he leaned down and pressed the "Angel Dust"

'Maybe this might makes my day better' he thought to himself as a small bag of white powdered drug falls out of it, as Angel picked it out and smiles even more.

"Damn, how I miss having drugs..." he said with relief in his tone, when he took some for himself, sending shivers through his body with a chuckle

"Soo... where were we again, Sugar Tits?"


	26. Chapter 25: Restart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind is full of randomness when motivated & idk why I kept questioning my own writtings sometimes qwq

When Angel went back to the Hotel after his first day on his job of the new studio, he calls up to Alastor

"Hey Al, can we have a talk for a bit?" "Sure, what do you need to talked about my--" Alastor blinked and looked at Angel who dresss like a fine lady as he furrowed his brow a bit

"Why are you one of the new denizen that Charlie and Vaggie lured here?" "Al, it's me--" "Excellent. Now come with me and I'll show you where your room is!" Alastor said as he bowed and land out a hand to hold.

Angel sighed in frustration as he shaked his head with his head down, before he crossed his arms and smiled a bit, maybe he should play along for a bit, it doesn't seems it would hurt.

"Alright. Show me the way, Darling!" He says as he smiled and placed his hand for Alastor to hold before he leads them to an elevator as he placed his hands on his back, pressing the button to close the elevator doors as it closed after a press of the button.

"Well which floor did Charlie told your room should be, Miss?" Alastor asked, looking at Angel with a smile.

  
"Uumm, the... the..... I forgot...?" Angel said with a awkward shrug

"Oh did Charlie forgot to tell you? Oh that's saddening" Alastor mused as he hummed. Angel bit his lip a bit as the two stayed silent for a awkward moment, before Angel speaks up, letting go the lady like voice to his normal one

"Al... Can we just talk?" Alastor blinked and looked at Angel as he takes off his blonde wig

"Angel, what are you doing here? And where is the fine lady before?" Alastor asked, as Angel sighed with a facepalmed

"Al that was me!" He said as Alastor tilted his head to the left, Angel frowned and leaned over the walls of the elevator, his arms crossed.

"Al... I don't know if this relationship thing is really working" Angel confessed as his chest lowers down when he sighed.

"What the matter are you meaning, Angel?" Alastor asked sounding a little confused as he blinked.

"It's just... Well... I know we should just keep this hidden from everyone and makes them guessing and shit. But it's just... I think we're just too fast forward, and I know you're Ace and my usual flirtings only makes you always pushed me away. Then I guess we can just... Stay as friends, maybe? And I promised to respect your five foot rule, and yeah..." Angel explained wit a nervous chuckle "Goddamit now I'm being bum about this" he said with a laugh "Me a pornstar trying to impressed a Overlord's heart and just to know that it'll never happens, but here we are! Aren't this is hilarious right, Al?" Angel asked, laughing a bit nervously as Alastor only blinked and his smile softened a bit, almost dropping, as he examining Angel's facial expression as he raised a brow, trying to analyzed the situation.

'Huh, interesting..... Is this pity or curiousity feels like? Interesting...' Alastor thought with a hum.

"Hilarious maybe. But did this relationship thing really gets to your head, my friend?" Alastor asked, leaning up closer to Angel as Angel felt his face flushed slightly at how close their faces is.

Angel let out a nervous laugh "Sorta heh..." Alastor rose a brow and smirks as Angel pouts a little a bit

"Okay, a lot!" He said with his hands up as Alastor leans back to his posture with a smile.

"Well I suppose we can try to take it slow, if you prefer so?" Angel smiles and nods "Yeah, that's probably a good idea, Al" Angel agreed as Alastor grins

"Wonderful, guess I can stop trying to get off troubles from getting drunk or hanging with those troublesome pécheurs!" Alastor stated as his accent slipped in a little, before it goes back to his radio voice with a grin.

"Wait, ya been trying to get me out of trouble, just because..." Angel gasped as Alastor looks at him and glared at him.

"Angel..." He started "You... You actually like me?" Angel squealed, as Alastor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No... no... Not in that way, Angel!" Alastor said with a huff, as Angel snickered and grins.

"Don't worry ,Al. Your little secret is safe with me, Babe~" Angel says whispering through Alastor's ear as he glared even more at Angel who was snickering slyly at him, as he stomped forward at Angel, leaning his feet upwards to Angel's height

"What did I tell you on not whispering on my ears like that, Angel?!" Alastor shouts angrily, as Angel only continues to laugh at him as static fill around him, getting louder and louder.

Angel continues to laugh, peaking an eye open as Alastor seems to have a manical smile on his face, dials replacing his eyes were before, his antlers stretching upwards and afar.  
Angel snickered as he slapped Alastor from the back of his head as his head landed on Angel's chest fluff as Alastor scowled slightly

"Angel..." "Oh shush, Smiles. And just calm your tits down already. We don't want Charlie noticing us breaking the elevator or some shit" Alastor raised up his claws and grabbed Angel's chest fluff, grumbling something under the fluff, still glaring at Angel.

"I hate you, Angel..." Alastor mumbled under Angel's chest fluff as he was calming down a little.

Angel chuckled "Love you too, Babe" he replied, petting Alastor's head, before his hand was grabbed before he was slammed to the other side of the walls, as Alastor growled at him as Angel grunts and pouts at Alastor.

"Hey, that's hurt, ya know! My back had been hurt twice now!" Angel complained as Alastor grabbed Angel's arms up as his grin became manical again as his antlers grew taller and wider spread, as Angel frowned a bit with fear read in his face with a nervous grin, before he closed his eyes when Alastor raised his hand for a hit, but nothing came.

  
'I'm gonna die, and it's because I fucking tick the wrong guy. I'm a fucking fool...' Angel's mind flies in panic, but paused as there were no last blow was thrown as he thought he was about to die then and there.

  
Angel slowly opened his eyes as his face heats up, blushing pink in shock as Alastor steps back and wiped his lips with his glove before he looked over to Angel

"Now how about you stop complaining and we had a drink on the Bar. My treat!" He offered as Angel only stayed there in shock and frozen in time as Alastor chuckled "I'll take that as a yes" he said as he press the button that opens the elevators doors as Charlie, & Vaggie stared up at him with a shocked expressions written on their faces as he only smiled at them and marched away to the Bar, humming happily.

Charlie and Vaggie looks at Angel as he slowly dropped down to the floor, still looking shocked. Charlie decided to approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder

"Angel?... Angel, are you okay?" Charlie asked as Angel placed his hand on his lips, before he stood up and shouts "Al, you motherfucker!"

"What you do with your mother is your bussiness!" Alastor chimed over from the Bar with a grin, as Angel snorts and ran up to Alastor to the Bar to tackle him as he dodges the Spider as he fell to the floor as Alastor chuckled and went over to a seat and asked Husk for rum for two as Angel stands up and glared at him with a mischivious grin as he stands up and sat beside Alastor, and stick his tongue out as he tried poking Alastor's cheeks before his hand was pushed away and Alastor instead pokes where Angel's nose should be as he blinks and looked at Alastor when he smirked a little as Angel snorts while Husk stands there, starring at the two as there were something or someone pulling their strings or he might be hallucinating and he needed more drinks.

Alastor snapped his fingers at Husk's face "Husker, my friend are you alright?"

Husk shakes his head and blinked a couple times "Eee..... What?... What the...?"

"I supposed I had to repeat what wanted here. May I have two rums please? And don't worry Angel here won't try to bother you" Alastor said sincerely with a smile, as Angel rolled his eyes and looked at Husk with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrow as Husk growled at him before taking a bottle of rum as he placed two glasses before and pour the rum on both glass.

"There. Are you two okay? Or you two just playing around with me like fucking clowns?" Husk asked, looking at both demons with a bit of a glare.

  
Angel shrugged and picked up the glass of rum, looked down on it as he speaks "Yeah, I'm good as usual" he said before taking a sip of it.

"I'm perfectly fine, Husker my friend. What makes you think of that?" He said cheerfully and chug down the class of rum in one sweep and a smile. Angel looked at Alastor and smirk as he snatch the bootle of rum from Husk's hands as Husk glared at the spider with a "Hey!" as Angel looked at Alastor with a sly grin

"I bet you can't drink a whole bottle of rum in one gulp" Angel gulps down the bottle of rum down, choking a bit as he kept trying to fill his throat with the rum before falling off from his seat and passed out.

Alastor chuckled and rolled his eyes, as Husk blinked and looked at Angel with a confused look, but sighed after.

  
"Great. Just fucking great, the slut just fucking make a mess of my floor and especially my fucking rum!" Husk grunted before taking a booze from under the table and drinks it to sower down his emotions.

"Don't worry, I'll clean it!" Niffty said as she springs over to where Angel passed out at and cleaned over the mess around the floor, before giving Husk a thumbs up once she's done as she zooms of elsewhere in the Hotel.

Alastor hummed as he stood up from his seat "Well that was a pleasent time we're having!" Alastor said happily as he turned around to leave the Bar. Husk sighed as he walks out of the Bar counter as he was going to picked up Angel and put him back to his room, Alastor walks back in the Bar as he said "Oh why I almost forgot" he said and grabbed Angel by his feet and dragged his body by the leg to the upstairs, leaving Husk slightly dumbfounded as he shaked his head and take another sip of the booze he drank earlier.


	27. Chapter 26: Trapped in a Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie execute her plan B only to make Alastor and Angel to get along

After the last incident happen between Alastor and Angel Dust, the two decided to get to know with each other in the right way, no playing around or joking around with a bit of help from Charlie and Vaggie, sure Vaggie still thinks it won't work between the two, but Charlie gives her hope that maybe the two assholes maybe can at least get along on something they are incommon with. Other than being assholes that is.

At first the two denied of doing so, as Angel said that it might not be a great idea since the last few times he tried, he only gets stressed out or say the wrong thing, or just flat out flirts with the man, even though he's Ace & Angel usually forgots that he is by flirting with the Deer which leads to a few close calls that either Vaggie or Charlie had to save him from.

Alastor on the other hand denies the concept as well, and he would agree if Angel is five foot away from him, then maybe he'll consider it. Which complicates more for Charlie and Vaggie, but Charlie had one solution.

"Sooo... since you two think it is a bad idea to try get to know each other, then maybe you could _try_ to... maybe pretends to be our waiters on our Date perhaps?" Charlie asked, shrugging awkwardly as Vaggie furrowed a brow at her girlfriend with a face saying "That is not a great idea"

"Eeeee, I don't know, Toots. I got work later soo... probably not" Angel responds blantly as he picked out his phone and scroll through his social medias

"Why I have to put a welcoming face to the new sinners coming to this Hotel of yours, Darling!" Alastor stated as his microphone appears in existence only to push Angel of the seat so he can have the seat for himself with a smile on his face, while Angel groaned and sat up, sitting on the floor instead.

Vaggie sighed as she looked at Charlie "Maybe we should stop trying. This assholes will never listen to anything we said, Hun" Vaggie reasoned as Charlie frowned but smiled at Vaggie, placing a hand on her shoulder

"Vaggie... we can't just give up. I know there is something we can do to make them get along!" Charlie reasoned back with a smile.

Alastor laughs, catching the pair's attention "Oh there is nothing that will make Me or even this slut to get along. It's a useless method to try even, Dear" Vaggie frowned as Charlie pouts and stood up from the table

"It's not useless if we try. And we will try and try again!" Charlie said, full in determination in her voice, Angel looks up from his phone and shaked his head as he looks back down on his phone again.

Alastor smiled even more and leaned closer to Charlie while Vaggie had a spear on her hands on the ready, glaring at Alastor.

"Oh really? Then what do you suggest to make Me agree to this get along thing, dear?" Alastor asked with a brow raised, grinning smugly.

"Well first thing, you can at least help Angel up on the seat. That seat surely are okay for two people to sit on" Charlie said pointing at Angel then on the empty seat beside Alastor, while Alastor only laughs

"Oh no no no. This seat are indeed good for two people, but not for him that is" Alastor said bluntly as he looks at Angel with a smirk and placed his feet on top of Angel's head.

"Hey, get your feet off my head, bitch!" Angel argued as he pushed Alastor's feet away from his head with a grunt. Alastor only smirks even more and placed his feet on Angel's head again, as Angel try to get his feet off from his head again.

"Stop it, will ya?!" Angel yelled as he standa up and glared at Alastor as Alastor only smirks at him, as Angel huffed and walks off.

"Wait!" Charlie said, as she ran up to Angel and grabbed him by his arm.

"I think I got a solution to make you guys get along!" She said cheerfully as Vaggie blinked and raised a brow, confused.

"And that is?" Alastor asked as a coffe cup manifasted on his hand.

Charlie takes a deep breath and she sighed and smiled widely

"Time to execute Plan Alpha B!" Charlie chimed

"What?" Both Alastor and Angel said, as the next minute the two were trapped in a room with each other.

Angel grunts with his arms crossed as he trot over the door handle

"Uh huh, Charls. Soo funny now just get me out from here. I got a work to do, ya know!" He shouts "And you should go to your work now, my friend. You don't want to be late now?" Alastor said with a chuckle as Angel rolled his eyes and turned the knob.

It's not opening. Angel rose a brow and turn the knob again and again "What the...?" He muttered and tries to turn the knob again and again with grunt.

"Goddammit Charls. I got work to do and The Boss going to fucking kill me, if I was late on Work!" Angel shouts as there were nothing replying him back, as Angel grunts even and tried to kicked the door down, but it hurts his feet slightly.

"God... Urgh!" Angel groaned as he was holding his feet on where it hurts.

Alastor chuckled "Let me demonstrate on how to get ourselves out of this wretched room" Alastor said, walking over to the door as Angel rolled his eyes and hugged his feet.

"Oh Charlie, can you please open this door and let us out and do our jobs?" Alastor chimed politely, as nothing responds back, Alastor blinked, confused.

"Charlie?" He calls out to Charlie, but no responds answered back.

"Huh, how interesting. Seems like we are stuck here!" Alastor annouces

"Yeah, good work, Sherlock. Now I'm going to be killed at work!" Angel said with a groan, placing his head on his knees.

Alastor looked at Angel and chuckled 'He looks cute when he's like this...' Alastor blinked and shaked his head 'No, no, no, no. Don't think that. Don't think that!' Alastor takes a deep breath and released it after as he goes over to another corner that has a small chair to seat on.

Alastor dusted the dusts on the chair, before sitting down on it, manifesting a radio on the table beside him and turn on the radio to his favorite jazzy tune to fill the silence in the room.

A minute or two passes as the two staying silent in the room they are trapped in.

Alastor hummed through the tunes he is listening as Angel sighed and leaned on the wall, listening the jazzy tunes that fills around the room, as he hummed along quietly as well.

Another moment passes as Angel decided to be the first to cut the silence with a conversation or two, if they are going to be trapped here.

"Sooo since we're going to be trapped here, probably forever... Soo... ya like Jazz, huh?" Angel Dust asked, looking over at Alastor.

Alastor looks at Angel, eyeing him slightly, wondering if he is joking around or not. But played along

"Why yes. I do love Jazz, it reminds me of back home. When I was alive of course!" He said with a chuckle.

"Oh. Is there like a band or somethin' you like that makes ya like Jazz?" Angel asked getting slightly curious.

"Why yes there is! And I used to loved it as a kid before I became a Radio Host!" Alastor replied with a grin.

'Radio Host, huh? Hhmm...' Angel hummed as he thinks for awhile and place his arms on his back for his head to rest on.

"Soo... What station ya worked on, Al?" Angel asked, sounding more curious about the Radio Demon.

Alastor hummed as he tried to think of which station he was once work in when he was alive, but nothing came to mind but a blurry image. Alastor looks back at Angel and replied with "Well I can't really remember where I worked as a Radio Host in Louisiana"

This peeked Angel's curiousty "Oh? Ya lived in Louisiana before?" He asked, switching his left leg to be on top of his right

"Yes in New Orleans actually!" Alastor paused and narrowed his eyes at Angel "Why are you asking me this all of the sudden?" He asked

Angel shrugged "I don't know. Probably boredem, plus we're stuck here mind starting a conversation or two, ya know" he said and swing his left feet through the tunes of the Radio.

Now Alastor looks confused, why are Angel Dust asking him this questions? This is not a Quiz show right? What is the Spider demon trying to get from him?

Alastor hummed "I suppose, but you know you don't need to do so just because of it" Alastor mused as he placed his hands on the table.

"I guess?... But that's boring. Asking ya questions is more fun!" Angel said with a grin as Alastor rolled his eyes.

"Soo... how's New Orleans is like though?" Angel asked, rolling over his stomach and looks up at Alastor like a little kid getting ready to hear a story from their parents before bed.

"Well..."

▪︎▪︎▪︎

"You sure this plan going to work?" "Mmhhmm, it usually works when my Grandpa and my Dad don't get along. So it probably going to work!" Charlie said with hope and determination.

"But that's when is your family, Charlie. Alastor and Angel is not family though" Vaggie argued

"But they are family to me..." Vaggie sighed as she giggled and smiled at her girlfriend. Darn, Charlie always got her to smile on any choices she choose to do, and oddly enough it always works out fine. But something tells her that this is still won't work quiet right like Charlie planned to be.

Hours passes later as the two boys still is trapped on the room, as the two had been asking and answering how or what their life is like on their living life before, as the two are enjoying the little talks here an there slightly.

"He heh, really now? I thought my Dad was the bigger ass here, but dang your Dad is a jackass, Al!" Angel said with a laugh, as Alastor rolled his eyes.

"He is maybe _that_. But he's a man of class" Alastor stated with a hum.

"Heh, so that's why ya act soo classy and posh around everyone, huh?" Angel asked as he looked at his phone with a sigh.

Alastor shaked his head "Not intirely. It's called acting polite, Angel. Ever heard of it?" Alastor asked with a furrowed eyebrow at Angel, as he only laughs

"Yeah. But being polite won't get you anywhere, if the people you are associated with are jackasses. I learned that since Paps prefers my big brother more than me and Molly. And that's just not fair!" Angel said with a huff, as Alastor chuckled and listened intently, wondering who or how can he meet this man of afather Angel speaks of. Because his father maybe strict when he was little and alive, but damn Angel's father sounds like a man who aren't ready for shits or responsibilities. Maybe that's Angel got his side from?

"Why it is aren't fair of him. But if I were there that man would be sliced in half for my own satisfaction to make him as my Dinner!" Alastor chimed as Angel laughed a bit.

"Really? Hah, I bet you can't even gang up on him since he's bigger and taller that you!" Angel spat with a snicker.

"Oh really? Don't temp me my friend. I might accept the challenge and does so the same with your previous Boss" Alastor said with a chuckle and smirk on his face when Angel paused and looked at Alastor.

"You did what now?!" "Oh nothing. I might have spoken up too much now" Alastor said, waving a hand at Angel who still looked at him in shock, as he gets closer to Alastor when Alastor glared at him

"Angel, what are you--" "What did you do to Val?" Angel asked, eyeing the Radio Demon intently.

"I don't think you would like--"

**'CLICK!'**

Alastor's ear twitched as he and Angel heard the door being unlocked and opened to show Charlie peaking inside the room

"Uumm... Did it work?" She asked nervously, as Angel and Alastor looked at each other as Angel walks back and away from Alastor and crossed his arms

"Eee, no" he said as Alastor hummed and stands up as the radio vanishes once he stands up

"I suppose you have to work to do, Angel?" Alastor said towards Angel as Angel looks down at his phone and had his eyes widened

"Fuck, you're right. Well I gotta go, Toots. See ya!" Angel said running out of the room, going upstairs for a quick change before hopping out of his window to run back to his Studio since he's already hours late.

Charlie blinked and looked at Alastor as he hummed walking pass her as he said "Too bad, Princess. It didn't work" Charlie sighed and pouts as Alastor goes elsewhere.

"I thought it would work. Maybe I should try again?" She asked herself and smiled after "Yeah, maybe" she said before going back to the Bar where she left Vaggie on when she was going to check on Angel and Alastor, as she caught a sight of Husk and Vaggie arm wresting each other as the two were glaring at each other, focused on their game.

Charlie only giggled at the sight, before sitting down beside Vaggie and watch her arm restled Husk for a hour, before winning after on the day.


	28. Chapter 27: Dancing lessons

"Soo wait... You move here... Here.. And... What?" Angel grunts, slightly annoyed as he replayed the footage on the TV in front of him, before trying to follow the movements in the TV in front of him. It was Friday today and Angel had a weekend off till Sunday, as he was told to practice a certain dance for his shot on Monday.

Husk dragging his wings around as he passes Angel who were sort of dancing, but failing constantly with a grunt, Husk blinked and raised a brow

"What the fuck are you doin'?" Angel fell forward as he grunted and sat up as he shot a glare at Husk's direction

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to fucking learn this dance moves, and it's just soo hard!" Angel complained with a huff, as he stands up and replayed the video on the TV again as he tried dancing again, but fails after.

"Well you ain't really getting it right" Husk said, taking a sip of the bottle he was drinking on his hand.

"Ya think?" Angel spat as he huffed and readjust the matress he was using to practice on, before trying to mimic the dance again.

Husk rolled his eyes and went back to the Bar, passing by Alastor who are reading a book while walking around.

"Goddammit!" Alastor's head perked up from the book he was reading and saw Angel standing back up again from the matress, replaying the video that he needs to follow.

Alastor blinked and decided to watch what in the world is the Spider demon is doing.

Angel was moving his feet from side to side, seemingly a little to fast than how the video is showing, before he stepped forward at the dummy, wrapping his right hand on the dummy's waist, while the left on it's shoulder then turn around with the dummy and moved from side to side as he slipped over again and fall.

"Ha hah, Loser! Can't even danced right!" Called a hog demon with a blue mohawk from the upper floors, laughing with their friends beside them.

Angel looks up and give them a middle finger "Fuck you, you're the one bothering me with my practices, bitch!" He shouts as the group of teenagers only laughs before walking away, as Angel huffed with his arms crossed

"Stupid teenagers, messing with me while I'm practicing" Angel mumbled as he stand back up, picking the dummy up as well.

"Practicing what exactly, Angel?" Angel yelped and jumped slightly as he turned around and sighed with his hand washing over his face

"God Al... You fucking scared the daylights out of me" he said with a laugh, Alastor blinked and smiled "Well?" "Well what, Smiles?" "Well you seems to be having trouble on your dances. Do you need a hand to help you with?" Alastor asked with a grin.

"Pfft, nah. I can do this by myself, Smiles" he said with his hand on his hips, Alastor smirks and leaned up to Angel "Oh really? Mind showing what you'd practice then?"

Angel frowns a little, looking a little nervous but kept up a flirtaous look and says "Well sure, Babe~" he said as he was about to touched Alastor's ears, Alastor moved back and smiles.

Angel pouts, but shrugged as he replayed the video and tried following the steps again.

Angel took a deep breath, as he sighed before stepping forawrd to the dummy and wrapped his hand on it's waist, while the other on the shoulder, forgetting the first step as he moved from side to side, before looking at the video in question and stepped forward as Fat nuggets ran out from the Kitchen chased by Niffty as it jumped up to Angel, knocking him down as Niffty huffed with her arms on her waist.

"Mister Angel, please watch your swine when he is in the kitchen. He was just about to ruined the cake my made!" She said , turning her heel back to the Kitchen, spatula on her left hand.

Angel shot a glare at the cyclops, before petting Fat Nuggets with a smile.

"Why that was pretty.... Bad, I say" Alastor mused, as Angel huffed and stands up with Fat Nuggets on hands.

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you try then, Smiles?" Angel said, challenging the other Demon as Alastor grins slyly.

"Well, I would. But how about we do it in a better invorement. Shall we?" Once Alastor said that, the two was envelops by the shadows from the underworld before they appears back on Alastor's room.

Angel blinked a couple times as he looks around as the walls were decorated with heads of hunted down animals, or demons or two, bookshelves were above a workbench full of papers and scripts, a large red bed on the side covered in roots on the bellow of the bed, while a tree thrunk spraling up to the ceilings to fill the atmosphere with a bit of scent of the lake or river bayou.

Angel blinked as he never actually had entered this room or anyone's room aside from his own.

"Now. What kind of dance you were practicing earlier?" Alastor asked, snapping Angel back to reality as he looks down at Alastor, before noticing Fat Nuggets aren't on his hands anymore.

"Where the fuck is my pig?!" Angel shouts, growing panic as his pig aren't on his hands.

"Oh no worries my dear friend. Your little swine is in a safe place" Alastor said with a grin

"What? If you fucking eat my pig, you're going to get it!" Angel threatened with a glare, pointing at him.

Alastor narrowed his eyes at Angel and pushed his hand away from his face and chuckled "I would never dreamed to eat your swine, my friend. Now can you tell me what kind of dance you were practicing earlier?"

"Well it's kinda this Blues whatever shit it was called, and I need to practice that dance that my Boss told me to do of my next shot" Angel explained as Alastor hummed with a nod.

"I see. Well if you are trying to learn Blues then I can give a hand to help you, my friend" Alastor insisted

"You sure? I know you don't like me touching ya or shits. I can just ask Husk or maybe Charlie to teach me though" Angel replied with his hand scratching behind his neck.

Alastor chuckled "While true, I hated anyone touching me, but I will put that aside only for me to teach you on Blues Dancing. Should we start with the Slow Drag first?"

"Slow what?" "Slow Drag, it's one of the steps for beginners like you to learn, Angel" the other explained, before bowing with a hand stretched out for Angel to held.

Angel bit his lip, as he hestitated to hold Alastor's hand, but as he did he was pulled closer to the other as he smiled sheepishy with his cheeks heating up as so his chest fluff buffing up. Alastor lets go of Angel's hand after moving Angel a few inches aside.

"Now let start with your right leg forward" "Right le..." Angel moved his left leg forward a little, Alastor glared at him "I said right leg, Angel. Move your right leg forward" Alastor intstructed, as Angel followed, moving his right leg forward, grinning a bit.

"Now move your left leg forward" Angel followed, moving his left leg forward as his felt his breathing thickens when he was a few inches closer to the other.

"Place your left hand on my shoulder" Angel grew more nervous at the next step, as Alastor noticed the nervous expression on Angel's expression before grabbing the spider's hand with his and placed it on his shoulder, smilling at the other.

Angel gulped a bit, as Alastor raise his left hand on the air once he told Angel to spin them around 180° with his right hand on his waist, using a bit of force with the tendrils from the ether as Angel followed slowly with a small giggle, still a bit nervous.

As Alastor placed his hand on Angel's shoulder, smilling a bit more at the other demon, while Angel gets even more nervous, blushing slightly at the other.

Alastor turn them around as his other hand was on the other's waist, before letting go as well telling Angel to let go his hand from his waist, before he snapped his fingers and a Radio appears on the table of the work table, playing some tunes, a Blues tune I'd say!

Angel grew a bit calm once he heard some Blues in the air and smiled at Alastor, nodding to let him continue on the steps.

"Now Angel, you must follow my feet, okay? We're going from this side" Alastor moves to the left, Angel follows "to this side" Alastor moves to the right, Angel follows as well.

"Alright, now follow me. Left, right, left, right, left, right" Angel followed his instructions willingly as he moves his feet in the same pace as Alastor's and chuckled

"Wow..." he muttered, before he blushed when Alastor held his left hand and intertwined them together raising it above his chest as they moved from side to side throught the tunes.

Alastor hummed through the tunes as he raised his hand that is holding Angel's upward before telling Angel to twirl once he held the tip of Angel's fingers as the Spider twirled slowly before fully holding Angel's hand back as they continued to move side to side

"Uumm, Al--" "No no, just keep my lead, my friend" Alastor cuts him off going back to humming, while Angel felt his face heats up a bit more, while their dancing.

Alastor gave Angel another twirl as he followed, but this time on a different direction, more inwards then outwards. Moving side to side again, letting the music be their guide on the dance.

"Now let's try this..." Alastor held Angel's hand down and twirl them around three times slowly, before letting his hands go from Angel's waist and shoulder as he tapped Angel's right hand to be off from his shoulder, while Angel let out a nervous chuckle.

"And now we stepped back" Angel stepped back a step once Alastor stepped back as well "and spun around together. Okay?" Angel blinked and nodded as they stepped forward, then stepping backwards and spun around on the same pace.

"Fantastic. Now how about we try this!" Angel tensed up as Alastor placed his hands on Angel's shoulder as Angel looks at him confused at what he should do next.

Alastor rose a brow at him, before letting the tendrils grabbed Angel's hands and placed it under the side of Alastor's arm, Angel blinked still confused as Alastor speaks "Don't worry my dear friend, they won't hurt you. Now move your left leg back when I move my right leg forward"

Angel only nods and follows as he moved his left feet back once Alastor's right feet moved forwar, as Alastor rotate his position a little bit as Angel catches the drift and rotated a little bit back once he noticed it and grins a little bit, before Alastor stands up and moved back once he let Angel to do a bit of a spin, Angel giggled in response as Alastor only smiled gingerly.

Alastor stepped forward again as Angel smiled and leaned back with his left moving a step back, before Alastor stepped back again and Angel twirls with a grin on his face.

"Great job, Angel. Now let's add the first move with this one, alright?" Alastor said as Angel tilt his head to the left "Eee, which one?" He asked as Alastor stepped closer to him and placed his right hand on Angel's waist as Angel blinked and nod.

But as he wanted to put his hand on Alastor's shoulder, Alastor stopped his hand by waving his finger at him "No, no, your left hand down, Angel" Angel formed a 'o' on his lips and place his hand down and followed Alastor's moves, moving side to side. Before Alastor asks for Angel's right hand, Angel hesitated but gives in, landing his hand to the other before he stand besides Alastor with his other hands down, while Alastor's on, before the two spin around with a bow.

"Dang..." Angel mumbled, looking impressed slightly, Alastor grins towards Angel as he said "Now how about we start from the beginning. Shall we?"

Angel can't help but smile and nods.

"We shall"

Through the full day, Alastor teaches Angel some moves of Blues dancing on his room without knowing Niffty and Charlie was listening in, giggling quietly from the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to watch Blues Dancing 101 nor well the basic moves of Blues dancing videos just to write tis chapter XD & damn I am learning new things while writting blep ouo.
> 
> Also just a bit insparations from other fer tis chapter to include some dancing of sorts qwq


	29. Chapter 28: Molly smolly

"Alright sinners, that's a rap. Now get a drink or somethin'... Just get outta my sight!" The Director ordered as their clients goes out of the recording room, chatting and gossiping around, and outside of the recording room.

A sigh escaped the stressed out Director, pinching the bridge of the noseholes on their beak

"906?" "Yes Mistress?" "Go get that Val's precious toy or somesort of what he used to call himself before" The Director said waving her wings around with a narrowed look. The agent nods before fetching who the Director wanted to see.

'Urgh, can't wait till I get the fucking chance to quit this job. I need to be there for my kids, not here' The Agent sighed and shaked his head as he walk to the room at Wing A room number 707, knocking the door.

"Angel Dust, Director Cavvirm needs you in her recording room" he said once, before walking off elsewhere.

Angel Dust hummed with a stretch, raising his arms up to the tip of his toe, while the other was hugging the pole, before he decided to twirl around the pole and struck a pose, as he let out a breath.

Grabbing a robe to cover himself, but only let his chest fluff exposed to the light, placing down a wig to cover his right eye

"Guess it's time to shine for the Big Mama~" Angel strut out of his room and waltz over to the Recording room to see what the Director want to say to him.

Meanwhile back in the Hotel, progress had been slow as there were ups and downs in the Hotel, a few decided to help or well just to get a room for themselves in this forsaken hotel. a lot more just quit since there were too much nice things in store, and the rules seems to bind them like chains, which resulted to a halt for a progress of the Hotel.

Charlie let out a exhausted sigh and planted her face down on the table.

"Hey, you're alright, kid?" Husk's voice rang through Charlie's mind as she looks up and gives him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah. I'm good. How about you, Husk? Is the Bar good for you through this weeks?" Charlie asked, as Husk blinked with his usual dull look on his face

"Yeah, it's been great. The less that Spider bothers me in the Bar, the better I feel" he said bluntly before taking another sip of alcohol, before walking off.

Charlie frowned a bit, but didn't let Husk's sower mood breaks her day, as she walked out of the Bar, stumbling over a sight of Niffty making flower crowns for Alastor and herself in glee.

She smiled at the two's bonding time, and decided to approach the two, greeting the two with a smile. Niffty looks up and waved back Charlie, hopping down the stool she was using to put the flower crown on Alastor's head.

"Hi Miss Charlie!" Niffty greeted back with a smile on her face

"Hi Niffty, I see you are making flower crowns. They looks pretty nice, Niffty" Charlie complimented as Niffty giggled "Oh thank you. Do you want one for yourself too? I can make one for you!" Niffty offered, as Charlie giggled and put her hands over her in defeat

"Oh no, you don't need to, Niffty. I'm just glad you two seems like you are having a good time" she said finally, as the hotel doors burst open to catch their attention, as Vaggie spung up from her seat and raised a spear up to the Demon that just entered the Hotel.

The Demon let out a breath of exhaustion, before closing the door behind him ,and readjust his posture looking around, not peeking a mind of Vaggie's spear almost close to his face.

"This is where Angel Dust works in right?" The demon, while looking around for a white and pink spider in the room.

Vaggie only raised her spear even more to the demon, smearing a scratch on the demon's cheek as he shot a glare at the moth demon, as Charlie approached the demon who is a greyish black spider wearing black and yellow attire on with a fedora on his head.

"Uumm, what are you needing Angel Dust for... Eee, what's your name?" Charlie asked with a wave and a smile on her face.

"That doesn't matter. I need to know where Angel Dust is before--"

"Scower the area, look up or down and leave nothing left, Boys!" There were footsteps scuttling over everywhere as a few thumps and thud of a footsteps moved closer to the Hotel.

"Arackniss, where the fuck are you, my boy?" A elder man's voice rang through the door, as Charli blinked and reached over to open the door to see who it is, while Vaggie keep her spear on the ready, Alastor only smiled on where he was standing, Niffty had zooms off cleaning around the Hotel.

The spider demon stopped Charlie's hands from reaching over the door knob as he yelled out

"He's not in here, Pops. Maybe he's back that old shack!"

The footsteps stop reaching over the Hotel's door, before it goes away farter off to where the spider had yelled. The spider demon let out a sigh of relief and Vaggie glared and raised her spear at the spider

"Explain yourself. On why and what are doing here in the Hotel?" She demanded, keeping the spear inches closer to the greyish black spider's face.

The spider grunted and crossed his arms "Fine, but I'll only say it once!" The spider spat, as Vaggie lowered her spear when Charlie smiled at her with her hand on her shoulder.

"Angel and I one night stole back the package ma Pops needed and it was on that Porn Studio Angel worked on before. And now Pops is angry because we got the wrong box, and he's after Angel just because of it!" The spider explained as Vaggie was about to lose it.

"He did what?!" She shouted in shock and anger fumming in her, as Charlie trying to reassure her that it's not a big deal.

"Calm down, Vaggie. It's not really a big deal, well sort of. B-But you can just returned the box you take and ask for the real one....?" Charlie tried to reason, bitting her lip a bit as she looks back at the spider.

"It won't be easy this time since that owner of that Studio noticed the package was gone" he said blantly as Charlie rubbed her arm slightly to keep her nerves away as she looks slightly worried.

"Sooo... what do you suggest w-we do then?" Charlie asked trying to be positive about the situation

"Well first you tell me where Angel is" The spider spat, looking over the grandfather's clock and growled a bit then back at Charlie and Vaggie.

"Why he work in a new studio downtown!" Alastor chimed, scaring the pair out of their skins, as he chuckled at their reaction while the Spider seems unphased by it and glared at Alastor before looking back at the pair

"I see. Well I would need a few hands to help me get him outta there before the place gone to bits. Are any of you skilled on using a machine gun?"

The room grew quiet as there were a bit of mumbling from Charlie as she never actually had used any kind of guns before, while Vaggie only glared at the spider and shaked her head while Alastor only stands there, smilling.

The spider sighed and running his hand on his hair and huffed "Alright, whatever you guys are good at, use that. And follow me, we don't have much time till Pops and the boys got there to blow the place up" The spider said, peaking out of the Hotel's doors to see if none of of the boys his father is around.

"Are we seriously had to follow this guy? He might be just lying or one of Angel's clients or whatever he called them. We're just going to get ourselves in more trouble if we follow him, Charlie" Vaggie reasoned as she was holding Charlie's shoulder with worry filled her eyes.

"I know, but if we just left Angel there, maybe they might blow the place up like he said" Charlie said back with a small frown, as Vaggie sighed

"Alright. But I'm not letting you just follow him without something to protect yourself, Hun" Vaggie adviced before going over to her room and picked out a large trident with a piece of an apple pierced on the center and gived it to Charlie as she walks out the room, while Niffty zooms in to clean some messes around.

"Here" Charlie smiled at her girlfriend and nods as the two went over to the spider, weapons in hand as he looks back at them "Good" then looks at Alastor "What about you, Freak? You're just gonna stay here?" The spider question still kept a serious look on his face.

"I'll follow, only to see some demons fall to their depts" Alastor mused as the spider only wave it off guides them out of the Hotel before Charlie gave Niffty to be in charge of the Hotel while they are gone.

Arackniss guides the trio to a car he and Angel stole before as he takes the driver seat on the front while Alastor, Charlie, and Vaggie on the back seat when Arackniss turn the engine back on, smilling a bit as the car still works even it was a old model.

"So where did you say Angel is?" Arackniss questioned looking back at the trio on the backseat.

"Uumm..." Charlie muttered as she looks over to Alastor for an aswer, as Arackniss followed her eyes and glared at Alastor.

"Well he's at that studio called "Lucious' Studio". It's a fine studio if I may say so myself!" Alastor chimed happily, as Vaggie looked at him with a angry looks, as Arackniss only nods and drove the car to a shortcut to get to the Studio downtown.

"Soo... you and Angel knew each other?" Charlie started, cutting the quietness of the ride.

Arackniss stayed quiet, eyes focused on the road, Charlie frowned and wonders of another question or two to ask along the ride.

"Uum, we actually never got your name before, what's your--" "Arackniss" Charlie shuts her mouth as he answers her before she even formed the question.

"O-Okay... So you're his Associate, yes? I mean Angel Dust. Are you his--" "I'm his brother. Now just be quiet we're almost there" Charlie nodded as she was taking notes at what Arackniss had answered as Alastor listened intently as his eyes looms over Arackniss with a furrowed brow.

'Is this the brother Angel talks about being his father's favorite out of the three?' Alastor hummed at the thought, taking the new information to consideration as they stopped a few blocks apart from the Studio.

"Now, the plan is get in, get Angel out before ma Pops and his boys gets he--"

**'CRASH!'**

"Cazzo di inferno!" Arackniss cursed as he heard a crash on the back of the tall bushes he parked the car on.

"Ha hah, I see you ladies are out here alone. Why don't I give your ride home for some _fun_ , huh?" Asked a snake demon that was slindering closer to the pair in the backseats as Alastor grins widely in the shadows, before Arackniss sniped the snake down as he waved his arm at the others to follow him.

Vaggie helped Charlie out of the car and followed after with Charlie behind her, looking around cautiously and protectively of her girlfriend. Alastor followed after hiding under his shadows as they goes in the building with caution, as they passed by Cherri Bomb throwing one of the Egg Bois at Sir Pentious' face, before she dodges away from one of the bullets from his Egg Bois.

Lucky for the four that they weren't spotted in clearance.

Angel Dust was told to be in a next shot with the other actors, lucky for him all of them were mens, more oppurtunities for him to sway their attention to him, and if they payed extra, they will get his services, which the Studio still let's him does his old routines that Val used to tell him to do, but less on the cash part, but more of the sex and drugs part.

As much as he hated the place on how the agents treated their clients, but if there's more sex or drugs on the table than that's acceptable enough for him to give the studio a three star ranking.

The shot Angel were told to be in, involves the dancing that Alastor had taught him few weeks ago, as he seems to cherrish that moment together of the two since they have been friends for long or well a couple of weeks after being trapped in a room together that is, butterflies still flutters in him when being close to the other demon, but he hates to admit that he may had fallen for a Man that had different taste as him, not like the Johns he fucked before, they were one time thing. But Alastor is something else, the only problem to him that if he'll be rejected nor turn down again.

"Angel, you're on!" Called on of the Agents, snapping Angel to reality from his thoughts as he quickly put on a dress for the shot and a wig for extra sass.

The shot Angel was partaken in was about the part of having a threesome with two other male actors in a alleyway background of some sort as the light dim red and dark blue for the scene.

The shot sents a few boners and drolls throught the crowd as Angel naturally was enjoying himself on the scene, eyeing a few thirsty demons, smirking as his movements are estatic to see as they were whistles and cheers from the crowd.

Arackniss, Charlie, Vaggie, and Alastor arrived at the upper floors for the audience to sit if they payed extra, or they have bucked a VIP seat, lucky none has just yet.

Arackniss didn't pay much attention at the scene that was playing bellow them, as Vaggie mouthed "This is where he worked at now?..." while looking both disgust and shocked, while Charlie trying to stir her eyes away at the scene, but still curious at what will happen next. Alastor seems to be glaring at the two actors that was 'playing' with Angel on the scene as it seems to bring some sort of hunger in him for a kill or two, but it seems hidden under the smile he's soo good at on putting for show.

The scene goes one for the proximate of ten minutes before the curtain falls and the scene ends. Arackniss waited for another moment or two, before spitting out silk from his mouth and giving Vaggie and Charlie to hold it.

"W-What?!" Vaggie shouts as Arackniss shushed her "Just hold it, I'm going to get Angel" Arackniss said directly, before throwing it down till it was slightly close to where Angel is chatting with the two actors he had played with in a scene.

"Just hold it, and don't make me fall, alright?" Arackniss asked, making sure they are on the same page as he is.

Charlie nods as Vaggie mumbled "This is still a bad idea being here" before keeping a hold of the silk rope with her girlfriend, while Alastor seems to dissapeared elsewhere.

Angel Dust chuckled as he sway his hips near where the other actor's boner should be visible as he walked a few steps to the door with them, sly smirk plastered his face before he bumps over the red clad.

"Hey what the-- Oh hey, Smiles!" Angel Dust greeted the other demon with a smile while the other two behind him, eyed the Radio Demon in fear, backing away slightly as they excused themselves on getting a sandwhich or a drink, and before Angel can responds of wanting to join them, they ran off to the backstage.

"Aaaww, guess maybe next time I can get to join them for brunch" Angel said with a pout, before looking back at Alastor "Al, why are you here? I thought you don't like seeing my peformances" a smirk sprail on Angel's face as he leaned closer to the other demon "Or did want to have a part of me, hhmm~? My offer still stands you know~" Angel's sluttery voice sends shivers a bit to the other, but he only laugh.

"Oh no no, I'm not here for that or even ever!" He chimed "Oh..." Angel frowned a bit under a pout "But I'm here to bring you back to the Hotel!" Alastor added.

"What? But my work doesn't finished after 7 PM, Smiles. Shouldn't I should just finished my work first before I go back?" Angel questioned, confused on why he needs to go back to the Hotel now, he still had a few shots to finished first.

Arackniss grunts as he glared down at Alastor as Alastor looks up and shot the black spider with a grin.

Arackniss huffed as Angel blinked and looks up to see Arackniss was hanging upside down to reach him

"Archie?" He mumbled before a few gunshots were heard behind the curtains with some screams and yells of other demons on the audiences.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit. They're here!" Arackniss shout whispered as he tried to grab Angel by the shoulders but he backed away

"Who's here?" Angel asked as he freezed at the sound of a elderly man yelling his name, or well "nicknames".

Arackniss grunts before one of the bullets sliced through the curtain and through the silk rope that Charlie and Vaggie was holding as Arackniss fell with a loud thud as Angel goes up to him to help him up, and make his brother face him

"What did you do?!" Angel shouts as there was a hit of anger and fear in his tone

"Pops got the wrong package" Arackniss stated dryly "What?!" "I'll explain later, now we got to get you outta here before Pops see us!" Arackniss warned as Angel let out a sigh with a pout and his arms crossed.

"This is all your fault after this!" Angel scoffed before the three of them runs back to the backstage before a few of Henroin's mens was already there to cornered them

"mi stai prendendo per il culo ..." Arackniss cursed as they backed away as Angel glared at them,as Arackniss growled at them with guns on his hands on the ready.

"Ha hah, we got 'em cornered, boys. Just like the Boss man wants them" laughed one of the demons in front of the spider brothers.

"Oh yeah. We got guns and we can shot you all in one shot!" Angel spat with smirk on his face, as Arackniss grunts at his brother being quick to challenge the group that was cornering them.

The group only laughs as Angel pouts but keep a brave look on to them, not knowing a sinister smile from shadow looming behind them will soon became their end.

Meanwhile upstairs, Charlie and Vaggie seemed to be cornered as well. As Vaggie had her spear on the ready, while Charlie trying to act as intimidating she can be with her trident. The group didn't mind their defensive stance, as one of them pounces forward and get speared directly by Vaggie's spear as another tried to attack as Charlie hit them with her trident before apologizing to them after.

As more tries to attack them seems to fail or get speared or hit by the girls, but as one of the demons came down from the ceiling, hissing, before they were shot down after, falling to the carnage bellow.

"Need a little help there, little misses?"

Charlie and Vaggie looked over to their side as they see a pink and white spider almost looks alike Angel Dust aside from the big silky light pink hair tied to a black band on, as she blow a smoke from the gun she shot the demon down.

Charlie nervously smiled at the spider and thanked them after, as Vaggie stayed cautious and kept her ground.

The spider only giggles at the pair as she placed one hand on her hip and shot a smile towards the two

"No need to be soo tense, Sweeties. Molly's here to get'cha outta here!" The so proclaimed spider "Molly" beamed lightly with joy in her tone, before shooting another demon down behind the pair and smiled in content as she approached the two

"Now how about I get 'chu and ma brothers and their friends outta here, okay?" Charlie raised a hand to speak but she and Vaggie was carried down by Molly with a grabling hook, swinging down from the upper floors and down to the stage with Charlie and Vaggie set behind her and her brothers, while Alastor was having the time of his life, hearing the scream of agony from one of the demons that was cornering the spider brothers.

"Am I late for the party, boys?" Molly chimed " Molly!" The two brothers said in unison as relief struct in them when their sister is here.

Molly giggled at her brothers and joined in the shooting of the carnage, before once some of them are down and dead, Molly guides them out of the Studio before anymore of their father's mens came by to get them.

Angel grabbed Alastor by his arm when they were running out of the Studio, ignoring his remarks on being touched as they quickly hopped on a different car and drove off before anything else happens.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

Once they was far enough from the Studio, Molly hopped to the backseat while Arackniss drived.

"Sooo.... How's everyone's day been going?" She asked with her hands on her lap, as Angel let go of his grip on Alastor's arm, before scotting away from him with a chuckle, while Alastor turn his narrow look to his usual one, while Vaggie seems to glaring daggers at Angel Dust.

"Well... it's been doing great, before this that is" Charlie answered with a small smile on her lips, before trying to confront her girlfriend to calm down before she hurts anyone else with her spear.

"Eeeh, it can be better. It was better, but now it was pretty awesome after that happen!" Angel chimed with a laugh.

"What?! That wasn't better! That was awful, we're all almost got killed because of this!" Vaggie barked, fuming with more anger as Charlie tried to calm her down again as she sighed and sat back down.

Molly only giggled "Now now, we know you all could've got killed, if Archie here didn't pick the wrong package~" she sang, teasingly, Arackniss glared through the mirror in front of him

"I didn't know what package Pops wanted, he just told me to get them! Also don't call me that seriously" He defended with a tight grip on the wheel, eyes back on the road. Angel snickered at his brother's reaction as Molly rolled her eyes with a giggle.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

Once the Hazbins arrived back at the Hotel, Charlie offered Molly and Arackniss that if they wanted, they can sign in the Hotel and help them, but they denied it, and says their goodbyes to Angel before driving off.

Angel waved goodbye as the car drove off, smilling happily before walking inside the Hotel when the pair walks in. But Angel was stopped by Alastor grabbing his hand to held him back.

Angel looks back at the other demon, raising a brow

"Yes? What do you want, Smiles?" Angel asked as Alastor hands him a small yellow dead daisy, Angel blinked and looked at the flower in confusion and takes it after as Alastor smiled at him and walks back into the Hotel leaving Angel in confusion of why he gave hism the flower, but shrug it off and goes back up to his room to feed Fat Nuggets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this one a long one & welp I got inspired by listening to "Alive" by Krewella & decided writting tis chapter ouo
> 
> And I did used Google translate for a few words on tis chapter qwq
> 
> cazzo di inferno = Fucking hell
> 
> mi stai prendendo per il culo .... = you gotta be fucking kidding me....


	30. Chapter 29: Questions, Questions

A Day had passed after what happen yesterday, and Angel were told not to go to work today or well Vaggie had to yell at him on not to go to work today after what happened as he only brush her off and tries to go to work before his phone buzzed and he picked it up when one of the Agents informed him that he's fired after what happen.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Angel shouts angrily, making Husk woke up from his nap in the Bar "Wha..." he muttered, yawning and took a stretch after.

Angel growled as he ran his hands through his hair "I'm going to Cherri's, if anyone askin' where the fuck am going!" Angel yelled as he slammed the door as he leave when Charlie and Vaggie walked over a hallway.

"Wait where did Angel said he was going to?" Vaggie asked as she noticed Angel had left the room, eyes glaring around for the target, or more so to know where the Spider is.

"I think he said he was going to his friend's house!" Alastor chimed, twirling his microphone with a smile.

  
"Wait which friend? Don't tell me it's that best friend of his that makes the Hotel looks like a joke, is it?" Vaggie asked as she sounded pissed off and ready to break someone a new one.

"I think he was going to Cherri's house that I heard, I think?" Charlie guessed while twirling her fingers nervously with a smile.

Vaggie groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose out of stress or anger with a sigh "I'm going to kill him" she mumbled.

"Uumm, I can go get him, if that's alright?" Charlie suggested as Vaggie looked at her with a frown "Are you sure, you want to get him? He might not listen to you" she doubted to her, as Charlie placed her hand on Vaggie's shoulder

"Sure he might, but I'm sure I can try to convince him to come here. Maybe he's just stressed?" Charlie guessed with a shrug and a smile, as Vaggie sighed and smiled "Alright, just be careful okay, Hun?" Charlie giggled and nods "I will" before she left the Hotel with a wave, closing the door after.

"Why I wonder what makes the spider off boots!" Alastor mused in glee. Vaggie looks up at him and raised a brow at him, crossing her arms "Probably just the dumbest shit you can think off" Vaggie assumed with a huff as she goes over to the sofa and sat down there.

Alastor hummed and went to the Bar, humming happily of his favorite tune, taking seat on the Bar and ordered a bottle of cheap booze from Husk, as he delivers and gave the red clad the a cup of cheap booze, while Niffty sat beside him

"Sooo.... How's you and Mister Angel's relationship is? Is it doing great or is it doing bad? Because if it is I am going to force Mister Angel with a stick to be with you!" Niffty pitched as she looks up her brother with a childish grin.

Alastor place down his cup with a hum as he grinned at his sister  
"Why we're doing great, Dear!" He replied as Niffty cheered with "Yay!" "But we aren't in a relationship. We're just.... Friends" Alastor added with a grin, as Niffty had her her smile hang down to a frown.

"What?!" Niffty shouts on top of her lungs, as Husk grins "I've told ya, kid. I'd win the bet, now pay up!" he said with a chuckle as Niffty glared at the feline with a pout as she sat back down where she was standing on earlier.

Alastor looked at the two in question, confused at what in the world on in Hell they are talking about. He took another sip of his drink and speaks

  
"Why what are you two betting about here that I didn't know of?" He asked, furrowing his brow to their direction.

  
Niffty huffed and placed a cash of a 100 bucks to Husk as he grinned at the money before stashing it away, looking back at Alastor with the booze on his hand.

"Well me and Niffty here were bettin' on how long you and that slut going to be together? And she bet forever, while I bet you two won't last long. And I was right!" He chimed, happily drinking the booze with a happy sigh, while Niffty stayed pouting with her arms crossed.

"Well that's silly. I was never wanted to be with another, nor even with that Porn star nonetheless" Alastor stated as the feline and the cyclops looks at each other and back at Alastor with a look of "Are you serious right now?"

  
Alastor blinked and raised a brow "What?" He questioned.

"You really fucking serious you had nothing to do with that slut?" Husk asked still with a shock look.

"Why would you think I would be with a prostitude like Angel? He had no class like I do nor Mimzy even. He's always _direct_ with what he does, like his own proffesion is" Alastor defended with his smile tightened to a growl.

"And why the fuck that you keep giving that look when other sinners trying to swoon him then, Alastor?" Husk pointed out as Niffty nodded in agreement

"Yeah. Brother, you always like Angel to have more conversation with you than him being with other mens. And I just thought for the longest time you had some feelings or something for Mister Angel, I even was about to make a sweater for the both of you!" Niffty added as Alastor felt cornered by the two's stare as he hated the feeling of being cornered.

He then stands up and said "Why I have more work to do and I must take my leave now. Ta ta!" He excused himself out of the Bar with his shadows spraling out from him, grumbling under his breath.

What did they think he is? A radio demon with a porn star? Hell no! He had nothing or any of those feelings for the spider...Right?

Alastor let out a sighed, leaning over a wall, letting his mind runs itself, letting it bore as he stare at the floor for awhile.

But there some little things he do like about his spider friend, how he is getting annoyed at some of the littest things it amuses him as much he would never admitted in public, how he would brush off anything in the sense of danger as it was just normal, or well mostly normal for any average demon or sinners. How they sometimes can agree on one thing. Not always, but just sometimes, even knowing the Spider a little more when they were trap in a room together gives him more information to blackmailed to the other Overlords, but he never did. Which was strange to him, but it never matters much to him before, but now it is bothering his mind, and his shadows seems to be chattering about it, before he shushed them with a glare.

Alastor shaked the thoughts in his mind and summons a book to read and distract himself. Sitting down on the sofa that Vaggie was on.

Vaggie blinked as she felt the more weight over the sofa and look to the side as she glared and raised her spear slightly, as Alastor only grins and focused on the book he was reading.

Vaggie kept her caution and thought of maybe asking what is he doing. It sounds like a bad but her curiousity got the best of her.

"Are you alright?" Vaggie is going to regret after on what she is trying to do here.

Alastor only blinked and looked over to the moth lady and smiled as he usually is.

"Why I'm doing fine, my dear!" Alastor replied as Niffty zooms out of the Bar and went to Vaggie

"No he isn't!" She interject as Alastor shot a glare to his sister from behind the book he was reading, while Vaggie rosed a brow

"Hhmm? How so?" Vaggie asked "He won't admit that he likes Angel! Even when Husk said that he is trying to "protect" Angel from the other sinners, it's just looks like they like each other. And I just, I just don't get why he won't admit it!" Niffty explained fastly as Vaggie blinked a couple times only catching a few that she was thrown over for.

Vaggie looked at Alastor as he seems to had his antlers growing bigger with static fills around him with the symbols.

Vaggie bit her lip as she shooed Niffty awayby telling her that there is a mess she haven't cleaned in the 7th floor as Niffty quickly goes away after.

Alastor calms down a little as Vaggie sighed as she shaked her head "I'm going to regret this.." she muttered before standing up and stands in front of Alastor.

"Sooo, you have problems only figuring out this tiggly feelings you have for someone, right?" Vaggie assuemed as the book poofed away from Alastor's hands as he shot a glare at the shorter demon in front of him, his smile turns into a scowl as Vaggie stepped back slightly with a spear on the ready on her hands.

'Damn it, what will Charlie do in this situation? Think, Vaggie. Think' Her thoughts play around her mind as she keeps backing away to the other wall, holding her spear tightly as she spoke up

"I get that this is a bad idea to ask and I am probably going to die for it. But like Charlie said maybe you should take a deep breath and calm down before we have this talk" she closed her eyes after she said it, regretting every inch of words she just sputter out.

Alastor was about to grab Vaggie with his claws, as she something struck him mind and calms himself down with his arms crossed

"Fine. I supposed I need to know what is this inkling feeling I felt when the thought of Angel Dust came to my mind. It's so irratating!" Alastor admitted as he let out a slight huff from his smile.

Vaggie blinked and looks up at Alastor with a smirk.

"Well you come to the right demon for the cause!" Vaggie chimed happily as she placed her spear down. Alastor blinked and looked at her confusingly before the two sat back down on the sofa.

"Soo... Explain me from scale 1 to 10, how much this feeling irritates you?" Vaggie asked as she took out a note and pen on her hands from behind the Sofa's pillow.

"This is just soo embarressing..." he mumbled as Vaggie looked up at him "Well?" "I suppose somewhere in... 6 or 7?" Vaggie nods as she wrote it down in her notes as Alastor was getting annoyed by the second of being here.

"Alright. What do you dislike about Angel?"

  
▪︎▪︎▪︎

"Soo, what do you like about Alastor?" Charlie asked, as Angel getting more flustered than ever before.

Charlie had found him in Cherri's house exactly like what he told he was going to and Cherri seems to pestering him with questions when she noticed who he was gay for or fell for the least. And it was not the Johns or Travis like she thought it would be which interest her more to pester him till he spill the beans.

Good that Charlie found the two and tries to calm the two down, and start asking the questions Cherri is pestering Angel earlier in a calm and civil manner.

"Well uuhh, everything. He heh... What? D-Do you want to list everything I like about that man?" Angel questioned with a pout.

"Well, yeah. It don't need to be everything though" Charlie reassured, as she took a bit on the chips Cherri had gave them to have while in her house.

"Hhmm... Like his dick? I never seen his dick before, but I bet it'll feel amazing to be in me~" Charlie frowned a bit but nods and take some notes.

"Just that?" She asked "Well... Maybe also his accent too! It's just hot when I heard it!" Angel exclaimed

"Wait that smilling creep had a accent?" Cherrie asked as she peeked over with a soda on her hand, taking a sip on it.

"Duh, yeah! And you know that he used to live in Lousiana?" Angel said with a happy tune.

"Eee, no" "No. Is he used to live there when he was alive?" Charlie questioned as Angel only shrugged "I didn't really ask if he is or he isn't. It's a bit personal you know, plus I'm just assuming shit" he said with a grin, as Charlie nods a bit.

"I guess" She think about it for a bit, before asking the next question to Angel.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

"So, you like how he gets pissed and complains a lot? It's entertaining to you?" Vaggie asked "Why indeedy! The face he made and the anger and the fury of the fool at the smallest thing!" Alastor replied with a laugh, as Vaggie hummed "I see, but aren't it just odd that you like how Angel gets angry and not on the other things that he does?" Vaggie questioned with a raise of a brow.

"Why I prefer not to know what other things Angel can do, my dear!" Alastor responded, as Vaggie took a note of it.

"Alright. Then what do you think you want Angel to do to makes him seems likeable to you?"

"Get a better job than _those kind_ of job!" "Maybe if he stop being an Ass than maybe I'll stop the flirting and try to act differently?"

Charlie and Vaggie take notes at what answers they can get from the two as Angel was a bit more of a Open book or soo it looks like outside, while Alastor is fills with more mysteries than anything Vaggie can get out of the man.

The Day goes by fast to the night as Angel comes back to the Hotel and goes to the kitchen to get some food for Fat Nuggets, while Charlie approach her girlfriend as the two try to match up their notes together in the Bar.

"Hhmm, this is complicated" Charlie commented "You can say that again, Hun" Vaggie replied as they tried to find some similiarities on what answers they got in the end of the day.

  
Husk went over the couple as Niffty took a seat on the Bar for a break as she leaned over what Charlie and Vaggie were doing

"What are you two doing?" Niffty asked with a smile, as Husk took a sip of his booze, eyeing the two girls.

  
"I think they are sharing notes, kid" Husk assumed as Niffty nods and blinked.

Charlie looks up first as she waved at the two "Oh hey Husk, hey Niffty" Niffty waves back, while Husk rolled his eyes.

"What you two got there anyways?" Husk asked as he take a chug on the booze.

"We're trying to find something both of Angel and Alastor likes. And we found none yet" Vaggie replied with a grunt, as she was rechecking the notes both her and her girlfriend's notes.

"Well we can help!" Niffty chirped with a grin as she brought Husk to a one arm hug, as Husk rolled his eyes, while Charlie looks up "Really?" Charlie asked as Vaggie looks up, staring at the cyclops with a side eye look.

"How?" Vaggie asked, before looking back at the notes.

Meanwhile upstairs, Angel decided to go to the upper floors' balcony with Fat Nuggets on his lower arms. Once he was at the balcony he sighed and looked down at the busy streets of Hell.

He crossed his upper arms on the fences of the balcony letting his head rest on the them while his lower arms was petting Fat Nuggets as they were oinking happily, at least Fat Nuggets still makes him happy.

The wind blew a breeze over Angel's way as he shivers through the cold wind and sighed, looking up at the red night sky, no stars glimmering down on him just a red sky with a pentagram above it.

Angel look back down with a frown as he watches as cars crashing over each other, honks can be heard from some of the cars in the busy traffic, everything was normal in Hell, violence accured, screams of agony rings and chimes through the air.

Alastor walked around the Hallways with a hum from the lower floors to the upper ones, humming out some tunes, as he spotted the Spider demon on the balcony as he decided to ignore it as his shadows seems to pull him back as he grunts at them and shaked his head, but they let out a chatter and a pout, forcing him to move forward.

He sighed and do so, walking forward to the balcony, inches apart from the Spider as he lets the wind brush through his hair and ear, his eyes looked at Angel and noticed he was frowning.

"Smile my friend! You'll never be fully dressed without one!" He said, making a smile on Angel's face with his hands as he grinned when Angel chuckled and smile a little, before looking back down at the streets.  
Alastor looked over what Angel's seeing and his smile stayed on his face.

"What a intersting day we got today. Don't you say, my friend?" Alastor mused with a hum.

"Yeah... Sort of. But it is interesting..." Angel replied with a small smile, as Fat Nuggets had fallen asleep on his grasp.

"Why the air today smells wonderful! The ringing of demons screaming in agony, the yells, the cries oh and soo much more! Quiet like a music to my ears. Don't you agree?" He asked with a grin at the other, as Angel chuckled, looking up at him "Yeah. To you that is" he said then looks back over the city, neon lights glows on and off from some of the signs as the smell of alcohol, oil, and blood mixed together in the air.

The two stay quiet through the hour or two before Alastor speaks up when Angel yawned a bit.

"Why how was your day, Angel?" Alastor asked as he summons a chair for himself to sit on.

Angel blew his hair a bit as looks back at Alastor "Heh, shitty as usual. Just got fired **again** from that new job you let me work on. And well yeah... I'm upset" Angel said with a pout.

Alastor hummed with a nod "I see. And I suppose you want me to search you for a **_better_** job?" Alastor asked, hoping the Spider will agree

"Nah, I don't think I need to find any in the moment. I mean I work in this Hotel too, aren't I?" He said, eyeing back at the roads.

"I suppose you are. Yes. But don't you prefer a different job?" Alastor asked even more, sounding a little bit curious.

"I guess maybe. But I mean I wasn't really on board with Charlie's idea with this redemption thing. I'm just here for the free rooms and didn't think I'll be working on helping her. But I guess, I am...?" He said with a slight shrug

Alastor nods, keeping a note of the new information he's getting from Angel.

"Well you already know why I'm here for and I don't need to explain it again to your pea brain of yours?" Angel somehow take offense of that and glared at the other demon.

"Hey my brain isn't a pea, you idiot!" He shouted as Alastor chuckled "Suuurreee" he said with a smirk as Angel rolled his eyes and crossed his upper arms.

"Wha'cha doing up here anyways, Al?" Angel questioned

"Oh just for nothing" Alastor replied "I'm bored, I suppose" he added.

"Alright then" Angel said as they stayed silent and let the screams and honkings of the cars fills the background, before Angel yawned again as he was getting tired as he stood back up and turned around

"Well Al it's getting late, I'm going to hit the hay" he said as he was walking back into the Hotel, Alastor stopped him by grabbing Angel's hand as Angel looks back with a brow raised at him.

As Alastor hands Angel another flower and this one is a dead tulip, a purple one.

Angel blinked in confusion "Eemm, Al. What is this for? You know we aren't dating right? You agreed for us to be just friends, remember?" Angel questioned with his arms crossed.

"Why yes, I know. But I am just giving this to say Good night to you, my friend!" He said with a grin on his face, Angel shrugged and took the flower before going to the elevator down to his room.

Alastor's shadows snickered and giggled as they were teasing Alastor a bit, as he only glared at them and shaked his head. 'I'm a Overlord I can't fall for anyone, that's a weakness that I don't have' he hummed with a smile over his thoughts before going down to his room as the elevator comes back.


	31. Chapter 30: Gossips & Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game night in ti hotel cause why not. Plus I am still trying to had ideas to fill the blanks a bit qwq

Another week, another normal day in Hell, as the Hotel called "Happy Hotel" or well "Hazbin Hotel" still has a slow progress as the goes as normal as it can be as in the Hotel was growing quiet as eyes were on the center of room, the main room that is, as the Hazbins are focused in grabbing a stick from a tower of sticks that on Earth they called "Jenga".

'Just focus on this one stick. It'll be fine' A lip has been bitten as sweats trailing their way down from a grey skinned face. As the stick was taken out a slight gasped from the audience behind can be heard as they were holding their interpretation on the edge of their seats.

Vaggie let out a sigh of relief as she place the stick above the bunch there were on top carefully, as it was put down, Vaggie wiped the seats that was coming down from her head and leaned back to her girlfriend as she smiled, as now it was Alastor's turn.

  
Alastor smiled as he took the ones on the bottom and quickly place it above without a sweat, as Vaggie and Hisk gave a glare to the smilling chad.

Next was Charlie's turn as she takes a deep breath and goes with the safest route by taking the slightly on the upper side and carefully take it out before placing it on top with a nervous giggle.

Niffty grins as it was her turn, as she quickly took the bottom one as everyone gasped as the tower was shaking slightly before they let out a sigh of relief when it still stands, Niffty giggled and with the help of Alastor picking her up as she put the stick on top with a clap, before she was put down after.

Next was Angel Dust's turn as he gulped slightly and grabbed the one on the center and takes a deep breath as he pulled it out and slowly placing it on top slowly.

Fat Nuggets ran out of the kitchen, oinking in fear as a flying creature was chasing it, claws ready to snatch the pig in half. Fat Nuggets yelped as they were close to be clawed and ran bellow pass Angel's feet and under the table bumping one of the table's feet as it makes the table shakes before panic ran to a few of the hazbins and their guests, before Angel fell down on hit ass, as the tower of Jenga has fallen on the table, and cusses were thrown everywhere

"You gotta be kidding me?!" "Oh come on!" "Angel, you shit!" "I'm going to kill that pig!"

Niffty hold up a broom and chases Fat Nuggets around with Cherri Bomb and Angel Dust following behind her, yelling "If ya hurt my pig, I will break your bones, bitch!" "Don't hurt my bird either, twirp!"

Vaggie sighed as she decided to tidy up the Jenga sticks with the help of her girlfriend. Husk stands up and walked himself to the Bar for a drink, Alastor shaked his head with a chuckle as he followed Husk to the Bar with Mimzy who Niffty invited to join the Game Night Charlie was hosting that day.

"I s'pouse you have told him how you'd feel, Darling?" Mimzy asked, twirling her hair a bit with a cute smile on her face.

"Hhmm? Oh I haven't" Alastor responds plainly, twirling his cane happily as they seated on the Bar, as Alastor ordered a booze for two, but ends up ordering just one when Mimzy told him that she doesn't need a drink for tonight.

Husk shrugged and grabbed a booze for Alastor a cup beside him as he pour in the booze in a cup before he drank the whole bottle after.

"Why haven't you told him, Sweetie?" Mimzy asked as she watch Husk served the other demons on the Bar.

  
Alastor took a sip of his drink and put it down after "Well, I don't feel like it, dear. It's just... pety if I do, Mimzy" he said as turn the tunes of the Radio in the Bar to jazzy one, Husk glared a bit at the man but didn't mind him much on changing the music.

"Well you know you are going to say how you feel one way or not, Al. Those feelings will be very hard to keep if you keep waiting, you know, Sweetie" Mimzy adviced as Alastor hummed as he thinks, before Angel Dust burst in to the Bar with Fat Nuggets on his hands, holding them tightly.

Angel slowly catch back on his balance with the stool/seat as he sat down with a sigh, petting Fat Nuggets with a smile.

Mimzy giggled as greeted Angel Dust "Why aren't you that stunning demoness that Al brought on my show last time!" Angel Dust looked over the chubby women and blinked with a huff.

"Oh. Hey" he said blantly before looking away from her. Mimzy only giggled "Why aren't you looked like a darling in person!" Mimzy gushed as she reached over Angel's cheeks to squeezed them like a Aunt to her niece or nephew.

Angel grunts as he was trying to push Mimzy's hands away from his face  
"Hey get--" "Aaww, your cheeks are soft!" She gasped and looked at Alastor with a grin on her face "You've really should touch his cheeks, Ally! It's soo soft!" She gushed happily as Angel looked at Alastor and Alastor only shrugged with a devious grin on his face.

Angel grunts even more as he pushed Mimzy's hand away from his face and shot a glare at her. As she only giggled happily with a smile

"He's quiet a good pick you know, Al" Mimzy said with a sly smirk on her face as Angel seems to flushed pink at that comment, while Alastor only shakes his head and stands up to leave the Bar.

Mimzy shaked her head with her hand on her hips, Angel huffed a bit and rolled his eyes before Mimzy speaks up

"Soo you're Angel Dust, right? Hell's most wanted Pornstar?"

Angel smirked as he leaned over his seat "Why yeah. You know me~?"

Mimzy giggled "Why I do. Your performances on the Tely was... Something at best" she complimented as Angel smiled "Why thanks, Toots. No one ever said that about my performances before" he replied with a wink as Mimzy smiled back.

Mimzly blinked as she looked around a bit, before she whispered at Angel "Hey I don't know if you know this or not. But my friend Al actually has a liking of ya, Darling"

Angel had his eyes widened a bit as he felt his heart flutters

"Wait really?" Angel whispered back, quiet surprised at the fact that Alastor likes him.

"Yes, yes of course! How do you think he wasn't, dear?" Mimzy asked with a soft smile.

"Well... he kinda looks like he isn't. Plus when the last time he ask me out nor be my boyfriend just played as getting me to stop flirting with him. And flirting is my thing and I just... I don't know, you know" Angel explained as he maybe opening up more than he'd have to but he needed some confirmation the least.

"Oh dear. That's what Al been making you feels like? How ungrateful! You from what Niffty tells me was a pretty swell men, and a pretty amazing fella as well!"

Angel can't help but smile even more at that statement "Heh, thanks. That's the nicest thing I ever heard from anyone before, ya know" Angel admitted as Mimzy gave him a warm hug

"No worries, Darling. I'm here to make others feels welcome!" She chimed happily.

"Soo, Al really likes me huh? Like not just joking around. Like really really likes me?" Angel asked, and Mimzy nods

"Yup. He maybe won't admit it, but he does likes you, Darling" Mimzy confirmed with a smile as Angel chuckled and wondered in his mind that why Alastor haven't told him yet about it.

Mimzy hummed as she shuffled her feet and speaks up again

"Well I hope you two someday can say how you feel for each other, okay? Like seriously you really don't want to wait until someone else catches his heart" Mimzy says, hopping down her seat as she sway her way out of the Bar.

Angel had his fingers drumming the table as he thinks. 'Soo, Al do likes me? But how do I make him so he said it?...' "Hhmm.... Well what do you think Fat Nuggets?" He asked, picking up the pig to his face as it oinks

"I guess you're right. Well what do you think Daddy need to do to impress the Big Daddy, hhmm?" Fat Nuggets oinks as respond as Angel nods.

"I see, and then?" The pig oinks again with a smile, as Angel hummed as he think for awhile before Husk snapped him back to reality.

"Hey do you need a drink or somethin'?"

Angel blinks as he ordered a wine for himself with a smile.

As a door was slammed open catching Angel & Husk's attention as Angel peaked out the Bar.

"Charlie, Daddy's here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And cliffhangers 'cause why now qwq. Darn I really love writting Mimzy fer tis quq


	32. Chapter 31: Birthday Gal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Games for everyone & a present for the Princess of Hell from her parents

"Charlie. Daddy's here!"

The air of the Hotel chances once another Ruler has came to a view, as silent seems to fill the air as the music quiets down as one of the demons cursed under their breath when they have their drink spilled over their dress.

Charlie giggled as she was serving someone one of their Coffes from the Coffe machine they had installed in the kitchen before.

Charlie yelped as she was hugged on her waist, she looks down over who hugged and smiled nervously as she placed down the Coffe on the other demon's table.

A nervous laugh escaped her lips "Hi Dad... What makes you come here?" She asked nervously.

Lucifer straightened his pose as he eyed Charlie from bottom to the top

"Why you've grown a lot, my little devil darling" he said pulling out a meassuring tape to size up Charlie from top to bottom, before throwing it away.

"You've grown an inch taller than I" Lucifer pointed out, Charlie nervously laughs, stucking her finger through her hair and twirled it "He heh, yeah..."

"Well don't be down now, It's your birthday. You should be more cheerful than that. You don't want to be a Sour Pie now on your birthday now, Charlotte" her father mused as Charlie smiled a little more.

"Wait you remember, Dad?" She asked, looking quiet surprised at her father.

Lucifer laughs "Why of course. I wouldn't forget the first time that you come into this World, and you have your mother to thanked that" he said nonchalantly, giving his daughter a twirl as she yelped slightly and giggled after, rubbing her arm a bit

"Guess not only Vaggie who remembers my birthday..." she muttered with a smile plastered on her face. Lucifer seems to catch that and grins "Oh, how's that Vaggie girl been treating you, my sweet little Angel?"

Charlie smiled "Well she's been treating me great, Dad" she said as Vaggie came walking up to her

"Charlie, where suppose you put the other games on?" She asked before looking shock at Lucifer's presence.

"Uum, Vaggie you remember my Dad right?" Charlie asked as she was trying to smile nervously. Lucifer grins "Well it had been soo long, has it? I even forgot how skinny you look!" Vaggie glared a bit at his statement.

Charlie laughed nervously as Lucifer twirled his staff around as he looks around and hummed

"Hhmm, this place wasn't that big before when I give this to you? Did someome ruin it for you?" Lucifer questioned, looking back at Charlie.

"Oh no no, Dad. I got a bit of Help" she said with a smile, as Lucifer looked at Vaggie with a confused look then back at Charlie

"I'm sure your significant other can't just quickly plan out something to ruin the dump of land I gave you. She doesn't seems like a strong of women to do anything big like this" he stated as Vaggie had her arms crossed with a sour look on her face.

"Well... Not really. But I got some other sinners to help me?" Lucifer rose a brow on that "Who?" "Why hello there your hig--"

**'PLONK!'**

Alastor silently grunting in his mind as he was hit on with a staff on his head, still having a smile on his face.

Vaggie snickered a bit as she was covering her laughter with her hand, as Charlie frowned in shock.

Lucifer blinked "Huh, I still got it" he said and smiled at himself "Why hello there, Alastor. Nice seeing you here" Lucifer greeted, as Alastor chuckled and kept a smile at the King in front of him.

"Nice seeing you here as well, my old friend" Alastor greeted back as Niffty zooms up to him

"Alastor, Alastor, I need your help with something please, now!" Niffty said as she grabbed Alastor's hand and dragged him away to the kitchen.

Lucifer blinked as he turned around to face Charlie and Vaggie 

"Now who are the sinners that help you make this place more than a dump?"

▪︎▪︎▪︎

The next game was Tick Tack Toe between four players, as Lucifer was paired with Mimzy, while Vaggie was paired with Husk as the winning side is on Lucifer's side as they just need one more X before they win the game.

Vaggie and Husk seems to be sweating a little as they looked over the squares on that they can put on the stars on.

Lucifer chuckled as he smell a victory comes his way as he smirks his way at Vaggie as she glared at him, while Husk picked up a star and place it on the center square as Lucifer grins and placed the X on the upper side of the squares as there were three X acrossed on the top side, as Lucifer chuckled

"Well looks like I win this time" he said happily as Vaggie pouts and Husk rolled his eyes before he goes back to the Bar. Charlie giggled a bit "Why that was a great game!" Lucifer commented as Mimzy nodded in agreement.

"What's the next game, Babyclaws?" Lucifer asked, excited to see what games is his daughter hosting for this Game Night of hers.

The next game was Twister and a lot more players are playing this game, exceptions for Niffty, Husk, Cherri Bomb, and Mimzy.

The players were Angel Dust who chooses pink for his color, Vaggie chooses blue, Alastor chooses Red which Lucifer seems to pout about it a bit, which he was last to choose for a color, before choosing the color black but changing it after to the color yellow that slightly matches Charlie's hair as she smiled and he grinned at her with thumbs up.

The game seems to started swell as Angel and Alastor seems to have more advantages for their heights, mostly for Angel has more advantage with his arms and being a spider demon that's quiet a given.

Vaggie loses few minutes after as she sighed and sat on the Losers' corner as Cherri gaved her a bag of chips to watch the game goes.

**_~Timeskip~_ **

Lucifer seems to be tangled in a some sort of position as Angel was on top of him, eyeing him with wiggling his eyebrows at him as he seems a bit uncomfortable, but senses a glare from the Radio Demon behind him. He hummed as an idea pops out his head as he had mischivious grin on his face.

"Right hand pink" Charlie said as Angel leans back and placed his right hand on a pink circle.

"Left leg red" Alastor placed his left feet on the nearest red circle, as he accidentally knock Lucifer's hat as he grunts with a small pout.

"Left hand yellow" Lucifer grins as he nudged his elbow on Angel's feet as he was reaching over to the yellow circle on the fartest right. Angel yelped a bit as his feet were hit.

"Left hand pink" Angel grins as he reached over to a pink circle closest to Alastor. Alastor narrowed his eyes at Angel as Angel eyeing him with a bedroom look.

Lucifer looks back a bit at the other two as his grins widened more "Right leg yellow" Lucifer chuckled and give a little kick on Angel's ass, before placing his feet to the other yellow circle.

Angel let out a moan before falling on top of Alastor as Alastor frozed on the floor when the spider fell on top of him

"I win!" Lucifer declared happily his victory with a fist on the air, before he stands up and takes his hat and place it back on his head.

Cherri Bomb snickered and took a photo of them with her phone, as Vaggie sighed with a head shake, while Niffty seems to be fangirling her hearts out in the scene. Mimzy had her hand on her mouth as she wondered if Alastor is alright.

"Sweetie, are you in here?" Lillith's voice rang though the main room, as Lucifer smiles even more and ran up to his wife "Wife!" and gives her a hug, Lillith chuckled and roamed her hand through his face, caressing his cheek lovingly as he grins up to her sweetly.

Charlie peaks out from the kitchen and smiled as she walks up to her mother and greets her

"Hi Mom, guess you come here with Dad to check out the Hotel?" she asked with a smile and Vaggie standing behind her.

Lillith looks over her daughter and smiles "Charlotte!" She chirped and give her a warm hug, before letting her go as she looked around in awe

"Darn, Darling I love what you did in here!" Lillith complimented as Charlie giggled "Thanks. My friends help me with it, or well Alastor mostly" she said with a small grin.

"Oh, that old chad helping you. I thought he still broadcasted on the tower of his" Lillith assumed as Charlie shrugged.

"HHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPP MMMMEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

A gush of pink and red ran pass through the family as Vaggie sighed and facepalmed, mumbling something under her breath.

"Why what game we have next, Charlotte?"

▪︎▪︎▪︎

As the night falls to 12 o'clock, Lucifer and Lillith left the Hotel as they gave her a warm hug, before they giving her a small red gift and told her to take care of it the best way she can, before leaving.

Charlie blinked in confusion as she smiled a bit at the present her parents gave her before walking back inside the Hotel as Vaggie seems to get Angel Dust away from Alastor while Mimzy and Niffty were upstairs with Alastor.

The night was quiet fun for her the least, the games were played happily with a bit of mischief on the mix, but she's just glad everyone was having a good time just for a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I probably wrote Lucifer a bit different than how he should be, but heh I did have fun writting him a bit being a goof that loves his family evenifhestilldoesntagreeseithwhatCharlie'smotivesoftheHotelbutyeahqwq


	33. Chapter 32: A phone for The Radio Man

A month had passed as the giant clock of the The Pentagram City ticks and tocks, demon flying, falling, killing, stealing, or driven off as they fall. Hell was as normal as it stayed to be.

The Happy Hotel seems to be still in a halt state of progress to redemptions as still a few stayed, while others quit.

But aren't we talking something or someone nor some demons of the Hotel? Well let see then.

Angel yawned as he was flipping over a new magazine he stole from a store when he was told to get grocceries for the Hotel.

"Pfftt, suurree. That bitch still isn't doing their best like _I_ did in there before" he muttered behind the Magazine he's reading.

Alastor and Niffty arrived back at the Hotel after some shopping as they were told to get a new table and chairs after the last Game Night they had before.

Niffty sees Angel on the sofa and grins, as she tugged Alastor's coat and points at Angel with a smile on her face, bouncing a bit in her steps.

Alastor looks down at his sister and looks over to where she was pointing before looking back to her and shakes his head before he goes over the kitchen to place down the new table and chairs that were broken before.

Niffty frowned and sighed as she followed Alastor to the kitchen and cleaned up some of the new chairs and table with a smile, before zooming off elsewhere.

Angel sighed and thrown the magazine over his feet as it lands to the floor, as he sat up and looked over his phone as he blinked when he heard a hum coming out from the Kitchen, his eyes looks up as he sees the Radio Demon humming happily as he was walking out of the Kitchen.

Angel smirks as he gets up from the Sofa as he sway his hips over to the Radio Demon.

"Al~" he greeted as he placed a hand around Alastor's neck as the other was clenching his fist, before a flash freezes him on the spot like a deer on a headlights as Angel chuckled before Alastor shaking his head and looked at the spider with a tightened smile.

"What was that for, Angel?" He asked trying to sound calm than annoyed at his spider friend.

"Oh just taking a selfie with ya, Al!" The spider chirped with a smile as he looked down at the photo he'd taken with the other and chuckled.

"Why I don't like it" Alastor commented "You with those _hip_ sinners or whatever you called you sinners with this... _Higher_ Technology of some sort. I more prefer the Picture Show we used to se in the Tely back in my days" he added with a sense of distaste, a huff and a prideful smile.

Angel rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his hip "Ya sure you don't wanna try this Hi-Tech shizz than that damn **old** Radio ya listen too all the time?" 

A glass break can be heard as a background drop "The Radio are not **old**. They store soo many tunes; Jazz, Blues, you name it! Even they gave quiet a thrill and sensation to hear what Katie and her coworkers has in store for us in Hell!" He defended with his arms crossed and a narrow look to the spider.

Angel shrugged and scroll through his social media "Okay Bommer"

Alastor raised a finger to speak as he felt his mind grew silent as he was trying to analyzed what Angel just said to him. Before he was standing like statue, thinking and over analyzing.

"Hey Angel, can you picked up a package that someone sent me through the Post Office?" Charlie asked as Angel placed his phone back on his pockets

"Sure Toots!" He said willingly as Charlie smiles but looked at Alastor with a confused look

"Uumm, what's wrong with Alastor?" She asked "I called him a Boomer" Angel replied bluntly with a smirk.

"A... Boomer... Is that something you called someone back on the living world?" Charlie questioned, confused but curious at the same time.

"Well from what I see from what Cherri told me, a Boomer is like people that lives in the 40's till the 60's I think. I don't know" he explained with a shrug.

"A Boomer is people that dies in the 40's till the 60's! I got it!" Alastor chimed, pointing a finger at Angel with a large grin on his face which makes Charlie jumped a little.

Angel chuckled and crossed his arms "Too late, Al. I already explain what a Bommer is to Charlie here" he said with still a sly smirk plastered on his face, before shooting a wink at Alastor's direction.

Alastor only clenches his fist even more and sighed "Well played then my friend. But I still hold my own opnion about Radios not being **old** , and not like your stupid... _gadgets_ you all used in this day of age! It's quiet not.. up to my standards" he said blissfully as Angel rolled his eyes playfully.

"Uh huh, and ya sure ya don't want to give at least a chance on having these on your hands? It might be helpful to get a ton of infos, ya know?" Angel bargained as Alastor grunts a bit.

'Maybe I can make a deal out of this? Hhmm...' Alastor grins slightly to a smirk.

"Well if you say so, my friend. Then I might try using these Hi-tech gadgets you all used" he said with a eye roll, as Angel grins "But..." Angel's grin flattened as he heard there's another reason why Alastor might try using phones only if they are useful as Angel told him it is.

"If it's just a hunk of a waste of time for me to use. Then I suggest you respect the five foot rule and never flirt with me ever again. **Ever** " Angel frowned as on the one side he's happy that Alastor willing to try something more than just the Radio, but on the other hand there a heavy pit in his gut that will makes him fall and breaks if anything goes wrong.

He sighed but put on a sluttery look on his face "Alright. And if you think this babies are useful. Then you have to be honest with me and said straight to my face what fucking feel about me, alright?" He said with full confidence as Alastor chuckled, before laying out a hand as he said "So is it a Deal then?" Before green aura sprail out from the ground, glowing around the two demons, as Charlie tried to stand her ground, as she gulps when the green aura glow on the center of the two demons, before she seperated Angel away from Alastor and said "No Deals, no deals. You promised that we don't have... Those voodoo strings attached" she said as she was looking at Alastor like a mother scolding their son.

Alastor rolled his eyes before placing his hand away as the green aura dissapeared, Angel pouts as he glared at Charlie as she looks back at him with a look that made him sigh and nods.

"Alright, alright. What colored package you want me to get ya in the Post Office?" He asked as Charlie smiled

"The green one!"

▪︎▪︎▪︎

Alastor and Angel walked to the Post in peace, or well with a few demons walking up to Angel for his services as he put up a bold but sexy look at them, flirting with them slightly as Alastor sighed and uses his cane to grab Angel back to be beside him as he cleared his throat.

"Shouldn't we be getting the package Charlie's asking us to get her?" He asked with a twirl of his cane.

Angel pouted a bit as he was grabbed away from the other demons as he huffed

"You're no fun sometimes, Al" Angel commented with a pout as Alastor only chuckled "And you're easily distracted to those pesky lesser demons!" He responded with a hum as Angel sighed and keep walking to the Post Office.

The Post Office was aren't as crowded nor as quiet as the last time Niffty visited the Post Office. Getting the package was a bit of wait, as Angel leaned back on the bench he were sitting on while Alastor stands beside the bench, waiting for the package.

Angel was scrolling through the messages that he haven't read before he got a new message popped up and he decided to click on it, as he felt his gut sank.

The new message was from Val, his pimp, his Boss. Didn't he was fired from the Studio? Val shouldn't be messaging him right? They said they were having a replacement to replace him after he was fired. Now what does Val wants with him? He should be pestering the replacement, not him right?

Angel took a deep breath and see what Val is messaging him about

* * *

Daddy-05👄: Oohh Angie Cakes, Daddy miss you soo much~! Why don't you give Daddy a little visit, hhmm? I promised you'll get a treat if you come here early~

* * *

Angel bit his lip a bit as he contiplated on either going back to the Studio he was fired off or he should just ignore the message and think as if nothing 

Angel hummed a bit as he was thinking, letting his fingers drum through his shoulders, before a hand was placed on his shoulder makes him jumped slightly as he looks up and sees Alastor smilling down at him with a green package on his hands.

"Shall we go find those gadgets you'd used a lot?" He asked, as Angel looks back down on his phone and decided to leave Val on read as he place it down on his pockets when he stands up.

"Alright, come on. I know a store that sell this sweet babies!" He said excitedly before leading Alastor out of the Post Office.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

The store that they arrived was beside a 80's Bar as a lot of demons seems to be cramming the Bar more than the store they'd went in, as Alastor eyed the bunch of models and phone on a isle and hummed to himself as he still wondered why does other demons uses this kind of technology and not the fax machine anymore.

Angel looked around a different isle as he was searching for cover for his phone as he looks around for a dark magenta colored cover for his phone.

A moment passed as Angel finally picked up a dark magenta cover with strawberries on the on it as he giggled before going back to Alastor

"Picked up what you like, Al?" He asked and looked at what Alastor was eyeing on.

The other hummed before picking up a red phone, similiar model to Angel's as it had two black stripes on the back of it facing horizontally.

"I supposed I liked this one better. It's red and black and it suits my color!" He said in glee as Angel grinned "Nice choice, Al. I'll pay it for ya!" He said before grabbing the phone from Alastor's hand before paying it on the register along with his new phone cover.

Alastor smiled a little as Angel giggled as he was paying for Alastor's phone and his new phone cover.

Alastor's ear twitched at Angel's giggle as he felt his cheeks warming up, as his shadows giggling under him as he blinked and shaked his head slightly and sighed.

'I really hate this feelings...' he thought with a huff under his smile. Angel comes back to him and handed him the back with his phone in as he was holding his bag with his new phone case before the two goes back to the Hotel in glee and bit of a smile as the night falls in Hell.

Once the two were back in the Hotel, they placed the green package down on the main room, while Angel decided to taught Alastor how to use his new phone, from the basics like turning the phone on, which it seems to spook the demon a bit when the screen lights up, as Angel giggled, finding it funny and somewhat cute at how curious and confused Alastor is with his new device.

Angel sat down beside Alastor as he turn the TV on to watch something for awhile, while teaching his friend the other things he can do on the phone, like taking a selfie , listening to a music, watching a video, scrolling through medias as he told what does each social medias he know does.

"Sooo, this is what that one social media you'd love soo much to use?" He asked, as Angel nods "Yup. Hellgram is a pretty great social media for a start, you can find your friends there and talk with them all day & all night!" He said with full joy and glee on his tone.

Alastor hummed as Angel teach him to make his own Hellgram account, even though he questioned why he needs to, as Angel only said "Well so I can message you more than being in direct contact nor that flirting you hate soo much, you know?"

Alastor smiled as he seems to like that at least he don't need to worry for Angel to have any pyhsical contact with him nor his flirtaous tone crawling to his ears again. But now he might have to worry about Angel messaging him constantly. But that never came to his thoughts as he's only happy not to have Angel flirting with him is good enough.

Few hours had passed and Alastor seems to found some cute cat videos that he seems to be enjoy watching as he chuckled and laugh when a kitten fell down from a bed or if a cat trying to jump up a fence, Angel seems to giggle founding it cute that Alastor was enjoying watching something cute which it's pretty odd for a person that like blood and gorey fantasies as he yawned a bit and decided to tuck his head down on Alastor's lap when Niffty hopped up to the sofa and joined Alastor on watching the cute cat videos on replay as she eyes in them in awe as she was pointing at them at awe of their colors, her favorite seems to be the black and white ones.

Charlie and Vaggie walks downstairs as they were planning out for the next holiday of the month. As Vaggie noticed Angel were sleeping on Alastor's lap as Alastor was fixtated on his new phone with Niffty sitting beside him, watching something on Alastor's new phone.

Vaggie nudged Charlie on the side and points at Alastor as Charlie looks over and gasped with a smile on her face

"Do you think they'll get along this time, Vaggie?" Charlie questioned, sounding eager and quiet fill with joy.

Vaggie chuckled and smiled back "Maybe. But we'll just have to wait and see, Hun. Now where should we place the chocolates again?"

As midnight comes by Alastor somehow had fallen asleep with his head down, a smile stayed even he's asleep, Niffty had left a blanket for him as well with Angel who seems comfortable sleeping on Alastor's as the other didn't seems to noticed him there.

Niffty patted Alastor's head as she told him a "Goodnight" or "Have a sweet nightmares, brother" before leaving the two be in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got ti part on to write a lil' bit of Alastor using a phone & Angel teaching him to use a phone a bit, plus idk my mind kinda think cat videos might be something interesting to Alastor nor Niffty for some reasons -u-
> 
> Plus somehow I almost fell asleep on writting, woops qwq
> 
> Daddy-05👄 is ti username fer Valentino & I might change it to a better one next time since I can't comes with a better one fer now ^^'
> 
> Also Hellgram = Instragram. Yeah? Yeah...? Okay I'll stop qwq


	34. Chapter 33: Pink & Chocolates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's day is not Alastor's favorite holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if I had any mistakes again, feel fre to point it out to me & I'll fix it in a jippy
> 
> Okay enjoy zi readin' ^^'!

The morning rises as the sky on the horizon grew brighter red as demons go to work, killing, stealing, murders, car crashes, etc.

The clock on the hotel ticks 6 AM, one of the demons awaken from their slumber.

Their red eyes glows when they are awaken, taking a stretch where bones popped once it was stretched and straightened back.

Alastor let out a slight yawn, before he summons his microphone to his hands as he was about to stand, when a groan comes from his lap and stops him, before he looked down at his lap as he grinted his teeth a bit when he saw Angel Dust was sleeping on his lap, as he felt his cheeks heatened up slightly and a eye twitch.

'He looks soo peaceful. No one would remember if he's gone right?' His smile turns to a smirk at the idea, as static fills around him, red symbols flying around as his antlers grew bigger.

He took off the blanket on the spider, before raising up his claws scrape down on the spider's clothing, letting a rip open as his claws touches the spider's skin, smile widens, letting his claws sink in slowly on the spider, as Angel let's out a groan as he was grabbing tightly on Alastor's feet.

Alastor continues to slowly trail his claws up to the spider's head from his back, Angel continues to groan in slight pain but as well a moan, as he was enjoying it slightly even if he's still asleep.

**'CRASH!'**

A vase broken the silence in the air, as Alastor frozed and goes back to his normal form as the snores of Angel Dust fills the air.

Alastor let out a sigh and shaked his head, leaning back to the sofa, pinching the bridge of his nose

"I can't, even if I wanted to..." he muttered to himself, before placing the blanket back up on Angel and left the sofa, then walks out the Hotel, shrinking down to his shadows as he walked among the shadows on the streets of Hell.

'Better find something else to fill my hunger' he thought as he roams around Hell for a prey to hunt in the early morning.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

When it was 10 AM in the morning, Angel woke up with the smell of something sweet lures him to his awakening.

Angel took a stretch as he scratches his back and noticed a bit a fine line of maybe a scratch mark on his back.

'Huh? Odd, maybe I was scratching too much in my sleep?' He thought and shrugged as Fat Nuggets ran down to him and placed their hooves on his lap, Angel smiled down at the pig and picks them up to his lap, giving a scratch on the back of their ear.

Fat Nuggets oinks happily before Angel chuckled and stands up with them on his arms, walking upstairs to his room on the 4th floor.

Angel place Fat Nuggets on his bed as he closed the door of his room and turn the lights up, putting his phone on a table before he striped down his clothes as they fell to the ground, as he took his heels off, and picked out a song from his playlist to play as he took a shower, singing happily in the shower.

Today was work day as Charlie and Vaggie were tending a few of the demons that were working to get some more roses on the garden they had.

Angel was in Bar, playing cards with Husk and a few other demons that joined it to play, Husk seems to be close to winning, as Angel was glaring at Husk a bit as he focused down at his cards.

Niffty hums happily as she cleans around the Hotel, greeting the other demons as well when she passes them by. Breakfast were already made by her earlier seems to satisfied a few of the demons in the Hotel as it brings the little demon some joy, while Charlie loved the progress that she is making, giving the little demons a thumbs up when she did something good or redeemable.

Angel comes downstairs to get some breakfast wearing something casual than his normal work attire just for a day, before giving Fat Nuggets a walk on the Garden when he finished breakfast.

Alastor comes back to the Hotel after some hours passed, where Charlie and Vaggie was decorating the Hotel with a tons of pink decorations, as his eye twitched a bit before he walked up to Charlie to ask if there's any paperwork she needed assistance on, as she said there were a few on her office. He smiles and march himself over to her Office before she said a word or two.

Charlie looks confused, but continue decorating the place with Vaggie, Niffty, and Angel who's willing to help decorate the place. While Husk helps a little by changing the sets of his boozes with maybe something like wine or margirinas, which Charlie allows him to have for today as it was Valentine's Day

Few hours had passed and the Hotel was decorated with hearts on the walls, red, magenta, and pink are their colors, chocolate bars were boxed on small pink boxes on the tables in the bar, the kitchen, even the reservation table had some on the sides of them.

Charlie seems excited for the season, but not as much excited for Christmass, but Valentine's Day was quiet a memorable day for her as it was when she confesses her love for Vaggie on a Family Dinner, her mother doesn't seems to be fond of, but it still surprises her till this day that her father supports her on being with Vaggie. Which he doesn't seems the type to agree on everything Charlie likes nor dreamed off, heck even the Hotel idea he still think it's just joke.

But only that one thing seems to her was quiet nice and good for something remember.

Charlie remembered it fondly on how she was soo nervous she almost cancel her hangout with Vaggie and her family for what supposed to be a friendly Dinner. But became a memory of her confessing her love for another of the same gender. Sure it's makes fun of in Hell but not much pay really attention to it to bombarg anyone that dates with the same gender on Earth is.

And what's great about that memory, that Vaggie actually felt the same way, but think it was funny and cute that she confess in a Family Dinner, and yes she was embarressed about it, but not that much that is.

"Everything looks beatiful, Hun" Vaggie said, coming up to Charlie and smilling up at the decorations they've put on.

Charlie nods in agreement "Yeah, it's beautiful... Like you, my scrumches muffin~!" She said while grabbing an arm to hug Vaggie tightly as she poked her nose and Vaggie giggled and hugs back with genuine smile.

Husk rolled his eyes as he took one of the chocolate bars on, opening it from it's package and bites a piece of him, he seems to likes it a bit.

"Hey~" Husk's ear twitched as he looks up to see Angel smirking down at him with his chest fluff poofing up close to his face and his chocolate bar.

Husk growls and pushes Angel away from his face and throwed the chocolate he bitten off at Angel and flipped him off with a finger "Fuck off" he says before walking out of the Bar with a drink on hand, Angel shrugged and goes over bellow the Bar's table for some liqour.

Alastor walks out of his room after reading a couple of books and paperworks to distract himself few hours before. As he walks downstairs and noticed the decorations around the room, it was filled with pink, magenta, and red, as he only shaked his head.

There were also chocolates on some the tables as well roses on each othe tables. He walked passed them with a smile even though he's not a fan of the decorations but that didn't bother him much, but the day seems to be a hinch to him and a bit of a bothersome. And this isn't even like how irritating Angel's usual flirting nor sexual remarks to him. But it's something else...

Alastor goes over to Charlie as he informed her that he'd be staying on his Radio Tower for the day.

"Oh, okay. You'll come back to the Hotel tomorrow right?" Charlie asked, and he nods.

"Can I follow? Please, please, please?" Niffty asked with a grin on her face as she seems to have changed up her attire to her purple one.

Alastor smile softens to a small one "Yes you may, sister" he said as Niffty giggled and jumped up on the air happily.

"Well be careful then, you two"

Charlie said with a wave as the two left the building to the Radio Tower where Alastor used to reside on amd broadcasted his carnage and how'd he missed the place he resided in.

As the two maded to the Radio Tower, everything that Alastor had left was still in place, tidy and clean as well. Niffty hummed as she hop around the place in awe at the architectures of each vases on top of the fireplace with a deer head hang on top of the fireplace as well.

Alastor let out a sigh of relief as he took a sit on the seat beside the fireplace, as he manifasted a table in front of the fireplace with coffe and a beating heart that somehow still beating and blood was like the sauce bellow the heart on the table.

"Why aren't this quiet a nice dine without those brightly colored decorations?" He asked with a cup of coffe on hand.

Niffty blinks as she looks down at the beating heart on the table as she poked it slightly and it beats up from the poke.

Alastor manifasted as well a seat for Niffty as he offered her a cup of Coffe as she took it with a smile.

"I guess, although I do like making the decorations with Miss Charlie and Miss Vaggie. But I guess it was a bit too much pink and not much other colors, like purple! I get Valentine's Day uses pink a lot. But what about purple?" Alastor chuckled as he took a sip of the coffe while his sister rambles about why purple aren't the color for Valentine's Day.

Alastor put the coffe down as he eyed the fire in the fireplace with smile, watching the fire burnt out the sticks and coals, making smokes going through the air and through up the chimney.

His smile stayed gleaming brightly under the fire as a though flew by his mind, as it was something he memorized deeply in this kind of time...

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

_"But why should we use pink, Mamma? Can't we make them with purple? Or oh oh, Blue maybe?"_

_A giggle from the Mother of the little daughter rang in the room as she gave a small pink paper to a boy beside the little girl, as he smiled at the mother and cut the pink paper to a heart then place it on the table with the other hearts._

_"No darlin', that's not how th' traditi'n is" The mother said to the daughter with a soft smile on her face._

_The little girl pouts and sat down with her arms crossed, the boy looks over to the little girl and hands her the pink paper_

_"Maybe we can have just one purple or blue heart wouldn't hurt a fly, right Ma?" The boy questioned the Mother as she hummed, thinking before she nod "I s'ppose we can have one purple or blue heart. I'm sure yer father wouldn't mind" she said with a tender smile as the little girl cheered happily as she was handed a sciccor after to cut the pink paper before painting it blue_

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

"Alastor?... Alastor?... Alastor!"

Alastor snapped back looking back down at Niffty who are now in his lap

"Yes, Darling?" He asked as Niffty blinks and smiled "You were quiet for a few seconds before I thought I was saying something bad. I'm sorry if I did though, brother" she said with a frown

Alastor chuckled "Why you didn't say a thing, my dear!" He reassured Niffty with a pat on the head, as she smiled in return and giggled, before sitting down on Alastor's lap.

Alastor smiled and picked up his coffe and take a sip of it, as Niffty take a little sip on the coffe as she felt shivers through her spine

"Ooohh, this taste amazing, Al!" Niffty chirped as she was shaking in glee, Alastor blinked and rose a brow at Niffty "You're alright, dear?" He asked as Niffty giggled "Yes, I'm alright. I'm feeling wonderful, brother! This drink just makes me all giddy and shaky!" She explained as Alastor chuckled with a grin.

The day goes on well as Alastor decided to read some books for an hour or two in his room up top while Niffty in her shaky or well sugar rush state, she goes around the rooms on the Radio Tower and cleans them even if they are already cleaned in the first place.

Meanwhile back in the Hotel, Husk has fallen asleep drunk on the Bar, while Charlie and Vaggie was trading chocolates with each other and watching a bit of a movie in the main room with Angel joining in at a certain scene of the movie as the Movie they were watching was about "Rapunzel". The movie was an hour in half, as Charlie was cheering for the character "Rapunzel" when she was singing about her curiousity to see what was the glowing lights that she sees in her birthday where her mother never let's her to see what was it.

Vaggie giggled and watch the movie calmly as for Angel the movie was okay for him, but at least he got some chocolates to eat for himself, and Fat nuggets sitting beside him for the movie they were watching.

The Day was a great day for some of the hazbins, mostly for the pair Vaggie and Charlie as they got to watch a movie in the Hotel, then having a dinner date out in a Dinner not far from the Hotel.

Angel goes back to his room as he changed over his sweaters, the pink one with a white heart on the bag, before scrolling through his messages and contacts.

He blew a hair off his face, as a new message popped in, Angel looks back down at Fat nuggets to check if he had feed them or not just yet. Fat nuggets seems to muching down at the food he gaved the pig, Angel smiled and click on the new message he got.

His heart flutters at who was messaging him, as he can feel his heart thumping slightly at the new message he's getting in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if ti chapter is a bit up nor down, I'm not a Lousiana fella nor person soo I'm sorry if I can't do tad accent nor well try to, but I might do more research of it sooo... yeah qwq
> 
> Alsoidkwhattoputadifferentnamefortimovierapunzelsoooblepqwqsorryagainquq
> 
> Also idk what to put a title on ti chapter but yeah have tad instead :v
> 
> Oh another thing, also I know Alastor used to be a serial killer & such but let's just say I am still trying to have a spin on some ideas before he is tad & radio host? :v welp enough me babblin' imma go finish drawin' shit or whatever :V
> 
> Also darnwhydoIalwaysfeltlikemywrittingiscrapdammit ignore tis please ^^'
> 
> Note to self: Don't write too fast or not there'll be typos & such


	35. Chapter 34: Now Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp it's a day close to New Year sooo have tis -w-, & no I am still going to continue a bit on tis, since I have plans on certains things fer it, but fer now have tis y'all -U-
> 
> Oh also Angel's username is different on tis since it's more on Hellgram (Instagram) than Hellcord (Discord) & yes I'm bad at coming up with names REEEEEEEEEEEE qwq
> 
> Oh also trying a new setting on writting as swell & it feels fun to write like tis :P, tell me what'cha think thou
> 
> Also just a lil' shoutout fer https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehemothCutie/pseuds/BehemothCutie fer leavin' a lot of comments & everyone as swell too, thanks as well fer leavin' y'all's sweet comments nor kudos & Have a Happy Holidaze & Have a Helluva New Year & late christmass blep qwq

His heart flutters at who was messaging him, as he can feel his heart thumping slightly at the new message he's getting in the night.

* * *

Radio_Demon: Ah, finally got it to work! Niffty helped me to text you, Angel!

* * *

Angel smile even more as he texted back a reply.

* * *

Angel_Dust.XoX: Great on ya, Al! Did Niffty told ya mah number or somethin'? Cuz I don't remember givin' ya my number

* * *

_Yet_. He giggled and sent the reply and in a instant he got a reply back from Alastor.

* * *

Radio_Demon: I have my ways. So how are you today, Angel my friend?

* * *

_I'm doing sexy_. Angel shaked his head with a chuckle of his thought and replied with "Heh, boring as usual" while snickering a bit.

* * *

Radio_Demon: Oh? Nothing entertaining. Why I thought Valentine's Day is your favorite kind of Holiday. It has your favorite color, I assume. So it might be your favorite

* * *

Angel rolled his eyes at Alastor's reply

* * *

Angel_Dust.XoX: Valentine's Day not my favorite, that's my old boss Val's favorite. Plus you assumed it's my favorite, cuz it's pink huh, Al?

Radio_Demon: Why aren't that what you wear a lot?

Angel_Dust.XoX: Yes and No. But good assumtions, Al. Maybe I'll tell you more about myself if you like though~ 💙💙💙💙

* * *

Angel snickered and rest his head on his fist, smilling happily at his phone

* * *

Radio_Demon: Oh, then do tell

* * *

A mischivious grin sprang up on Angel's face, as he wonders of what he can tell Alastor. He can tell about how much he wanted Alastor's dick in him.

"Nah, I don't think I'll be that predictable" he said with a laugh to himself as he came a thought of something that's safe for him to say.

* * *

Angel_Dust.XoX: Well I had two siblings, ya already seen them, Molly and Archie, you know

Radio_Demon: Well yes they are definetly a colorful kind of demons I suppose

Angel_Dust.XoX: Colorful, eh? Not really. But I guess that's a good assumtion

* * *

Alastor arched a brow on the other end, as he took a last sip of Coffe and place it back on table, as Niffty were resting calmly in his lap after he read her one of his mother's best bedtime stories. Red blanket covering her body as she was sleeping peacefully without a snore nor a care on the world.

* * *

Radio_Demon: Oh, did I hit the nail on the coffin there? Because I think I am already dying in pocket of jars

* * *

Angel rosed a brow at the reply as he seems not to get what's the meaning of Alastor's reply.

* * *

Angel_Dust.XoX: What the fuck is that mean?

* * *

Alastor chuckled on the other end

* * *

Radio_Demon: Why it's Dad joke, Angel!

* * *

Angel only grew more confused as he thought it was a joke that Alastor's Dad used to tell him and shrug it off.

* * *

Angel_Dust.XoX: Okay. Did ya Dad told ya that?

* * *

Alastor laughs at the other end as how he can imagine how confused and dumb Angel's reaction will look like

* * *

Radio_Demon: No. I just pull it out of a bag of corpses, my dear

* * *

Angel seems to be more confused than ever, but his cheeks flushed at the word "My dear" on Alastor's reply. _He heh... He call me his Dear, Hah funny..._

The two continued texting to each other normally, as Angel told Alastor about that one time he and Velvet pull a prank on Valentino once, and got punished after. Alastor didn't seems to want to know what Angel's punishment is and gives a different reply to move the conversation elsewhere.

* * *

Radio_Demon: I'm sure you liked your punishment, Angel. But that just some lower class prank, my friend. I can do better than that

* * *

Angel blinked. Oh really? He smirked as he rolled over to his back and sent a reply back

* * *

Angel_Dust.XoX: Oh really now? I bet a Overlord like yourself can't even lay a hand on Val without being proper and nice like that shit

* * *

A roll of an eye from the other as Niffty crawled closer to Alastor for warmth as he brush his hand on her hair as she sleeps.

* * *

Radio_Demon: Don't temp me, my friend

Angel_Dust.XoX: Oh? Is that a challenge I hear?

Radio_Demon: Maybe

* * *

Angel snickered on the other end as he wondered if Alastor would even take up a challenge against his Boss, Valentino. He'll probably win...? As from what he remembered Vaggie explained to him what the Radio Demon can do which he only catch a few on his mind, since he wasn't listening before

* * *

Angel_Dust.XoX: Okay then. Sooooo, where are ya btw?

Radio_Demon: On my Radio Tower

Angel_Dust.XoX: Why? Ya don't like Valentine or somethin'?

Radio_Demon: Not really

Angel_Dust.XoX: Then why ya stayed there and not the Hotel? Isn't because I'm too sexy for you to handle~?

Radio_Demon: No, not that. You looks like a white ten foot pole of a walking juice ball of someone's last meal

* * *

Angel pouted and rolled his eyes. _I'm more than that. And I'll make sure he knows that!_

* * *

Angel_Dust.XoX: Am I that bad too you?

Radio_Demon: You can say it that way

* * *

Angel sighed and wondered on one question in his mind as he decided to ask Alastor about it

* * *

Angel_Dust.XoX: Sooo... ya enjoyin' the phone soo far, Al?

Radio_Demon: Well, sort of. I still don't get why you used this a lot. It's a waste of time to use

Angel_Dust.XoX: But it won't make me touch ya a lot~

* * *

Angel giggled under his lips with a slight yawn, as his eyes getting a bit heavy.

* * *

Radio_Demon: I guess you're right. But I am still stand on what I've told you earlier

* * *

Angel rolled his eyes as he took a stretch of his arms on his bed, slowly getting comfortable on his pillow.

* * *

Angel_Dust.XoX: Sooo you're saying that I win? And you're going to tell me how you feel about me?

Radio_Demon: No. And I thought I already told you how I feel about you, Angel

Angel_Dust.XoX: No, ya haven't

Radio_Demon: Are you sure? I'm sure I have already told you how annoying and what a loud mouth you are, that you make me lost my temper everytime. And that's how irritating you are, Angel!

* * *

Angel Dust rose a brow as he gets slightly confused at his statement

* * *

Angel_Dust.XoX: Alright. Well I think you're a prick that just won't let me suck your dick 24/7

* * *

Angel yawned as he was getting tired, before placing his phone under his pillow and goes to sleep without closing the door of his room.

Alastor blinked as no replies comes back from Angel as he assumed that he was busy or asleep. Looking up at the clock he had in the room, it almost chimed to 10 o'clock in the night.

 _Huh? Time sure ticks fast, aren't they?_ He hummed at his thoughts before picking up Niffty and brought her to seperate bedroom in the tower and tuck her to bed, as he told her "Goodnight" nor "Sweet Nightmares" before leaving her in the room with the doors closed as he goes up to the top of the tower.

Above in the Tower was quiet a sight of a view of the City and Traffic as busy as ever it could be. Screams of agony and pain fills the air with blood and oil mixtured with vulgar languages filling the streets of Hell.

The air blew a breeze through the red haired demon, as he eyed the sky with a smile

"Oh Ma... What did I get myself into?"

▪︎▪︎▪︎

Alastor and Niffty comes back to the Hotel once it was morning, as they arrived at the early morning and Niffty quickly zooms to her room and changed to her normal work attire before cooking breakfast for the morning, while Alastor decided to have a little peak on Angel's room, not that anyone's looking since it was pretty early in the morning when they comes back to the Hotel.

Angel was dozzing off loudly with a snore on his bed with his right foot dangling down for any monsters to pull him down under the bed, his blanket was down on the floor to noticed that he fell asleep instantly without tidying up.

Alastor shakes his head as he enters Angel's room as much as he hated to enter the Pornstar's room ever. Everything around was well organized from the top shelf to the bottom, even Fat Nuggets's bed or spot was tidy up a bit, at least that's a plus, right?

Alastor pulled the blanket back on top of Angel as a smile formed on Angel's face, Alastor chuckled as a thought flies in his mind on Mimzy's remarks on Angel being soft to the touch

_Hhmm, I wonder..._ Alastor raised his hand down to touch Angel's cheeks and caress them as his eyes widened She's right. _He is soft to the touch_

Alastor smiled even more as he continues to caress Angel's soft cheeks. He's maybe a man who prefer bitter things, but touching something as soft as Angel's cheeks was quiet unbearable and interesting to him to know about his spider friend.

Alastor can't help but had his cheeks flare up in heat, as his eyes trails down at Angel's chest, precisely his chest fluff.

 _Is it soft as well? Hhmm.._ He might be pushing it if he tried to do so, but he was curious and decided to touch the spider's chest fluff and it is indeed soft, even more softer than Angel's cheeks.

A grin sprail trough his lips as he rumage through the fluff on Angel's chest, like a little kid gushing over how cuddly and soft the Teddy bear they were bought by their parents.

While rumaging through Angel's chest, Angel let out a slight moan, freezing the Deer on his tracks as Angel flutter an eye open as he smirks up at Alastor

"Hey Smiles" before his eyes trail down to Alastor's hand touching his chest fluff and grins

"Like what you touch, Al~? You know you can always touch 'em if you want, I'm alright with that~" he said with a wink as Alastor pulls his hand away from Angel's chest and shaked his head

"No... No.... No... I don't need that!" He exclaimed, Angel rolled his eyes "Then why are you in mah room then?" Angel asked, looking up at Alastor with his head on his fist

"I..." Alastor almost had his smile dropped as he forced it upwards "Well, I wonder if I can see you after our work is done at the Garden in the Hotel, perhaps? There's something I need to tell you"

This catches Angel's interest as he smirks "Alright then. I'll met ya at... Ten?" "Definetly!" Alastor chimed as Angel giggled and yawned

"Now get outta my room, before I force ya to sleep with me" Angel teased playfully as Alastor chuckled and turn around "I'll be gladly leaving now!" He said as he marched out Angel's room with a hum.

Angel sighed happily as he wondered what's Alastor wanted to told him after work. He yawned slightly before falling back to his slumber through the night or early morning till it's time for work.

The day started normally with the Hazbins greeting and serving the new faces their needs like food and drinks with a bit of Angel flirting for extra flare for some to stay only for him to flirt with them more, or give them his services which not a lot of demons nor sinners get when Alastor seems to pull Angel away from them if it's get too far in his eye.

But the day was done swiftly as it can be, as Angel let's Fat Nuggets roamed around a bit without their leash as he goes to the Hotel's Garden where Alastor wants to meet him.

The Garden seemed to not change at all, exceptions for more new flowers around, and more apple trees are planted.

 _Dang Charlie does likes her apples, huh?_ He shrugged at the thought as he spotted a figure upfront and smiles slightly at them, before noticing a distinct smile and approaches them with a smirk

"Soooo... What'cha goin' to tell me, Al? I'm dying to hear it~" he said with a sluttery tone, which makes the Deer shivers and his tail wagged under his coat.

"Well... First here" he said before handing Angel a bonquet of a variety of flowers of different kind, as Angel took it and looks at it confusingly, before Alastor grabbed his hand and Angel looks directly at him

"Angel Dust... U-Uumm will you... Uummphh... I..." Alastor grunts as he was having trouble to form a word to say to Angel as he can feel his nonexistent heart beating somehow on his chest as adreniline fills up his pulses to a panic mode that is trying his best to stay calm with.

"Uuumm... I... Ugrh... Why this is soo hard?" He mumbled to himself with his fists clenched.

"Al, you alright there? You looks like you were about to faint, buddy" Angel pointed out, as Alastor only shakes his head vigorously, making the other only more confused at what he is trying to say.

"Angel,IloveyouandIdontknowwhatImdoingbutIamhavingthisfeelingsinsideofmethatmakesmejustannoyedofthethoughtofyouandIjust... I'm... doesn't like this... But I am feeling this and saying it now" he said as he calmed himself down with a smile

"Angel will you..." Alastor sighed and squeezed his hand on Angel's hand as he speaks

"I... How do I do this?" He questioned with his head down and ears flattened back to his head

"How do you do what, Al?" Angel questioned, walking closer to the other demon, Alastor looks up at him

"How does you sinners say you love someone soo much that irritates you more when you try to hide it?" Alastor asked, sounding defeated under his smile, as Angel softened his gaze and chuckled

"Al, Alastor, are you trying to say that you love me soo much that irritates you, babe?" He asked with a grin on his face, leaning down at Alastor, as Alastor only glared at him

"Oh shut up, Angel!" He said before pulling the spider demon down to his height and smashed his lips to theirs, Angel's face grew pink and bringer than his own colors, his chest fluffed up even more as he felt like fireworks was blasted to the air like it's was New Year already.

Alastor let's go of the kiss and smiles up at him, smirking a bit at Angel's shocked face as he mimicked one of Angel's finest pose and said

"Did that answer you question, Cher?"

Angel had his mouth opened in shock, his face is pink or red after what just happened, Alastor only chuckled and closed Angel's mouth with his finger "I suppose I have answer your question by that face you're making, Angel?"

"I... I... I.." Alastor continues to chuckle at Angel's reaction, before the spider shakes his head and glares at Alastor "You motherfucker!" He said with his finger pointing at Alastor.

Alastor grins slyly and faked a gasp by putting a hand on his chest

"Oh me a motherfucker? Hah, how funny my dear. I thought differently of reaction, but this more entertaining~" he said with a wink as Angel grunts and trail his hand to his face with a chuckle

"Guess you're my Daddy now huh?" Angel asked, placing his hand on Alastor's shoulder and to his surprise the other seems to let him.

"No. First don't call me that, second I'm your copain now" Alastor said sincerely with a genuine smile.

"You're my what the who now?" "Copain" "Ko-what?" "Copain, Angel" Alastor repeated as Angel only gets more confused as Alastor sighed "It means I'm your boyfriend now, Angel" Angel blinked as he nodded with a "Ooohhhhh"

"Why not just say it boyfriend in general, Al?" Angel questioned "It sounds better than saying it like that, Cher" Alastor admitted with a grin, as Angel rolled his eyes playfully and laugh

"Usually where I come from we call boyfriend, Fidanzato" Angel replied with a shrug as Alastor hummed

"That sounds more like a name, than anything, mon ange" he argued with a smile up at Angel as he giggled

"I guess" he said with a shrug as the two stares at each other's eyes for a moment as the breeze flew over their hair before one of the speaks up

"Guess now I'm aloud to touch you, huh?" Angel asked, leanind down to Alastor's face as the other demon smirks "Yes, but only on Bed, Cher" Alastor replied, scratching under Angel's chin before walking away from Angel as Angel grinned and chuckled and trot beside the other.

"Sooo... should we tell the others?" Angel asked "Since we are officially boyfriends now... Right?" He asked, needing some confirmations for Alastor as he hoped it's not like the last time he asked him to be his boyfriend.

Alastor nods and hummed "Maybe we can still make them guess, it's fun to see their faces though" Alastor added with a grin, as Angel giggled and nods

"Yeah, I like that either" he said with a grin, as Alastor chuckled "When then shall we go inside and dine with our friends, Cher?" He asked, before landing out a hand to hold as Angel smiled with a blush on his cheeks, placing his hand on Alastor's as they walked inside, feeling content on their hearts...


	36. Chapter 35: Goofballs

Angel and Alastor enters back into the Hotel as Niffty was standing in front of them, grinning widely at the two.

"What's up with her, Al?" Angel asked, leaning over to the shorter demon, as Niffty quickly zooms up to Angel's face and sniffed at his face as Angel had a straight look on his face, blinking a couple of times, as Niffty shot a grin overAlastor as she hop down without hurting her feet nor a fly, landing gracefully down to the floor as she looks like she was about to squeal.

"Did you kissed him, brother? Did you finally did it?" She asked, slightly shaking giddly.

Alastor chuckled and leaned down to his sister's height "Between you and me. What do you think happen, dear?" He said, leaning back to Angel as he gave him a slight wink as Angel grinned and played along, placing a hand on his hip, leaning down over the little demoness

"Well you can assume he did. But damn he do taste like strawberry when you kissed him!" Angel beamed and snickered after as he leans back and placed his arm on top of Alastor's head as he glared a him a bit

"Angel, now what are you doing, dear?" He asked as he grabbed Angel's arm and wrapped it around his neck instead as Angel only grins even more to the other.

"Aaww, I'm just stating facts, Al" Angel replied, leaning his head back dramatically and stare at Alastor's eyes for a moment, Alastor only chuckled and poked where Angel's nose should be

"Oh really? What kind of facts? I don't hear any that spit out were facts, dear" Alastor countered as Angel laugh "Oh come on, Al. You and I know, that I was right~" He said, leaning closer to Alastor as Niffty was trying her best to not squeal too loud or even scream at what she's seeing, before her eye targets a fly flying over to the kitchen as a fly swatter was suddenly on her hand as she yelled

"Come back here you little prickled pickle of a fly. Niffty's here to swat you off!" before chasing the fly to the Kitchen.

Angel and Alastor blinks at the same time as Angel speaks up first

"Do you think she'll tell anyone after this?" he asked, whispering a bit.

"I'm sure she might. But if we're lucky, none will believe her" Alastor said with a hum, as Angel smiled a bit "I guess that's good right?" He said with a shrug, Alastor nods and smiled at the spider with his hands on his back.

"Why let's hurry before our dinner goes cold now!" Alastor stated, holding Angel's hand and marched to the kitchen, but Angel stopped him and ask him a question that he doubted in his mind

"Al, you really are serious now right?" He asked with a small frown "Not that I'm doubting you... Maybe a little, but I just don't want it like last time, ya know" he recalled as Alastor softens his expression to Angel, placing his hands on Angel's shoulder and looks up at him

"Angel Dust, I am being real this time with you, what do you think makes me irritated more than your stinky face, darling" he replied teasingly as Angel pouted "Hey my face isn't stinky, my face is fabulous!" He exclaimed we struck of a pose.

Alastor rolled his eyes and chuckled "Cher, don't flatter yourself. You have a lot already" he stated with a grin.

Angel huffed and crossed his arms at Alastor "But I need more, I need all the flatter you know~" he whined a bit with a pout as Alastor laughs "Oh, let's just have dinner before you brag even more" he informed and dragged Angel along to the kitchen to have dinner with the others.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

"Mmhhmm, this is delicious, Niffty!" Charlie chimed over her plate with a mouth full

"Don't talk when you are mouth full, honey" Vaggie told, giving Charlie a handkerchief. Charlie giggled and uses the handkerchief to clean up her mouth.

Niffty giggled and smiled "Glad you think so, Miss Charlie!"

Charlie smiled as she continued finishing her plate happily while Vaggie smiled and give a pat on Niffty's hair as the little demon went over to the two boys and waits for their opnion of her cooking

Alastor was taking small bites on the meal as he looks down at Niffty and smiles brightly

"Fantastic as always, dear sister!" He cheered, as Niffty giggled and gave her brother a hug, before letting it go after when Charlie let out a "Aaawww" before Niffty looks up at Angel

"Well? What do you think, Mister Angel?" She asked, Angel shrugged taking a big bite of the meal

"It's alright. Maybe needed more sauce" he commented, mouth full before swallowing it after with his head on his fist

"You think every meal Niffty's made is alright, Angel" Alastor stated, as Angel rose a brow at him and grinned

"Heh, I never said that" Angel answered slyly with a grin

"But you just said it was alright" Alastor argued with a narrow look

"No, I didn't" "Yes, you did" "Nope!" "Yes!" "No" "Yes!" "Nu uh!" "Ya ah!"

"Nope nope, I did not" Angel said, crossing his arms, leaning back on his chair, feet on the table.

"Angel, feet off the table, please!" Vaggie shouts as Angel rolled his eyes and put his feet back down, while Charlie calms her girlfriend back down to her seat.

Alastor glared slightly at the spider's direction as he chew down his food and swallow it up quickly after. As Angel huffed and goes back eating his dinner, Alastor accidentally flicked his fork on purpose at Angel as it hits Angel's face and Alastor laughed a little behind his hand.

Angel looks up at Alastor "You motherfucker!" Before pouncing Alastor down from his seat and to the ground, leaning closer to the man, as Alastor rolls them over and now he's on top, Angel growled at him

"Who's the Daddy now?" He asked as Angel blushed and pushed Alastor off from him when he sat up

"You bastard!" Angel shouted and slapped Alastor's arm playfully as he was laughing at Angel's reaction

"Oh, that was absolute hilarity, Angel!" The other responded, still laughing a bit as Angel rolled his eyes and chuckled with his head shake a little before they stand back up and goes back to their seat with Charlie and Vaggie had a shocked look on their faces, as Husk was surprised but he blamed the alcohol that he was drinking that might makes him hallucinate what just happened.

Angel looked over the three on the table, then looked at Alastor, whispering to his ear "I think we got the reaction we wanted, yeah?"

Alastor nods and chuckled before going back finishing his meal, as Angel leaned back to his seat and crossed his legs back up on the table.

"ANGEL. FEET OFF THE TABLE BEFORE I CUT YOUR LEGS OFF!"

▪︎▪︎▪︎

After dinner, Charlie and Vaggie decided to hit the hay early, as Niffty goes up to the highest floor to clean the last bits of her duties, while Husk seemed to pass himself out again on the Bar. Leaving Angel and Alastor to their own devices, or well Television to be presist!

"That was the most fun I had on Dinner I ever have!" Angel commented with a stretch as he leaned back on Alastor's side who hummed softly with a book on hand.

Angel grabbed the remote on the opposite side of him and changed the channel from time to time before he gets bored and crossed his arms with a yawn.

Alastor's ear twitched, picked up the yawn as he looked over his side and smiled "Tired already, Cher?"

Angel pouts and groaned "No, I'm not tired" he whined, before yawning again. Alastor shaked his head and closed the book he read before it vanishes with the fire diaraying it, as Alastor grabbed Angel's head and place him on his lap

"Just sleep, dear. Don't force it" he said genuinely, as Angel pouts even more "But I said I'm not tired, Al! Plus we can still do other... stuff" he said slowly droving off to slumber, but wakes up after with a grunt.

Alastor chuckled, letting Angel sat up as he stands and grabbed Angel's hand and pull him up to stand, turning off the TV with the remote first as he said "Come on Angel, you are clearly tired, my dear. Don't want my douce beauté to be tired all day tommorow. Do we?" Alastor asked sweetly as Angel snorts and smiled up at Alastor

"Fine. Only if you carry me up" Alastor shakes his head at Angel's request, before scooping him up from the ground, bridal style as Angel let out a yelp and Alastor smirks and brought him up to the stairs and to his room.

As Alastor tucked the blanket on top of Angel, Angel speaks up

"Hey Al?" "Yes Angel?" "When are you going to sleep on the same bed together?" Angel asked with a half lided eyes "Only when we both are comfortable to move forward to that level" Alastor replied and Angel smiled as he closed his eyes and Alastor patted his head

"Goodnight, mon ange" Alastor whispered before closing the door of Angel's room with a delighted sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans shall be comences blep oUo


	37. Chapter 36: Four letter words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally remind myself to re-read tis chapter qwq & tads nice I guess...? Blep qwq

"What's a four letter word for an idiot?" Angel asked, bitting the tip of his pen "You" Alastor answers after signing in the sign-in book and sat down on the sofa beside Angel.

Angel looks up "That's not a four letter word, Al" he spat and nibble back on the pen, Alastor rolled his eyes, summoning a book for him to read

"Hhmm..." Charlie walks in, holding something on her arms

"Oi Charls, what's a four letter word for an idiot?" Angel called up, as Charlie looks up at Angel when he approaches her

"Eee..." "Did you just called my girlfriend an idiot?!" Vaggie points a spear over Angel's head, as he backed off a bit, furrowing his brow

"What? No. I'm just asking for a four letter word for an idiot!" He defended with his hands on his hips. Vaggie kept a glare at Angel Dust before looking down at the magazine he was holding then back at him

"Uumm, maybe Fool? Maybe that would fit for a four letter word right?" Charlie asked, reassuring the two demons with her smile, as Angel looks over to her then back at the magazine and smiled "Thanks, Charls!" He says before sitting down on the sofa beside Alastor, who smiled calmly at him while reading the second page of his book.

Vaggie had a questioning look on her face as she marched over the two demons on the sofa

"What's this?" Vaggie asked with a confused look "What?" Angel questioned, looking up from the magazine he was reading

"What?" Vaggie repeated, sounding a bit irritated "What's this?" She pointed out, pointing an accusing finger at Alastor and Angel

"Why are you just sitting down normally and not kicking him off the seat or something?" She accused "Vaggie!" Charlie spoke up with a pout

"Oh like this?" Alastor pushed Angel off the sofa from the back as he fell forward with a thump.

Angel grunts and glared at Alastor _Sorry Cher_ Alastor apologizes in his mind, as Angel huffed and glared back at Vaggie and Charlie. Charlie raised her hands in defense with an apologetic look on her face, mouthing "Sorry" to him as Angel stands up

"Just don't give him ideas, will ya?" He said, sounding quite pissed before he sat back down on Alastor's lap instead of the sofa, causing the other demon a bit surprised but continues reading the book

Angel had his arms crossed and huffed as he grabbed Alastor's hand and put it on his chest fluff "I'm pissed" he muttered, sounding a bit demanding as Alastor rolled his eyes and put the book he read aside before spooning Angel up to his arms as he stands before crashing his lips to the other demon, as Angel became a mess of blushing pink fluffy spider, before Alastor leans back and placed Angel back down, holding Angel's waist for the Arachnid to stand after the shock.

As Charlie gasped a bit, eyes beaming with stars as Alastor grins at Angel "Better now?"

Angel shook his head and punched Alastor's shoulder playfully "You bastard" he said with a laugh, as Alastor smiled even more

Vaggie had her mouth open in shock, as Charlie wrapped an arm around Vaggie by the shoulders and whispers "I think our plan is working" she sang happily, as Vaggie smiled at her girlfriend and still eyeing the two boys suspiciously, before stepping closer to them "Are you two going to get along now that you two is... _This_?" She said with a twirl of her hand, and a brow raised.

"Hah, no" Alastor replied with a chuckle and laughter as his background noise, Angel shrugged "I don't know, Toots. I don't think _getting along_ is _our_ thing, babe" he said with a wink at her, before giving a peck to Alastor's cheek, and his tail is wagging under his coat without anyone noticing it.

Charlie frowned but stayed determine as she said "Well we do have many solutions for you guys to get along. And I know it might work for both of you!" She chimed happily as Angel rolled his eyes, hands on his hip "Keep tellin' yourself that, Toots" he said with a wink and a snicker, as Vaggie sighed and facepalmed

"I give up" she mumbled before walking off to the kitchen for a Coffe, Charlie frowned a bit as she asked Angel to hold the bundle she was holding on earlier, before running back to Vaggie to cheer her up.

"Well guess that's was something" Angel said, Alastor nodded "Indeed it was, my dear. But I suppose their mediocre reactions was still a thrill" Alastor commented back with a cheeky grin, Angel shrugged and smiled at Alastor before he felt movements on his arms and looked down at the bundle he was given to hold before a small canine head pops up and Angel had his mouth open to a 'o', as the canine licked his face and he squealed like a little kid

Alastor tilted his head to the left and wondered on what is on Angel's arms

Angel giggled while hugging the little canine on his arms, before showing it at Alastor "Hey Al, look what Charls let me hold on!"

Alastor seems to froze a bit on his spot, before his microphone as summoned on his hand as he said "O-Oh, why Angel can you please get that mutt away from me. I am not comfortable enough with that mutt you are holding on" backing away a bit and glares at the little pup on Angel's hands

"Aaww, but this little baby is adorable! Might be more adorable than you, babe" he gushed before winking at Alastor's direction, Alastor rolled his eyes and chuckled, picking the pup from Angel's arms and put it down, kicking it off to the side, "That's better" he said with a hum, Angel pouts a bit and gave his boyfriend a side eye.

"You can just say that you don't like it, ya know, babe?" Angel reasoned with a slight shrug, Alastor tilted his head and chuckled "Why would I say that, my dear?" He asked as he did nothing wrong, Angel pouts even more but snickered.

"You're an ass right you know?" Angel said with a smirk "No. But I know your behind is quiet soft as your smile, my dear" he responds back, snaking around Angel and hugged Angel from the back, putting his head on the Spider's shoulder while tiptoeing to their height.

Angel grins and leans back to Alastor "Oh? Does that mean I get your dick in my ass now, Daddy~?" He asked with a purr

Alastor smirks back and spun Angel around the room and hugged him close to him "No..." Angel frowned "Not yet that is" Alastor finishes and Angel smiled and giggled, hugging his boyfriend back for a moment before the two goes back to work for the Day


	38. Chapter 37: Puppy Sitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Angel puppy sitting Charlie's new puppy that Lucifer got her

"You sure Alastor going to be okay with this? We can always stay you know if it's too much pressure for you guys"

Angel rolled his eyes, sipping down a soda that Cherri had bought him in the Morning earlier.

"Yeah, I'm sure Al will be okay with Minty. He's just to get used to it" Angel reasoned with a wave of a hand and a grin on his face "Now you go give Vaggie a smacking good time!" Angel said after, pushing Charlie out and to the limo that Vaggie was waiting for her, as she was blushing a bit from Angel's remarks.

Vaggie looked at Angel and glared at him a bit, but smiled after Charlie goes into the limo to sit beside her.

"Just don't forget not to kill each other when we're gone!" Charlie called out once the limo has driven off to the other side.

Angel smiled in content, as he turns around and walks back inside the Hotel, whistling a tune

"Mon Cher, are you sure this would be a great idea? The Mutt is watering the plant like no demons' business, and we're just going to let it?!" Alastor sounds irritated when the little Cerberus pup, Mint raise a leg to pee on the potted plant in the corner of the room

"Well no. I thought you were watching the little baby and told her not to shit everywhere!"

A part of the room on the side are filled with some of Mint's poop and pees before but Niffty is on her way to clean them with a bag, a pincher, and a gas mask on to clean up after the little pup.

"Yes. But how can you not know that I hate those mangy le clebs, cher" Alastor replied, taken back slightly by his boyfriend's responds

"Because you never told me, duh!" Angel responds with an eye roll and his arms crossed.

"Now we gotta give little sweet ol' Mint a bath, Al" Angel said while picking up a long list that he was given by Charlie to go over.

"No. You can't make me" Alastor said, as he was on the edge of the sofa with his feet on top of it, glaring over the pup who is happily trotting over to him with a unison bark of its two heads, wagging its tail happily, while they had their tongues out full of joy.

Alastor only gave the little pup a distant glare, while keeping his distance from the puppy dog.

Angel snickered and rolled his eyes as he picks up the pup to his lower arms and petted it's head when it barks back happily with a wag of its tail.

"I'm still not going to bathe that le clebs or even lay an inch of it. **Ever**!" Alastor stated with a huff, while his arms crossed after putting his legs down to the ground, once the Pup was on Angel's arms.

Angel giggled and shakes his head "You'll get over it eventually, babe" he said with a snicker before turning around "Hhmm, now where should I give you a bath, my little baby?" Angel gushed while picking up the pup to his face, earning a lick to the face from the Cerberus

"Outside!"

▪︎▪︎▪︎

After the bath for Mint, next up was to gives it a walk, Alastor denies to do it when he wished to switch places with Angel on getting the dog food instead.

"But Cher..." "No buts, Al" Alastor grunts and glared at his boyfriend

"You're lucky that I love you, dear. Or not you'll have a smack after this, Angel" Alastor said with a sigh, as Angel chuckled and place his hand on his palm

"Oh, you really want your dick in me now, Daddy~?" Angel asked with a purr, as Alastor laughed and tiptoed up to give Angel a peck on the cheek

"Don't keep your hopes up, Cher~" Alastor replies with a wink and a grin, as Angel smiles back and chuckled "Alright then. You and Mint have fun okay?" Angel said, giving Alastor a one arm hug before pecking his cheek and left the Hotel with a wave.

Alastor waves for a moment, before he neck cracks and turns back at the Cerberus pup who'd happily licking it's paw, wagging its tail when Alastor approached it.

He sighed "Why did Lucifer give Charlie this stupid le chienne..." he murmured as Niffty hums came passing by them, giving the dog a pat on the head and smiles when they barked at her.

Then an idea pops up in Alastor's mind, and his grin grew wider

"Niffty, darling?" Niffty looks up and smiled at Alastor "Yes, brother?"

"Would you accompany me on giving a little darling Mint a walk?" He asked as Niffty giggled "I'm sorry, brother. But Mister Angel did give you the job to do it. And I need to keep watch this Hotel. Miss Charlie told me to!" She replied blissfully with a twirl, before bouncing away to the other room to clean.

Alastor sighed as his eyes lands over to Husk that was walking out of the kitchen, he grins and raised his hand, but the cat cut his tongue with "Don't bother, creep. I ain't walking that horrid of a mutt with ya. My body doesn't like 'em" before going to his Bar with a yawn.

Alastor sighed again, and looks down at the pupper, and shook his head

"Lucifer you bastard..."

▪︎▪︎▪︎

The walk was pretty plentiful & calm as Mint was actually pretty well mannered and follows every command, well some of it. There's still a few that the pup still doesn't understand and thought it was playtime for the most of the time, getting off her leashes just to chase down a demon nor a squirrel to bark at or to chew on like a chew toy. Even for her size, demons nor sinners are chew toys on the pup's eyes when they come across anything with green or yellow dressing on.

This fascinates the Radio Demon, as Mint has tried to chew another demon's fiance's dress and ripping it half only to almost get shot by the man beside his beau. Alastor just stayed where he is, watching in amusement letting the pup leads him elsewhere of the corner of Hell, causing more chaos and carnage around town without a care of the world of this sweet pup of a Cerberus.

The whole walk was a blast of chaos, screams, and fun for both Mint and Alastor, the screams filled Alastor's ears seems like music to him, before when time to go back, Alastor sighed and tug Mint back to the Hotel, the Cerberus frowned and whines a bit when they were going back to the Hotel.

Alastor ignores the whines from the pouch, even he had quiet an entertaining day with the little pup, despite he still dislikes the little canine Cerberus.

Mint pouts and let herself followed the bigger demon than she is. Once they are back on the Hotel, Angel already sets up Mint's bowls with dog food and a bowl of water. Mint's pout turn upside down at the sight of food and water is on her sight.

Alastor carefully letting her leash off and Mint sprints off to her meal and munch down happily with a wag of her tail, making her seemed content and happy from the Walk & the Bath earlier.

Angel giggled and looks back at Alastor who leans back on the side of the door, sighing with a head shake.

Angel goes up to him with his arms on his waist "By the smile you're making, I'll assume that the walk was not entertaining for you, babe?" He asked with a crooked brow

"You may say that so, Cher.." Alastor responded with his hand on his face, going down with another sigh.

Angel rolled his eyes playfully "Well next time if Charls ask us to sit the Pup. I'll walk them next time, is that a good deal?" Angel suggested with a sly grin on his face. Alastor grins and quickly shakes Angel's hand, grinning happily as Angel shivered slightly after the shake of a hand.

 _Damn, that's tingly_ Angel chuckled and smiled at his boyfriend, not minding the tingling feeling that he felt after the hand shake before the limo drove in and the two girls comes out from the limo after their date.

From the look of Charlie giggling happily with a teddy bear on her hands, and Vaggie smiling softly at her girlfriend, all we can say that their date was a Blast!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just got back watching "Spies in Disguise" & welp I may had a few new ideas fer ti next chapters before something big I am planning on ouo
> 
> Also I just thought Charlie getting a Ceberus puppy from Lucifer is a good idea & a good time writting Alastor disliking them even if he had a good time -u-


	39. Chapter 38: In Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel got a call from someone unknown & it worries him a ton on what the user told him

The past few days had been work, work, and work. It was not as fun for some of the demons nor sinners, but it is fun if you got to enjoy work with your significant other!

Who Angel Dust adores most sometimes makes him think a lot more, on how nor why they had chosen him? And why they needed to have a second try and it seems to work soo far. Angel wasn't really counting on how much he doubted a lot in the relationship he had with an Overlord, a Radio Demon most known him for.

But Alastor sure had treated him well and quite better than the first time in these past few weeks. Guess this was genuine one this time? Probably, probably not. But Angel wave the thoughts out of his mind while starring happily at his boyfriend, Alastor who are welcoming in some of the new demons that comes into the Hotel for believing that they can be redeemed for whatever they have done, or they just wanted a room to stay in the Hotel and lied to the Princess just for it. Either the options, Angel wasn't thinking about it, it's Charlie's problem not his, for now, he is still starring at Alastor, lovingly on the reservation table, forgetting there's a demon nor two trying to catch his attention by yelling his name again and again.

"Hey, Slut! Slut! Whore! Are you even fucking listening to me, you slutty whore?!"

Alastor's ear twitched at the yell and told the demon he was helping on to go find Charlie or Vaggie to help them with the rooms, as he turns around and goes towards the yelling demon, shooting a smile towards Angel who grinned like a silly goof and waved in response.

"Angel my friend, aren't you supposed to be working?"

Angel giggled with a smile "Yeah, I am working right now, aren't I?" He asked with a wink towards Alastor, and Alastor chuckled, tilting his head to the side

"Oh. Well then, how's your work today then?" He asked, changing the subject as the demon in the between them, staring at the two, dumbfounded and quite miffed.

"Heh, quite boring, but it's good now you're here" Angel replied with a grin, wiggling his eyebrows at Alastor

Alastor laughed and shook his head "Oh. Well then I'm glad I make your day, Angel dear" he says with a bow "Now I should go back helping out Charlie with her patrons. See you around, my friend" he says and turned around to take his leave.

Angel sighed with a smile, laying his head on his palm "Isn't he just hot and perfect on the eyes~?" Angel murmured with a big grin on his face.

"Sure, sure. But can you tell me why our clothes haven't been received yet" The demon asked while clearing their throat, Angel looked over the demon with his brow raised

"Hhmm? I don't know, go ask Niffty about it" Angel said plainly, motioning his hand to shoo the demon away when he pulled up a magazine to read on.

The demon grunted and shaked their head before stomping away with a huff, as Angel looks up from his magazine and snickered before his phone buzzed and Angel pick it up from his pocket

"Yeah, who's this?"

▪︎▪︎▪︎

After the Work is done for the day, Charlie and Vaggie go to the kitchen to help Niffty with some cooking, while Alastor and Husk were playing cards on the Bar with other sinners joining in.

And that leaves to Angel Dust who was in his room, trying to calm down his shaky breathes as he was staring down his phone with a shaky hand

 _Why?.... I... No no no. It's just... It's just a prank call. Yeah? Yeah? It's not... It can't... It can't be..._ Angel bit his lower lip and sigh when he ran down his hand on his hair.

"She's alright... She's not in danger... Right?!" He shouts at Fat Nuggets who were munching down the meal that Angel had given them. Fat nuggets oinks and smiled at him.

Angel sighed and looked back down at his phone, blinking once

"Al, can't be involved in this" he mumbled before holding the phone back up to his ear

"Alright... What do you need me to get?"

▪︎▪︎▪︎

Once the night falls Alastor invites Angel for a hangout, the ones without a rope to hang on when the first time Angel asked him to hang out when they were friends.

Angel only grinned and put on a smile to his face, agreeing on the invite to have a hangout with the Radio Demon.

The hangout was in a small bar downtown called "Devil's Stash!" where the Bar was quite spacious and looks like a cheap shack Bar.

 _Huh? This place seems cheap_ Angel thought and shrugged, then followed Alastor after when he got a table for them. As they were seated Alastor speaks up first

"So how was your day, Cher?"

Angel blinked and rose a brow at Alastor "Today was boring like any day though. Still not happy about not getting my drugs thou" Angel admitted with a sigh and his arms crossed on the Bartender's table

"Ah, I see. And is that why you're day is not as how you'd wish today is?" Alastor asked with a smile on his face

Angel blinked and looks up at him "Well, I... Sort of?" Angel said with a shrug, scratching the back of his head a bit.

Alastor hummed with a nod. The Bartender went up to them after serving drinks over the other demons "What are you two boys orderin' for tonight?" The bartender asked, raising his head from the notes on his lower hand

"A wine for two, please" Alastor ordered as the Bartender nods and looks at Angel Dust. Angel Dust blinked and place his head on his palm "Like what he said" he said with a thumb pointing at Alastor, The Bartender nods before leaving them be to get two cups of wine.

Alastor hummed a bit while waiting, as Angel was drawing circles on the wooden stature of the table in front of him with a slight frown on his face, sighing silently. Alastor blinks when his ear picked up a noise with a twitch of his ear and looked over at Angel.

He tilted his head to the side, seeing Angel's frown as he tried to read any signs he can read from Angel's face. Angel seems saddened, stress ,and worried at the same time from the sigh to the movements of his lip biting his upper lip like he was thinking an idea that might worry him.

Alastor blinked and placed his hand on the slut's shoulder as he can felt the other's shock, as Angel looked over to Alastor and smiled at him. Alastor grins as he speaks "Mon Cher, is there anything bothering in your mind?" He asked with a bit of static on his voice.

Angel rose a brow "Hhmm? No. Not really" he said with a shrug, Alastor blinked as he squinted his eyes at Angel "You're sure, Angel?" He asked again

"Yeah" Angel answered, as he looks away on the side of the Bar, Alastor has his eyes narrowed slightly, squeezing his grip on Angel's shoulder causing his claw to sink into Angel's fur a little bit, as the other grunts and looked back at Alastor

Hey, that hur--" "Angel, what's wrong?" Alastor asked again, furrowing his brow as he stares at Angel's eyes for a moment, Angel blinked and looked at Alastor, shocked and trying to pry Alastor's hand off his shoulders

"Al, get your hand off my shoulder, please? Your nails it's hurting my shoulder!" Angel hissed with a glare, ignoring Alastor's question. The Deer demon's smile turns to a low growl as he asked again, holding Angel's face up to meet with his eyes "Cher, what's wrong? You are avoiding my question and it doesn't seem that the drugs are the fault on this. Now tell me what's wrong, Mon ange?"

Angel glared back at Alastor, pursing his lips and sighed "Fine..." he murmured before grabbing his shoulder away from Alastor with a huff, crossing his upper arms, looking away from Alastor

"Molly's in trouble..."

Alastor's eyes widened slightly as he put his hand down "Molly...?" He repeated the name in question. Angel sighed and shakes his head "Yeah... This random dude just called me and said that my Dad is going to kill her if I don't come to him quickly tonight" he explained with his eyes narrowing to the side of the room, as the Bartender placed down their wine in front of the two, waiting for a payment from the two, drumming his fingers on the table.

Alastor's ear twitched, as he blinked and breaking his gaze from Angel Dust, and throw a Nickle or two at the Bartender before he left them alone after.

The silence between the two grew more as Alastor placed his hand on Angel's hand

"Where do you think they said Molly is?" Alastor questioned, as Angel looked up a bit at him "Might be back home or some shit. But I don't know, I can't... I can't... I can't let her get hurt again, not by my Dad or anybody!" he spatted, while flailing his arms around while explaining nor well guessing.

The two grew quiet again as a new sinner fallen down to the sky, screaming as explosions filled the background sounds of Hell.

"Let me follow you, Cher"

Angel's eyes widened as he snapped at Alastor with a slam on the table, standing up. Eyes looked over him when he snaps "No! You can't, this isn't your business, Al! It's between me and mah Dad! And I can't..." Angel paused and looked around when everyone is looking at him with some weird looks on him, as he sighed, sitting back down, as the demons in the Bar goes by their day again.

"I can't... You can't follow me" Angel muttered, hugging his arms as shivers flow down through his spine when a breath was let out.

Alastor grinned a bit as he thought Angel was playing around with him "Why don't tempt me, Dear. You know I will always have my way to follow you" he said gingerly, Angel looks back at him and frowned, before he stands up from his seat

"Let's just go back to the Hotel before Charls be worried about us" Angel said with a laugh, and Alastor smiled, standing up from his seat and walked up beside Angel

"Well, I suppose you're right, my friend!" Alastor chimed, picking up Angel up to his arms when he yelps and they were engulfed in his shadows and minutes after they arrived back at the Hotel's front door

"Guess we arrived!" Alastor announced as he dropped Angel from his arms.

Angel grunted as he fell, rubbing his butt a bit as he looks at Alastor with a glare and shouts "Can you stop that, babe?" "Stop what?" Alastor asked as Angel sighed and chuckled when Alastor land out a hand to him, as he held it after, standing back up as Angel smiled at him, before walking in the Hotel.

Alastor grin turns to a small smile, as his shadow sprang out from him when he looked back to them

"Search around, find any traces of the man" he ordered once, as they spread around Hell's street, and Alastor walks back in the Hotel, closing the door behind him.


	40. Chapter 39: Tension Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like what the title says qwq

As Angel walks back in the Hotel, he quickly goes to the kitchen picked up a quick bite on the meal that Vaggie cooked before grabbing some carrot kibbles for Fat nuggets in a hurry, passing by Charlie and Vaggie

"Angel, why are--" "I'm going to work" Angel excuses as he ran up quickly to his room and slam it after he goes inside.

"Isn't he is not working again? Or well fired from the previous one?" Charlie questioned as Vaggie shrugged, and Charlie hummed thinking a bit.

Alastor went over the Bar and sat down to a seat, humming quietly a tune as Husk grunts when he loses a game of cards and went over to Alastor

"What do you want, creep?" He asked, sounding annoying grumbling something in German as he huffed and chug down the bottle on his hand.

"Oh, nothing for today, Husker my friend" Alastor reassured the cat demon with a wave and a smile on his face, as Husk rolled his eyes and continues drinking the booze on his hands. Niffty sprang pass the Bar and sat down beside Alastor, spinning around her seat for a moment before sitting down with a giggle.

"I suppose you have a great day now, Niffty darling?" Alastor asked, putting an arm on the table, as Niffty grins at him while Husk decided to have a nap on where he is.

"Yup. How's you and Mister Angel's date, hhmm?" Niffty asked sounding eager and excited, Alastor smile even more at her

"Well, we're doing quite fine, my dear. And it's not a date, but a hangout" Alastor corrected as Niffty raised her brow "You sure? Because it does sounds like you two were in a date even if it's just a quick one" Niffty pointed out with a grin as Alastor chuckled with a hum.

"I'll be going to work now, don't follow me, okay? Okay. Bye!" Angel called out as he dashes out his room with a darker attire and fedora on, and down to the stairs and out of the Hotel with a slam of the door, waking up Husk a little as he grunted, and walks off elsewhere for a place to nap.

Niffty and Alastor peeked out from the Bar as Charlie and Vaggie was confused when Angel ran out of the Hotel in a hurry

"Where is Mister Angel's going to, brother?" Niffty asked, looking up to her brother.

"I think he's going to finish up a business he had to finished, I am assuming!" He mused as Niffty blinked a couple of times with a nod "I see. But shouldn't you follow him to make sure Mister Angel is alright?" Niffty asked, as Alastor chuckled and patted Niffty's head

"No worries, my dear. I had ordered our shadow friends to keep track of him and what ever kind of business he needs to attend" Alastor reassured with a smile, as Niffty smiled back "I guess that's good enough" she said with a giggle, but then a question crossed her mind when she asked "But what he's in danger and he needed help?"

Alastor grinted his teeth a little as he tightened his smile a bit "I'm sure he'll be fine, sister" he said, reassuring himself not to doubt on what he said, as Niffty frowned a bit reading her brother's expression and hold up Alastor's fingers as his ear twitched and looked back at her

"Brother, I know that expression you're making, you're doubting yourself" Niffty clarify as Alastor shake his head and laugh "Oh no, my dear. I am not doubting myself! I just have a lot in my mind to think!" He chimed, as he hoped she buys his excuse. Niffty crossed her arms and the look she's putting, making Alastor's ears bend down.

"Alastor we already talk about this. You don't need to play mask with me, now how about we follow and see if he's really okay. I'll go ask Husk to cover us up, okay?" As Niffty said it she quickly zoomed off to the Bar to search for Husk. Alastor sighed through his teeth and pinched the bridge of his nose _Why does she always do this to me?_

In a second Niffty comes back to him and gives him a thumbs up "Okay, now let's go!" She said, tugging Alastor's arm along as she runs out of the Hotel with Alastor tumbling to follow her, excusing himself out with "Me and Niffty is going to buy groceries" before tumbling even more as Niffty looks around, and looks back at him

"Now where should we should we go first?"

▪︎▪︎▪︎

Angel breathes thickens as he approaches his old home or where he fell first when he got to Hell. He fell back to the place he dreads not to come back ever again, but he's going back to it only to hope that Molly is safe and not about to be killed or harmed by his father.

He hated his father wholeheartedly, and wish nothing but death for him as he looked down at his hand under his gloves, catching flashbacks of where he had a scar or two on them, good thing how he looked like now doesn't show what was left from the living. At least that's a plus, right?

A screeching sound of the breaks, stopping the car in front of what Angel and Arackniss called "The old Shack" that was their home.

Arackniss looked back at Angel who had his head down "We're here" Angel sighed as he was holding a breath before

"You know you don't need to do this right? I can just get the package and we don't need to do this" Arackniss muttered, and Angel looked up at him with a narrow look

"I need to do this" Angel spoke as Arackniss frowned "You know, I won't let you just let go alone, right?" Angel smiled at that statement as the two brothers share a laugh between the tension between them before they both walked out of the car and went inside the house with a knock

"Pops, I got Angelo with me" Arackniss called through the door, a moment of silence between the two before the door was unlocked and they entered inside, and Angel froze once he stepped inside like the Winter has come to freeze him in place

"Hi Angel Cakes, Daddy miss you~"

▪︎▪︎▪︎

"Niffty darling, are you sure this was a great idea?" Alastor asked following his sister behind as he shot a glare to other lesser demons who tried to touch or even speak to the little demoness, Niffty

"Mmhhm! If Mister Angel is in danger then he will always have a backup!" Niffty sang, twirling around a pole of a lamp post as Alastor shook his head and followed Niffty along the way going from Store to Store, Market to Market, Mall to Mall, demon scurrying away once they've heard a hum nor see the shadow of the Radio Demon passing by with Niffty leading him ahead, looking around in a quick swift from the left to the right, up and down as well.

Alastor only hummed peacefully a silent tune as he walked under his sister's lead before his eyes shot open when one of his shadows came back to him with something to tell

"Niffty dear, I think we found where our spider friend are" he said as Niffty turned around a grins

"Oh, where, where?" She asked, jumping over a few boxes on her way and stand on top of it, Alastor hummed and looked over at the West side of Town

"Hhmm, from our Shadow friends told us that Angel is over that road" he said as Niffty nodded, noting where they are going and tag Alastor along as they crossed the streets and Alastor stopped when he saw a car going up to him and Niffty had to pull him away from it before the car crashes to him

"You alright, brother?" Niffty asked as Alastor shakes his head, blinking in confusion and smiled at Niffty "I'm perfectly fine, my dear!" Niffty smiled and drag him to where Alastor's shadows told him to go.

Meanwhile, Angel was backing away to the corner of the room at the sight of his Boss in the living room of the Old shack of a house.

"H-How?... And what?... What are you..." Angel yelped when he was cornered to the wall, Valentino smirks as the light glimmers down his pink and gold glasses as he raised his hand to scratch under Angel's chin and Angel tenses up a little from his touch.

Valentino chuckled and rubbing circles on Angel's cheeks, eyeing him with a snort

"Heh, Oh Angie~ You've been clean aren't you~? Don't you remember who you belong to, Angel?"

Angel opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out from his end as Valentino chuckled "You forgot now, did you?"

Angel gulps and shakes his head "N-N-No, no no no. I-I-I didn't forget, D-D-Dadd--" Angel yelped when he felt a grip on his neck and his breathing tightened slightly

"Don't. Shut it" Angel bit his lip as he stayed quiet when Arackniss looked around for a gun to grab on and shot Valentino on the spot, Arackniss smiled a bit when he saw a gun was left on the old sofa he used to sleep on when Henroin comes home drunk

"Now, Angie you know what happened if Daddy is angry... Right?" Angel gasped as the grip tightened on his neck as Valentino leans down and blow a cloud of smoke at Angel

"V-Val... y-you're c-choking me--" The grip tightens even more as Angel yelped as he began coughing a bit from the tight grip

"Did I told you to speak, Angie?" Angel shut his mouth as the words came out from Valentino was like daggers or knifes piercing down his skin.

Arackniss grunts as he tried to reload the gun he picked up, as he mumbled "Yes" before pointing the gun towards Valentino before a low gruff voice chimed through the room

"Arackniss if you pull that trigger, then I'm going to have slit the throat of your sister"

Henroin walks out of the shadows, grabbing a hold on Molly on his arms, while she struggles under his grasp.

"Dad, please let me go, we can just talk this out in Dinner!" Molly whined before a knife was pointed towards her neck "Shut up, bitch or your head is next!" Molly growled but kept her mouth shut, but shot a glare at her father.

Arackniss gulped as he looked at his father and Molly, then back at Angel and Valentino as his hand became shaky as he felt both his siblings' lives are on the line and he had to cut off the right string or not he'll lose someone he promised to protect from the living to the death

**'SLAM!'**

The cold breeze flies into the room sending shivers through some spines from the spiders, as time was in a pause before two sets of red eyes and smile glow in the dark as the moon shine down the demon who had entered the play with a small demon behind them, waving at everyone with a giggle.

Valentino grinned as he saw who entered the room

"Hello old **_friend_** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheheheh, it seems better in my mind that how I write it down, but damn I like what I write here ouo. And welp time to spicy XD, okay I'll stop qwq


	41. Chapter 40: The beans are spilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat is out of the bag now. What shall Angel think of this now?

"Hello old friend"

Valentino smirks as he dropped Angel to the ground as he breathes back the air he needed after being choked almost to death by Valentino.

Arackniss kept his gun pointing at the periwinkle Overlord as he approaches Alastor, as Niffty peeks in behind him and waved at Valentino.

Valentino chuckled "I see you brought the little lady as well, hhmm~?" Alastor glared slightly under his smile as he kept standing where he is standing on.

Niffty looks up at Valentino and slowly hid behind Alastor, glaring at him as well.

Alastor grinted his teeth and cleared his throat "Why yes. But that's not important now, is it? I'm here to fetch a friend of mine if you so please let me have him and we'll be off your antennas, Valentino" the grinning demon joked, poking what looks like an antenna on top of his hat, as Valentino glared at him and huffed, arms crossed

"Stop pretending, Alastor. You know we made a deal about it. Remember?"

Angel looks up as he heard that question and gulped a bit, as doubts come to haunt him in his mind again, his heart beating endlessly, as Alastor chuckled and open his mouth to answer

"Well, I guess the game's over? And what's my price again?" Alastor asked, scratching under his chin with a hum, as Valentino grins and Niffty frowned while looking up at her brother, remembering the deal he'd make with Valentino

_~~~~~~~~~_

_"Soo... You want me to stop pestering Angel Cakes only for you to date him?" Valentino laughed slightly "Oh, that's funny! You know he's not even your type, Alastor. You never liked anything he does in my Studio before. Soo what's the catch now?" Valentino asked, tapping his cigarette over a small pink bin, before blowing into it_

_"Well... I was wondering if I can play pretend with the spider since he had been bothering my plans. Why not pretend to be involved with him?" Alastor reasoned with his leg crossed above the other, and Niffty blinked and speaks up_

_"You mean pretending to be his boyfriend for a couple of days or weeks and see how it goes?" Alastor nods, and Niffty frowned a little but hides it with a nod as she sat back down and the two Overlords began speaking about plans of what or how the deal shall work._

_An hour or two passed and the two Overlords has settled down a deal, with a little bit of force of course, and a limb or two broken and chopped off to the floor before it was settle and Alastor with his sister, Niffty left the Studio with glee of the other (Alastor), and guilt under the guide of smile (Niffty)_

_~~~~~~~~~~_

"Well..." Valentino started and looked over Angel with a big large grin on his face, matching with Alastor's

"Angel cakes, you still belong to me~" he said, walking up to Angel, step by step Angel backed away to the corner again as his heart beats a mile apart, as his eyes looked at Alastor then back at Valentino, then back at Alastor again.

Why is he not saving him? Or even get in front of him? Nor just fucking attack Valentino already?! Well, guess the thoughts and doubts Angel been having might be true after all...

Angel bit his lip, while Arackniss looked both at Alastor and Valentino with a questioning look, but as well a glare at Valentino

"And you'll be back _home_ again with me, Angel. We missed you, darling~" Valentino purred, leaning closer and closer to Angel as his grin widens as he speaks around the spider demon

"Do you ever thought that we'll leave you behind?... Do you ever think we'll harm you? Or..." Valentino chuckled and watch Angel's expression changed as he glared at him, but shrunk after at his gaze, pouting at him

Valentino grabbed Angel and forced him back up to his feet and throw him on the front of the Deer's footstep as he fell in front of him, no one caught him, not even Alastor.

Angel grunts and looks up at Alastor, confused as well mixed with fear as Alastor only tilted his head to the side with a large grin on his face as thunders and screams can be heard in the background

"Do you really think you'll have a chance with **him**?"

This question struck Angel like a bullet, no more like a spear through his heart, as his eyes shrunk slightly

_It couldn't. No, Al had been treating me nicely, sure he isn't just..._ "No!" Angel replied getting back up to his feet and glared at Valentino

"Don't say that me and Al already been dating for a few days and he had been nothing but nice to me! Sure he maybe acts like a dick sometimes, but I know deep down that he does love me!" Angel shouts as Molly gasped slightly at Angel before her father shushed her and she struggles back on his grip

Arackniss still kept his gun pointed at Valentino, willing to shot at any time. Valentino laughed followed by Alastor laughing as well, as this makes the spider demon confused, and looked at Alastor in shock

"Do you think he really **_cares_** about you, Angel?" Valentino laughs again "Damn, you're pathetic, Angel" Valentino pointed out as Angel frowned when he looked at Valentino, before back at Alastor

"Al..." Angel gulped a lump of fear down his throat as he asked "You cared about me right?... W-We're fidanzati, r-right? You already confessed to me that you love me. And I-I was your, Mon ange... right? T-This f-fool is j-joking right?" Angel asked, shuttering through his words as he forced a small smile at Alastor when he approaches him and Alastor raised his hand to stop him

"Well, my friend seems you've been mistaken" Alastor replied and Angel frowned even more "What?"

"What he's saying is Angel... That he never **_loves_** you. You're a **toy** , Angel. And you don't belong to _him_ , but **Me** " The periwinkle overlord whispered through the spider's ears, hypnotizing him with his words, as Angel shaked his head

"No, no, that's not true! I know Al loves me, he said it himself when he confesses his feelings to me!" Angel argued, fighting back to let the tears fall from his cheeks, backing away slightly as Arackniss blinked and watch him slowly, before standing up front his brother, still pointing the gun at Valentino

"I've never said why I was confessing to you, Angel... Again you've mistaken my real intentions to you, Angel" Alastor said looking at Angel with a growl

"You've never meant anything to me like any other demon in here... You're just like any demon or sinners in hear. Pathetic, Weak, Worthless, and overly just irritating to see... And you may think I love you, but I don't think I ever does say I do, Angel Dust..." Alastor admitted as Niffty glared at Alastor and shouted

"Alastor you shouldn't have said that!" Alastor ignored her comment and smirks at Angel's reaction as he dropped down to his knees, grabbing his hair, clawing his hair as he is trying to process what was said as he felt his hear tache even more. What Alastor had admitted to him was like bullets, but not normal bullets, the bullets that a demon or sinner can die from and never comes back to Hell ever again

The room grows silent as a gust of wind blew by everyone in the room, shivering their spines.  
Valentino looked down at his watch and curved his lips, walking over to Angel that still stuck on processing his thoughts, as Arackniss growled and hold the gun with both hands

"Come any closer and I'll shot your head off!" He threatened, as Valentino rolled his eyes and grabbed Arackniss by his arm and shove him aside and before he even shot Valentino, Valentino shot him on one of his eyes and feet and Molly screamed for her brother, while her brother keep her at bay and now pointing the knife closer to her neck as Arackniss hissed, holding both his feet and where his eye was shot at.

Valentino huffed and looks back at Angel "Now..." he grabbed Angel by his neck again and raised him to his eye level

"I'm bringing you back to the Studio and you cannot leave. **Ever**. You hear me?"

Angel was silent but nods with a sniffle as a tear fell down to the floor like a puddle. Alastor's ear twitched as he felt something was hurting on his chest, but he ignores it and kept on a smirk.

"Good, now come on, slut! Daddy had a bigger present for you back at the Studio~" he sang, caressing Angel's cheeks as he let him with a frown, before pulling out a suitcase from his coat and throw it at Henroin's side

"There you go. Thanks for helping me get Angel cakes back, Henry"

Valentino said with a smirk and wink as Henroin rolled his eyes, letting Molly go when he picked up the suitcase, smiling at what's inside when he took a peek on it.

Molly ran down to Arackniss's side as she helped him back up and looked around for an ointment or something to stop the bleeding on his feet.

Valentino guided Angel out of the house, looking back at Alastor

"Well Alastor it seems the deal was quite full-filling, is it not? You've got what you wanted and I got my Angel Cakes back... Thanks to you, **_Old friend_** " 

Alastor chuckled and nods, as Angel bit his lip a bit with a frown as Valentino drags him away but he stops for a bit when Angel wouldn't move. Angel took a deep breath and speaks

"Al... I.. I... I still love you no matter what you said to me. Sure it hurts... But... you always said that you like seeing me hurt... And heh... that's alright..." he said with a small smile and a tear fallen down his cheek, as Alastor blinked with a brow rose, as Angel steps forward as Alastor narrowed his look as he thought of a kiss incoming, but what he was expecting is not the one he is expecting.

Angel wrapped his arms tightly at Alastor, hugging him

"I'm glad you are my friend, Alastor... for a little while that is" the spider whispered and smiled at Alastor even if the tears are forming in his eyes

"Tell Charls that I won't be back soon okay? And don't make it like I was gonna die or some shit" he said with a little laugh, while Alastor only stayed quiet, before Valentino grunts and forcefully dragged Angel to the streets and back to the Studio, Angel looked back one more time to Alastor and Niffty before giving them a wink before Valentino yelled at him to move faster.

Alastor watches them leave as that hurting feeling in his chest became even more irritating, but he still ignores it

"Why aren't that was a very hefty day isn't it so, dear sister?" Alastor chimed with his cheerful tone and a microphone at hand

Niffty looks up and glared at him with her arms crossed, making the sign that she is angry and not happy at what Alastor had done, Alastor blinked at her and shrugged

"I'm guessing it was a bad one then?" He asked, and Niffty continues to glare at him "We're going to have another **talk** about this later, _Arthur_ " the last part of her sentence sting Alastor slightly to the hinges as he glared back at him, and fixes his bowtie

"Well, I suppose we do... _Nula_ " he responded with a smirk, as Niffty glared daggers at him, before they walks back to the hotel in silence, letting the wind blew a leaf over the streets to a dumpster fire, burning it to crisp of ashes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -u- Finally finished writting tis chapter & ho ho ho there is still more angst nor whatever this is to come he heh oUo
> 
> Tis was pretty fun & quick to write & somehow I love how I wrote it down :^3
> 
> P. S. I was listening to "The Lonely" by Christina Perri the whole time writting tis XD


	42. Chapter 41: Back to the Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niffty & Alastor having a disagreements & things got intense but the results surprises Husk even more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writting this two siblings too much sometimes qwq sooo... have tis fer awhile ^^'

The walk to the Hotel was silent, none of the siblings speaks to each other, not even asking how's their day been doing or even what will they cook or eat for tonight, the demons around them just scatter and run not wishing to have their body nor limb be eaten by the Radio Demon or more less killed by him.

As the two demons arrived back at the hotel, the room was dark and silent, leaving only the bar and the kitchen's lights to beam in the room, filling the darkness with their lights.

The door closed behind as the two entered, and Husk's ear twitched only he heard footsteps coming over to the bar with a ding of a bell when Niffty and Alastor entered the room, sitting down beside each other without a word, one with a joyful smile, the other with almost same look Husk has put on throughout the months or weeks being in the hotel, and that's strange enough for him to see Niffty that way, which urge him to look at them both before Alastor asked for a drink, and be given the man a drink on the side while eyeing Niffty a little.

 _She's much quieter now, that's odd. Usually, she'll be cleaning shit right now_ Husk pours down the bottle of wine to the smiling chap's cup that he placed down beside the bottle and Alastor willingly took a sip from it with a grin on his face.

Husk watches as Niffty curled her face with her arms on the table while Alastor hums happily a happy tune, while Radio's on.

Niffty gazed over to Alastor a little bit but then looks away after as she sighed under her arms and Alastor only hums softly through the tunes playing on the Radio, not paying Niffty any mind as he feels content and happy that a certain spider is nowhere to bother him ever.

The silence between the two only makes the feline more disturbed by the second, it's not like the calm silence he gets when he passed out, but the kind of silence that dreaded him to not break nor cut the string or all Hell broke loose, and on the context of the situation he's in right now, it's probably not a good idea to cut it and jump to questions, especially on how he has known this two chaotic siblings, everything can burn to crisp if any single fool tries to stir the water even just a small touch.

But he knows that things should be broken necessarily to calm the thunder under their heads, especially from how much he knew them, and how he despises Alastor for and still bringing him along for the ride of whatever he nor Niffty, nor even both of them will do or plan to do, but still keeps an old fool like him around, was a gibbon and seeing this two not being a chatter butter out of the haystack was quite irritating.

"Alright, I don't fucking know why you clowns just come right here and do shits. But for once in my afterlife, why the fuck are you two this silent?!"

  
The feline's snarl cause both siblings to look at his direction with Niffty rolling her eye and Alastor chuckling

"Oh? I thought you enjoy the silence we're giving. I supposed you want me to turn the music up?" Alastor asked as he turns the volume up a bit from the Radio, smiling in glee. Husk facepalmed

"No, you idiot. I'm trying to say why the fuck you're not cheering your fucking sister up?! Usually, you fucking do. But now you aren't? How fucked up are you in the head?!" Husk sneered, glaring immensely at Alastor as the other only smirks at him

"Don't mind him, Husk. He's just happy that his plan worked for once!" There was a stench of poison on how Niffty phrases her words

"Well I have told you that it was a great idea, my dear" Alastor responded with another sip of his wine

"A great idea that I disagree with!" Niffty snapped back as she stands up to her seat, glaring at her brother

"And you follow along. Aren't that not my fault but yours?" Alastor countered with a cheeky grin shot towards his sister, as Niffty grew more fury in her

"Well true, but you could've turned around, and not do it. But nooo you fucking did, just to satisfy your ego!" Niffty shouted as Alastor chuckled

"My dear, darling Niffty, you've misunderstood me again, sister. I'm not doing this for my ego, I'm doing this for _myself_ " Alastor admits, no lies under his words, but Niffty not really buying it

"Sure, sureeee... And this is why Mother chooses you soo much she'd spoiled you like a **_brat_** "

Alastor was taken back by this and he's not stepping down without a fight, even if it's his sister, he's no brat, who the fuck she think she's talking to right now?

"Well, I'm sure Father really **enjoys** your company even more in bed than mother is"

This touches on the corner of Niffty's soul hard, as she clenched her fist

"You know he doesn't like me that way, Arthur!" "Don't call me that, Nula!"

Niffty jumped on Alastor's chest on to grab him by the collar, while Alastor grabs onto her shoulders, letting his claws sink into her cloth and skin. The two glared down each other like a starring contest, gritting their teeth like dogs in a fight, Husk was quite in shock at the two as he decided to try separating the two's gaze, but only get swat away by Alastor's elbow when Niffty lounge on the first attack by scratching right on Alastor's face, leaving a small scratch mark on his face, as he snapped his fingers only to let the tentacles grab a hold of her and yank her off from him and slammed her to the wall, while keeping a tight grip of her, while he steps forward to her, grabbing her chin up to look him on the eyes.

His antlers already growing wide as well his smile torn a horrifying one, Niffty just glared at him not showing fear over him

"I don't want to hurt you, dear sister. Even as much you irritate me, I wouldn't dare to do so" he said calmly to her before letting the tentacles go and away from her, as she huffed and crossed her arms as he lands down a hand to help her back up

"You know why I'm angry at you, Alastor. Everything always goes by your way and not mine. And look, now Mister Angel is back at that Studio and what will we say to Miss Charlie now?" She asked, hugging herself with a sigh, as Alastor picked her up on his arms and used his fingers to make a smile on her face

"Don't you worry, my dear. We can always come up with a solution" he reasoned, smiling at her, as she smiled a little, but frowned after

"But our solutions always goes not the way _you've_ wanted" Niffty argued, crossing her arms with a pout

"And why don't we try your solutions then, sister?" Niffty's eyes widened as she smiled "Wait really?! You're serious?" Niffty asked and Alastor nods

"You've said that I always come out with solutions that fails, soo why not try yours for once, and if it fails then we'll try my solutions again. Deal?"

Niffty's anger seems to quickly wash away as she hugged Alastor by the neck and Alastor hugs back this time, before putting her back down on the ground and snapping his fingers to changed his attire fully, as he is now looking like a waiter ready to take an order

"Well Miss Niffty, what kind of ideas that are boiling in your mind for us to do, darling?"

Niffty giggled at her brother's new facade and shaked her head a bit, before an idea pops up in her mind, bringing a grin on her face

"You still got that red phone Mister Angel got you right?" She asked, as Alastor pull his phone out from the back of him and smiled at her

"Why yes, I still do have this blower of a phone!" He said gingerly, waving the phone around his hand and Niffty grins

"Well I have an idea on what we should do with it" she said, before motioning Alastor to lean down as she whispers something on his ear as he blinked and furrowed his brow

"Are you sure that might be a good idea?" He asked, and Niffty only shrugged "Like Rosie always said, "Only one way to find out!" " she said with a twirl and Alastor chuckled at her

"I supposed we'll have to see if your plan works, sister. But now I think we should rest" Alastor said as he changed back to his formal attire with a snap of a finger and Niffty nods as they go on their separate ways with Niffty cleaning up a few messes along the way to her room, while Alastor uses the elevator to get to his room.

Leaving Husk bewildered at what just happen, and ran his hand down his face

"Why do I even bother with these fools?"

Before going back to the Bar to pass himself out to slumber, hoping he won't need to remember what just happen and everything just goes back to normal for him...


	43. Chapter 42: A day without Angel

A day had passed for the Hazbins as the morning for them was waken up by screams of other demons nor just the screeches of the wild Cockatrices that are left in the day, waking up any foolish souls from their graves to start up a chaotic morning, or well a normal morning routine~

Niffty wakes up once The Cockatrices screeches, sitting up with a quick yawn before she hops down her bed, tidying it up after as quickly combs her hair as well, looking up at the notes she had plastered on the wall for the day and nods to herself before zooming out of her room and begun her cleaning chores for the day.

Alastor woke up after taking a little stretch with some pops of his bones, as he summons his microphone

"Well today is going to be a great day, isn't it?" He asked the microphone, as it's eye opens and speaks

"Why the weather's today are marvelously fantastic!" The microphone commented as Alastor chuckled and manifested it away from his hands, as he walks out of his room and hummed softly, walking through the hallways, passing by each room and doors before going down to the third floor and roamed around there before he stopped over a pink door with the number "696" as the room number, he blinks for a bit as he knocked at the door

"Angel?"

No response from the door but it only opens a little, as he peeked slightly inside and sees no sign of Angel Dust around, just only his room left organized as ever, as well the small pig he called "Fat Nuggets" are sleeping on its bed

Alastor furrowed his brow a bit _Where is Angel-- Oh..._ His mind went back to what happened yesterday and he blinked, a smile almost dropping as the face Angel made when he admitted his intentions to him flying around his mind like a record, as he shook his head

 _No, no, I shouldn't be thinking of such thing like that. I should be marvelously fine, he's gone now and no one shall bother me ever_! He grinned at the thought before leaving the room with a hum, twirling his microphone happily.

Once it was 7 AM, all of the rest of the demons in the Hotel is waken up from their slumbers to start up their day.

Alastor greeting the demons happily with joy and amusement when he ends up bothering certain demons of the Hotel, Niffty zooms around the place, cleaning and serving around sweets and coffee around the Hotel, as Husk serves down drinks for the sinners in the Morning, not caring why they are drinking in the morning are not his business to ask around for the moment.

The day seems to be going well, as Charlie and Vaggie go around checking on every staff on how they are doing, greeting them as they greet back or just rolled their eyes before taking a drink on cheap booze.

It was going well until Charlie notices someone was missing on the staff she has around the Hotel

"Uum, where is Angel Dust?" She asked Husk when she goes on to check on him

Husk burps a bit, as he wiped the liquid off his mouth and looks at the princess as he speaks "I don't know where the fuck he is. Just go ask Alastor or Niffty maybe they know" he said as he walks off to served other demons' drinks before one of them showed him a little magic trick and he seems intrigued by it.

Charlie nods as Vaggie glared at Husk and shaken her head before Charlie goes out of the Bar with her to find Alastor.

Alastor was in the reservation table, flipping a page of the sign in or up book

"Hey Al!" Charlie greeted, and Alastor looks up and smiled at her

"Why hello my dear!" He greets back, standing up from his seat

Charlie waved at him with a smile "Do you know where Angel Dust is?" She asked

"Who?" Alastor asked back with his head tilted to the side

"Uumm, Angel Dust... Tall white and pink spider demon?" Charlie explained slightly as Vaggie glared behind her

"Why I have never heard of him" Alastor mused with a smirk as Vaggie huffed and points a spear at Alastor

"Stop playing around you pumpy cherry talk show! You know where he is, don't you?" Alastor grinned widely as Charlie lowers the spear where it was pointing at with a nervous laugh

"Soo you don't know where he is then?" She asked him, as Niffty came by zooming at them

"He's back at Valentino's Studio" she said, before bouncing back to the kitchen with a hum

"Wait what?!" Vaggie shouts in shock of what Niffty had said

"Oh? Wait he goes back...? But I thought he likes it here?" Charlie said, frowning a bit as she looks back at Alastor "Did he leave really?" She asked him, hoping for confirmation from him

"Well yes and no, my dear. My old friend, Valentino brought him back to the Studio himself!" He replied as Charlie smiled a bit "Oh, then can you ask your friend to bring him back?" She asked "He works here after all" she added with a shrug "And aren't he was fired from there a few months back. Why would he go back there?" Vaggie informed as her mind began to rail down on any options or answers she can think of that would make Angel leave

Alastor hummed as he thinks for a while, Niffty runs up to him from the kitchen and served him his coffee as he thanked her before she asked him for her to hold his phone, and he gave it to her before going back to thinking, as Charlie waited patiently and watch Niffty goes away with the phone, while her girlfriend waited impatiently for Alastor's answer.

Niffty dashed back to her room and plopped down her bed as she entered the password for Alastor's phone before checking on Hellgram and search for a certain spider's name before she founds it and began texting

* * *

Radio_Demon: Hey this is Niffty here, I borrowed Alastor's phone to see if you are doing okay, Mister Angel!

* * *

Niffty giggled when she sent it and place it under her pillow before going back to her chores of the day.

Vaggie gave up when Alastor was taking long and goes to the kitchen instead, while Charlie sighed and looks up at the stairs 

_Well, Angel used to wake up at 10 sooo..._ Charlie smiled a bit before goes to the kitchen to follow Vaggie for a bit.

**_~Timeskip, a Few hours later~_ **

Niffty goes back to her room for a break and picks back up the phone from under her pillow to see if there's a response from her message to Angel using Alastor's phone

* * *

Angel_Dust.XoX: Oh hey Niffty, I'm doing okay though. Just finished my next shot, Val doesn't really like it, but heh. How's Al anyways?

* * *

Niffty smiled before she hopped off her bed and ran to the Bar where Alastor was, listening to the tunes on the Radio on his break time with a coffee and a book on his hand, enjoying his break time.

Niffty sat down beside Alastor, spinning around the seat she's in first in glee before she waved at Alastor

"Hey Al, enjoying your coffee, brother?"

Alastor hummed softly, tapping his feet threw the rhythm of the music playing through the Radio, Niffty blinks as she tapped his shoulder to catch his attention.

Alastor blinks and looked over to Niffty with a smile "Yes, darling?"

"Mister Angel wants to know how are you doing" she said with a smile while showing the text on his phone. Alastor blinks a couple of times before grabbing his phone from Niffty's hand, staring at the messages for a moment

"Why is that slut botherin' ya anyways? Didn't something happen between you two or some shit?" Husk asked, approaching the two with a bottle of wine in his hand

_Husk does have a point. Why is he bothering me now for?_ Alastor shakes his head and gives back his phone to Niffty and say "Just tell him, I'm doing alright without him, even better than ever!" before standing back up and leaves the Bar before anyone says another word

"Do I have to ask why your brother acting that way?" Husk asked Niffty, while resting his head on his arm, Niffty shrugged and Husk sighed as Niffty sent a reply back to Angel Dust

* * *

Radio_Demon: He says he's doing well and better without you, Mister Angel

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Porn Studio, Angel Dust was fixing up his makeups after what Val did after the shot to him. Just only because his acting was a little raw and not like how he used to do them, which caused him to get the punishment after.

Angel Dust sighed as he grabbed some bandages from the shelves above to cover the scratch marks on his arms after Valentino's big _present_ for him yesterday. It was both harsh and not the kind of type the Johns he fucked with does with him, and he doesn't like it, but Valentino was his Boss and his Pimp no less.

Angel sighed again, in frustration this time. _Val could've been gentle on the first position, but nooo he gotta trash my ass like that?!_ Angel clenches his fist slightly before leaning back on his seat and looked over his phone when a reply was sent to him, and he sighed with his head shake

"Oh Al, even if you said you're fine without me. But I know you aren't fine without me~" he whispered to himself before typing a reply

* * *

Angel_Dust.XoX: Oh really? Well, tell him I miss him a lot already. Oh, and how are Charls and Vaggie doing?

* * *

He smiled at his reply as he wonders if the girls are worried about him or more just worrying the Hotel wouldn't be more fun without him around, either the options can be the truth, but Angel shrugs it off and waited for a reply

* * *

Radio_Demon (Niffty): Charls? Who's Charls? Is that your new friend's name?!

* * *

Angel chuckled at the reply and shakes his head

* * *

Angel_Dust.XoX: No, it's Charlie. How's Charlie & Vaggie doing?

Radio_Demon: Oh, they are doing fine! They wondering why you left though.

* * *

Angel sighed and looks up to the ceiling for a minute before someone came by his door, telling him that he was needed for the next shot, Angel jumped a bit when they arrived before sending an "I'll be back later, gotta do the next shot" before standing up from his seat and goes over the demon that enters his dressing room

"Alright, alright, don't get your tacos in a twist, Hun. I'll be there in a minute" he said with a wink to the demon, as they just stare at him with the reddest face they can make. Angel smirks at them, before walking to the demon with his hips swaying from side to side, leaning down to them and scratching their chin

"Now can you tell Val that I'll be ready for the minute, can you sweetie~?"

The demon is now all red all around, nodding vigorously before dashing out of his room, and he giggled

"Always works every time"

The shot was not quite clean as the first one, but not everything he does was clean, soo it's pretty much not bothered by any, but it does bring others for a thirst of the pornstar or well ex-pornstar since the replacement for him before was on there as well. And let's just say Angel wasn't liking their presence around, like an unfamiliar prey in another's weeb of creation.

But Valentino seems to like how he does and gives him a break after 3 more retakes and everyone got a break time for five minutes before the next shot.

Angel was a bit drained after that shot and decided to have a little chit-chat with the girls around before five minutes is over and they all go back to work.

Back in the Hotel, Charlie and Vaggie joined in a game of cards with Husk and the other patrons in the hotel, while Alastor reading a book in the main room and Niffty was waiting for Angel's reply on her brother's phone, humming quietly when Alastor began humming a tune while reading.

The night was going swell for the Sinners and Demons in the hotel, progress maybe still slow but improvements are on the works. Once the clock hits 9 PM, everyone goes back to their slumber for the night. Niffty had given Alastor his phone back when she needed to hit the hay before he walks into his room.

As he was in his room, Alastor sat down on his seat in front of his work table, twirling a pen as he pulled up the paperwork Charlie had given him, skimming through a bunch of paragraphs, as he grunts whenever his phone buzzes when a new message popped up

He sighed _I could've asked Niffty next time to teach me how to silent to dumb technology. It's bothering my work!_

Alastor ignores the buzzes of his phone when he turns the radio on and up, smiling as he does his work for the night. Not bothering any mind of his phone, it's a waste of time after all!

The night sure is a good night for the Hazbins, aside from Angel that is, today was a tiring day for him, but money is money and business in Valentino's studio is booming, guess that was good for the day... At least.


	44. Chapter 43: Silent aplogies

Another day, another work towards progressing Redemptions of the Sinners nor Demons of the Happy Hotel.

The early birds wake up early, while the latter stayed asleep for another hour or two before fully wakened up when it hits 7 AM, everyone got back to work around the Hotel based on what the Princess of Hell, Charlie had given them to do.

Niffty goes around doing her cleaning routines, Alastor greeting and welcoming new sinners with a smile that terrifies them that they are obliged to just do what he says or not they'll be his dinner for the night. Yup, it was a normal day for them.

Husk was put in charged this time when the two couple were going to have a little date around the Carnival on the uptown, and Husk just willingly said "Sure" before drinking his cheap booze when the couple left the building for the date for their little date.

"Alright, they're gone" Husk announces, as the other patrons grins and began playing cards as well poker with Husk, while some stayed working on what they are ordered to do just to not pissed the Radio Demon that was keeping an eye on them.

Niffty giggled as she looked around for her brother and found him in the Garden, watching over the workers.

"Morning Al!" Niffty greeted, Alastor smiled down at her

"Morning, dear sister" he greeted back, before glaring back at one of the workers when they stepped on a rose by accident.

Niffty smiles up at him "Can I borrow your phone again, please?" Alastor smiled back at her and gave her his phone as she grins and ran back inside the Hotel and take a seat on the Bar.

Husk growls under his breath as he was focusing on winning the bet he had put on with the other patrons in here. Niffty twirl around the seat she's in and began texting Angel Dust

* * *

Radio_Demon: Hey Mister Angel, it's Niffty again! I just want to know how are you?

* * *

Angel Dust on the other end was asleep on the bed of the room Valentino has given him in the Studio.

**'BUZZ! BUZZ!'**

Angel groaned at the vibrations under his pillow, as he grabbed what was vibrating under the pillow he is sleeping on, and with his eyes half-opened from his slumber, he sees a new message popped up and he checked to see who it is. It's Niffty again, he smiled and sat up from the bed, rubbing his eyes before looking back down at his phone with a yawn

* * *

Angel_Dust.XoX: Just woke up, Sweetie. You really waking me up this early, huh?

* * *

As he sent his reply, it was replied as quick as a message can be sent

* * *

Radio_Demon: Yup, and Oh, soo you're doing okay?

Angel_Dust. XoX: Yeah. How's your brother btw?

* * *

Angel took a bit of a stretch as he leans back on his bed

* * *

Radio_Demon: He's doing great. Just watching over our friends in the garden. They are adding more roses today!

* * *

_Roses, huh? Guess Charlie likes flowers too?_ He shrugged at the thought and typed on his reply

* * *

Angel_Dust.XoX: Cool, and How's Husker and the others, ayy?

Radio_Demon: Oh, Miss Charlie & Miss Vaggie left for their date, Husk just playing poker & he's losing lol!

* * *

Angel chuckled at Niffty's reply, as he imagined how is everyone doing in the Hotel before one thing came to his mind

* * *

Angel_Dust.XoX: Hey Niffyy, could you check on my baby, Fat Nuggets? I think now it's his munch time

* * *

Niffty on the end rose a brow, and wonders who's Fat Nuggets is before a thought came to mind and she places the phone back down on the table, before running upstairs to Angel's room and spotted a pink pig yawning on top a dog bed, when it looked over its bowl and sniffed around for some crumbs or any food to eat, but there wasn't any.

It pouts as Niffty blinks "Soo, are you Fat Nuggets?" She asked as the pig looks back at her and trot over to her, sniffing at her dress as she giggled a bit. Before patting its head when it sat down in front of her.

She smiles at the pig "Guess you are the Pig Mister Angel owns, huh?" The pig oinks back at her, standing up and wagging its tail at the name of his owner/master

Niffty giggled again "Well nice to meet you then, Fat Nuggets" she said, shaking the hoof of the little pig as it oinks at her and nuzzles her face as she giggled and laughs at the contact, before giving Fat nuggets another pat on the head, before she walks inside the room and grabbed Fat Nuggets' food bowl

"Hhmm... I suppose you needed some food, huh?" She asked and the pig nods and wags it's tail at the cognition of food. Niffty smiled before zooming down to the kitchen with Fat Nuggets following her downstairs.

Niffty looks around for a carrot or something for the pig to eat as she grunts, only finding more meat on the fridge than carrots.

She huffed and had her hands on her waist "Well this won't do!" she said as Fat Nuggets came by her legs, and nuzzled them as her eyes widened and look down at the pig and smiled

"Well, we don't have any carrots for you. Do you eat meat?" She asked as she picked out a raw porkchop and handed it to Fat Nuggets. Fat Nuggets sniffed at it for a bit, before taking a bite of it and froze as Niffty looks at them, confused, before moments after she jumped slightly when Fat Nuggets bite down whole on the raw porkchop.

She grins "So you do eat meat!" She cheered as the pig oinks at her for more, as he finished a piece of raw porkchop. Niffty giggled and fed them another with glee.

Meanwhile, Alastor walks back inside the Hotel when the workers finish putting the roses back on. Alastor hummed softly as he walks into the Bar and spotted Husk slamming his fist on the table when he loses a game of Poker with the other sinners, he chuckled at the grumpy feline's reaction, as his eyes fall back to his phone on the table.

His brow curved upwards as he picked his phone back up to see the messages that Niffty was sending to Angel Dust. All of them seemed tame as most of the time Niffty seems to asking how was Angel's doing or what shot did he take at the time. Good thing Angel was using some _clean_ words on replying to his sister or not that demon going to be sorry after, if he finds out anything _dirty_ was said to her.

Then a thought flies into his mind, and he sat down and type on a reply to the spider demon.

* * *

Radio_Demon: Why I see you are doing well, Angel. I supposed you're enjoying your stay back in the Studio?

* * *

Angel rose a brow at the reply he got, as he still thinks that it was Niffty replying to him

* * *

Angel_Dust.XoX: Eeee, yeah. Didn't I tell you about that already?

* * *

Alastor rose a brow, as this catches his attention. Curious of what Angel told his sister, he began typing his question to him

* * *

Radio_Demon: Really? I don't think you have told me about that

* * *

Angel just grew more confused as he glared at the message and thought that either Niffty got amnesia or she's just joking around...?

* * *

Angel_Dust.XoX: You sure. I have told you thou, lol

Radio_Demon: I am perfectly sure, you haven't, Angel my friend

* * *

Angel blinked in confusion at the reply, before he decided to ask if Niffty was pulling his leg with a prank or this was someone else, Alastor chuckled at this response.

* * *

Radio_Demon: If I were Niffty, would I be calling my friend, Angel?

* * *

Angel blinked again, more confused but then he got the dot connected and his chest puffed up with his cheeks warming up, as a smile creeps up to his face.

* * *

Angel_Dust.XoX: Oh Al, didn't know you wanted to text me soo badly

* * *

Alastor rolled his eyes at the reply

* * *

Radio_Demon: No, Angel. I'm just curious about what you told my sister about your shot, Angel

Angel_Dust.XoX: Oh? I thought you don't like sex, Al. Because what I told Niffty that the shot that I was starring in was about fucking, you know. Unless you want to know the details, Al, I'm willing to say it

* * *

Angel snickered with his tongue out at his reply, as Alastor place his phone back down, hoping he erased whatever he read before and sighed, as he notices in the corner of his eyes, Niffty was walking Angel's pet pig, Fat Nuggets to the Garden, grinning happily. Alastor smiled at the sight before going back to text Angel a reply.

* * *

Radio_Demon: Well I guess I should have not ask then

Angel_Dust.XoX: Aawww, guess you shouldn't lol

* * *

Alastor rolled his eyes again before something catches his eyes and he grins widely and sent it

* * *

Radio_Demon: 🔪

* * *

Angel on the other hand giggled, raising a brow a bit at the fact that Alastor has found something to send to him

* * *

Angel_Dust.XoX: Damn guess the emojis huh, Al?

Radio_Demon: Emojis? What are Emojis?

Angel_Dust.XoX: Well the knife you've sent is an emoji :3

* * *

Alastor hummed as he blinks and sent another knife emoji at Angel, questioning at that was Angel meaning on

* * *

Angel_Dust.XoX: Yeah that! That's an emoji!

* * *

_Interesting..._ He smiled as he continues to chat with Angel Dust for a long hour or two, finding more and more interesting information Angel can tell him from what are "Memes" is to the slangs or even Angel's favorite genres of music. It might not be his favorite but it is quite entertaining to know more about the spider, even though they have done it before, but he always thought it was just a joke or two.

But little did he know butterflies are fluttering in his chest. A bit., but then a question Angel asked him came by his mind as his mind wanders back to what he said before to Angel when Valentino arrived back on an old house full of other spider demons, 3 to be exact, 2 he already knows was Angel's siblings from the last time he encountered them on a saving mission.

He wonders if he was meaning his words or not since it's just come out at the time, even as well when he confessed to Angel his feelings, is he really meaning it?

Alastor grunts and shakes his head _No, I don't... I can't..._ he sighed as he looks back at Angel's text

* * *

Angel_Dust.XoX: Question, did'cha really mean it when ya said that I meant nothing to ya last time? I mean I'm not mad at ya, but I'm just wanna know :3

* * *

Alastor placed his phone down and sighed, looking back down at his phone as he was either thinking or frozen in place. Husk came by and looked at the smiling demon, raising a brow at him, before following his gaze down at a red phone

"Let me guess... Angel got that for ya, is it?"

Alastor stayed in that frozen position for a while and nodded slowly after, Husk blinked and took a sip on the cheap booze he's been having and looked over the text that Alastor was staring at. He then looks back at Alastor, before handing him a drink on the side

"And I'm guessing you fucked up... Again?" Husk asked, as Alastor grunts as he hates to admit that things have not been going as what he thinks it should be, and by the look he's making Husk only nods

"Well I'm maybe bad at giving advices, but I think you should tell that slut the truth, Alastor" Alastor's eyes shot open and yelled "No!" while standing up from his seat, glaring down at the cat demon, Husk was a bit shocked but not surprised by the reaction, taking another sip of his drink

"You should unless you want your sister pestering you about it. It's better to just fucking told 'im before things go downhill than whatever ya did now. And I don't fucking care what you do. But just do it!" The cat sneered as Alastor blinked, shocked by the comeback as Husk left him be, cleaning the bottles he has on the shelves.

Alastor slowly got back to his seat as his mind are running like wildfire as he felt his chest began to hurt even more, before he left the Bar and goes back to his room, leaving his phone back in the Bar with Angel texting back to him, wondering if he's there or not, or did he just scare the Deer off too much.

Angel jumped slightly when Velvet, one of the employees working in the Studio came by his room to tell him that Valentino got a word for him, Angel gulped a bit and nods, telling her that he'll be out in the minute then she leaves after.

A sigh came out of his mouth, as he got up and out of bed before changing to his normal attire and walks out of his room to see what Valentino wants to say to him now

▪︎▪︎▪︎

The day was spent well for the Hazbins, Niffty having a wonderful time with Fat Nuggets as the pig seems to like her a lot when she gave them treats after doing or following a trick she told them to do, Charlie and Vaggie coming back from their date with smiles on their faces, Husk enjoying his time on the Bar when Niffty told him about her day, leaving a certain Deer or well Radio Demon having an existential crisis in his room while no one noticing what he's doing in his room

The day was swell as the night, as Angel sighed and plop himself back to his bed after what Valentino told him was quite unbearable and frustrating for his own mind, as he wanders back to his phone to see if Alastor had answered back.

He checked his messages and there was no reply from Alastor as he bit his lip a bit

 _Did I just do something wrong?_ he asked himself before an idea popped up on his mind as he put his phone back on his pocket and walked out of his room and goes over to the Reservation table

"Ya got any Radio here or somethin'?"

The lady on the reservation table looked up at him, blowing a bubble from the gum she was chewing as it popped and she pointed over the right

"Go ask Steve in his office, he might have one" she said as Angel nodded before going over to Steve's office, slamming the door open as Steve got slammed when he opens the door and spotted a Radio on a small workbench and grins, before grabbing the Radio from the table as he said "Thank you" and left the Office with Steve faceplanting down to the ground.

Angel ran back to his room and closed the door behind him, locking it as he place down the Radio and wondered how to turn the old machine on, as he blinked and looked around for maybe a cable or two to work on the Radio, as he found none in his room and sighed as he plant himself back down to his seat and huffed as he looked over the Radio and turn the small knob like button as statics only come from the other side and he sighed before he stops on a station when he heard a familiar voice filled with a bit of static but he still managed to make out a word or two from the other side

"Why did Angel asked that question? He could've asked a better question than that!"

 _Alastor?_ He blinks and decided to listen quietly at what the voice from the radio are saying

"I should have not say that I loved him before! It's quite irritating and annoying. An Overlord like me shouldn't have feelings on a... a... a Pornstar like him! He's as much as useless as any other demons in Hell!"

Angel frowned slightly at what he heard from the other side as he sighed "Guess Al really hates me then..." he mumbled, slouching over his table and let out a sad sigh as his head rested on his arms while the light of his work lamp shone over his head, casting a shadow on the side of his table

"I just thought I would have a chance to have someone love me... Not just like a one time thing, but guess that's just a lost hope..." he muttered quietly, feeling his eyes began to water as he sniffled under his arms, not caring who heard him or not.

Alastor on the other hand heard the soft cries from his microphone as he wondered if he had put it on a washer or gave it to Niffty for laundry by mistake, but when he shakes his microphone, but no water comes out from it until his ear twitched a little and listens closely to the microphone and his chest hurts as he speaks to the microphone

"Angel?"

Angel heard his name was called as he sniffled and looks up as no one was around and he sighed "I'm just imagining things again..." he mumbled quietly

"Angel?" Alastor repeated as his ear twitched at the familiar sound of Angel Dust through his microphone

Angel looked up again as he grunted as he had his hands clenched to a fist now, as he stands up and looked around again to see no one in the room with him as he huffed and plopped back on the chair with a frustrated sigh

"Angel, are you there?" Alastor's voice rung from the Radio as Angel looked over the Radio and leaned over the Radio

"Alastor?" "Angel!" Alastor said sounding a bit excited to hear a response from him, as he heard a crash from the other end, then a groan after as Angel rubbed his head with a grunt and sat back down his seat

"How?... How the fuck you can call me through this dumb radio then just fucking call me through your phone, Al?" The spider shouts with a huff, smiling a bit as he heard a laugh on the other side of the Radio

"Why the Radio is a functional tech that is more useful than you think, Angel my friend" The radio demon explained as Angel giggled and rolled his eyes playfully

"And I thought you saying them dumb without knowing it's function was just hilarious" Alastor added as Angel let out a "Hey!" and a pout on his face

  
"Sure it's functional. But it still dumb and I noticed you're enjoying your phone, hhmm~?" Angel could hear the other growl at his comment, as he snickered at it

"Daaww, come on. The phone I gave you is useful, right?" He teased slightly through the Radio as Alastor has his ears bend down with a growl

"I will not admit it is useful, Angel!" He argued as Angel continues to giggle at it

"You sure? Because you were texting me a lot earlier, Al~" he teased again with a smirk

"I was only texting you because I was curious about what you said to Niffty!" Alastor shouts angrily to his microphone as Angel's laughter can be heard on the other side, static began to fill around Alastor's room as he took a deep breath and slowly breath out as he remembers Vaggie's advice to him when she was asking him questions before.

Alastor sighed as he stands up and sat down on the edge of his bed, Angel's laughter seems to die down a little as the Spider chuckled and speaks through the radio

"Guess I win then?" "No" "Aaww, I thought I was because it sounds like I was" "Angel.." "Like you are texting me a lot before and that was just adorable!"

This makes Alastor's eye twitched slightly at that comment as the static clouded his ears from Angel's rambling as he let out a frustrated sigh

"Sometimes I wonder why I like you more, Angel..."

Angel blinked a bit as he feels like he heard something from the Radio that make his brow rose

"Wait, you actually like me? I thought you hate me. Because ya know... "

Alastor became silent as Angel blinked and sighed a bit, drawing circles on the wooden textures of his table as he hated the silence on the other end, making him think that he may have said too much. But the words Alastor said to him before are buried in his mind still as he thinks back as well to Valentino's words, swirling on his mind like poison from that bastard of a snake he is.

Angel leaned back with a sigh, as he felt arms wrapping around his waist, as his instincts kicked in and punches on whoever was hugging him, as Angel turned around with a gun on hand, ready to shot his attacker as he placed his hand on the trigger

"You got 10 seconds to say who the fuck are you, and how the fuck you got in here, punk!" Angel hissed, glaring at his attacker.

The 'attacker' shot their eyes open, glowing red with a wicked grin glowing in the darkness

"You wouldn't dare to shot me now, Cher?"

Angel's eyes widened as he dropped the gun and facepalmed slightly

"Al, what the fuck? Stop scaring me like that, babe"

Alastor chuckled as he stands back up and step up to Angel and wrapped his arms around Angel, hugging him close as Angel was a bit confused at the contact

"I'm sorry, Mon Cher if I hurt you that way with what I said. I was just.... blabbering you may say"

Angel felt his cheeks heating up again, as he giggled and hugged back the shorter demon, patting his head with his upper arms.

The hug lasted for an hour as Alastor looks up to the other demon's mismatched eyes with a toothy smile as Angel smiles back, starring at the shorter one for another long moment before Alastor took the first move to tiptoed up as Angel lean down, perfecting the dance as this was there first genuine kiss and not a surprise kiss nor a kiss that will shut the other up for. No this was a genuine one as their eyes were closed, arms wrapped around each other, as they do a little twirl and Alastor pushes Angel to his bed, still having his lips locked onto the spider before Angel let go and chuckled at the red demon

"You know... we can always do this later if you aren't ready just yet, Al. I can wait" he whispered softly to the other's ear, rubbing one with his hand as Alastor felt his cheeks warming up, as he laid his head down on the other's chest, letting the fluffiness consumed him, smiling lovingly at the other, as his tail seems to be wagging happily.

Angel smiles even more as Alastor's ear twitches slightly at Angel's touch, as he sighed happily

"Guess you were just being an idiot when Val is around, huh?"

Angel can hear the other grunt under his chest fluff as he chuckled

"I'm not an idiot" Alastor said as he surfaces from Angel's chest fluff to glare at him and the spider stuck a tongue at him playfully and patted Alastor's head

"Yeah, you are" Alastor glares even more at him "But you're _my idiot_ , silly~" Angel finished with a grin on his face, as Alastor's ears perked up before he hugged Angel even more, as Angel lets him and play around with Alastor's hair with his hand for a long minute or two before he let out a yawn

"Tired, dear?" Alastor asked, peeking out of Angel's chest fluff with a grin and Angel chuckled

"A little" Angel responds at what Alastor said after took back Angel a bit

"Then let me sleep with you"

Angel rose a brow "What?... I thought I wasn't allowed to sleep with ya, Al?" He questioned the shorter demon

"True. But only if I said I want to then I am going to sleep with you, rather you like it or not, Angel" he scolded the other as Angel laugh a little

"Alright then, Daddy~" Angel purred as Alastor huffed at his chest fluff and Angel let out a moan and smirks at Alastor when Alastor sighed rolled over to beside Angel and hugged him. Angel only smiled and pulled the cover over the both of them

"You know Val going to be mad knowing you're here, babe" Angel whispered as Alastor rolled his eyes

"Just sleep, dear. Will worry about him tomorrow" Alastor whispered back as he crawls on top of Angel, and hugged him close as Angel chuckled at his boyfriend, before resting his head on the other's chest before falling asleep.

Alastor waited till Angel was asleep before ordering his shadows to spy outside to guard the door so none shall enter the room, before going to sleep, hugging the one he loved in his sleep.  
Tonight was a great night after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp tis is the longest chapter that makes me think a lot & thought that I was replaying something other than continuing qwq. Welp just a few more chapters than this will be done quq
> 
> Plus I was kind of ends up making myself blush on some parts I wrote, goddammit qwq


	45. Chapter 44: Party Crasher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter after this & tis shall be finished & I'll probably wrote a series of Misadventures of Alastor, Husk, & Niffty probably next thou :3

Morning rises as the sky glows brighter red, the Cockatrices sang out their screeches, ringing out blood through the ears of the damned souls, screams and yells filled the sky of Hell, rings like music to some of the higher-ups.

Niffty had woken up early as she quickly changed her pajamas to her formal attire, twirling around in front of the mirror before combing her hair with the comb and ran out of her bedroom to begun her chores in the Hotel. Alastor already back to his room after the long night sleeping with Angel before, he took a deep breath and sighed, smiling still as he places a hand on his chest, checking if he still felt hurt from there, as it doesn't seem he is feeling pain from it, which seems to be a good thing for him.

 _Well, that was strange. I supposed it was just nothing_ he thought before he snapped his fingers for his attire to changed to a brand new one, similar to what he wore before but just more new without Angel's scent on it as he fixes his bowtie with his usual smile still plastered on his face.

"Well guess it's time for work. This Hotel won't run itself without me!" He sang as he walks out of his room with a hum, his footsteps, and hum echoes through the halls he walked pass and down the stairs. Husk's ear twitched as he snores softly on the sofa he was sleeping on.

Niffty grins when she spotted Alastor walking down the stairs and decided to greet him

"Morning Alastor!"

Alastor smiled at her and greets back "Morning to you too, Niffty dear" Niffty giggled with a smile "You seem pretty happy today, Al!" Niffty commented "Why thank you, dear!" and Alastor responded happily as he walked over to the sofa in the main room and spotted Husk sleeping on it, Niffty was following him as she spotted Husk as well and squealed happily before going up to Husk, petting him on the head earning a grunt and a purr from the cat demon which makes Niffty gasped and squealed even more like a little girl.

Alastor shakes his head at his sister's antics, before walking up to Husk holding his microphone closely to Husk's ears and speaks through it

"Why look it here, we have our good friend, Husker falling asleep on the sofa! Did he got drunk again or did someone carry him here? Why the answers are endless for you to imagine!"

Husk jumped slightly to the ceiling at the booming noises on his ears as Niffty and Alastor look up, Niffty seems confused while Alastor smirks at the cat demon before he fell back to the sofa with a thud, and Alastor snickered while Niffty blinked, confused.

Husk grunts, fully awake as he spotted two demons in front of him, as he shakes his head and sees Alastor and Niffty once his visions cleared and sighed

"What do you fucking want?" He asked, sitting up from the sofa

"Why we spotted you were sleeping on where shouldn't be, I thought it would be a great idea to wake you up. And surely it did punch the soul out of you when you were awake!" Alastor explained and Niffty giggled as Husk sighed and facepalmed

"Well, I'm awake now because your jackass loud voice" Husk mumbled with a yawn, scratching his back a bit before he opens his mouth to speak

"Also your phone is still back at my Bar table. Ya just left it there when I told you to tell that fucking slut the truth" Husk informed, as Alastor blinks and lean down to Niffty "Oh, why Niffty darling, can you fetch my phone then?"

Niffty blinks and nods before zooming off to the bar to get the phone and runs back to him in a second, as she handed back up to him, but noticed the messages that were left on the screen and scroll down to read each messages as Alastor narrowed his eyes at her a bit, but let her have his phone for a while before Niffty speaks up

"Wait Al, you haven't replied to Angel about this" she said, pointing at the messages that Angel Dust left when he left the Bar yesterday, Alastor's ears bending down slightly as he stepped back a bit, as Husk notices the stern glare Alastor is making at Niffty as she kept moving forward, and asking him again why he hasn't replied to the messages Angel had left.

Husk stepped in and separate Niffty from Alastor as he said "Bug off, kid. Your brother probably is not comfortable to answer that question you ask 'im. How about you fucking go clean or shit. I'll talk with your brother" Husk says as Niffty blinked a couple of times, while Alastor only grins smugly at his sister before she left and does at what she was told

"Why that was quite unbearable!" Alastor commented with a chuckle and Husk sighed, facing up the smiling demon as he rose a brow and asked: "Have you told him the truth yet?"

"Tell who, my friend?" Alastor asked, tilting his head to the side, Husk grunts "The slut, Angel Dust, you idiot!" Husk shouts, pointing at the other's chest as Alastor only grins even more

"Well, why should I tell that prostitute anything" Alastor exclaimed and Husk sighed

"Do you really just not going to tell him anything?" Husk asked, "Of course!" Alastor replied with a smile on his face. Husk only shakes his head with his hand/claw on his face

"You are an idiot..." Alastor's ear twitched as he glared at Husk "Well I am no idiot, Husker my friend. I have no idea why or how you thought that I am" he exclaimed with a smirk shot towards Husk.

Husk rolled his eyes and crossed his arms "Then what the fuck ya haven't told that slut then! I already told you to tell 'im or not you are just going to have those stinkin' feelings like highschoolers have over a dumb crush or some shit!" Husk pointed out, as he walks away and back to the Bar, while he left Alastor glaring at him as he walked to the Bar, irritated at what Husk has said to him.

"Husk, my friend... Just be _grateful_ that your body is not the type of my favorite dinner..."

Alastor blinked, before walking out of the Hotel for a morning walk, twirling his microphone while humming a tune he learns once he was alive, smiling widely at the tune as he continues to walk through the streets of Hell, where demons nor sinners runs away from him or hiding from him as he passes by.

The walk he had was a wonderous one, no one bothered him in his path as he was a smiling and cheerful chap, walking into a Café for some morning cuisines and a coffee on the side of it. The atmosphere in the Café grew thin when he arrived as everyone had their hair or body tensed up as he goes up to the demon on the reservation table and ask for an order, as the demons work in there, gratefully delivered what he wished for, hoping he won't them or making them his next meal.

Meanwhile back at the Porn Studio, Angel snores loudly in his sleep, drooling somewhat as he slowly rolled over his bed and fell off it as his phone buzzed under his pockets, making him grunts and moaned a little in his sleep, smiling cutely in his sleep, as his phone continues to buzz in his pockets, making him moaned even more

"Oohh~... Oooh yes~.... Oohh~.... Ooh Alastor~"

**'SLAM!'**

"Wake up, Angel! Valentino got somethin' big for ya, Sweetie!" Velvet called up, waking Angel up from the floor as Velvet blinked as her eyes land down to Angel on the floor

"Why... Why the hell you sleep on the floor, Angel? Aren't the floor cold like ice, or did ya just have those wet dreams again?" Velvet asked, leaning back at the door, as Angel yawned when he gets back up to his feet with the help of the edge of the bed as he rubbed his eyes and notices Alastor wasn't in his bed

 _Was that just all a dream?_ He blinked and stared at his bed for a moment, before Velvet looks down at her phone and took a selfie after, giggling at the result, before looking up at Angel's direction

"Are you just gonna stand there like a statue or ya want Valentino to get ya instead though? Ya know that man will do whateva with ya, if you don't listen, remember?"

Angel blinked as he looks back at Velvet and sighed "Told Val to give me a minute" he said as Velvet hummed and left, as Angel sat down on the edge of the bed, taking out his phone that was buzzing from before as he had a couple of new messages from Alastor, which he raised a brow at, guessing it was either Niffty this time since she seems to like spamming him with messages much.

* * *

Radio_Demon: Morning, Angel. How was your sleep last night? Hope me leaving early didn't bother you

* * *

Angel blinked, confused as he typed out his reply

* * *

Angel_Dust.XoX: Eemm, Good. Who's this btw?

Radio_Demon: Why it's me, of course, my dear!

* * *

Angel's face heats up a bit, as he chuckled

* * *

Angel_Dust.XoX: Heh, Iol. I'm doing good, Al. How about ya?

Radio_Demon: Why I'm doing marvelous, my dear! Picking up a coffee or two right about now

Angel chuckled with a smile _Al likes his coffee, huh? Guess that's something new_

Angel_Dust.XoX: Cool, well I gotta go later since Val needed me for something again

Radio_Demon: Oh, well hope he doesn't hurt you that much as I do, my dear

* * *

Angel frowned a bit at the reply. _Oh Al you can hurt much as you want, hot stuff~_ Angel snickered at his thought and shakes his head

* * *

Angel_Dust.XoX: Daawww, that's sweet. But a sorry doesn't make me forgive you, Al~

Radio_Demon: Oh? And what will make you forgive me, Angel my friend?

* * *

Angel blinked as he smirked at an idea popping into his mind

* * *

Angel_Dust.XoX: Well... I bet you can just get me outta here & well maybe you can prove me again that you really want this relationship to work than just ya doing shit that you don't know what you are doing, Al

* * *

Angel pressed send as he placed his phone back on his pockets when Alastor sent his reply.

Angel combed his hair with his hand and changed his attire to something more... _flashy_. As he smirks at his reflection and winks at it before walking out of his room, before a loud crash caught his attention as his eyes widened at what has crashed at the party....


	46. Chapter 45: Catch-Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final forgiveness & Niffty being Niffty

"Niffty Swifty y'all!"

The demons that were working on the front side nor the Reservation table was shocked and surprised by the crash, as it left a big hole in the front of the Studio.

A small figures stand in front of the hole, as the dust gust away by the wind to reveal Niffty have arrived on the scene, as a few moments of awkward silence came by before someone speaks or well complained

"For in the fucking Lucifer's name, I just finished repainting the wall yesterday!"

Niffty blinked as she looks up at the hole she had left on

"Oh, I'll clean that later" she said with a grin, before looking from left and right, before she spotted her target and grins, walking up to her target but a foot stopped her and she looks up

"Well you gotta clean it now, or our Boss going to come at you, and slice your head a new, kid" they warned, hands on their pockets as she only giggled "But I'm just here to get, Mister Angel Dust for my brother's request" she said with a smile, as the taller demon in front of her laughs at her, and points a gun at her

"Oh, that won't be easy, little missy. Angel Dust is a price position here and you aren't allowed to take him, Boss orders" another demon says, approaching the little maid with a smile, and their hands on their hips, walking by Niffty and patting her hair "Now how about you run along, the adults here are working" they said while circling Angel Dust around and wrapped their arm around him and winked at Niffty.

Niffty blinks a couple of times and look at the gun that was pointed at her and giggled as she put her finger on the hole

"No thank you. I'm getting Mister Angel Dust as how my brother wants him" she says before grabbing Angel's hand and grins at him as he smiles back at her. The Demon beside Angel laughs "Oh don't rub me in your funny bones, child. You aren't getting him for your so called "brother". We're not letting you, now shoo!" The demon says shooing Niffty away with their hands, as Niffty pouted and tugged Angel by his arm to be on her side

"No, I'm getting him!" she argued while pouting like a child, the demon only rolled their eyes and pulled Angel to their side

"No, you aren't!" Niffty pull Angel's hand to his side

"Yes. I am!" "No, you can't!" "Yes, I can!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "NO!" "YES!" The two butt-headed each other while shooting glares and growls at each other before Angel separated the two with a chuckle

"Now now ladies, there's a lot of me to get, if you pay more than a buck, ya know" he says with a smirk, and a wink to the other demon, as the other huffed and crossed their arms

"Well you aren't leaving since Boss said so, ya know" The other corrected as Niffty only glared at her even more

"True. But hey I needed some fresh air from time to time, ya know. Maybe this little twirp just want me to have a walk or shit" Angel responds with a shrug

"But Valentino had somethin' big for ya though, Angel. And it's probably a bigger pay up" Velvet reasoned as she approaches them while the other demons decided to fix the hole Niffty had left on, as Angel raise a brow at that and grins

"Oh, like how much are we talkin' Toots?" He asked, sounding eager as Niffty pouts, and pull Angel to her side again and Angel glared at her a bit.

"But I thought you wanted to get out of this place, you even told my brother about it" Niffty informed him, squeezing his arm with both her hands, looking up at him with a serious look on her face

Angel rolled his eyes and pull his hand away from her "Well tell Al that I was joking and not needing some saving or shit. I'm no princess you know, that's Charlie, not me" he argued back with a huff and looked back at Velvet "Soo... where does Val need me again?" He asked as Velvet showed him where Valentino needed him, leaving Niffty with a frown as the demon before her chuckled "Well guess that quite unlucky for you, is it now, little girl?" They asked with a sly smirk shot at her, as her eyes twitched a little

"Then you don't love your boyfriend then, huh?! Is this all a joke to you, Angel?!" Angel froze as he clenched his fists and turned around to face Niffty with a death glare

"Listen here you, little pumpy horseradish of another mother fucking womb I like your brother, but he is just an idiot who doesn't know how the fuck relationship works, and just shit at every fucking thing he does with me. He doesn't care about me, he doesn't like me, he just fucking used me like his plaything!" Angel confessed as Niffty was taken back a little

"W-What?" "And you!" Angel points a finger at Niffty, accusingly

"You just the most annoying little bitch I ever met. Sure you look nice, but for fucking sake just calm the fuck down and stop forcing your brother to be with me for ONE FUCKING SECOND. God... you're annoying, no wonder no one ever listens to you. You're just soo annoying and irritating to handle..." Angel sighed, pinching the temples on his forehead as Velvet gasped then snickers a bit, flipping a middle finger at Niffty, before guiding Angel away as Niffty blinks, looking down slowly trying to process everything she was told

"N-No one ever l-listens to m-m-me?..." her voice shutters as she speaks, before everyone goes back to work with a shrug nor a sigh as there was no brawl happening after.

Angel and Velvet walks up the stairs to Valentino's Office, as Velvet announces they're arrival before they were lead into the Office

"Alright Val, what do you want to tell me this time?" Angel said with a hand on his hips

Valentino's glasses glinted through the light above him, glancing up once the door was closed behind Angel Dust, and Velvet sat down beside Valentino's couch with a giggle, as she whispered something to Valentino's ears and he grins, as he lay his head on his fist, tapping his cigarette slightly

"Well, Angel Cakes, you caused quite a bit of a scene on the latter now, did you, darling~?" The cockroach overlord asked, grinning slightly.

"Well yeah. Because that little twirp Niffty or whatever she is called, just fucking pissed me off, you know!" Angel barked, huffing as his chest puffed up when being stressed out.

Valentino chuckled and the change of mood Angel showed, before he shooed Velvet away as she pouts, before he told her where Vox is and she grins and left the two alone.

"Mind sitting on my lap, Angel?" Valentino asked as a puff of smoke blew out of his mouth. Angel only sighed and walks up to him, sitting down on Valentino's lap, flinches a bit when Valentino rubs circles around his back, as he gives in and leaned into the touch, frowning a bit

Valentino watch Angel's expression as he blinked and smirked once an idea popped up

"Say Angel Cakes, did you brought back the money I asked you to yet?"

This makes Angel froze on the spot, and gulped as for the longest time he had forgotten the one thing he owes Valentino back, or not he'll be toast!

Valentino's grin turns to a snarl, as he grabbed Angel's face to face him eye to eye, as Angel felt the colors in him saturated away from him in fear of the Overlord's gaze into his soul

"You didn't forget about it, did you, Angel Cakes?"

Valentino's grip tightened on Angel's cheeks making him hard to speak

"N-N-N-No, I-I haven't I-I promised!" He blabbered out as Valentino only grip him tighter as he felt like his cheekbones about to be crushed

"You forgot now, did you?!" Valentino barked and Angel struggle on his grip

"Imbecile..." he mumbled, before throwing Angel to the side of the room, as he hit a potted plant when he fell on top of it with a grunt, as Valentino goes up to him, looming his shadow above the poor soul.

Angel coughed as he looks up at Valentino with fear in his eyes, as he backs away slightly to the corner, as Valentino grabbed him by the neck, grabbing him tightly as he raised him up his eye level, as Angel struggle to breathe under the grip

"You have crossed the line, Angel... You have forgotten who owns you, Angel.... **I** own you, and you leave the Studio for that stupid Hotel?... How pathetic! I should have never make you a star, I should've let you suffer like the rest of your damn family!" He spatted, as Angel coughed

"V-V-Val... I-I... I can't b-b-breathe..." he says, choking out for a breath

"What did you say?! I can't fucking hear, slut!" Valentino shouts, and slammed Angel to the wall beside him, as the Spider hisses when he was slammed over, shaking slightly under Valentino's grasp

"Heh, you are pathetic like your father says you are..." Valentino lets go of Angel as he curled up on the floor when Valentino left.

As the door closed behind Valentino he was met or so bumped into the Radio Demon, smiling manically at the periwinkle Overlord, as static flies around him, Valentino raised a brow and calls over for backup when he was cornered. But none came by to help him, but Niffty came by from the back of Alastor, gripping tightly a bat with spikes with blood covered around the bat and her self with a similar crooked smile Alastor is making.

She walks up to them, dragging her bat up to them as it makes a screeching noise on the carpet, losing every yarn of the expensive fabric

"My carpet!" Valentino shouts angrily as Niffty stopped beside Alastor, giggling a bit while Alastor chuckled

"Seems like we cornered you, Valentino... It's a shame really... My sister and I were just having fun... But... you have taken what's mine, Valentino... And what's mine... **Stays mine**..." he whispered deeply to Valentino's ears, before waving a hand, letting Niffty walks up to him, grinning widely as she dragged the bat closer and closer to him.

Valentino glared at the two and grabbed for his gun on his pocket, but was stopped as someone was holding him hostage from behind, as he looks back and sees one or two Alastor's shadows was cackling and growling madly at him

"Finish him off for me" was the only thing Alastor ordered before walking into Valentino's office.

Niffty jumped up to Valentino's chest, giggling " ** _This going to be fun~_** " she said, raising her bat over the Overlord's head.

Screams and cries of Agony can be heard outside the Office Angel were in as he tried to cover his ears from it, biting his lip as he was trying to stop the muffled cries from himself, as his body was shaking like a dog left in a rainy day with no one to come by and gave cover nor shelter to it. Valentino's words sure affected him, as he continues to cry softly.

Alastor notices his figure and goes up to him, scooping him up from the floor as Angel flinched a bit, but curled up under his grasp, as his gaze softened at the spider's figure. Usually, he won't feel bad at how other demons crying their eyes out in misery, he usually laughs at it and finds joy at it. But seems like Angel Dust is an exception to him, and he's not aware of it.

The red clad, picked out a handkerchief from his pocket and give it to Angel, as he sniffled and looked up at him

"W-What do you want now, Al?... You don't like me soo, what do you want from me now?" Angel asked, sounds like he was quite broken like a vase without a flower in it, but filled with water that was bottled up inside.

Alastor blinked, and wiped the tears using the handkerchief off from Angel's cheeks before it burnt away from existence, Alastor took a seat down on the couch Valentino sat on before, holding Angel close on his lap. Angel frowned as Alastor pushed slowly Angel's head to his chest, while his hand played around Angel's fluffy white and pinkish hair.

The spider sighed and let the man does so as scream outside the room became louder and ever, as it slowly dying down as a minute of silence pass between the two.

"Angel...." Alastor speaks up and Angel looks up at him "You know... I never thought I'll have a heart for anything aside for my sister to care about... Not caring for any damn souls, laughing at their misery, hearing their screams always seems like music to me..." Angel blinked and listens quietly as he felt a hand intertwined with his, looking down at his hand when it was held by Alastor's hand

"And I never even wished upon myself to find someone else to care... or even love... But you.." Alastor looks down directly at Angel's mismatched colored eyes

"You are the most damn soul that knows how to pull me into your strings, Angel..." Angel chuckled a bit at that, as he felt the other's thumb was rubbing circles in his palm, heating his cheeks up a bit, as Alastor held his head up to him

"And well... Maybe Charlie's antics is rubbing on me... But... I actually do... care about you. Even as much as I hate to admit... You are like heaven to me... And irritates me a lot to be pestered on by my sister for falling for a lesser demon like you, Angel..."

Alastor leans closer as their forehead touches each other, as Alastor's ears bend down and his tail curled up at the shyness attitude he is pulling on

"And this... these feelings in me... Keep telling me... That I shouldn't fucked up... I was... _afraid_..." he growled a bit at the word "afraid"

"To say the wrong thing... Which I might have after the few times I treated you... And I am deeply sorry for that. Will forgive me for hurting you?..." Alastor finishes as Angel felt his face getting more red/pink at how much close he was to Alastor, but also the words he said to him are like a confession from a man with passion, or it might be another trap, but Angel didn't care much as he felt his heart beats a thousand miles

"I... I..." Angel tried to speak, but nothing was sputter out, as Alastor sighed with a chuckle

"It's alright if you don't feel the same way. But... I'm just saying what I truly feels about you, Angel. We can... well what's the word... Stayed friends, as you said before... I won't mind us staying as friends" he said with what is a forced smile, and Angel noticed it, as he blinked and grabbed Alastor's head "Oh come here" he said, before locking his lips with the other demon, sending shocking shivers to the other's spine, as his cheeks reddened at the kiss, before closing his eyes slowly and leaned into the kiss to perfect the dance, before they pulled away, giggling/chuckling at each other, looking at each other's eyes.

"That was the most cheesiest fucking shit apology you've told me just now, Al!" Angel commented with a laugh as Alastor smiled and laughed as well.

"Well, it did bring a smile on your face, right my love?"

This makes Angel blushed even more as he playfully punched Alastor's side, laughing slightly

"Stop it, Al!" he said while giggling a bit, as Alastor chuckled a bit "Stop what Angel, my dear?" He asked, tilting his head to the left with a smug grin on his face. Angel snorts and giggled "That. Don't call me that" he said, giggling even more as he rolled his eyes

"Don't call me Dear, Al. If we're not dating" Angel exclaimed, Alastor rose a brow at Angel "We're not? I thought we are dating, Angel dear" he questioned, as Angel place his hand down, and off from Alastor's hand as he speaks "Well it doesn't seem like we are since you seem to always thought it was just a friendly thing, plus your sister keeps trying to force ya are just doesn't sound like we are" Angel explained with a shrug, as Alastor's ear twitched

"I supposed that's agreeable. She does think that me and you had great chemistry though" Alastor point out, as Angel nodded as he sat down beside Alastor

"Soo, what now?" Angel asked before Niffty walks inside the room with a grin

"We did it!" She announces, placing the bat on her back, dragging a plastic bag on her other hand, Alastor and Angel blinked at the same time when Alastor grins and gives Niffty a thumbs up

Angel crooked a brow at her, then looked back at Alastor "What did you tell your sister to do?"

Alastor chuckled as he stands up "Why how about we got to Café and talk about our day?" He asked, as Niffty nodded vigorously and Angel chuckled and stands up as well

"Are you asking me for a date this time?" He asked, crossing his arms

Alastor shrugged "Maybe?" "But we're not dating, Al!" Angel pointed out with a chuckle before he yelped when Alastor scoops him up to his arms and smirks at Angel "Who says we aren't, Angel? You just kissed me, love" he says, giving a peck on Angel's cheek, and Angel covered his face when he blushed

"Goddammit Al, shut it!" Alastor laughs and puts Angel back down, holding his hand with his own

"Well I did say that I cared about you, Angel" Alastor reasoned with what Angel can assume the cutest smile he ever saw, which makes him blushed, even more, chuckling while scratching the back of his neck

"Well, I guess we're kinda are... But.." Alastor's ear twitched as Angel pulled away his hand from Alastor again

"How about we ask Charlie and Vaggie how to work this out properly and maybe it'll be better this time. Deal?" Angel asked as he lands out a hand with a grin, as Alastor raised a brow at Angel

"Are trying to mock me, Angel?" he asked, as Angel pouts at him "No, I'm not. I'm just saying we just ask them for advice at least! Plus, do ya even know how to run a relationship even, Al?" "To be honest, I never know how to work that kind of thing, my friend" Alastor admitted, as Niffty raised a brow, "I thought you do, brother" she said with a blank look.

Alastor looked over to Niffty "Well I suppose I just never thought I would be in one and I just thought being friends is just that" Alastor explained slightly with a shrug.

Angel sighed with a smile "Guess we all need a lot to catch up then!" He said, walking out of the room before he stops in his track as he sees what Niffty had left on when she was outside, Angel looked back at the other two in the room as his eyes lands to Niffty who smiled and waved at him, as he chuckled nervously

"Well.... What Café did you want us to be in again?"

Alastor snaps his finger as they arrived back at the Café he was in as they all take a seat and Angel started speaking

"Sooo... Where should we start?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I'm just going to end it on tad, since I think it's a good end fer it, sorry if all of it was confusing thou ^^', to be honest, I kind of not really aiming to make a sequel of tis. Buutt I do am planning on a lil' series of short stories thou, it'll had little Radiodust moments, but not much.
> 
> But welp, tis kind of the first fanfic I ever finished thou soo... yay, I guess qwq. Idk. Welp hope y'all have a great day/night everyone :3!
> 
> Peace Out!
> 
> P. S. Maybe in the future I'll wrote a better Radiodust fanfic qwq, Also I am sorry fer again the dumb confusing ending blame mah brain fer it qwq

**Author's Note:**

> Oh also I'm willing to take some requests as well, if y'all like to have some scenes nor ideas on the side fer ti story.
> 
> Feel free to comment the down bellow ^^!
> 
> Oh also I'm still currently writting ti first chapter fer tis thou ^^'


End file.
